Seeker of Truth
by 666Rik666
Summary: Thousand Sons... Sorcerers... Betrayers... Foolish and arrogant pricks, who were nothing but marrionettes and tools in hands of Tzeench. Yet there is still one... One last son, who remembers Imperial Truth... He was but a pebble in the grand scheme of things, but sometimes one pebble is enough to start an avalanche.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Fallout, Mass Effect, Warhammer, or any other elements of game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as every illustration on my fanfiction, all rights reserved.

**Seeker of Truth.**

**Chapter I.**

_I still remember the last battle, that we faced as true Legion. I still remember the blood-stained dust on Prospero. I still remember howls of the Wolves, chilling gazes of the Sisters and golden light reflected from the armor of Custodians._

_Unlike all my brothers, who followed the orders of my Father, I simply couldn't. I was too wounded and buried under mountain of corpses which belonged to Wolves, Sisters of Silence and several Custodians._

_I was there, when Russ raised my Father, Magnus into the air and broke his spine upon his knee. Magnus managed to to save his sons, but his own body was ripped asunder by the tides of Warp and souls of his sons became the new toys of Changer of Ways._

_Therefore… my Father didn't see what happened next. All the time I lived… within me lived another one… a being of unstoppable power, who feed on my rage and hate. For countless decades did I hold him inside myself, trying to stop him from being unleashed upon the world._

_**Let me out, Naruto. Let me out. They deserve my wrath. The wolves, who so arrogantly think that they know nature better than anyone else. The wolves, who think themselves the apex predators… Let us show them Naruto. Let us teach them a lesson… Let them see difference before the true predator and a dog on a leash.**_

_Never before did I listen. I should have. Only know do I understand, that this mess could have been evaded, should I have only listened to Kurama's advice. Yet… I didn't. Till that day. _

_I sensed as new power coursed through my veins. I shook my shoulders and corpses flew everywhere, those of my enemies' and my brothers' alike. I looked down… into the earth was stabbed an axe that once belonged to one of the Wolves. With telekinesis I summoned it to my hand._

_Executioner's weapon for execution…_

_They noticed me quickly. I walked without hiding. Wolves laughed at me and opened fire. My shield deflected the bolter bullets and Wolves made several steps back. Several Sisters of Silence walked from their lines and set their course in my way. Long swords in their hands broke from the swing of my axe, their powers of Pariah unable to stop the raging storm that was me and Kurama._

_Custodians stepped on my way. They were stronger, faster and more powerful than normal Astartes. Normal being the key word. They were no match to me, at least for a moment. There was only one, who could do something about the massacre I caused among the forces of the Sixth Legion._

_Leman Russ himself stepped in my way._

_Father of Wolves against Demonic Fox. Might versus speed. Power of Primarch against embodiment of power of Nature itself._

_I had only one chance. Both of us knew this. Looking back I understood that only fatigue from the recent duel with Father and his arrogance let me do what I did back then. Who was I in his eyes? Another mad sorcerer, who was supposed to be put down, according to the order of the Emperor? Child, whose Father he just slew, once again committing a sin of kin-slaying? I didn't know. Once again he raised his sword and put it down, expecting to cut me like countless others before, looking for a new target of his wrath already. No Astartes managed to evade him today, so he wasn't vigilant… it costed him dearly._

_I evaded the blade and when it stabbed into the earth, Russ remained wide-open… it was a sin to not such a chance. My axe bite into his armor, cutting through it and wounding a Primarch himself. Rib-armor was broken and his hearts were under increased pressure, blood poured from the wound on his chest and small bit of poisonous energy entered his system._

_Wolf King roared in pain and fell upon his back coughing blood._

_I ripped my axe from his wound and cut my way through countless Wolves. My Father may be dead and Legion of Thousand Sons had fallen… but with burning of Prospero, a new legend was born. _

_Legend of Seth, the Slayer of Wolves._

…

_Ten thousand years… Such a long time. Yet I still stood valiantly, continuing to protect the knowledge and remnants of Imperial Truth. I reforged the axe which I used to wound Leman Russ with, into a blade for a new glaive. I traveled through Imperium, changing names and appearances, either through bureaucratic means or my psyker abilities._

_For a while I served as Knight-Errant to Malcador Sigilite, learned many interesting and useful things from him. During siege of Terra I battled my former brothers… and was trapped inside the Underhive, for a while becoming an apprentice and subordinate to Arik Taranis. From him I learned the art of gene-forging that he had learned from the Emperor Himself._

_Then I followed the path showed to me by the Emperor and my Father, before his fall… but I was but a lone warrior on already lost war. Blind faith into the Emperor slowly won over the nearly dead Imperial Truth._

_However… with my current strength I could do very little against entire Humanity shackled and blinded by their own delusions. I needed allies and I found them. Remnants of the Corvidae Cult._

_During the Second Founding, many loyalists from the Traitor Legions changed their heraldry and decided to use Guilliman's manifest to start from the new leaf. So did my brothers, who survived the Burning of Prospero. I quickly rose to position of the Chief Librarian. Unfortunately, after rather… poor choices, we were left with no officers to lead us… All responsibility about chain of command was left on the shoulders of only remaining officers with high authority._

_I used every trick in my disposal to win. And I did. Such was another legend born. Legend of Azariah Vidya, a crafty librarian, who led his Chapter to victory against the overwhelming odds. I hoped that my Blood Ravens will become my fellow warriors in spreading of the Imperial Truth. I know that this hope seemed as something minuscule, but I thought that if a lone Space Marine like myself managed to do something then entire Chapter of us will manage to carry the tourch of enlightenment in these dark times._

_I was wrong._

_It was too late to change something and changed Lectatio Divinatus took hold over the minds of Imperium's people. He was too late. Anything that Grandmaster of the Astartes Chapter can do may be banned by the Inquisition or Lords of Terra. To stop the greatest injustice in Imperium of Man, he needed help of someone, whose words may be greater than wards of all Lords of Terra and Cardinals of Eclessiarchy. He needed a Primarch._

_And after several centuries Naruto, known to some as Seth the Wolf-Slayer and to his brothers as Azariah Vidya the Great Father, left his Chapter to find a way to return Primarch to the Imperium, or find lost Primarchs, who disappeared after Heresy. He operated from the base that he had built on the devastated planet for himself, where hidden from the eyes of others was large underground laboratory._

_He lured some of Blood Ravens to the planet from time to time. Using the natural curiosity, hints left to them about Trials of Vidya or visions that he had sent to them in dreams. There he kept the Blood Ravens in stasis capsules, awaiting for darkest hour of Imperium to come. To finally face the greatest horrors together, fighting as one… like their brothers from the Legions of old._

_I left the process when number of my Waiting Sons reached nine thousands. I simply didn't have enough space. Then I left the planet to finally find a way to return the Primarchs. From time to time I retrurned. When I needed to rest. When I needed to think. When I needed to meditate. When I needed solace. Alone yet not. Their Great Father and former Chapter Master… I thought that I will never return to my brothers, but fate had other plans. Powerful vision pierced my mind when I sensed a coming conflict._

_Eldar seer…_

_Agent of the Inquisition…_

_Imperial Guard…_

_Adeptus Astartes…_

_Heretics and traitors…_

_Intrigues of the demons…_

_And in center of this was warrior in red armor with heraldry of the Blood Ravens. Gabriel Angelos, stated signs on his armor. His decisions will shape the future of not only his chapter, but of entire sector and may change the future of Imperium for the better._

_I stood up and with wave of my arm opened the portal. Battlefield once again waited for me._

**Segmentum Obscurus. Tartarus System. Planet Tartarus.**

Portal closed behind Naruto's back as he stepped on the soil of Tartarus. He looked around, but everything he saw, was nothing but ruins of some town, with bodies of the dead orks lying everywhere. Suddenly from the east he heard screams of orks and bolter shoots, with no alternative he went in that direction. Removing rubble from his path, Naruto found a body of a crushed Space Marine under large rock. He was clad into red armor and bore symbol of Blood Ravens.

Naruto was on the right path.

After he took a bolter from the corpse of Astartes, Naruto continued his path and very soon it led him to the battlefield. Chapter of Astartes protected a road to some strategic target, possibly a space port. They were supported by the Imperial Guard, but overwhelming numbers of the Orks played against them and very soon, noble protectors of Imperium started to give up their positions.

In chaotic sea of green that were Orks, Naruto still managed to see their leader. Larger than any other xenos under his command, he raised large bolt-pistol and chain-axe to the skies and roared, encouraging his warriors to 'kill all humiez fasta!'. Unfortunately, his desires will not become real… not today.

Blade of the glaive came to life and energy danced over it as Naruto activated it. He crushed the back lines of the Ork horde, bringing death and ruin everywhere. His psy-powers roasted Orks alive, bolts enchanted by his psy-power turned wile beastes into ash and his glaive beheaded countless enemies on his path.

Seeing a chance for a good fight and possibly rise even more in Ork hierarchy, but Naruto killed him alongside his dreams. Glaive struck like a lightning and large green head flew into the air, followed by geyser of blood. Seeing death of their leader orks' moral fell and counter-attack from the Imperium's forces shattered their horde and put them to flight.

After this, from the lines of Blood Ravens came a warrior armed with Power Sword and Bolt-Pistol.

…

Scouts reported to Captain Angelos that during the battle horde of the Orks was attacked from the rear by lone Space Marine in colors of their Chapter, but with unknown heraldry, who alone managed to turn the tide of battle into their favor.

Angelos was exemplary and experienced commander, but such case happened for a first time during his career.

At first he tend to believe that it was one of the legendary members of Legion of the Damned, who appear to iad the Imperial forces during the most dangerous and desperate battles, only to disappear afterwards. But their savior was still there, and wasn't going to disappear, moreover, Captain Angelos with his eyes saw that he is from flesh and blood and at least belonged to the Materium part of the Universe.

"I'm Gabriel Angelos, Captain of the 3rd Company of Blood ravens Chapter. Who are… you…?" question died on the lips of the Captain as the unknown man pulled down the hood that covered his face. As Captain of Blood Ravens, Gabriel had more access to the Librarium than normal brothers. Especially the remaining ancient pictographs with appearance of Great Father. He was speechless… the man in front of him was a spitting image of infamous, though among Blood Ravens, Seeker of Truth.

"I presume you have already recognized me, Captain. Also I hope you will not kneel. I'm here incognito." said Azariah Vidya. "Dark clouds gather upon our brothers. I sensed traitors seeking to undermine everything that we had built so far. You shall be among those, who will battle against this threat. I'm here, because you will be among the few, who will stand against that threat. You first trial awaits you, and I'm here to help with council… or psychic bolt. Till crisis shall not pass, i'm under your command."

Gabriel made several steps backwards. Certainly… to call it surprising was to call it nothing. Legendary librarian, who created their battle doctrines, whom they cherished as much as they did Unknown Father, their Primarch, asked him to be placed under his, Angelos', command.

Still shocked… Gabriel agreed, telling Naruto that one of the sergeants died before his arrival and one of the assault squads needed a sergeant. Naruto nodded and also told Gabriel about several dead Blood Ravens, found by him on his way to the battlefield.

However, on his way to his new squad, Gabriel called him.

"If you do not wish to tell your true name… then how shall we call you?" asked he.

"Call me Seth." was the short answer.

…

In the city there were two main roads which on the entrance and exit from the settlement united into one. After long hours of arguments 3rd company was divided into two parts. The smaller, one under command of Gabriel, with all tactical marines and all war machines and another with full of assault marines under Naruto's command.

Such divide was due to the plan created by the Angelos and Naruto. While Gabriel is gaining attention of the Orks, Naruto and assault groups will start the attack on the weakened positions of the greenskins, also opening the path for the Imperial Guard.

Orks' fortress reminded Naruto a large pile of garbage, but he understood that underestimating one of the most ancient enemies of the Humanity was the shortest way to their stomachs.

Naruto ordered his men to take positions on several stages high ruins of the former buildings, he also told them to prepare the smoke grenades. His plan was simple and rather effective. Using the smoke to hide their numbers and lessened garrison of the Ork fortress, they will butcher the guardians on the wall and either explode or simply open the gates from inside. Thus, they will not suffer losses if everything will go according to the plan.

"Throw the grenades." said Naruto through the vox-channel. Smoke grenades fall on the positions of Orks and second later they lost each other in the thick smoke. Space Marines used the little time they had to spread death among their enemies. With battlecries, Assault Marines struck from the heavens, killing Ork after Ork. Meanwhile, Naruto simply teleported inside the fortress and cleaved Orks with glaive or fried them with psi-powers. Several moments later strong breathe cleaned the smoke and Naruto and his warriors saw earth, red from the blood and greenskins covering it with their bodies. Very soon arrived reinforcements from the Imperial Guard.

Outer wall had fallen and Naruto led his forces to the main fortress.

"Follow me, Angels of Death!" screamed familiar voice of Gabriel Angelos. "Let us destroy these xenos in the name of the Emperor!"

"For the Emperor!" screamed Naruto and his warriors supported his battlecry. Using the jump-packs Astartes started the siege, while Naruto, using his teleportation simply appeared inside the fortress and with a click of his fingers exploded canisters with fuel, left by some Ork near the wall.

With loud battlecries Guardsmen ran inside and at the same moment under efforts of Gabriel fell another wall. Naruto stabbed his glaive into the heart of the local Ork Warboss. And last xenos fell under sword of the Gabriel Angelos.

Fortress was theirs.

…

Gabriel Angelos looked everywhere, in hopes of meeting the Great Father. Legendary librarian was holder of great knowledge and even if the legends of him being much older than he stated before becoming the Chief Librarian were baseless, he still held the wisdom of more than four thousand years of his life.

Naruto stood near the destroyed church and looked at the statue of the Emperor, still unscratched despite all horrors of war. For a moment Gabriel thought that he saw sadness, but it quickly disappeared as Vidya turned his whiskered face to Gabriel.

"Very… accurate statue." finally said he. "However he had never wanted to be seen as God. I wonder… what would have he done… should he see us right now?"

"He… never wanted to be praised as God?" Gabriel was struck. God-Emperor, greatest Man ever existed… surely he deserved some rightful praise. Didn't he? "Are you joking, Great Father? To think that..."

"Once… long before Horus Heresy, Primarch Lorgar built an Utopic world upon the planet Monarchia. Covered by cities, statues and great temples… all dedicated to praising Emperor's divinity. Emperor ordered warrior-kings of Ultramar to burn it down. He told his son Lorgar that he need warriors, not priests, he demanded of them to forsake their path and wage war they were born for." he turned his gaze back to the statue. "Well look where it brought us."

For a while silence take it place in the destroyed church.

"Well… I believe that you didn't come here to hear the rumblings of the old man, who is a bit too old for his work. For this I ask your forgiveness, Captain." Naruto bowed before Angelos and when he once again looked into Captain's eyes, Gabriel saw a shadow of old regrets there… looks like rumors about Great Father being born in really ancient times were actually true. "However… You came seeking knowledge, ask I will answer to you… Just remember that truth can be cruel and harsh… like the one you had learned on Cyrene."

Gabriel shook as if someone hit him. He had never spoken with anyone about Cyrene. Nor about the rebellion itself… nor about the fact that he was forced to kill his own father.

"Well? Are you ready to ask your questions?"

And Gabriel asked, sensing himself as if he was jumping from the cliff.

…

_Orks are persistent beasts. They retreat only to regroup and attack again. Especially if there is chance for them to take the skull of the 'Spaze Marine Boyz', as they called us. The mad joy Orks experienced in battle was as disgusting as it was amusing… surprisingly, I could relate to that. To hate… to hot blood on your face spilled by my blade…_

_There was some sort of sacred intimacy in it. Strange yet simple similar sense that united us… Hatred… that was the only thing we could understand. The only feeling that we shared with xenos… Unlimited hatred… to each other._

_Well… I hope that not all is lost. Once I tried to help a young Eldar… little Idranel. I still remember her bright red hair and her clumsy, back then, attacks with a spear. She was such a cute child… Well if she is alive still, she, without a doubt turned into cold Eldar bitch._

_Well… I can only hope for the best, but when it helped in this grim galaxy? Sometimes… sometimes I start to believe that many of my fallen brothers are right. Imerium is nothing but a shadow of it's former self. Relegious zeal nearly destroyed the Truth the Emperor wanted to bring… We are trapped in endless slaughter and are nothing but butchers spilling blood of the innocents… At those moments I smell the ashes of Prospero… And I remember who started this._

'_Human cannot live without Gods. Them I must find!' Yeah… Great Crusade was doing just fine until Lorgar had found religion… thank you very much Urizen, as if Dark Gods weren't terrifying on their own and Humanity didn't have enough problems as there were._

_Ten thousand years have passed and Galaxy still burn from one side to the other. Tau, Eldar, Chaos worshipers, recently arrived Tyranids and awakened Necrons, forces of Imperium and… Orks. Always Orks. Among all my enemies I hate them the most. Behind every enemy there is goal, be that desire to satisfy hunger, attain power, dominance in the galaxy and so on… orks fight for fun. Simply because they can._

_Them I hate with passion, greenskinned barbarians, who lige to pillage and destroy everything I stood for. I'm fighting them again… on Tarturus…_

…

Armored squiggoth roared to the skies as he charged to the positions of Blood Ravens with a fucking tower on it's back, with orks firing from it and throwing grenades. Battle-brothers were ready to die for the Emperor and Imperium of Man, but energy shield, courtesy of Naruto, stopped attacks of the Orks. Blood Ravens didn't know that mysterious stranger was their infamous Great Father, cherished in their Chapter as much as Unknown Primarch himself. Naruto raised his weapon into the air and skies darkened according to his will.

Powerful bolt of lightning hit the metal tower on the squiggoth's back. Burnt greenskins flew everywhere, while massive beast roared from anger and pain. However, when Naruto gathered another ball of energy in his hands, it's instincts kicked up and the massive beast started turn around… he didn't manage to do it in time.

After first attack, metal armor was ripped, alongside several parts of natural one… so lightning bolt hit weakened scales of squiggoth, pierced them and exploded inside.

Massive beast fell upon the earth, right in front of Space Marines, who roared victoriously as their mysterious ally perished yet another threat. Looking from another part of the front-line Gabriel smirked, seeing the Great Father obliterating Orks with his attacks. He may have doubted him before, but unimaginable power once again showed 3rd Captain whom was fighting under his command. Battlefield was covered by bodies of the greenskins and victory was theirs with only several brothers suffering minor wounds. Of course, scenery of blood-red earth and countless dead bodies of vile xenos would make ordinary human to puke, but it was usual scenery for someone like Adeptus Astartes… war… only war was in their lives.

Suddenly, Gabriel was ripped from his thoughts by sound of working turbines. Several minutes later, 'Aquila' landed behind their positions. Captain, followed by Naruto and librarian Isador Akios went to greet their sudden guest. Even from far away both librarians sensed the power oozing from 'Aquila'.

Out of machine stepped a man clad in Power Armor, yet he wasn't an Astartes, an ordinary, dark-skinned human male, on whose black coat was engraved the silver insignia.

"Child of Malcador." thought Naruto as he observed the grim man. "Not a good sign." During Horus Heresy many warriors of the Traitorous Legions, at least those who stayed alive, either created their Blackshield warbands or became the Grey Knights of Malcador. Naruto, back then Seth from Thousand Sons, walked both paths.

"Greetings. Inquisitor Toth." raised his arm Captain in ancient greeting. Naruto smiled behind his helmet, one more reminder about the day of the ancient past when Astartes worked in Legions. Well… if everything will be as he planned, very soon Blood Ravens will increase their numbers and will rival infamous Space Wolves. His smirk grew even wider. Sons of Magnus use as example sons of Russ. What an Irony.

"It would have been good to see you too, captain, was it not for reason of my visit. Unfortunately, you need to cut you Ork hunt short and leave the planet. Coming Warp storm will consume it. Moreover, on the planet increases activity of xenos and heretics… if you will not hurry, you will be stuck here, with heretics an xenos, fighting in cursed dimension, for Emperor knows how long..."

Inquisitor gave them three days for evacuation, very often, while he was speaking with Angelos came the name Cyrene… name of Captain's homeworld, which he sentenced to death with Exterminatus, due to rising heresy. Nevertheless, Angelos parried that Guardsmen can use the transports of Blood Ravens, while Emperor's Chosen will check their grim theories.

Seeing that there was no way to make Astartes back off, Toth left on his vehicle.

"I do not know what you think… but our scouts reported to us that tunnels behind Orks' camps have sign of eight-pointed star engraved on the walls. If cultists are digging something here..."

"It is definitely not good." said Gabriel. "There is something they need… and we must make sure that they will not get it."

…

Blood Ravens started their path to ruins that so interested Chaos cultists. However, on their path stood those, who they never expected to meet.

"Eldars!" screamed one of the tactical marines opening fire upon them. With terrifying screams elegant female figures, clad in bone-white armor, with flowing red plumes, armed with power swords jumped into battle.

Naruto sighed.

He didn't start this fight, but it looks like he had to end this. Hos glaive left a glowing trace in the air, cleaving in half several Banshees at once. His fist, enforced with psychic energy, shattered the poer sword that another Banshee tried to block his attack with, and seconds later ripped her heart from Banshee's chest.

Several more killed Eldar later, Blood Ravens finally reached the digging place and saw an altar in form of eight-pointed star with mutilated and killed bodies of the guardsmen. Gabriel order Isador look over the altar, but librarian objected that he will not have enough time.

Several minutes later one of the Space Marines reported that our transports were damaged and group near the altar was forced to stay. Such… strange and fortunate, for Isador, change of events made Naruto wary and he listened to the Warp.

He sensed the presence of malevolent Chaos energy coming from Isador's direction… but not from the Isador himself. Without a doubt it was one of the Chaos Sorcerers and librarian should have sensed him… but said nothing to Angelos.

Whatever was happening here was too big for simple Chaos raid and it also explained why Eldar were here. Naruto decided to speak with Angelos as fast as possible. Preferably, while Akios wasn't near.

…

"Captain… what do you think the Eldar are doing here?" asked Naruto, while Company's leader oversaw the preparations of his forces.

"That..." started Angelos. "Is unknown to me. They do not know the meaning of honor. Always running, always hiding, always plotting… even Orks are easier to understand."

"Well..." said Naruto. "I cannot blame them. They are too few in numbers to use our methods of war, but I believe that they are here because of the same thing as we are… Chaos."

"What are you leading to?" asked Angelos.

"I mean that it will be… practical to create a temporal alliance with Eldar."

"Alliance with Xenos? Great Father are you mad?! We don't even have the guarantee that they will not trick us!"

"We do not have the guarantee, but somewhere on the planet there are our fallen brethren, whose plans are unknown to us."

"We will understand what to do. Sooner or later."

"And how many Blood Ravens will die before we will do so? We are trying a direct approach, but all that we need to do is ally ourselves with Eldar for a couple of days."

"Why do you think that they will agree?" asked Gabriel.

"You think they have warriors to spare?"

"I see. Let us theorize that I will agree to such tactic. How willl we contact the Eldar?"

"Oh ye of little faith." said Naruto raising his hand and grabbing seemingly thin air. However, suddenly the air cracked and cloaking field disappeared from an Eldar Ranger who was choking in Naruto's iron grip. "Did you hear everything? Tell this to your Farseer word by word."

After these words he released the ranger and Xenos used the moment to disappear from sight and, without a doubt, contact his Farseer.

"How did you know that he was near?"

"Let's just say that I have valuable experience..."

...

"_You should have stayed with me… What is in honor for you? What is in duty? You protect the Imperium for ten thousand years and what do you receive in return? Hate? Scorn? What is left of your family? Your brethren? Turned into mindless automatons. Your Father? Turned into Daemon Prince. Your Emperor? He is dead-yet-not and does not care about you."_

"_Yet I will continue to fight no matter what."_

"_Why? Why?! There is nothing in that fruitless battle for you! And… something else here… with me… just for the two of us..."_

"_Because I..."_

_..._

"Yes..." said Naruto. "I had truly valuable experiences."

While Gabriel argued with Isador and other Blood Ravens set up the camp, Naruto meditated and tried to foresee the possible variations of future. Sindri Myr… That was the name Warp whispered to him. Then he saw scales of something big slithering in the shadows of the Warp. Snake-like creature circled him and Naruto saw how it's three heads hissed on him.

Naruto conjured Warp-lightning and destroyed the mist phantom. Then he heard the voice.

**Forest. Come with Captain. Just you two. Nobody else.**

"Gabriel..." said Naruto, making Isador and Angelos turn to him. "We must go. They await us… in the forest."

"No!" said Isador, once again invoking Naruto's ire. "This is obviously a trap. "Surely even you can see it Gabriel?"

Enraged by the remark of his friend Gabriel decided to support Naruto and marched with him into the forest, followed by Isador's hard gaze. It took them several minutes to reach rather large field, where they had found a Farseer, meditating… and awaiting their arrival.

"I believe you have received our… message." said Naruto.

"I found your way of sending messages, rather… primitive." said… she, turning her helmeted face to them.

"However, it is effective." countered Naruto.

"Do you agree for alliance?" interrupted their talk Angelos.

"We agree for short-time alliance..." said Farseer, but her answer was interrupted by the sound of activated chain-axes, followed by the sound of booming footsteps, on the field arrived Astartes in blood-red Power Armor, covered by marks of Khorne and marks of Chaos.

"Angelos… looks like someone followed us..." muttered Naruto as he took his glaive into two hands.

Three berserkers run to their positions. First was beheaded by Narto, other was gutted by Gabriel and last one was pierced by Farseer, her spear pinned him down to the earth. Three warriors stood back to back, but more and more Astartes circled them. Their position was bad. Last berserk managed to wound Farseer into her leg and this, without a doubt will stop their retreat.

"Angelos..." said Naruto as his eyes glowed with psychic power. "I will buy you some time take the Farseer and get away from here."

"Take her away?" asked Angelos.

"Yes. Carry her on your hands. She is wounded. Run as fast as you can. Wait for my signal." said Naruto.

"Signal? What signal?"

"This one!" screamed Naruto as he unleashed lightning upon the hordes of Khorne's worshipers. Their attention immediately swapped to the blasted psyker. Moreover he resembled the infamous Seth from the Fifteenth Legion. The only son of Magnus, who got respect from the likes of Argel Tal, Kharn, Sigismund and Nassir Amit.

To them he was a living contradiction to everything they knew and lived for. With terrifying roars they charged at him. Breathing out and focusing his Warp power, Naruto conjured a wall of fire, burning away countless enemies… but to his surprise one of the berserkers managed to pass it not even batting an eye. Naruto had only a second to block his axe with his glaive, circling teeth of his chain-axe mere inches away from his face.

"Surprised?" armor of the berserker was merged with his body and respirator in his helmet was removed showing Naruto mouth full of sharp fangs. His rapture was short lived, as Naruto's armored knee was planted in his groin. With cracking sound of bending and breaking meatl and ceramite, followed by guttural roar of berserker, warrior of Khorne fell to his knees. Another elegant waive of Naruto's glaive beheaded him.

"A bit." agreed with dead warrior Naruto as he pulled on his hood and walked away searching for Angelos and Farseer.

Finding them was rather simple task, as Gabriel wore a Power Armor and didn't care about the traces left by him. Angelos still held the female Farseer on his arms, bridal-style, but she was already without her helmet. She had blood-red hair and strange marks on her cheeks… but who was Naruto to tell, with his own birthmarks. Nevertheless, she was beautiful and something in the gaze that she gave Angelos, gave Naruto a strange sense of nostalgia.

"Gabriel, the last heretic is dead. I believe that you can put the lady down."

Angelos, still in some state of shock, gently placed the Farseer on earth and she elegantly bowed, in gratitude for his actions.

"I believe that it will be common courtesy, if we will introduce each other."

"My name is Macha, Farseer of Biel-Tal Craftworld."

"Good, my brothers know me as Azariah Vidya, this is captain Gabriel Angelos." said Naruto. "If you need to..."

Suddenly Warp Spiders appeared out of thin air and circled Naruto and Gabriel, preparing their weapons. Angelos placed his hand on the handle of his sword, while Naruto's eyes burnt with power of Warp.

"Wait!" Macha quickly teleported between her warriors and Space Marines. "They are our allies now."

Seeing that there was no reason to start a conflict Spiders directed their weapons other way and waited for their Farseer.

"We shall see each other again, Blood Ravens… Very soon… unfortunately." said Macha turning her back to them and leaving with her guards.

"At least we have somewhat of an ally."

Angelos just nodded at this statement, and followed Great Father.

"And damn fine posterior."

Gabriel, deep in thought, dumbly nodded to new phrase of legendary librarian and shockingly opened his eyes seconds later, when he finally understood what he had agreed with, while Naruto widely smiled under his hood.

…

Ten minutes later Naruto and Gabriel returned to their camp and informed Isador about the newly crafted alliance. Librarian was rather… displeased, which only solidified Naruto's suspicions about him. When he finally had some time, he talked with Gabriel about Isador.

"I know my battle-brother, he would have never surrendered to Chaos." Angelos was firm and sure in Isador's innocence, but Naruto was rather skeptical.

"I never told that he had done this by his own free will, but I had seen something like this before: Chaos twists the most noble intentions, it tricks people, and they, not even knowing themselves becomes it's pawns." corrected him Naruto.

"And what do you propose? Shall we notify Inquisitor Toth?"

"And give him an opportunity to shoot down every Blood Raven on the planet? No, we shall look over Isador ourselves and shall the need arise… we will do what must be done."

"I believe this is the right course of action." sighed Captain. "Still… to think that Chaos had infiltrated us so deep..."

He walked away, to look over the preparations to battle.

While Blood Ravens took care about their ammunition, Eldars protected the key from forces of Chaos in ruins of abandoned human city. However, despite all efforts of the warriors of said great race, the key still fell into the hands of Chaos warriors and by extension, in those of Sindri Myr. Chaos worshipers relocated the key to the abandoned cathedral in the central part of the city. It was created to serve as fortress, shall invasion of some sort happen, but cultists and renegade Astartes created additional fortifications.

The last thing Farseer ever wanted was to ask humans for help. In eyes of the Eldar humans were savage barbarians either too stupid or too brave to retreat where the Eldar did so. Even after so many years, Macha still haven't formulated her opinion about this young race.

They could easily open the way to Warp, used by pawns of Chaos without their knowledge, yet fight till bitter end, till the last daemon is banished to the pits of Hell from where they came from... Such… unpredictable factor in their war against Chaos may be their doom, but Eldar were short on warriors and to stop the Chaos Forces, she must fight alongside humans.

Followed by Hollowing Banshee, Macha went to the Blood Ravens camp, where she was met by Vidya and Angelos. Out of two she was warry of librarian, since he bore much similarity to infamous Wolfslayer from Fifteenth Legion. Naturally she was rather uneasy.

This however, doesn't explain the sudden lure she sensed in Gabriel's presence.

_Somewhere deep in the Warp, in kingdom of Nurgle, despite the situation she was in, the very beautiful woman smiled looking at one of her daughters. Isha hoped that she made a right choice. Maybe those two will finally become one of the first bridges between humanity and Eldars… Just like the other one._

_Before her appeared an image of another beautiful Farseer. From another Craftworld...yet also with fiery red hair. She proudly bore the mark of Ulthwe on her chest._

Macha shook her head banishing the sudden vision. She cannot show weakness before the temporal allies especially such as humans. Nobody knows when they decide to start another witch or xenos hunt.

Nevertheless, Macha returned to her warriors, while Blood Ravens started preparations of their own. On the orbit awaited two groups of Terminators, and this will be enough for quick raid on positions of the heretics. To lure forces of the Archfiends away, Naruto agreed to lead the assault marines.

Meanwhile, the sky changed it's color, showing that time was running out. Heretics started to thin the border between the Warp and realspace.

…

In front of Naruto stood warriors of the assault company. They were lesser in numbers that he got used to during his days as Legionary and even Librarian of Blood Ravens several thousand years ago, but he will do his best and they will do so, he was sure of it.

"Here is the plan, brothers." started he as everyone's eyes focused on him. "Artillery will make our way, after this we will strike the heretics with righteous fury. We must lure them away from cathedral, to let the terminators and Angelos do their part and retake the artifact. We are storming the keep of the Chaos Sorcerer, so let me remind you to expect everything at any moment. All clear?"

Waiting till everyone nodded Naruto turned his back to his warriors, showing them teleporter integrated into his backpack and placed his helmet upon his head. Rockets flew into the skies and flowers of explosions bloomed far away at enemy's positions. Angels of Death on wings made of fire followed them.

First heretic died on the Naruto's glaive, when he suddenly appeared before him in bright teleportation flash. Artillery made it's work and heretics weren't ready to face loyalists this day.

Under Naruto's command his battle-brothers took a tortoise formation, using the shields, brought according to the orders of their commander. While Naruto lured Heretics with his psyker powers, steel wall, created by Astartes, bristled with swords and bolters which quickly dealt with those, who were too mad or not careful enough to get too close for their comfort.

Naruto's eyes burnt from power of the Warp, in glee he slayed one heretic after the other, denying more and more possible tools for Chaos Gods. His wrath awakened on Propsero roared inside his soul, completely taking over his being.

However, no matter how many he killed ten replaced one, and after some time, Naruto started to think that terminators are surely taking their time, because it felt like entire forces of the enemy gathered to shatter on fucking point in Blood Ravens defense. Here. Where they wanted them. For a while at least.

Sudden pain hit him through the warp. It was mixed with scent of betrayal and the source… it definitely was a powerful psyker. Naruto opened his eyes, realizing what it meant.

"Brother Isador betrayed us!" came voice of Gabriel Angelos from vox channel. "To all Blood Ravens! Brother Isador had betrayed us and stolen the trice damned artifact."

…

So close… They were so close to stopping the Chaos threat, at least here… but betrayal of Isador mixed their plans. After battle in the chapel had ended, Astrtes set up camp, to plan their next move. They had only one day max, to deal with traitors… or they will have what they wanted.

Civilian populace evacuated en mass from the planet, which, in return meant that support from Imperial Guard will be minimal. Eldars, meanwhile, prepared for some sort of a ritual. At the same time Blood Ravens needed to deal with Isador to open the path to Sindri Myr. Naruto stood up and walked away in search of Gabriel.

Isador was his friend and he needed to make sure that he will not do anything stupid. Hi sighed. Who was he kidding? Back during his times as Konoha ninja he was in the same situation. Come to think of it, Magnus took an interest in him after he had sent a powerful impulse through the Warp during his fight with Sasuke. Gabriel needed his help… he stil remembered what happened later… even after ten thousand years… even after countless years of war and betrayal… He remembered his return to his home world.

...

Through the ruins of the the city ran a wide river. It can be crossed by three bridges, all controlled by the forces of heretics, with Isador preparing defenses on the other side. An impressive enemy, who once was ally, that's not even counting Sindri Myr and Maledictum in his hands.

Naruto found Gabriel looking over positions of their enemies with grim, unreadable expression. He looked as if weight of entire world fell upon his shoulders. He gripped the handle of his sword as if that was the only thing he could be sure of. Naruto sighed.

It was worse than he thought.

"Isador was the best of us." said Gabriel. "His knowledge of the dangers of Warp and powers that he commanded were second to none. His knowledge and wisdom were only traits that could rival his power… if he had fallen… how can we fight and prevail?"

"You know Angelos..." started Naruto as he stood near captain. "I fought against enemies of the Imperium for several thousand years and understood one simple thing: what you achieved, whatever level of power you had… doesn't matter. Greatest champions fell and simple battle-brothers remain loyal."

"Then… how do we fall? Or resist the heresy?"

"A question that is worthy of someone's with Malcador's or Emperor's intellect."

"Are you not bothered by the unknown knowledge? Especially such crucial one?"

"Who do you think I am? Magnus the Red? Angelos, don't let it mess your head. We have a battle to win and Third Company needs it's Captain."

Gabriel silently returned with Naruto. He raised his hand and without a word pointed at the bridges. Once again the siege had started.

…

Their assault ripped through the lines of heretics and quickly brought Blood Ravens to the main power-houses beyond the enemy's lines. Naruto himself faced a giant demon whom he tore to shreds with his psyker powers. Ancient warrior looked around and saw Isador standing on remains of the square. At least Naruto thought that it was one, judging by destroyed statue that once belonged either to some Astartes or the Emperor.

Angelos and squad of terminators were already close to him. Too close to Naruto's liking. He knew that killing Isador was a necessity, but usually he bore the sins like this for ten thousand years.

"You are foolish to come here, Gabriel." said rogue psyker and power of Warp pulsed in his hands, changing and twisting his voice. "Even Dark Gods themselves now know my name. Give me time, and power of Maledictum will be mine! I will manage to take it from the Sindri Myr! No matter what!"

"I highly doubt that." came reply not from Angelos and his group, but from somewhere behind him. Isador quickly jumped to the right side, barely evading the strike from the glaive. "Tch… you are rather quick one."

Isador finally get a good look upon the mysterious librarian. His hood was pulled off and he finally had a good chance to see his face… he shouldn't have. Like librarian he knew the face of most legendary member of their Chapter and man in front of him bore great resemblance with infamous Azariah Vydia. No… it was impossible. Great Father had died five thousand years ago…

"No." said the blonde warrior in front of him. "I did not."

"You can read my thoughts?" raised one eyebrow Isador.

"Expression on your face gave up all your secrets."

Isador snarled and raised his Force Staff and made a wide swing, trying to crush Naruto's skull with head of the staff, but blonde warrior easily blocked it with shaft of his glaive. Reinforced kick to Isador's abdomen threw traitorous marine backwards, but he still managed to stand on his legs.

Seeing such… persistence from the enemy, Naruto switched tactics and summoned psychic lightning to his aid. Isador raised his staff in front of himself, creating barrier to block the lightning. Nevertheless, his enemy's assault was so strong that he quickly fell to his knee. Isador was wounded and his powers quickly left him. It was mere moments before his protective dome of energy shattered and he fell upon the earth, electrocuted by Naruto's lightning.

Slowly, former Chapter Master walked closer to traitor.

"You will be forgotten, Isador. Your entire memory shall be swapped clean to remove the stain upon the honor of our Chapter. Such is my word and it will be done as I, Azariah Vydiah, the Great Father, orders!"

With these words he pierced Isador's chest with his glaive, and pulled it out as Librarian made the last breath. "May you find the peace in next life, that you have not found in this one." Naruto nodded to Gabriel and he nodded in response.

Despite Isador being a traitor he still was Gabriel's friend. It would have been hard to kill him.

…

Naruto looked up.

Avatar of Khaine was looking down.

Silent duel of stares continued for several minutes already, while Blood Ravens and Eldars gathered around the two legends.

"Maybe we should do something?" asked Gabriel.

"You wish to step between the two? Be my guest." said the Farseer observing the silent duel.

"I believe… that we have some more time." wisely said Gabriel.

"I thought so." nodded Macha.

Surprisingly it was Naruto, who decided to end this silent duel of stares. Not before he stated that they will continue later, though.

"This is crazy… What's with that Avatar, Macha? I'm pretty sure that he was too focused on me… I hope he isn't corrupted by Great Bitch, isn't he?" warily asked librarian.

Macha smiled. Somehow, this Mon-Keigh's… no, this human's nickname's for She-Who-Thirsts were somehow… hilarious. He had this strange aura around him, unseen and powerful. It increased his charisma and gave hope to everyone around him. Be that human or Eldar, all that was needed for him to empower others was to fight side by side with him… Only once she saw something like this… Back when she saw an Eldar blessed by Isha, but it was impossible. Why would an Eldar Godess, who is a resurrection of compassion and love choose her champion from a barbaric race, such as humans, especially among those of their kind who are bred for war and know nothing except death and destruction.

However her wonder didn't stop her from taking part of discussion of war strategy. Several minutes later united army marched forward with Gabriel armed with mighty deamonhammer God-Splitter, given to him by Mordecai Toth, to destroy the Maledictum.

Naruto sensed them first. Here in place of ritual, where the earth itself was filled to the brim with unholy energies of Chaos it was rather hard to sense their enemy through the Warp… but Naruto managed.

He was like a shadow among shadows, Sindri Myr was slowly turning into a Daemon Prince under power of Maledictum. Naruto saw what they were facing, but there was a problem… Sindri also sensed him.

With loud roar he gave up his location and also gave his warriors signal to attack.

"Take a battle formation! Prepare your weapons!" barked orders Naruto, hoping that his order wasn't too late. Fortunately for loyalists, Emperor looked over them during this day.

Guardsmen took positions in first two lines, with members of the first lying on earth and others – standing above them on their knee. Behind them stood Astartes with bolters and further behind were Eldar warriors. On the flanks took their positions Assault Marines and Banshees. Among the former was Naruto.

Warriors of Chaos appeared on the battlefield, arriving behind the cliffs. Led by a giant demon, who held the Maledictum in one arm and the sword in another, new form of Sindri Myr stroke fear into hearts of men. Fortunately Great Father's presence was enough to minimize the effects from his passive aura. Demon PrinceC led into battle countless heretics and demons, with Chaos Space Marines following them, for they were much smaller in numbers and couldn't be replaced as easily as cultists and daemons.

'Predators' and 'Fire Prisms' said their heavy word and explosions grew in the crowds of Chaos worshipers, but madmen and cultists were nearly endless, and instead of one destroyed demon ten more took his place. Chaos Space Marines were further and, unlike their less armored colleagues, didn't try to jump on the bayonet of the guardsmen or under swords of Blood Ravens and Eldar, waiting for right moment to strike instead. This alone made them the most dangerous foe after the Demon Prince.

Very soon Chaos Forces, leaving countless dead behind, clashed with loyalists.

"For the Emperor!" screamed Naruto piercing the first enemy with his glaive and running to another. Other warriors soon followed his example and air was soon filled with battle-cries of Astartes, both loyal and heretic, roaring of chainswords and chainaxes and zooming sound of activated Power Weapons.

Naruto crushed one more enemy with his psychic power and suddenly found that there was no one to kill. Around him appeared the clean space, as if warriors of Chaos feared to challenge him… which was rather unreal.

He saw Farseer Macha, fighting back-to-back with Angelos, he saw Inquisitor Toth facing horde of the daemons and heretics all alone, he saw countless brothers from Blood Ravens and Eldar warriors, who followed their Farseer into battle. He saw some banshee forced down under relentless assault of traitor Astartes. She was about to be slayed, but seconds before that, Naruto's glaive beheaded the heretic.

He gave his hand to her and with a gracious nod, Banshee took it. Gentle push – and she is once again on her legs.

Meanwhile Demon Prince, who once was sorcerer Sindri Myr, clashed his sword with Avatar of Khaine. He managed to evade the ball of warp-fire, but heat from Avatar's body was that of supernova. Demon Prince quickly retreated waiting till temperature will go down. He knew that Avatar was powerful, but he wasn't a god he represented. He could support the temperature for a quick period of time unkike the Blood-handed God.

And he will be weak after this.

Demon grinned. It was a chance to taste the godly essence and he will be damned before he will deny himself something as tasty as this. Avatar finally stopped heating up and fell to his knee, seemingly weakened by his own action. Sindri roared and charged forward, swinging his sword left and right, barely blocked by Avatar. His last strike forced both entities into blade-lock, but Demon prince slowly overpowered Avatar of Khaine.

He was so close… He nearly tasted so desirable godly essence… When unimaginable pain pierced his chest. He looked down and saw the edge of the blade, coming from his chest. He turned head to the right, and looked into the eyes of the one, who dared to raise his hand upon him.

His gaze faced the glowing eyes of Azariah Vidya. Ancient librarithan held the shaft of his glaive in his hands and judging by his face he prepared some sort of surprise for a Demon Prince… Sindri could bet that he would not like it.

"Go to the hell, from whence you crawled from, hellspawn!" said sorcerer releasing the gathered energy into the body of the Demon Prince, through the glaive, igniting it in the process. Sindri screamed… in his half-transformed form he was powerful, yet also extremely vulnerable, before he became one of the denizens of Warp. In other words, he could still die… and he did… rather painfully, burnt to the crisp.

Soon the heretics fled from battle and allies faced the last problem on their hands: Maledictum.

"Destroy the artifact, Captain!" said Toth. "I order you so!"

"No! You will doom us all!" screamed Macha.

"Set your hammer aside, Gabriel. Destruction of the artifact may lead to the terrifying consequences. Leave it to the Eldar. They do not worship Chaos, after all." said Naruto.

This phrase led to uproar between the allies. Frustrated by this, with mighty roar Gabriel raised the Godsplitter and it fell… upon the earth.

"I had enough of this! Even I can sense that this bickering is caused by Maledictum. Macha! Take the damned thing! Despite all my believes… I fear that we do not have power to held it's corruptive might." said Gabriel, sealing the final verdict with strike of his hammer.

Macha nodded and with graceful gaze left through the Webway, followed by her warriors, who carried the sealed Maledictum. However, nothing could be that easy.

"I hope that you are proud for yourself, Captain Angelos." said Inquisitor Toth. 'We have you to thank for giving this extremely dangerous artifact into the hands of Xenos. I hope you are proud for your actions."

"His actions are approved by me." said Naruto, who stood behind Inquisitor.

"Yes, the mysterious Seth… and who are you to order captain around?" smiled Toth deviously.

"Seth… is just one of many names of mine." said Naruto pulling off his hood and noticing that most of the Blood Ravens, those of the older ones, tensed when they saw his face. "My name is Azariah Vidya, also known among my brethren as Great Father. Now… I have my own question to you, Inquisitor… Why do I smell warp taint and demonic essence oozing from you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Fallout, Mass Effect, Warhammer, or any other elements of game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as every illustration on my fanfiction, all rights reserved.

**Seeker of Truth.**

**Chapter II.**

_Lorn V was... a strange battle. Angelos once again met Macha and helped her return Necrons to their cold tombs. Well… Captain of the third company surely have some sort of a great destiny ahead of him. Even the Harlequins themselves called him 'Gabriel of the Hidden Heart'. However, conflict between the captains of other Blood Ravens Companies and Aeldari above the world of Rahe's Paradise forced us to start Exterminatus upon this world…_

_And I met Ahriman. Yeah, the one and only. Big Bro Ahriman. The Exile of an Elder Brother, who I have rather unpleasant right to call 'master' or 'teacher'. Yes, yes, you didn't mishear. First Captain of the Thousand Sons was my teacher. Why such an honor?_

_I served in Crusader Host. They took only the best to protect the Emperor Himself. Father himself ordered the First Captain to teach me, after I proved to be the superior swordsman among all the Astartes of 15__th__ Legion._

_Ahriman argued, but under stern gaze of Magnus bitterly agreed to take me as his apprentice. Truth to be told,, he had no reason to show displeasure. I was an excellent student. Quick learner. Especially good with psychic lightning._

_However, despite Naruto's progress, Ahriman always saw him as an upstart and rude, barbaric child, who prefers to strike the problems with his hand rather then deal with them with his head._

_It was not surprising that bastard started to blabber out when they met again._

_Until Naruto shut him up with lightning that is._

…

Pull that nearly forced him to lose his balance returned Naruto from his thoughts to current problems. They finally reached the planet Kronus of sector Lithesh. 'Litany of Fury' went to join the Blood Ravens' fleet under command of captain Thule.

Alongside Gabriel's Third and Thule's Fourth Companies, regiments from Second and elite first were also under Thule's command. Impressive fighting force. Especially counting that all they supposed to face, according to the reconassance that is, were several bands of Orks and city that belongs to Tau.

Well… looks like they really had found out about his secret stash… because there was no other reason to deploy such forces, but information left in the secret vault by Azariah Vidya himself.

All forces arrived to the old Imperium's fortress, planning to restore it and use it as base during cleansing of Kronus. Later, Naruto met Thule on the war council, where officers of Blood Ravens gathered to discuss the battle strategy.

"Captain."

"Great Father." bowed Davian.

"Please, don't call me like this. I fear that… wait a minute Thule did you just try to find out do I know who our Primarch is?" raised his brow in surprise blonde librarian.

"Touche, I was too anxious." smiled the Force Commander.

"Rather too blunt." corrected him Naruto. "If you wanted to fond out such a piece of delicate information, I suggest more subtle way of action."

"Well… I nearly succeeded."

"Nearly doesn't count Davian. Unfortunately. Nevertheless, others are waiting. Let's go." and Great Father and Force Commander Davian Thule entered the improvised Council Chambers, where all the officers were already waiting for them. For several hours Blood Ravens argued and discussed the tactics and strategy. Everything from mere logistics to the first direction of their strike was discussed. Also Naruto met a couple of interesting persons on this meeting. Sergeants Tarkus and Avitus.

In the end Force Commander agreed with a plan to 'play from defense'. They will bunker in this castle, at the same time sending scout parties. When they will locate enemy's forces scouts will report and Blood Ravens will start their assault. Not sooner and certainly not later. When he spoke these worlds, Commander looked at Avitus. Looks like his anger problems weren't just rumors.

After the meeting, Naruto asked Thule to let him join one of the scout parties. Something like this was rather unusual yet Force Commander agreed and told him that Assault Bike Squadron was ready to depart and there were several spare motorcycles.

When it came to Naruto, his words very soon turned into actions, so several minutes later he was riding his bike enjoying the winter scenery of local nature.

"Lord librarian, there is some sort of a silhouette far away." Naruto instantly turned his head in direction his battle brother was pointing in. At the same moment green energy shot hit the front wheel of vigilant marine's bike, sending him and the remnants of the bike into the air.

"Scatter!" barked his command Naruto, and gave his fellow warriors an example taking turn to the right. However, enemy's fire just intensified, and Naruto did something that he hated to do. He accelerated the engine, increasing the speed, and in best traditions of the White Scars pierced the unknown enemy with his glaive.

There was no blood, no moan of pain… nothing. And when something strange and unnatural happened Naruto got used to fire several times before he tried to figure something out. That he did, taking bolt pistol from holster attached to the bike's saddle. Only then he let himself breathe out… to understand that he was looking into empty sockets of a Necron soldier. Remembering how tough they are, Naruto raised his pistol again and sent another bullet, this time straight into the 'skull' of tin man.

Half an hour later Naruto explained the situation to the Thule, who scratched his chin, deeply in thought.

"Necrons… At least this explains appearance of the Eldar." said he.

"Eldar?" raised his brow Naruto. "That is rather… Unexpected."

"Yes Sergeant Gaius faced one one of their scouting parties."

"Then we shall face them too." commented First Captain Diomedus, who personally decided to lead the elite warriors from his Company during Campaign on Kronus. Many believed that he was here to ensure that valuable artifacts of Blood Ravens will not get into the hands of unworthy, since such was his work as leader of the Chapter Master Kyras' Honor Guard.

Naruto scoffed in his thoughts. And they were wondering why so many called them bloody magpies.

"I believe that such actions are rather… hasty, Captain Diomedes." stated Naruto.

"They are vile Xenos! They must be destroyed!" nearly spitting in anger stated the First Captain. "Master Kyras was right in suspecting you of being nothing but impostor and marionette of Chaos!"

"Keep yourself in hands, Captain." Naruto's tone and dangerous fire that appeared deep within his eyes made Diomedes step back. "I had never tried to usurp anyone, using my previous achievements. It was not my position to lead after I had left so many years ago. If your Chapter Mastr feels himself threaten by my presence alone… well, maybe there is something to be threatened about? Nevertheless, I believe that I had never asked you to step away from guiding light that the Emperor provided to us. Just a mere diplomatic talk will help us understand their reasons better. Know thyself and your enemy and you shall never know defeat. Learn them well, Captain, for knowledge is power..."

"And we guard it well." finished Diomedes. Awkward silence filled the room. "I… I beg for pardon, lord librarian. I judged to hastily perhaps. In your words I see wisdom, worthy our Great Father. I do not know are you him or not… but we may need everything we need to keep secrets of our Chapter safe."

With these words Diomedes left Thule, Naruto and Gabriel alone. All three shared surprised glances.

"Now…" muttered Thule. "This was something… Unexpected. Nevertheless, captain Diomedes rises a good point: where are the guarantees of Eldar not betraying us during the fight?"

"They have the same goal as us." answered Naruto. "Moreover, they cannot let themselves lose warriors as much as we do, their race is dying. They need brute force, we need information. It will be a profitable agreement and temporal alliance. Even if they will not agree… well there is no harm in talking?"

"Most interesting… all in agreement, brothers?" everyone except still brooding Diomedes raised their hands in favor of Great Father's plan. The one responsible for diplomatic meeting was named the Great Father himself, since it was his idea and according to himself he had the most experience in such things. Truly, in his time as serving among the Astartes of Fifteenth Legion, he took part in several diplomatic missions.

However back then he had never had a peace talks with xenos. Time for the talks came much later, after Heresy, after Roboute was placed into stasis field, after Councils of Terra started to rule from Emperor's name.

These sad thoughts filled his head as his bike carried him to the place of hostile contact with Eldar. He arrived there after quarter of hour since he had left the fortress. It was downright disturbing that Eldar were lurking in shadows, especially so close to positions of Astartes. Nevertheless what was even more disturbing were the bodies. Soul Stones were still upon the corpses and lot of time passed. Either there was some sort of a problem that required attention of all Eldar on the planet, or…

He sensed multiple psychic presence in the Warp.

Bone spear stabbed into earth in front of him and elegant female, judging by crtain parts of the armor, figure landed in front of him. She pulled the spear out of the earth and slashed vertically, from down to up, trying to cleave Naruto's head in two. He barely manged to evade it. Next attack was stopped by his own glaive, but Warp Spiders, who surrounded them pointed their weapons at him.

"I came to speak." said Naruto nearly feeling the surprise of the Eldar, for he spoke in their language. 'I believe that presence of Necrons is problem for both of us."

Female Farseer in ebony armor stabbed her spear into the earth.

"I greet you once again, Azariah Vidya. We haven't spoken much since rising of Necrons on Lorn V, as you may know I am Farseer Taldeer of Craftworld Ulthwe. Sorry for harsh greeting, but some of your fellow brothers are well-known for taking… 'souvenirs' after battle. Now, speak librarian. What do you want to propose us?" asked she.

"I am man of actions, not of words, so I will be brief. You have information, we have warriors, lady Taldeer." answered Naruto.

"That you do." muttered the Farseer. "However, I fail to see why shall I agree to such alliance?"

"Maybe because after we deal with Necrons we shall wipe the floor with you?" asked Naruto, while Warp Spiders raised their pistols higher. "Oh, please, you know this is true. You are not as numerous as before and beside us there is also Imperial Guard. Not a good time to be you."

"Eldar warriors are the best in known Galaxy!" screamed one of the Warp Spiders.

"And how many shall you lose before you victory?" smiled Naruto. "That is… of course, if you will achieve your victory. Fate has a way to fuck with our plans. So… what is your answer? Either we fight and you lose your warriors, or you ally with us and we deal with Necrons together. Less problems and less losses. Win – win situation for both of us."

Finally… Taldeer nodded.

…

"So… They have agreed?" asked Captain Angelos.

"Yes, they did." nodded Naruto. "Now, we have to find the Necron's Tomb."

"Good luck with it." said Captain Boreales. "Entire fucking planet is their Tomb."

"Still, there must be a place where their leaders are sleeping." parried Naruto.

"Great Father is right and I have a hint to find such a place. Plateau Tur'Abiss, recently there had disappeared an archeological expedition. Last report stated that scientists have found a massive net of underground catacombs. We can start from there."

Captains agreed for such tactic and decided to send a group of scouts.

Nine days has passed since that gathering. And it took Blood Ravens a week to reach the plateau, after scouts didn't get I touch in due time. Very soon Eldar forces joined them, but Naruto personally believed that their warriors weren't suited for underground fights or fights in catacombs. All their jumps and acrobatics will be limited by the walls, so everything shall be decided in clash between two unrelenting powers in forms of Space Marines and Necrons.

When they had found archeological sight, very soon they had also found entrance to the catacombs. Tunnels led them deeper and deeper into the earth, until presence of the Necrons didn't become noticable, through strange markings on the walls. Several minutes later united forces get into the massive underground cave, lightened by the eerie green light.

Cave had two high grounds, one near the entrance where were Eldar and Blood Ravens and the other one, with massive black pyramid, covered by green runes was upon the other.

Between the allied forces and the pyramid was narrow landscape with metal forest of Necron soldiers.

Fortunately, techmarines of the Chapter knew their work and despite impossible odds, Predator Tanks supported the expedition. They were first to open fire. Very soon ordinary and heavy bolters joined the higher calibers.

While Tactical Marines and Devastators took positions behind the stones and rubble, Naruto led Assault Marines once more. Truth to be told, he never liked the jump packs. Really, carrying a massive canister of promethium and reactive turbine on his back? Construction was rather big and one lucky shot meant the end for him.

Teleporter on the other hand…

Not that he wasn't able to teleport through the Warp before. However technologies of the Dark Age were a bit more… safe than the ancient arcane arts.

He appeared behind the lines of Necrons and struck them with righteous fury. Truth to be told, Normal soldiers of this ancient race were rather… slow, so space marines had time to attack their bare backs, but when they finally faced Emperor's Chosen… let's just say that the battle quickly turned bloody.

Naruto pierced one of the Necrons with his glaive, damaging his rifle in the process and using him as a shield to protect himself from another. However when the third one tried to attack him from the right side, He was slayed by familiar Eldar in black armor who weilded a spear.

Soul-shaking howls of Banshees filled the air, as Eldar specialists of close combat entered the fray. Slowly they cut through the Necrons and step by step reached the top of the pyramid. Unfortunately, their path was difficult, due to the Necrons, hidden from sight.

"There!" screamed Taldeer, pointing at the Monolith on the level above. "Energies of the Necrons are oozing from it! If we destroy it, hidden forces will be revealed!"

Naruto was very of Taldeer yet he had no other way, but to follow her lead. He gathered psychic energies in his hands and threw a powerful blast in direction of the Monolith. However, several Necron spiders stood in a way of allied forces.

Blast scorched and destroyed one of them, another was faced by Taldeer, but the last one slowly got closer to the Eldars and Astartes. Suddenly one of the bolder Tactical Marines ran forward, placing his bolter between the powerful jaws of infernal xenos and attaching grenade to spider's head. Blast from explosion threw Astartes to the ground, knocking his helmet from his head. Naruto instantly recognized Tarkus, a sergeant from the fourth company.

He stretched his hand and Tarkus took it. There was no pity, Astartes rarely showed it. Just concern for the battle-brother's safety, since he took nearly a full blast from explosion and was left without a weapon, after loss of the bolter. Sergeant quickly proved that he was of sturdier bunch than most.

Only several minutes later he stood firmly and after he received a bolter, taken from one of his fallen brothers, Tarkus, with battle-cry, once again withstood tremendous attacks and sent death with his weapon to the enemy lines. Side to side with Astartes fought Eldars, elegant deathbringers, whose movements were sharpened by countless years of training. Astartes on the other hand… exceeded them in brute strength and whatever foolishness that pooled them into dangerous situations, where they committed acts of unimaginable bravery.

Nevertheless, despite everything, Necrons didn't know fear, there was only cold hatred burning in leftovers from their souls, but neither side wished to retreat. Finally, reinforcements led by Davian Thule arrived to the top of the pyramid, where Naruto alongside Taldeer tried to push further, but Necron Lord managed to repel off their attacks.

With Power Sword in hand he clashed with ancient menace, while his champions faced Taldeer and Naruto. Weapon of the Naruto's enemy was somewhat similar to Naruto's own, a halberd with blade growing with eerie green light. Despite Naruto's subconscious worry, Necron used it to disarm him and moment later two warriors fought barehanded.

Unfortunately for Necron, Naruto prefered such fight over any other. His Fists covered by glowing purple energy, smashed into the metal body of Necron champion. As he managed to put his hands through armor, Naruto pierced it from the other side with his clawed gauntlets and ripped his chest open. Green core, orb that emitted the light, inside the Necron's body seemed to be the main source of energy for Xenos, so Naruto did the best think he could… he ripped said core out.

Green fire was snuffed from the eye-sockets of the murderous creature, it silently fell upon the Earth, not moving. Satisfied, Naruto stretched his hand to his right and glaive immediately jumped into it.

Meanwhile Taldeer and Thule had already finished with their opponents, Thule even lost his eye in battle.

"Captain! Bomb is set and ready!" screamed one of the techmarines.

"Good!" said Thule. "Prepare to retreat!"

Retreat from the catacombs was far more problematic and dangerous than even the siege itself. Still functioning Necrons tried to destroy them, allied forces retreated slower than anticipated and countdown growing closer and closer to the zero also didn't raise their spirits.

Naruto fought alongside Taldeer covering retreat of the last forces, it was no surprise, in a way that those who were first to join the fray, also were last to leave it. Both were powerful psykers and protectors of their kin.

At some moment explosives finally worked and cave's ceiling started to fall upon them. Taldeer was one of those who was wounded by the fall of the stones. Unfortunately, entrance to caves was also sealed by recent fall.

They were trapped.

Naruto turned around. Either they will die from the hands of the Necrons or from the falling debris. He did the only thing possible… he raised his hand and for the first time… fully unleashed his potential for one single spell, that required his outmost focus and consentration. In bright flash of light, Astartes and remaining Eldar disappeared and appeared once again… on the surface.

Naruto cleaned the sweat from his forehead with his hand.

Surely such spell will gain attention of unwanted beings… but the game had already started. He stayed in shadows for too long.

…

On the Planet of Sorcerers massive giant with red skin and long mane of red hair suddenly opened his only eye. Large wings behind his back opened and Daemon Prince made a first step out of his personal chambers. He was smirking, glad that lost child was finally found.

On the Craftworld Ulthwe certain red-haired Farseer awakened from her meditation. She also smiled, seeing that her prophecies are finally coming in motion. She also anticipated a meeting with her old friend, gripping an amulet, in gorm of an an eagle, who raised it's wings and held with them a red stone. Amulet itself was rather crude, according to the tastes of the most Eldar and reminded them about the works of Mon-Keigh, according to Eldrad, 'similiar those, who lived in deserts near the river'. Nobody knew why he spoke like this, or why Farseer was so fond of this trinket. The last one who spoke ill of this amulet lost his eye.

Women were so scary and angry sometimes… absolutely for no reason.

On Holy Terra Atham stirred on the Golden Throne. He sensed a signature in the Warp, hidden before from him. One of his loyal warriors from Crusader Host survived the Heresy and ten thousand years, remaining loyal to Imperium and Truths written by the Emperor himself. Countless variants and possible ways to achieve the so needed conclusion were looked through. For a span of a second all attention of the Emperor was focused solely on the fate of one warrior… however, Dark Gods did nothing.

For they too looked at his fate.

Roars of Khorne who swore to destroy the mortal, who trifeled his plans with Maledictum. Rageful rantings of Nurgle, who remembered the bold mortal, who dared to try and steal Isha from him and taught Moria, who sacrificed himself to wound Ulkair. Someone who couldn't be wounded. Truly his sealing was great offense against God of Deseases. Tzeench madly cackled in his palace. Fate of this mortal and his corruption was a key to claim over all Blood Ravens… Truly, with them, finally returned to the side of their Gene-Father his forces will be unstoppable. Only Slaanesh looked at this with glee, enjoying every twist in warrior's fate. She saw human heart that was equally strong as the one of Astartes. She looked at the souls of others, that were, are and have yet to appear here. Red-haired Eldar Farseer, strangely pleasant-looking Tau girl, female with silver eyes and indigo hair, clad into armor of Battle Sister, druchii with strangely colored skin, who bore the mark of Khaine, red-haired human woman clad into black armor with red an white lines on it. Finally, her most powerful and dangerous creation Sanigeria, who could exist both in Warp and material plane according to her wishes.

All of them were beautiful in their own rights and all of them could become a key to his still human heart… Only problem being that he must give up on his own. Both parts of Slaanesh, male and female, saw it as perfect vengeance for his/her hurt pride. Male – for the loss against Nurgle, female - against Isha. After all, she will steal a champion marked by the Eldar Goddess herself and technically take down a man who bested countless Unclean Ones of Nurgle and offended Nurgle, who stole Isha from Slaneesh.

…

Naruto fell on his knee as he breathed in and out fresh surface air. All battle-brothers and Eldars were safe, Taldeera was puking her breakfeast on the ground near him. Not a sight such an arrogant and prideful alien as Eldar would let others see. Appearance of lone Eldar Ranger among the disorientated Astartes and and Eldars wasn't so surreal as current state of Farseer.

Rowan took his sister and remaining Eldar with him, to their camp. Of course, both Ranger and Librarian spent some time looking into each other's eyes, while Astartes and Eldars returned to their senses after teleportation. Needless to say Naruto was very proud by the result of his stare duel.

Rowan blinked first.

Meanwhile captain Thule was in the chapel, praying for the Emperor to show him a way, because he had a large problem on his hands. Many things bothered him right now. Absence of Great Father and many battle-brothers. Newly implanted bionic eye. Entrance to the secret chambers under the keep. Last one was the worst. It was kept secret between him, Gabriel and several librarians.

"My lord..." one of the Astartes visited him in the chapel. "You have to see it."

Thule followed warrior to the wall, where impressive crowd of Astartes already gathered above the gates. He stood there. Glaive in hand, eyes still blazing with psychic energies like it was during the battle in Necron Tomb, Great Father and all the brothers, who thought to be dead after the fall in the underground cave stood in front of the gates.

"Well?" asked Librarian. "Will you let us pass? Or I will make a path for us. Trust me, you will not like this.

"Open the gates." said Captain Thule. "I highly doubt that their destruction will help us in protection of the keep. Moreover, there is something I need to speak wih Great Father about."

"That being what?" asked said Librarian.

"Follow me."

Naruto already knew what they had found… or at least suspected. Chamber of Trials. Before the Unfounding, Blood Ravens used this room to test the members were they ready to know the greatest secret of their Chapter and find the truth about their Gene-Father.

"Behind this door is secret to our Founding?" asked captain Thule, with Gabriel standing behind him.

"Behind this door is knowledge. However, before you learn it… you must prove yourself worthy." answered Naruto.

"How?" asked Gabriel, also interested in said information.

"You must path three trials. Trial of Guilt, Trial of Humility and Trial of Truth. During the first one you must face whatever pains your hurt. During the second one you must see where you were wrong. Last trial… is the hardest, you must take the truth. Swallow a bitter medicine. Shall you not pass even one… the one, who will look over you… will slay you."

"The one who will look over us?" asked Thule.

"To start a Trial, ones who have nor passed them yet, must step to the door with senior member, who had already proven himself worthy of knowledge. In other words… I will look over you." said Naruto.

"I knew it!" said Davian. "You knew, who our Primarch was!"

"Yes..." said Naruto solemnly. "After all, it was I, who fought beside him during the Great Crusade, it was I, who created this chambers and it was I, who was forced to start the Unfounding. You shall see the reasons during the Trial of Truth. Now I ask you… Are you ready? For among all Blood Ravens, who right now are in the keep, I had chosen only you two for the Trials."

"We are ready." said Gabriel, with Thule silently backing him.

"Prepare yourself then." said Naruto with his eyes glowing from psychic power. We are starting."

One moment they were near the gates and the other one he found himself on the scorched streets, surrounded bu burning houses of rather familiar city. Davian gripped the hilt of his Power Sword and walked forward, down the very familiar street.

It was one of the kasars on Cadia… this particular city was well-known to him. First body he had found after several minutes of constant walking. Black Legionary lied in pile of his own blood, his body pierced by bolter rounds. Davian Thule remembered this particular Chaos Space Marine. He covered his armor by strange carvings and signs… he had never seen something like this, so it stuck. He remembered that it was by his own command that brothers opened fire. Davian Thule slowly continued his path, until he reached rather familiar square. Before it was place where citizens gathered to listen their leaders and holy men, now, corrupted by unholy signs of Chaos gods, covered by blood and filth and used as calcification stakes or crosses for fallen defenders or civilians, it was more like a filial of Hell, than city of the greatest warriors of Imperial Guard. Like incarnation of that hell, he stood in the center of the square, upon the ruble that once was a monument to bravery of long-forgotten space marine.

Champion of Nurgle, bloated and clad in rusty green armor, covered in filth and pus.

"Ha! Look who have returned to this place!" gurgled he like there was a pile of filth stuck in his throat. "You finally came here, again! We, look around! Don't you recognize where you are? Same city that you have abandoned same people, who now feed me!"

Thule looked around. He started to recognize the twisted faces of ones noble soldiers of Cadia, he saw young White Shields who were ripped apart and pinned to the stakes. Veteran soldiers from the Guard, who had already retired and returned to servitude during the raid. All those whom she had failed to protect, all those whom he had promised protection and victory over traitors… all those, who were dead, because of the Kyras' cowardice. He caught the movement on his right, but managed to parry the rusty blade, soaked in disease and dripping with venom. Davian Thule Jumped backwards, evading strike from the clawed and corrupted Power Fist.

"You will not escape, Blood Raven!" gurgled he. "You will not escape your fate!"

Meanwhile, in other nightmare, Gabriel Angelos faced monster made of his own guilt.

"Murderer! Butcher!" Gabriel threw a punch into blooded an twisted muzzle that once was face of a man… whom he called his father. Back when he first landed on Cyrene, he never expected his father, loyal soldier of Imperium to be one of the leaders of rebellion against the legitimate government to instate the democratic government. Back then he had slayed his father and it was a turning moment for him. He had nearly lost his mind to the nightmare he was in. Fortunately, the Daemon Hammer in his hands reminded him about the true nature of his surroundings.

He felt the energies from the hammer surge through his body. Shards of Avatar in it resonated with energies of human technologies mixed together. Gabriel rose to his feet and grabbed his Daemon Hammer with both hands. Head of his hammer smacked into the twisted illusion that used the image of his corrupted father extracted from his memory. Hammer completely vaporized his head splattering his blood, brains, shards of bones and teeth everywhere. Gabriel fell to his knees, with his hammer falling from his hands, illusion slowly shattering near him. At the same time Davian was finishing his opponent, finally remembering that this particular champion of Chaos fell from his hand before the city was taken. He saw faces of familiar Guardsmen, once again coming to his aid and fighting against their corrupted images. He managed to threw the champion to the earth and pierced his rotten armor with his sword, piercing him to the earth.

"You will not win… Ulkair will see… to it..." gorgled the champion, before shattering alongside the illusion.

"Ulkair..." muttered Davian turning to slowly appearing forms of Librarian and kneeling Gabriel. "Strange… I had never heard this name before… but it sounds familiar."

"You have passed the Trials of Guilt." said Naruto. "You have faced the nightmares and guilt of your past deeds and prepared yourself for another Trial. Trial of Humility will test the humanity in you. Have you lost it, while facing darkness for countless years? Do you see yourself above the others, because of Emperor's work that made you into what you are today? What are you? An Astartes, shield of Humanity against the terrors, which comes from the darkness between the stars. Or simple butcher, high on adrenaline from fresh kills?"

Librarian raised his hand and once again summoned his powers. Gabriel and Thule were once again attacked by set of visions. They saw every their deed, every their fight from different set of views… As Astartes, as normal humans, from point view of Eldar, from war-corrupted minds of Orks… They saw themselves and then… they saw the Truth of the Emperor. It was painful… nearly crushing… it ripped through their minds… but they bend their knee before the Truth… it differed much from the stories told by the Ecclesiarchy, by holy books and historians… his Truth was dictated by Logic and Hope for the better future of Humanity… despite very much _alien _feeling that they sensed during that vision, they still bend their knee before the Emperor's Truth.

"You had conquered your pride and bend before the vision Imperial Truth, created by the Emperor himself, but corrupted and twisted by priests and agents of Chaos, who used the first Book of Lorgar, which pictured Emperor as divine being, who ruled and protected Humanity.

"Finally, you have conquered your nature of Astartes and proved, that despite facing countless threats, you kept your human side intact. You had proven to me that you are worthy of one final Trial. Trial of Truth. For there is no greater burden and trial in life, than being knowledgeable among those, who intentionally keep themselves in darkness of ignorance and fanaticism." he raised his glaive and hit the door. Runes on the door glowed and stone obstacle soon became intangible. Naruto was the first to make a step into the dark maw of secret tunnel, but Captains were quick to follow. They went downstairs, using long stone spiral staircase, until they had reached large underground chamber. Librarian raised his arm and following his silent command countless torches started to burn with blue, psychic flame.

With surprise, Davian Thule and Gabriel looked around. Chambers were covered in gold and red tapestries. Walls were covered by book shelves, where invaluable scrolls and books that contained the ancient knowledge were kept behind the stasis fields. Images on the walls showed ancient history of Blood Ravens… starting from the Burning of Propspero.

"No… No… It;s not possible." said Davian Thule, as he fell to his knees, while he looked at the face of his Primarch. At one-eyed Crimson King, Magnus the Red. "It's some kind of trick."

"I remember that day." finally said Naruto, as he slowly walked to the image of his Gene-Father. "When his own arrogance assured our destruction. Magnus interfered with very delicate work of the Emperor and caused his failure and opening of Warp-portal on Holy Terra. Emperor knew that among his Sons there was a betrayer, he just didn't know who. Despite everything, he had sent Russ to take Magnus into custody and transport him to Terra. However, Horus sized this opportunity. He used distrust of Russ towards mages and his own authority, lied to his brother that the Emperor asked his trusted Warmaster to gave the Wolf King new orders, to deal with the Fifteenth Legion more… radically."

"You speak as if you were there… my lord." said strangely silent Gabriel. Instead of answering, Naruto just pointed at one painting. There was Wolf King standing among smoking ruins, surrounded by corpses of Wolves and Thousand Sons. Facing him, stood Naruto, trophy axe in his hand.

"I was there. I faced the Wolf King and due to his arrogance, I managed to wound him. I reforged the axe, now it is part of my glaive, after axe tasted the blood of the Primarch it was fused with a small essence of Russ' fury. Reforging was a tricky process, but I managed to increase it's power even more."

"That what is the reason?" asked nearly broken Thule. "What is the reason behind our service if our Gene-Father has betrayed the Emperor? What is the reason behind the Trials?"

"The reason is simple. Justice. Justice for the sins of our Gene-Father, whose arrogance costed us all. Justice for the sins of our once brothers. And Vengeance against Gods of Chaos, for desecration of our Father's remains."

"Desecration?" asked both Gabriel and Thule.

"That is not well-known, but when he had lost against Russ, Magnus used all his remaining strength to teleport his remaining sons away. This last action vaporized his body and shredded his soul. Ahriman managed to create the ritual that summoned most of the shards to location of the ritual to resurrect our Primarch as Daemon Prince. He nearly succeeded. Several shards were hidden too well and all of them were Magnus' most noble and positive traits. Our main… no I may even say, holy mission, to ensure that Thousand Sons will never lay their hands on remains of our Primarch."

"But…" said Thule. "Do we even know where they are?"

"All but two are unknown to me. One that represents his love for humanity is kept by our brother and First Grandmaster of the Grey Knights, Janus."

"Then… where is the second?" asked Thule, whose spirits seemed to be restored by the tidbit of information about the Lord of greatest daemon-slayers in Imperium being their brother. Instead of answering Naruto closed his eyes… to only open them again, glowing with golden light, never seen by anyone in the Chapter before. He grew… and grew… and grew… Until he had reached the size of their Primarch. Behind him opened a pair of wings made of pure flame, his wild mane of golden hair was now akin to blazing torch, armor also changed, it know reminded that of Crimson King.

"His Hope… is in me." and Both Gabriel and Davian kneeled, understanding… that their Primarch, in a way, had never left them. He always was there, through his last Champion, who looked over them for countless millennia. "I understand that you are disgusted by your relation with most vile sorcerers and heretics, but please, see it my way. Their Gene-seed is mutated beyond any recognition, they are not our brethren anymore. We were the last loyal Thousan Sons, descandants of Corvidae Cult… and for a while… thousand we shall be."

In the end, Captains swore that they will never tell anyone the truth of their origins without the blessing of Vidya. As Gabriel and Thule followed the Champion back, both of them guessed what his words meant… 'For a while… shall we be'.

...

After another quick gathering, Blood Ravens decided to unleash their anger upon the Tau. Blue skinned aliens gathered the bulkhead of their forces in the city of Tash'n, especially great were numbers of their allies specialized in close combat, Kruut and Vespids. Naruto faced Tau before, as lone Space Marine, as mercenary Blackshield and secretly, undercover in many Chapters. Nevertheless, it was always great to see the power of evolution, even not shown in human race. When he stopped about that and thought… he was alder than the recorded time of entire race. Ten thousand years ago, in his times, Tau… were unknown, five thousand years ago they barely used the fire. Now they have a pocket star empire…. Not even as big as half of Ultramar, but nevertheless… they have time, of course if Imperium would not decide to deal with them finally.

Deep in thought he didn't notice when one of the Space Marines, who fought alongside him in Necron Tomb. Tarkus if he was right. They spoke about the ancient battles of their Chapter, about good ald times when sun was brighter, grass greener and Orks were bigger. Tarkus was veteran of the tactical squad and served for more than a century. There were many questions he wanted to ask Naruto about, but soon their talk turned to the methods of fortification.

Keep on the planet was rather large, it was heavily fortified object and Naruto couldn't believe that Orks or Tau managed to capture such heavily fortified object. Moreover, according to the Codex, such large keep must have a garrison numbering at least a hundred of Astartes, not counting machines of war and artillery.

Noticing the similarity between the canons of fortress creation of Blood Ravens and Imperial Fists Naruto noted this, Tarkus in return noted that many of the highest and mighty built warriors of the Chapter had similar traits with the Praetorian. Naruto made a poker face and, in return made a notice about number of psykers among them, rather strange for usually rare psychically gifted Chapters, who came from the blood of Dorn.

At this moment Naruto remembered more strange things. Recently have arrived the forces of the Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy and sometime before them, rather impressive Tau fleet, who carried reinforcements for their garrison in the city and additional ones, for possible expansion. Because of the battle that happened in space, orbital bombardment was impossible, but Ravens had enough heavy machinery on their side and enough space in the fortress to keep it safe.

Meanwhile preparation for the siege continued. Space Marines prepared the infamous Siege Dreadnoughts and Vindicators. Unfortunately, Ravens didn't have Typhons, that Naruto got used to during the sieges in his service as Legionary. He heard about technologies of the Tau, but he was sure that they had nothing like this.

If critics like Dorn and Perturabo approved of said tank, then they didn't. Because impressing Primarch with firepower was something nearly unimaginable.

Next morning more than two hundred Astartes followed by Vindicators and Siege Dreadnoughts, marched in direction of Tash'n. Naruto looked at the moving column of Astartes and thought about young race that challenged Imperium. Tau… blue-skinned humanoids, who believe themselves wiser than anyone. Wiser… Naruto alone was older than generations of their Ethereals… fuck he was older than their little empire. Tau had yet to understand the dangers that lurks between the stars. They had yet to truly face Orks, Eldar, Tyranids and Chaos… among the Tau, Naruto had met only one, who truly understood the dangers they had faced… Commander Farsight. Maybe it was the respect for a fellow warrior, or logical decisions that he made after the loss of all Ethereals, or common hatred for the Greenskins… but Naruto… respected that warrior and his tactical genius.

When someone like him was cast aside, Naruto's opinion on the Tau Empire dropped even lower. Too deep in his thoughts about Tau and their inner politics, Naruto didn't notice how they reached their destination. There were no warriors on rather thin walls, but main danger was in snipers on the roofs and very thin streets, that let them fire without any sort of retribution.

Very soon Dreadnoughts destroyed the gates, but behind them warriors of the Fire Caste prepared their plasma rifles to face Astartes. However, instead, they looked into cannon of Vindicator. Only one shoot from it sent all Tau soldiers to Hell and destroyed the obstacle on the vehicles' path. Meanwhile, Astrates formed columns behind the Vindicators and attacked the city from two sides… Battle for Tash'n started and Naruto was sure that it will be bloody… for the Tau that is.

Assault Marines threw their grenades while they were still high in the sky, clearing the sniper positions for Blood Ravens' Scouts to capture. Under their fire, Tau snipers couldn't support their forces as effectively as they did before. Meanwhile, Vindicators and squads of Devastators dealt with warriors of the Fire caste, who still dared to stand on the way of Space Marines.

Last obstacle on their path was Crisis battle-suit, but one of the Devastators… Avitus, if Naruto saw his name of the pauldron right, destroyed it with lucky shot from rocket launcher.

When they reached the central square it was already red from the blood of Tau and their allies, for other columns of Astartes had already reached it. Last line of defense in this city was small keep, residence of their Ethereal, here, without a doubt, blue-skinned warriors will stay till the last drop of their blood. Tanks opened fire upon the keep, to force Tau retreated deeper into the fortress. Otherwise, shall they try to siege it, Astartes got under the crossfire, both from fortress and snipers in the city.

Tanks did their deed, but Tau still weren't completely destroyed. From the opened gates swarmed countless Kroots, barbarians uplifted by the Tau and armed with modern weapons, who serve as their assault forces. Nevertheless, these creatures, who ate flesh of their enemies and fallen allies, still were barbarians and bolters were rather effective way to stop them… permanently.

Battle brothers manged to hold them and even continue their path, until the reinforcements came. Followed by riders on Krootoxes, Large Kroot in armor, seemingly a leader, rode to theire positions atop the the back of Great Knarloc.

At this moment Naruto decided to interfere. He teleported atop the beast and used his glaive to pierce beast's sick skull, cleaving its brain in two. Then he grabbed the rider by his throat and summoned psychic flames burning him alive, after this lightning from his hands struck the rider of Krootoxes given them a proper roasting.

He grabbed the handle of his glaive, jumped into the air and glided over the earth, still wet from spilled blood and continued the massacre butchering Fire Caste warriors inside the fortress. He killed several at once cutting them in half with wide swing of his glaive and used psychic power to deal with remaining ones, but one Tau managed to evade death and reach the close-combat range. It looked like he was simply mad from sheer levels of brutality and death that happened in front of him. He raised his rifle and hit Naruto with it.

Naruto turned his face, hidden by the helmet, to the annoying pest that dared to insult him with such a pathetic attack. His eyes glowed sisterly, alongside the green lenses of his helmet. He simply grabbed the trooper by his head and squesged it into bloody paste as if it was nothing.

After several more skirmishes, they finally breached into inner sanctum of the keep. To Space Marines' surprise it was just the empty square. At the moment he stepped upon its sand Naruto grinned madly behind his helmet. Their Ethereal stood in front of the remaining forces and challenged Astartes for one-on-one fight.

…

Shas'Ui D'vanoi Naseira nervously gripped her rifle in her arms. She was among the last defenders of the city of Tash'n and she was scared. Of course, presence of Ethereal Aun'El Shi'Ores calmed dawn her fears, but still…

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned her hand to see Gue… no, she must call the things by their names. She saw her fiend, Rhiane, human trooper, who fought alongside her for the Greater Good.

Both of them had their own problems, but together, working as one, they became an unstoppable killing machine… at least she thought so, before today. Their forces were squashed… the couldn't find more proper term and it was so. Before she thought that stars belonged to bringers of unity and harmony, to Tau, but after today… All hopes left were tied with Ethereal… their leader saw the Path, he simply couldn't suffer defeat.

Too caught in her thought she had nearly lost the start of the duel. Some of the Tau on the other hand blinked, or made a step behind, when from the lines of Astartes stepped a warrior clad in red Power Armor, armed with glaive. His power armor was also hidden by some sort of… robes? Yes, robes.

Naseria didn't know who he was, but she felt danger coming from him. Both warriors took their position in front of each other, Ethereal in battle stance, while his opponent just twirled the glaive in his hand. He ended everything in mere moment. Second ago he was in front of Space Marines and next one he is behind the Ethereal shaking blood off his glaive's blade.

Body of Ethereal fell upon the earth heavily, while his head rolled to the Astartes' leg. He knelled and took the head and Ethereal's spear. To the horror of Tau he just placed the head upon the spear. Naseria looked with horrified eyes how,a armed with glaive and still bearing the terrifying standard Space Marine crashed into their positions, followed by his brothers.

Only because of Rhiane's strength did she survive that day, she managed to get her out of the city and later, evacuate with remaining forces of Tau Empire. However, Naseira will always remember how the same Space Marine, who killed the Ethereal, Clashed with their commander. He ripped him out of his battle-suit and cut of his head. After placing it upon the ground, he pierced it with another end of the trophy spear, piercing through the skull of the alien, into the ground.

…

War for the Tau Empire was lost, their armies defeated, cities burnt and war commanders dead. Nevertheless, it was to early to relax. New Warboss of the Orks raised his head on South. From the Warp arrived twisted zealots under command of World Bearers Space Marines. Also Lord-Governor, who leads the forces of Imperium Guard denied their pleas to evacuate his men and civilian, because he has a direct order from Astra Militarum to return the planet to Imperium, which contradicts the Blood Raven's own orders to cleanse the planet to protect the secrets of their Chapter.

However, Imperial Guard wasn't as grand problem as Orks or Chaos Space Marines. So Davian Thule decided to deal with it later. However Naruto decided to deal with the problem beforehand and pulled some strings through his contacts in Astra Militarum, very soon Lucas Alexander shall receive an important order. He should leave the planet shall the Space Marines succeed in their crusade.

At the war council Davian proposed a plan to deal with both threats at once. They will divide their force in two, one, under command of captain Diomedes consisting of the First and Second companies, shall attack the Orks. Another, under command of Davian Thule, consisting of Third and Fourth companies shall attack the forces of the Word Bearers.

Among the second group was Naruto, ready to shed blood of traitors.

More they walked into the territories controlled by the Word Bearers, more notable presence of Chaos became. It wasn't only unholy sigils, crucified people, dark altars with maimed bodies, no. It was the earth itself as if nature started to change with presence of Chaos. This certainly wasn't good. Absolutly.

However the worst had yet to come. A fortified camp surrounded massive portal, where Word Bearers summoned daemons from Warp. Leader of this unholy army was Dark Apostle Eliphas. Naruto saw him from distance, massive figure in blood-red Power Armor, armed with two-handed Unholy Crozius.

Passage through the territory was hindered by countless trenches with spikes, moreover on the east side of the camp Chaos Worshipers built their unholy temple, where they sacrificed loyal Space Marines, who somehow found themselves in their dungeons. Such transgression infuriated even the most stoic brothers, so each and every Blood Ravens desired nothing but utter annihilation of heretic Forces.

After quick discussion, Davian ordered a main bulk of his forces under his command to attack the portal, before Eliphas managed to summon something really bad from Warp. Meanwhile several squads of Scouts under Naruto's command were preparing themselves to free their brothers from the prison near sacrificial ground.

Truth to be told, releasing all brothers would have been nigh impossible if Naruto didn't have the support of suppressing sniper fire. Scouts forced cultist away from the chained Astartes, and Naruto, after creating a bloody path in crowd of the demented followers of the Dark Gods, with wave of his hand turned the solid iron shackles into cold liquid ones. Soon, captured brothers joined Naruto in his fight and supported by scouts' fire, taking weapons of the fallen enemies,

In the end, on the path of librarian stood one of the Chaos Space Marines. Daemonic weapon in his hand glowed with unholy power and seem to laugh as he raised it into the air, but Naruto's glaive was faster. It peirced the heretic's chest, right where his main heart was and get from his back's armor.

Traitor spitted blood upon the earth… black… just like his armor's color. Just like his heart. Heavily he fell to his knees, and Naruto pulled out his glaive, letting his body fell upon the earth. From the hill, where the cultists held the captured loyalists, led a path to the center of the camp, where Naruto saw his target… Eliphas.

Dark Apostle still held his ground surrounded by elite forces. From time to time he was killing a lucky… or unlucky loyalist, who was close enough for him to strike down. Naruto, followed by his released brothers and scouts started to move in his direction.

...

Eliphas was rather sure in this raid. All that he needed was to open a stable portal through sacrificing these self-deluding 'cousins' of his and then… well with might of Great Deamons on his side nobody would manage to stop him from turning this planet into Demon World. All of them, Blood Ravens, Tau, Imperial Guard, Orks, Eldar, would be nothing but fuel for his great fire, fanned by constant, unstoppable war. And later… who knows? Maybe he will become the Daemon Prince himself?

However reality decided to correct his plans. Blood Ravens came to this planet with rather large contingent. They didn't fight Eldar and even forged a temporary alliance to deal with Necrons, how they did something like this was beyond his understanding.

Then was the blitzkrieg with the Tau, Eliphas simply couldn't call it otherwise. Just after day of marching and next one of fighting, Blood Ravens threw out Tau from the planet. Fight was brutal and bloody, Tau didn't expect such power being against them, well it's in young races' nature to overestimate themselves. If Legions were still around, they wouldn't have stepped pass the first expansion… Speaking about the Legions, tactics behind this bold raids and attacks was somehow… familiar.

Eliphas was ripped from his thoughts, by Chaos Spce Marine, thrown near him, he was still covered in lightning, when he rolled over the earth several times and stopped several meters away from Dark Apostle's position. He didn't need more clear invitation. Eliphas turned his head in direction where the body flew from and faced his opponent.

He instantly recognized him.

Mightiest warrior from the Fifteenth Legion, who served in Crusader Host and proved his power in countless battles, one of them being on Ullanor, after victory on which, Horus became the Warmaster.

"Seth..." muttered the heretic.

"Eliphas..." said Naruto, looking right into his eyes. "Looks like time in the Warp didn't treat you well. You look like a rotten avocado. A tattooed and scarred rotten avocado."

"I will make you eat your wards. With your teeth… and flesh..." Eliphas took his Accursed Crozius into both hands and charged. Naruto took the blow on the shaft of his glaive, blocking the strike from above. "You will not win… Seth. Dark Gods will have the souls of your brothers. Or maybe you believe that I do not know about the stain on Blood Ravens' Chapter? You are a fool to think so!"

Eliphas pushed with more power, but Naruto spun on his leg, letting the head of the Crozius go past him and hit Eliphas into his jaw. Dark Apostle spitted blood and lost orientation for a moment.

However, he managed to break the distance and evade the strike that was supposed to be his last. Naruto empowered himself with energies of the Empireas and jumped into the air, taking his weapon into both hands, hoping to cleave Eliphas in half. However, Dark Apostle evaded the strike and grabbed Naruto by his armor, headbutting him repeatedly.

During the last strike, Naruto managed to grab the heretic and use a bit of his power to summon the fire in his palm. Eliphas roared and threw Naruto away. While Word Bearer recovered, Naruto summoned his glaive. Slowly the Chaos Space Marine turned to Naruto. Blonde smirked, his last attack burnt out one of Eliphas' eyes. Dark Apostle roared and with series of powerful strikes forced his opponent to defend himself, then disarmed him and finally, with lucky strike he threw him away.

"Foolish psyker." Eliphas slowly walked to Naruto who was on his knee, breathing heavily. "Fighting a chosen of Dark Gods? Especially someone as powerful as me? You shouldn't have crawled out of the hole, where you were hiding during the last ten thousand years, but do not worry your death will empower me and serve the rightful cause… the cause of the Dark Gods! Just like you were supposed to do..."

With those words he raised his Crozius and Naruto raised his head… First thing that Eliphas understood… he wasn't looking into the eyes of defeated man. The damned psyker was smirking as if Eliphas was where… he… wanted… him…. Realization struck him, but it was too late. Naruto raised his hands and clawed hands made of pure fire grabbed Eliphas.

Accursed Crozius fell upon the earth and Naruto slowly rose to his feet.

"You… will not… manage to… kill me." managed to say Eliphas. "I have the favor of the Dark Gods… I will not be… vanquished… so… easily."

Naruto just moved his arms to different sides as if pulling something apart and hands made of fire did exactly the same thing. Screams of the Dark Apostle filled the air, but Naruto pulled… and pulled… and pulled… until with disgusting squelching sound he didn't rip Eliphas apart. Librarian stretched his hand and glaive eagerly jumped into it.

"Where are your Gods now? Eh, Eliphas?" he turned his back upon the remains of Dark Apostle and slowly walked back into battle, where he was still needed. Very soon explosion destroyed the portal and the last Chaos Space Marine was sent to meet his Dark Gods by Gabriel.

"Looks like we have finished here." said Naruto to Gabriel as they met with Thule.

"The forces of Imperial Guard still remain here." noted Gabriel.

"I do not think that general-governor will be so foolish to fight an army of Astartes."

"Do not worry, brothers." smiled Naruto. "I have pulled some strings and asked several favors. If on the planet will remain only our forces and those of Imperial Guard… they have orders to evacuate."

"I do not know how you did that, Great Father..." said Thule. "But it will be quiet handy."

Soon news about Diomedes' success reached them and united force of Blood Ravens arrived to the Victory Bay, where forces of Imperial Guard located. Delegation from Imperial Guard arrived to meet the Captains, alongside the delegation from Blood Ravens also was Naruto.

Situation was bad. Despite all the odds, general-governor denied Captain's Thule's pleas to reconsider his position about evacuation orders. Lukas stubbornly said that he had orders, however, before Captain Thule struck him in anger, Naruto stepped forward, gripping a scroll in his hand.

"You can hide behind your orders, Lukas, but we both know that you are lying. You have received a specific order, shall Blood Ravens prevail over other forces, who fight for dominion on Kronus, you are supposed to retreat." stated librerian.

"Yeah?" smirked Lukas. "How will you prove it? My people will follow my commands and I shall bring glory to Imperial Guard as the ones who returned this world to Imperium and defeated all enemies of the God-Emperor here, be they heretic Astartes, Xenos, or… too suspicious Astartes from Chapter already suspected in heresy by the Inquisition."

"I knew that between death and glory a true guardsman will always chose glory. Death is part of their work after all. Fortunately..." Naruto opened the scroll. "I have a copy of your orders signed by High Command and stamped seals of higher power. You either follow your orders… or your Commissars shall execute you… right on spot."

Prideful general was forced to bend his knee… metaphorically. Forces of the Imperial Guard and Imperial citizens evacuated from planet and librarians from the Chapter started their search for artifacts of the Chapter. Despite the fact that main secret was hidden from them, they have found secret stashes with ancient armor and weapons and many veterans of the Kronus crusade were granted ancient sets of armor as reminder of their bravery.

Several month after their victory, a very powerful person granted them with unforeseen visit. 'Thunder Hawk' landed near their keep on Kronis and several Astartes in Artifical Armor stepped out of it. Following them was Librarian, in old armor, bearing scars of old battles on his armor and body.

Azaria Kyras granted them with a visit. Naruto observed him with narrowed eyes from the wall of the keep. For a second he sensed something familiar… hidden darkness, just like he sensed in Isador. Naruto cursed under his breath. Looks like he had finally found the source of Chapter's corruption.

Meanwhile, Chapter Master and High Librarian walked to the Captain Thule and asked him about the result of Crusade.

"Captain Thule, I hope that losses during campaign were minimal?"

"Of course, Chapter Master."

"Any sort of conflicts with Imperial Guard?"

"In words only. We solved our differences diplomatically. One of our librarians helped."

"Hmm..." scratched his chin Kyras. "I heard that this so-called "Second coming of Vidya' is with you. Was it his doing?" asked Chapter Master.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good… please, send my regards to him. Also send him my wish to see him on 'Omnis Arcanum' I believe that such powerful librarians like us will find something to speak about." Thule raised his brow, surprised by Kyras' reaction, but High Librarian forced him away , to speak about the politics of their Chapter. While Naruto appeared from the shadows near Angelos.

"Gabriel… we need to talk." with a word, Third Captain followed ancient librarian away from others, into the secluded parts of the keep. He sensed worry of his brother… and he feared that the reason will be…. Terrifying.

To Gabriel's surprise Librarian led him to the old church dedicated to the Emperor. He followed the elder warrior and knelled in front of the Emperor's statue, clapping his hands together and Gabriel followed his lead.

"Gabriel…" whispered Naruto. "I watched Chapter Master today… I had sensed dark energy of the Warp oozing from him."

"Well..." replied Gabriel, still not understanding what Naruto was implying. "He is our High Librarian, I believe that it is… normal for him."

"Not in such way… I sensed power more suitable for a Sorcerer, than Librarian." answered him Naruto. "I fear that heresy struck right into the heart of our Chapter."

"You mean that… our Chapter Master is… a heretic?" nearly screamed Gabriel. "Then… why didn't none of our brother sense the darkness in him?"

"I do not know, brother, but think… he suddenly appears and quickly becomes Chapter Master, we know next to nothing about him or his past, but evades fights with Black Legion like a plague… isn't it strange?"

"You also appeared suddenly."

"Yet… have I ever evaded a fight against traitors and daemons?"

"What shall we do then?"

"We need to gather those still loyal to the cause and assure them to support us when time is right."

"Hmm… I think I know how to gain ally to our cause."

"How?"

"Recently, Davian lost a librarian assured to his Company… and you have saved many of his warriors. I believe he will not object, if I propose you candidature as his replacement."

"Hmm… You want me to become a librarian of the Fourth Company?"

"Davian saw you in action and he knows that you have a good head on your shoulders. He will ask your advice and you will be able to persuade him to support our cause."

…

Several years has passed after the Kronus Crusade. Fourth Company arrived to the Subsector Aurellia to protect it from Ork Waaagh! Planets in this systems are well-known among Blood Ravens, for their Recruit Worlds are situated here. Right now, captain Thule is on one of them, Calderis, holding down the Orks before arrival of the main Forces.

Naruto looked down at the deserted planet from the captain's board of Strike Cruiser 'Armageddon'. After Boreale's stunt during Kaurava Campaign, Chapter had lost half of it's forces, the only good coming from it being silencing of the most vocal supporters of Kyras.

At this moment massive doors that led to the captain's bridge opened, revealing Sergeant Tarkus and new face upon the Strike Cruiser, Force Commander Aramus. As far as Naruto knew, Aramus was worthy of his position and Thule spoke rather highly of this Space Marine. His talents were unquestionable, however he was promoted after his first serious success during Hadrian Campaign. Some brothers, especially those who didn't trust Kyras, whispered behind his back, because Chapter Master ordered his rise to power.

Nevertheless, just like Kyras, Naruto saw potential in young warrior and tried to brought the best out of him. They quickly found topics of equal interest and Naruto, with some surprise, had found that Aramus has a lot of common with him, back during his younger days.

"Aramus. Tarkus." greeted them Naruto.

"Great Father."

"Truth Seeker."

Replies from both Space Marines were stable. All Blood Ravens, except those who supported Kyras as noticed Naruto, called hum by one of his titles.

"What worries you brothers?" asked Naruto.

"Tarkus is worried about the presence of Orks on Calderis." answered Aramus, while smirking.

"Calderis isn't just my home planet." grimly stated Tarkus. "It's our main Recruit World. After failure during Kaurava Campaign, we have lost a chance to create a fortress-monastery on the world, to start taking people from local barbarian tribes as our recruits. Shall Calderis fall, entire Sub-sector will be endangered. Shall this Sub-sector fall, entire Sector will follow."

"Then we have an additional reason to win." said Aramus, checking his chain-sword and bolt-pistol.

"Aramus is right, Tarkus." said Naruto. "We have yet to see the situation upon the surface ourselves. Maybe the so-called Great Boss Boneysmasha isn't worth our time?"

"Each and every Xenos, who dares to claim his ownership upon our planet _is _worth our time, my lord." narrowed his eyes Tarkus.

"Wow, wow. Dow be so hasty Tarkus. You know what I meant. _Veni, vidi, vici_..." seeing the complete and utter… confusion in eyes of his friends Naruto raised his eyes to the plasteel ceiling. "Oh, really? Come on… it is one of the most famous catch phrases of ancient generals and rulers of humankind."

"What does it mean, my lord?" asked Armus.

"In our case it can be translated like… We came… we saw… we won." answered Naruto smiling. Tarkus and Aramus smirked in return… well at least Aramus did, Tarkus always had a rather grim expression, but Naruto sensed how a small spark of hope once again ignited inside him. Naruto knew that hope was a dangerous feeling nowadays… but he simply couldn't live without it and he couldn't keep his hope without sharing it with someone.

Couple of minutes later, Naruto stepped from the Drop Pod on the sand of Calderis, followed by Force Commander Aramus and Sergeant Tarkus with his squad. They followed the last known coordinates of Captain Thule, who stood in the way of t he Orks, supported only by several squads of scouts even if they were also Space Marines, Naruto and his battle-brothers were rather worried about the lack of armor on them. Meanwhile, Tactical Marines took positions behind the large rocks and Naruto used this moment to contact the captain.

"Thule. We have landed successfully, do you need assistance?" asked Naruto.

"Positive brother." answered Thule. "An unexpected strike shall stop their assault and save our positions."

Their group followed captain's orders and quickly attacked the Orks. Aramus' chain-sword roared biting into green flesh, sprouting geysers of red blood. Tarkus' bolter roared and spitted death, killing Ork after Ork and Naruto roasted his enemies with psychic lightning. Very soon they reached position of Captain Thule, which was a fortified hill, surrounded by layer of thin wall, with rear protected by natural ravine.

"Force Commander, Sergeant, Librarian." greeted them Davian.

"Captain." replied all three at once.

"We managed to stop the first assault, but Orks are known to attack till their last man or their last enemy. There are ruins to the east from our position. There, you can make another defensive point and break another assault… maybe even capture their leader unaware."

"It will be done, Captain Thule." hit his chestplate in old Legionary greeting Aramus. Behind him Naruto smirked. Looks like during the time spent together he had rubbed on the younger Space Marine. Maybe his presence alone may help his brothers return to rightful path.

Ten minutes later Blood Ravens took positions in ruins that once were some sort of settlement. Now, it shall be another battlefield among countless ones in eternal war. Ork's armored vehicle, that looked like a simple truck with lists of armor upon it, flew from the nearby sand dune and crashed into large rock near position of Blood Ravens. Tarkus chose this moment to through a grenade into it. However, even explosion did not stop the sturdy Greenskin Boyz, who can survive even the crush of asteroid, while being inside said asteroid. Orks simply jumped from the burning remains of their wagon and prepared their choppas and dakkas.

They roared, seeing enemies so close to them and one of them, large Ork much bigger than others, covered in blue paintings, jumped upon the the wall, armed with big knife and semi-automatic gun. His name wasn't known, but he fell first, pierced by Naruto's glaive and burned, while he was still alive, by psychic flames that surged from the blade of spear-like weapon.

At the same time, Aramus and Tarkus, alongside other Tactical Marines showed Orks that they were not welcomed on Calderis. Several seconds of non-stop bloodshed took care of the Ork problem.

"Vidya, Aramus, Tarkus… do you copy?" came voice from their vox-channel.

"Captain Thule?" answered Naruto. "We just dealt with another wave of the Greenskins. This time with supports of the armored vehicle."

"Hmm… not good." answered Thule. "Nevertheless, my scouts just reported that to the north from your position there is an Ork camp near the entrance to the mines. I believe that they use the underground tunnels to relocate their forces. Deal with them as you see fit."

"Got it, Captain." answered Naruto and turned to his fellow Astartes. "Brothers! We have a work to do!"

…

Aramus observed the fortifications of the Ork camp… well if he could cal the piles of garbage instead of walls with complete and utter lack of the reinforced gates and automated defense systems. Once again he checked his chain-sword and prepared bolt-pistol. Alongside him, preparing their battle knives and bolters were his battle-brothers under Sergeant Tarkus command. Alongside them was great Vidya, his psychic might as strong as in legends.

With such warriors backing him, Aramus was assured in victory. Nothing could go wrong. And he was right. They were like a hurricane, a force of nature, unstoppable might in form of greatest warriors of Humanity. Orks fell one by one, under bolter fire, psychic might and battle knives and chain-sword. Finally, Orks had they last stand near the crudely made watchtower. Naruto just created psychic shields and Tarkus threw a grenade into the tower.

"Is it all?" asked Aramus.

"No." said Tarkus, showing the last grenade. He walked to the pillars that held the entrance into the mine intact and threw grenade to them. Powerful explosion destroyed the pillar and ground shook as tunnels fell underground. Orks were cut from positions of Astartes, and couldn't relocate their forces as fast as before. Something like this was rather unusual and meant that their Warboss was smarter than ordinary Ork leader.

This was a possible problem.

"I'm glad to see you after successful mission, especially with no causalities. It is a rarity nowadays and we will need each brother in coming conflicts. Right now we are low on numbers and cannot afford ourselves unnecessary losses." said Thule. "Now… to the bad news. Unfortunately Warboss managed to flee."

"We could have dealt with this WAAAGH! with one swift strike." said Tarkus in grim tone.

"Yes." agreed Davian Thule. "But Warboss will return to spread the chaos and fight stronger opponents. Such is the nature of the Orks. They fight. They kill. They loot. They pillage. However, this time, we will be ready."Davian made a sign and Aramus, Naruto and Tarkus followed him to the nearby 'Thunderhawk'. Very soon it landed on 'Armageddon' and all four of them went to the captain's bridge, while simple battle-brothers went to their rooms aboard the Strike Cruiser, to pray or took care about their weapons or armour.

Naruto looked around. Countless people walked on the bridge, taking care of the systems, making giant ship work properly, like a giant clock. Naruto always found it interesting. Astartes protect normal humans, humans work on their fleets, create war machines for them and countless other munitions and equipment, necessary for Astartes to wage war. Astartes were necessary for protection of normal humans and forging of Imperium. All this was due to Emperor's vision. A symbiosis that's what they were… nevertheless, fear that they would be destroyed or exchanged for something… better, caused many Astartes to rebel. He saw it back then. Many didn't know what to do after the Great Crusade would be finished. Some, especially Word Eaters couldn't see their lives without constant conflict… ten thousand years ago Naruto feared that another Cull may happen. He had met a criminal lord Babu Dhakal and found the horrible truth about the Thunder Warriors. Nevertheless, Horus Heresy happened and after Naruto left the Grey Knight, he spent some time working for Arik Taranis on Terra, before he created Blood Ravens.

While Naruto was deep in his thoughts, Thule walked to the tactical panel and pushed several buttons summoning image of the Calderis' surface. Then he zoomed it and showed to the three Space Marines the reason of this gathering.

"Orks have taken control over the village near Argus. Now they control strategically important road, and we need to deal with them as fast as possible. If Orks will understand importance of this road… There are lot of places easy to fortify and shoot from there. I have already asked sergeant Cyrus and his scouts to assist you in this mission. His experience in dealing with Xenos will serve you well and he is the best when it comes to diversions and theory and practice of Big Bang Theory."

"Well brothers?" asked Naruto as three of them left the captain's bridge. "Back to war?"

Drop Pods… many things can be said about them, but not all of them positive. Yet… if you wish to send something straight from the stratosphere to the surface, Drop Pods were what you needed. They landed on supposedly enemy territory, infested with numerous Orks, so, while leaving the Drop Pod, glaive in hand and spell ready to leave his lips, Naruto was surprised to find that all Orks near their position were already dead.

However, it wasn't their landing that killed them. Their deaths were too clean. Moreover, death by crushing into bloody paste, does not leave wounds from sniper rifle. Seeing this, Naruto decided to scan the surrounding landscape and noticed several life signatures around their landing zone.

"Sergeant Cyrus?" asked he into the air.

"Yes." replied said sergeant decloaking near him. Naruto stretched his hand for old, but well-known among the Astartes, greeting. One of the few legacies, left from the Legions of old.

"Heard about you." said Naruto. "Managing to serve among the Deathwatch for nearly two centuries and returning to share his experience with newly initiated brothers isn't just noteworthy it demands for great respect. I'm glad that Captain Thule asked someone as knowledgeable as you provide us cover."

Cyrus smirked slightly and their hands clapped in greeting. Naruto felt that sergeant was rather cynical and expected the worst. However, Naruto didn't act as pompous douche, as Cyrus expected him and Naruto could sense that he was glad, but still wasn't showing it.

"I also heard about your exploits, brother librarian. Some say that you Azariah Vidya reborn, others, that you are him, returned to us after long battle in Warp against hordes of Daemons. And most minor, but most vocal, unsurprisingly all from the closest supporters of Azariah Kyras, our most _noble _Chapter Master, say that you are nothing but a fraud and pretender. So… who do you think is right?" to

"I believe that my actions will speak for myself." answered Naruto, still smiling friendly, even id Force Commander, Tarkus and his Tactical Marines gripped their weapons tighter.

"Good answer." smirked Scout-Sergeant. "Follow me, we have no time to waste."

Cyrus led them through the cliffs, to the nearest entrance to the Ork camp. Greenskins didn't just build their scrap watchtowers, they also barricaded inside the buildings on the edge of the village. Whoever commanded them, or gave them orders, surely was smart. Smarter than the Orks, who guarded the entrance to the mines.

This time Orks gave more thought to fortifications of their position. They molded together some rubble, metal lists and sharpened rocks and broken metal bars, making spiked walls from them. Moreover they made several watchtowers that blocked the entrance where it was possible before and made a gate. Of course, something like this wasn't an actual obstacle for Space Marines, but if they will use normal weapons they will not only spend too much time, they will gain attention of all Orks nearby and will be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers.

"Do you have explosive packs?" asked Naruto Cyrus.

"Yes. Three." answered Scout-sergeant.

"And Tarkus took four krak grenades." said Aramus, putting another round into his Bolt-Pistol.

"Hmm… three watchtowers… two fortified civilian objects… shall be enough. If something happens, I'm covering you with my powers. Force Commander, I propose a plan... when Cyrus will throw his explosive packs, you must show yourself on my signal. I will protect you with my powers, Orks will not leave someone challenging them without a proper answer."

"Risky plan." smirked Aramus. "I like it."

Blood Ravens slowly went in different directions, to get to their targets as close as possible and undetected. Naruto and Aramus remained in the main road, observing their moves. Cyrus was the first to reach his position.

"We have reached the position Commander. Shall we continue?" asked sergeant on their vox-channel.

"Wait a minute, Tarkus haven't reported yet." answered Aramus.

"Tactical Squad reporting. We are on position, Commander." came the voice of Tarkus through the vox.

"Good." whispered Naruto. "Looks like it's time to shine. Commander… do us all honor..."

Aramus smirked and raised his hand to his temple.

"Cyrus… you know what to do. Tarkus, wait for our signal." from Naruto's and Aramus' position it was seen clearly, how scouts used the cloaking device and prepared the explosive packs. Each one went to his watchtower, nearly instantly they threw their explosive packs atop the towers. Truly, Cyrus knew how to teach his students. Four seconds and three explosions later only two former homes built by people of Calderis protected the entrance to the village-turned-warcamp.

"It's time." said Aramus, while Naruto raised his glaive into the air and golden shield covered both of them.

"Time for a challenge. Don't leave the golden shield. And please… deal with Orks while we are in such state. All my attention is focused upon the task in hand." said Naruto.

"Don't worry." said Aramus, pushing the activation rune on his weapon and listening to song of swirling metal teeth of his blade. "I will show them why they shouldn't have landed on Calderis."

Aramus openly walked to the gates of the camp and due to the loud noise made by his chain-sword many Orks quickly noticed him. They raised their crude guns and opened fire, but golden shield deflected them all. Mockingly, Aramus raised his chain-sword, saluting to the angered Orks, who hid in the buildings.

"WAAAAGH!" Orks reacted violently to the challenge and most of them left their cover behind, in hopes of tearing arrogant Space Marine to shreds. They didn't notice frak grenades thrown into the houses behind them. Horde of Orks didn't notice this, And Aramus faced them head-on. His chain-sword roared, coming to life and it's mono-molecular teeth bit into the first Ork with greed. Aramus' Bolt-Pistol spit several bullets into heads of nearby Orks, when one of them managed to sneak behind and raised his choppa to cleave his head in half. However, bullet from sniper rifle make his head explode like a large watermelon.

Aramus managed to salute the hidden sniper with his sword before charge into fight once again. One by one Greenskins fell under his sword and he relished in fight, feeling that he and his brothers fought like one, well-oiled war machine. Speaking of his brothers, Tarkus and his squad attacked the horde from behind, sending bolter bullets into their bare backs.

Very soon, last Ork lost his head to Aramus chain-sword. Naruto stopped his spell and he, Aramus, Tarkus and Cyrus alongside their warriors joined together in front of the gates.

"Finally." said Tarkus. "We must hurry, we don't know when Orks will receive reinforcements, moreover we have lost the signal from the squad of Devastators in this area. I hope we can find something about their fate.

"Who was in command of their squad?" asked Naruto.

"Sergeant Avitus." answered Tarkus.

"Avitus… I remember him. He was with us on Kronus. Let us hurry. Loss of such a great warrior will be a great blow to our Chapter." with a silent strike of his lightning he opened the gates.

Blood Ravens silently entered the village, streets were stained by blood and chopped liver. In the center of the village Astartes found large pile of bodies, both Orks and humans and still alive Orks danced around it with torches in hands.

Naruto roared in anger and using power of the Aether filled his muscles with unimaginable, even for Astartes, strength. He was like a stampede of blades that fell upon the Orks. Cyrus and Tarkus alongside their squadmembers supported him with fire, while Aramus quickly reached Naruto and fought side by side with him.

Very soon Orks became ended. At least in that overrun village.

Breathing heavily, both from fatige and anger Naruto looked down and noticed a hand, clad in red Power Armor. With grim expression, not answering questions of his squad-mates he tried to get the body out of the pile of corpses.

"Come on. Help me." said Naruto and others pulled their fallen brother with him. It was Sergeant Avitus.

"At least his gene-seed will be return to the Chapter." solemnly said Tarkus, grieving for the fall of yet another battle-brother, but Naruto sensed something… a spark of life under the armor…

"He is still alive." said he. "We need to evacuate him."

"I have already contacted Captain Thule." said Aramus. "Unfortunately he will manage to send us 'Thunderhawk' only after we will cleanse the village."

"Then one of our brothers must stay here to guard him." said Naruto. "Tarkus. Which one of your squad-members can you spare for this task?"

"Brother Mark." answered Tarkus placing his hand upon the shoulder of closest Space Marine near him. "I believe that he will manage."

Soon after combined forces entered the village, cleansing it of Xeno filth. Main credit fell to Tactical Marines of Tarkus and Scouts of Cyrus, for their bolters and sniper rifles dealt with Orks, who dared to charge at them before they managed to reach them. Even if they were too many, none of them managed to pass the deadly duo of Aramus and Naruto, that guarder others from close fighters. Orks didn't run from the fight and most of them focused on challenge, so brashly given by Aramus and Naruto. To fight and to best them in close-combat.

Thus, giving Cyrus and Tarkus so needed time to aim well. Very soon the last of the Greenskins fell to the mud that earth turned into from all spilled blood. At the same moment Artamus was contacted through the vox-channel.

"Commander. From the west is coming a horde of Greenskins, thirsting for blood. You better face them on the bridge through the cliff, giving you a natural advantage to your squads more specialized in mid- and long-ranged fire." warned the Thule.

"Got it. We are changing position."

"Good. Thule out."

Blood Ravens prepared to face the coming Ork horde as best as they could, Heavy bolters of their fallen brothers were placed on the stationary positions and several Space Marines prepared to unleash death from them. Under orders of Aramus Astartes carried rubble and large rocks to the ruined defense line, where Avitus' squad faced their last stand. Large tower near the bridge took Cyrus and his snipers, while was helping in creation of barricade with his psychic powers.

Finally, with loud battle-cries, Ork horde appeared on horizon. Fortunately for Blood Ravens, this time without any sort of vehicle. Largest of them fell even before they managed to reach the bridge from the sniper fire of Cyrus and neophytes. As soon as they reached the distance where the bolters reached them, other battle brothers opened fire, easily killing dozens of Orks. Naruto quickly became bored and Armus alongside him. Their goal was simple: stand on the bridge to gain attention to themselves and force Orks to charge at them, leaving themselves vulnerable to suppressing fire of battle-brothers and neophytes. Orks were like a river… unfortunately it soon got dry and last of the Orks fell to the earth near Aramus, with a round from bolt-pistol put into his head. Very soon arrived 'Thunderhawks' and returned them to 'Armageddon'. Seargeants reported to captain Thule that village was returned, sergeant Avitus was still alive, gene-seed was taken alongside bodies of fallen battle-brothers, who will be soon buried with honor.

"Our last operation was successful, we are once again controlling the road to the road and the village, but to achieve victory we need to kill the Warboss. According to our data, several influencing Ork chieftains gather their kin, while fighting on the orders of said Warboss, Boneysmasha. However, their forces are far greater in numbers and we will require more mobile squads for surgical strikes that will provide us with more information about the enemy and would ensure safety of Argus. Therefore, your forces will join sergeant Thaddeus, he is a promising young officer, I had chosen him myself during the riots on Meridian… he managed to impress me. Also, after recovering, Sergeant Avitus will also join you… he has some words for our resident Greenskins."

"Tactical squad, Assault squad, Devastator squad, Scout squad, powerful Librarian and of course, a skilled close-combat fighter as leader. Heh, we are quite the overkill for one surgical strike." commented Naruto.

"That's the plan." smirked Cyrus.

"Very well, brothers." said Dvian Thule. "I will gather you again, when the time will come. Meanwhile… you are free to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Fallout, Mass Effect, Warhammer, or any other elements of game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as every illustration on my fanfiction, all rights reserved.

**Seeker of Truth.**

**Chapter III.**

_Tarkus… Avitus… Thaddeus… Cyrus… Aramus… What can I say about my fellow warriors, who march with me against the hordes of Greenskins? I know Tarkus rather well, since our company on Kronus, we serves together and together dealt with large Necron beast. Avitus a had also met there, but we rarely spoke about anything. Always a mass of pent-up anger, our Avitus, despite the destruction he brings upon our enemies, not the best guy to just sit with and speak about something. Cyrus is rather illusive, he served under Indrick Boreale and prepared scouts for his forces. I know that Cyrus, also a legend of his own in our Chapter, countless times bothered late Commander Boreale with new training regiments fro scouts… Well we all know what happened next. Boreale the ever-supporter of close-combat and orbital drops, didn't bother with stationary defenses. Right now Gorgutz rules over Kaurava System. Thaddeus… very young, first acolyte from Meridian for seven hundred years, a heavy burden was placed upon his shoulders by decision of Davian Thule. Only captain believed that he would successfully pass the Blood Trials and even when he proved everyone wrong many still wait for him to fail. Aramus, last but not least, our new Force Commander, youngest in history of our Chapter to achieve this rank. Many believe that this decision of Chapter Master Kyras will bring us certain doom like it already did with captain Boreale. However, I believe that Aramus will show everyone that he isn't the one to trifled with._

…

Several days later Naruto and other Blood Ravens prepared to repel the raid of the Orks under leadership of Gutrencha. Massive Ork armed with double handed hammer walked in front of endless green tide smashing down the resistance of local feudal people, until he faced garrisons of Blood Ravens.

Unfortunately, he managed to slay several scout squads and already received an ire of Cyrus, who swore to put a bullet between his eyes.

Drop pods fell from the skies like an iron rain, unfortunately this time, their squad was without a heavy support. Sergeant Avitus sustained more dangerous wounds than Thule or Aramus predicted and apothecaries still haven't released him from the intense therapy.

While Naruto was thinking everything out, Aramus, Tarkus and Cyrus already left the Drop Pod and judging by his looks, Cyrus wasn't exactly pleased by their method of transportation. Naruto left his Drop Pod and followed Aramus and others under the cover of the night. It came in handy that it was night-time. Even during the day, Orks weren't the most disciplined soldiers. After a day of constant fighting, looting, killing and whatever the Orks were doing during the day, they were absolutely worthless on guard duty. It was rather easy to sneak in and slit their throats.

Of course, it wasn't really appreciated by many battle-brothers. They wanted to unleash their fury upon the Orks, but Aramus managed to turn their fury upon the Warboss and his Nobs, who waited for us ahead. Passing through the city, washed in blood of both humans and Orks, Naruto noticed lack of bodies on the streets. Fearing what he would found, he checked the main food storage created by Orks. Yes, just like he feared… dead bodies of humans and Orks. Naruto sighed as he closed the door and turned around… to nearly bump into shocked Aramus.

"This… deserves retribution." said he with his hand ready to activate his chain-sword. Aramus, very much like Naruto was enraged by this sight, but he was much younger and couldn't keep his calm like Naruto. So, librarian placed his hand upon the left shoulder pad of young Force Commander. He spoke the words of wisdom, trying to calm his brother, but three words spoken by him still rang in his ears. He never knew that they will become a fate of his Chapter.

Despite all their efforts Orks still managed to hear them, in second circle of the city they faced full might of Gutrencha's warriors, but it didn't made the Astartes retreat. Instead they took over the nearby buildings and opened fire upon the Orks.

Despite their good position, greater experience and superior weapons, they were slowly overwhelmed by sheer numbers of green tide. Naruto burned them with his psychic lightning, but for one dead enemy ten more rose and he and Aramus soon clashed with the horde, supported only by each other and fire from nearby homes, courtesy of Cyrus and Tarkus.

"We are slowly being overwhelmed, Aramus!" screamed to him Naruto. "Maybe it is time to consider the tactical regroup?"

"I would have..." he cleaved another Ork with his sword and shoot another with his bolt pistol. "But shall we leave the area after causing such a mess, we risk to endanger our mission to slay Gutrencha."

"Okay… then we need a miracle to get our situation that we are stuck in." said Naruto.

"No ideas?" asked Aramus taking a battle-stance to Naruto's left, preparing to repel Orks once again.

"Except retreating and killing this fucking horde part by part… nothing. We need a miracle, or superior firepower." at this moment another Drop Pod landed behind the lines of Orks. Squad of Devastators left it dark iron belly and opened fire on Xenos. Very soon familiar battle-cry cut through the cries of dying, enraged and wounded Orks.

"Come on, you filthy Xenos scum! Show me what you, among your misbegotten kind, call anger and fury!" sergeant Avitus arrived to provide the heavy support and take his bloody debt that Orks owned him.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"Seems like brother Avitus is enjoying himself." said Tarkus, leaving his position inside the fortified home.

"He is most certainly happy with battle he is in." said Aramus, activating his chain-sword. "And I'm not going to stand aside, while he is fighting! Brothers! To me! For the Unknown Primarch and the Emperor!"

"On His Holy War!" roared battle-brothers and followed their leader into the fray.

Orks were stuck between hammer and anvil. From one side Avitus unleashed death upon their positions, on other, main force, led by Aramus and Naruto managed to crash through their first lines and clashed with main force, killing douzens of Orks in mere seconds.

Finally, battle turned into Blood Ravens favor, but battle-brothers went to positions of Devastators knee-deep in dead Greenskins. Sergeant Avitus, not wearing helmet, went to Aramus and Naruto to greet them.

"Force Commander. Librarian." was his brief greeting.

"Sergeant Avitus."

"Right on time, brother."

"Is their leader still alive?" asked devastator, even more bloodthirsty than always.

"Right ahead of us."

"Good… he owes me for putting me on the apothecary's table. I will personally sent him to Hell." smiled Avitus.

Well sergeant Avitus is well-known in Blood Ravens Chapter due to his bloodthirsty tendencies. Many actually breathed with a sigh of relief, knowing that he is on their side, others felt cold shivers run down their spines, knowing that Avitus, due to long-range of his weapon must stay behind their backs. After quick regroup they took care of the of dead. Group had lost one Scout and one Tactical Marine, gone to due to the lucky shots of the Orks. Such tendency was playing in Orks' favor. After failure on Kaurava, Chapter cannot afford themselves any costing campaign, but forcing the Orks out of Calderis was a priority.

Nevertheless, even of they changed two battle brothers for horde of enemies, as grand as the one that is located in this region, Orks still will succeed. They will sooner run out of battle-brothers than these bastards will ran out of Boyz to send to death.

"Commander." voice of Martellus came through the vox channel and ripped Naruto from his grim thoughts.

"Aramus here." replied Force Commander, raising his hand to his temple.

"Commander, according to the data provided by orbital scans, to the west of your position there is Automated Foundry, to the east there is Communication Array. Capture of either of them will increase our control over planet. However, we can take only one of them right now, number of generators on Armageddon is insufficient for holding both of them." reported the techmarine.

"Commander, it's your call." said Naruto. "However, remember, capturing one, will lead to leaving another behind. Only when we will return to local area again will Martellus be able to send to us the generators."

Aramus scratched his chin. Communication Array would come in handy. Better communication, means less reaction time. Which saves lives, technique and equipment. However, right now they needed more of said equipment. More ammo, weapons and autonomous defense systems. All that can be provided by the Automated Foundry.

"To the west." said Aramus. "We need this Foundry. Our storage with ammo and weapons aboard the 'Armageddon' is not limitless and current equipment need repair."

"You heard Commander!" said Tarkus. "To the west!"

Naruto smiled behind his helmet. Looks like the young Commander was slowly adjusting to his new place and becoming more respected by the warriors under his command. Librarian followed his brothers, taking the rearguard for himself. Meanwhile, other battle-brothers followed Aramus.

Force Commander himself busted into the crowd of Orks, slashing and shooting every Xenos around him. Tarkus followed him with bolter in his hands, quoting litanies and Codex Astartes. Cyrus was behind, alongside Avitus spreading death and destruction among the lines of the Orks. Naruto didn't take much part in battle this time. He simply guarded them from sudden strike from behind. He stepped to the entrance of the Foundry, when Aramus ripped his chain-sword from the body of the last Ork.

"Commander." said he gaining attention of Aramus. "I must also inform you that on Calderis and other planets in this Sub-sector there are hidden vaults and keeps with weapons and artifacts of our Chapter. For example, according to my information in this Foundry there might be some weapons. Let's search it up."

"Commander!" Tarkus raised his hand gaining attention of others. "We have found something."

Sergeant of the tactical squad get a masterfully crafted Heavy Bolter from the Foundry, while his Space Marines took out the turrets. Avitus walked closer to Tarkus and carefully looked over the weapon carefully.

"Scourge of Xenos." said he. "I thought it was in vaults of the Librarium, under vigilant watch of our psy-gifted brothers."

"I also thought so." said Cyrus. "That weapon passed accompanied sergeant Brin through his service in Deathwatch and bears the blessing of three Inquisitors. Why something so valuable was collecting dust in underfloor vault in Automated Foundry?"

"Decisions made by current Chapter Master often can be called… suspicious. For example, Force Staff of his own Master, Azariah Moria is know kept in the vaults of Librarium under tight lock and key, as far away from Kyras as possible." said Naruto.

"Really? Why so? It's weapon of one of the most powerful Librarians in history of the Chapter." said Aramus. "Moreover, Kyras was his student."

"Kyras is many things, Force Commander." said Naruto. "And he hides them well. I can only hope that his secrets will not be our undoing."

"Hope is first step to despair." grunted Cyrus.

"Even the Emperor himself asked us to hope for the best and prepare for worst, Cyrus." smirked Naruto. "Now, I know, we, as Space Marines do not worship Him as God, but surely, the opinion of such esteemed and experienced warrior, must have some sort of… weight among us?"

Cyrus only grunted in response.

"Nevertheless… the beast awaits us. He made himself a den inside the biggest buildings of the city, but of course, at first we must deal with his Nobs." said Naruto, stepping on the stairway that led to the upper part of town and turned before making another step. "Well? What you waiting for? The Emperor Himself? Avitus, leave your old weapon in the Foundry, we will take it back, alongside the bodies of our fallen brothers, after we will deal Gutrencha."

Finally reequipped and armed to the teeth, squads of Space Marines stepped upon the large square. He was there, surrounded by his elite troops, massive Ork with two-handed warhammer in his hands. He moved something on it's shaft and mechanism inside the hammer roared as Ork raised it to the skies. It hit the earth, causing massive shock-wave, but Naruto stood in front of it and took his glaive into both hands, raising psychic shield.

"Quickly! Take cover behind me!" screamed librarian to his brothers as he continued to hold the shock-wave at bay. However Ork didn't stop at that, when the wave finally ended, Naruto was forced to deal with grenades thrown their way. He used his telekinesis to throw them away.

"Scatter, brothers!" screamed he. "Being crowded in one place makes us an easy target."

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" near him charged Aramus, clashing into Gutrencha and even managing to send the giant Ork flying. Meanwhile, using the time given to them by valiant charge of their leader, different squads took positions in various building, covering Aramus and Naruto with suppressing fire upon the Orks. Seeing that his chosen warriors had already fallen, Gutrencha roared, summoning more Boyz to his side, but Avitus and his Devastators forced them to stay in one place.

This left Ork warrior alone with Naruto and Aramus. He managed to evade the strikes of Force Commander, but too late did he realize that he was luring him into the trap. Filling his muscles with unnatural power, Naruto jumped into the air, with his glaive in both hands, ready to strike from above, hidden before right time behind Aramus' back. Massive warhammer was cleaved in two, he failed to stop the weapon that held part of Russ' rage and Magnus' psychic trace.

Gutrencha roared in anger, he threw the remains of his weapon into Naruto, but librarian managed to evade this attack, by jumping backwards. Gutrencha was somewhat satisfied by his enemy's quick retreat, in his primitive mind it meanat that he was still 'Da Boss'. He was too late to notice how mono-molecular spinning teeth of chain-blade bit into his neck.

Aramus pushed… and pushed… and pushed… until the head of Gutrencha didn't fell to the blooded earth. Soon, commanders of the squad and surviving members of their squads gathered around the massive corpse.

"The Ork is dead… a pity… he would have suffered more humiliating death were it for me to decide." said Avitus before spitting upon the body of Gutrencha.

"Easy there Avitus. There are millions of Orks in Sub-sector. A fucking safari for us. Don't be so angry, it's not healthy." tried to joke Naruto, but Avitus didn't react, staring at the dead Ork with cold hatred in eyes. Naruto just sighed, seeing that his words fell into deaf ears. Instead he turned to sergeant Tarkus.

"Have you reported the situation to captain Thule?"

"Of course. Thunderhawk 'Alpha' is already on it's way." answered sergeant.

"I was expecting something… more, from this fight." said Aramus, cleaning his chain-sword.

"If I haven't disarm him and you – behead him, this fight would have lasted much longer and our losses would have been much greater. By the way… We need to take our dead brothers and weapons that we left in Foundry. I believe our Armory will finally receive new equipment and ammo after this mission." answered Naruto.

Soon after Thunderhawk landed in the town's center and entire group left, taking their weapons left before and bodies of the dead bodies of their brothers. Just quarter of an hour later, Force Commander and Naruto once again stood on the captain's bridge of 'Armageddon'.

"Despite the death of Gtrencha, we have a lot to do." said Davian Thule, standing in front of the two Space Marines. "Calderis once again needs us."

"I believe there is another target for us?" asked Aramus, crossing his hands on his chest.

"Yes. The Ork raiding parties are led by a Nob named Skykilla. This particular Ork leader leads a squad of Stormboyz, Orks equipped with primitive jump packs. Stormboyz are especially ruthless Orks that can strike quickly, and escape before reinforcements arrive. You must eliminate Skykilla. This action will buy us valuable time, and uncover who is guiding these Orks. Speed will be a matter of importance, therefore, Sergeant Thaddeus will join you." informed them Thule and at this moment doors of the captain bridge opened and young Space Marine entered the room. "Ah! Here he is!"

"Captain. Commander. Great Father. Sergeants Tarkus, Avitus and Cyrus." greeted them all young warrior. "It is an honor to fight beside you."

"Good." said Nafruto smiling to Thaddeus. "We need warriors like you. With optimistic view on life."

"Nevertheless, we need to discuss our next step." said Aramus. "However… before that… how is the situation in the neighbor sector?"

"We have lost all contact with it." grimly answered Davian Thule.

"But who or what can leave the entire sector without any sort of contact with other parts of Imperium after just several days since possible appearing?" asked Tarkus.

"I do not know, sergeant. However, right now we need to focus on defense of Calderis.

"I agree, with all options before us it is the most logical one." said Naruto.

"What about the other forces of our Chapter?" asked Thaddeus.

"We have tried to contact the high command, but to no avail." said Captain Thule.

"I see..." said Aramus. "Then we shall hunt down Skykilla."

"Good luck then, Commander.

…

Drop Pods fell upon the surface of the planet like countless time before, in ancient memories of Naruto. With loud crashing thunder-like sound, showing to every enemy of the Imperium that their end is nigh.

Come to think of it, it was the only thing that reminded Naruto about the glorious past, about the Golden Age of Imperium of Man. About Primarchs, about Legions… about his brothers… Naruto shook his head. There was no time to dwell on the past, Naruto stepped on the red sands of Calderis and prepared to once again hunt the Greenskins.

Others stepped on the sand of the planet behind him. According to the reckon, Skykilla was seen to the north from their position. Landscape was filled with small mountains, hills, cliffs and, from time to time, buildings left after citizens of Calderis. All in all, a perfect landscape for Stormboyz, it was rather clear, why Skykilla made his base nearby, he himself was one and used the same tactics, during his raids.

"He is on the north." said Cyrus. "Well, that is according to the reckon, but I do not trust reckon done not by myself."

"Very wise decision." said Naruto.

"I concur." agreed Aramus.

"There." pointed his hand Tarkus and their group looked in direction of the ruined buildings, one of which was a tower, that was surprisingly intact. "Orks could have made an ambush there."

"Superior heavy fire will do the trick." said Avitus preparing his weapon.

"Wait a minute." said Tarkus, taking a grenade from his belt. "Let's make sure. I saw how Orks fought even with several wounds from heavy bolter, being ripped to shreds, however, slows and decreases their battle prowess enough to end them easily."

"Well then..." said Aramus. "Please show us what do you mean."

Krak grenade thrown by the firm hand of Tarkus exploded inside the small Tower, throwing the bodies of barely alive and dead Orks alike. It was a satisfying view for any protector of Imperium… actually for nearly anyone, because there is no more warlike species than Orks. Meanwhile, Aramus ordered his men to take formation. He was a vanguard, in center was Avitus, Tarkus was covering him, Cyrus was scouting ahead, squad of Thaddeus was covering flanks and Naruto covered the rear-guard.

Orks didn't stand a chance in that battle, while they were distracted by attacks of Tarkus' Tactical Marines, they were ravaged by Thaddeus' Assault Squad, who attacked their weak spots and retreated before reinforcements managed to arrive. Too used to using such tactics against their enemies, Orks of Skykilla were stunned when their main weapon was used against them. Moreover, there was suppressing fire, courtesy of Avitus and sniper fire, provided by Cyrus.

Beside them there were also such warriors as Aramus, who alone bested several Orks at once and Naruto, who psyker powers either exploded the head of nearest Orks, or, shall he find the need to impress the audience consisting of his battle-brothers, he either created large wips made of psychic flames or used his best move… psychic lightning. He didn't know why, but this particular technique was his favorite. Very soon all that remained were scorched or mutilated bodies of the Orks. Finally, after checking for any additional threats, group of Astartes continued their path.

As always Cyrus went ahead, Aramus and Tarkus followed him after some time, but everything seemed right and Thaddeus' Assault Marines very soon touched the grounds near them. Finally Avitus' Devastarts also reached their position, alongside them was Naruto, providing protection and reckon via his psychic powers.

They awaited Space Marines on one of the cliffs. With loud battle-cries Ork Stromboyz flew into the skies with eyes gleaming for bloodshed. Bolters and heavy bolters ripped them to shreds, damaged their primitive jump packs and Assault Marines soon joined the fun, clashing with Orks in the air. With a flick of Naruto's fingers skies were colored by expositions and it was either due to a pure miracle or mostly due to Naruto's skill with his power that none of the Assault Marines in the air was hurt by them.

Meanwhile Aramus clashed with Skykilla in fierce duel, where Ork Found himself in disadvantage in close combat. Commanders attacks were insanely powerful, looks like he, very much like many in his Chapter also had some sort of 'unnatural' talent, however his increased his own power. Because one time, when he missed the quick Stormboy and hit and earth with his sword it exploded. Naruto saw it personally. Seriously, what kind of an idiot placed 'No special abilities' in his personal file? Aramus took another strike from Skykilla's blade on his chain-sword and used his Bolt-pistol to place a bullet in his knee.

Skykilla roared in pain, losing his focus for a second and it was enough for Aramus' sword to bite into his chest. Mono-molecular teeth bite deeper and deep, until Ork wasn't cleaved in half, from his right shoulder to his belt. Mad Ork who lived fast and dangerous died slow and agonizing death due to his own metabolism.

Then he raised his arm to his ear.

"Captain Thule. Skykilla is done for." reported he.

"Good. Await the 'Thunderhawk' it will return you to the 'Armageddon'." answered Captain.

"Got it." said Aramus. "We are waiting for the evac."

While Blood Ravens checked their weapons and waited for 'Thunderhawks' to take them to the Strike Cruiser, Naruto was thinking about the strange powers of the Force Commander and everything else that was kept secret, without a doubt according to the orders of Chapter Master Kyras.

…

It is told that Astartes do not see dreams. Many people would say that it is such a shame, but this also means that they do nor see nightmares. So when tonight Naruto was bothered by vision of great shadow, flaming eyes and clacking jaws… he opened his eyes understanding that it wasn't a simple dream that somehow get past his mental defense. No it was a vision… but who or what was the danger? And how should he react to this warning? Finally, after ten minutes of thinking, Naruto decided to share his knowledge with captain Thule.

Fortunately, Captain wasn't someone to dismiss the warning of fellow Space Marine, especially such notorious Librarian as Naruto. He instantly called for war council to gather and informed them about the vision of Great Father. Their brothers, after hearing news about possible new threat were divided by their opinions. One part, led by Avitus, wanted nothing but to shed blood. Another, more cautious one, led by Cyrus, wanted more information for themselves, before they shall act.

Finally there were those, who had yet to act, or tell their opinion, like Aramus, Thaddeus and Tarkus. All this time, Naruto looked at the holographic image of the planet on the strategic table and thought about his vision. He thought about the shadow… the jaws… the hunger…

"Tyranids." whispered he.

"What did you say, Great Father?" asked Thule. Naruto sensed something in him… if he wasn't a Space Marine, he would have bet all his money that Thule panicked, but such emotion was impossible for Emperor's Finest to feel.

"I said: 'Tyranids.'." replied Naruto. "Just think about it. Something blocks us from entire sector, it feels like a shadow. Then there is much vision about it, shadow, jaws and unimaginable hunger, with burning eyes of numerable cruel creatures. Tyranids. Too much traits shar ted with their invasion. There is no doubt."

"Tyranids or not, we will crushhem!" exclaimed Avitus. "We are the fear itself! We must face them in battle!"

"We may be an incarnations of fear, but we shall be fighting a foe, who does not know fear!" parried Cyrus. "Shall we attack without a proper preparetions, we shall fall and after us, the entire Sub-sector!"

"Enough of this!" exclaimed Thule. "Commander, what do you think about the current situation?"

"I support Cyrus." answered Aramus. "We know next to nothing about the movements of tyranids, nor about their numbers in Sub-sector. The only thing that we can can be sure is that they are extremely dangerous and numerous, just like before, during the Tyranid Wars. We, on the other hand, are few in numbers and Orks on Calderis will not let us prepare the world to tyranid invasion. Therefore, I propose one final strike against the Greenskins. We may not destroy them, but we will kill some of their leaders, making other chieftains of much smaller groups fight each other for the position of leadership in the horde."

"All that remains is to find them." smirked Cyrus.

"Well… we believe that such experienced scout sergeant like you, Cyrus, will not find the task so… challenging, as your other, less experienced colleagues." smirked Naruto. "Nevertheless, who supports Commander Aramus' plan?"

Most of the officers, to surprise of the many among them was Avitus, supported this plan. Soon after, all forces of Blood Ravens prepared to confrontation with the Orks. Scouts, who made most of their forces, under command of sergeant Cyrus tried to find the leader of the Orks. They decided lure Orks into the stone valley near Argus, where snipers of Blood Ravens held superior position against the Orks. Other warriors prepared inside the valley. According to the plan Davian Thule was supposed to play the role of the bait. Otherwise Orks will not come. Of course, Thule wasn't someone, who ran away from battle, but without him all command over Blood Ravens fell upon the shoulders of the next officer in command line… Aramus.

Naruto stabbed his weapon into the red sands of Calderis and used his powers to scan the nearest cliffs. As he thought, Orks slowly gathered there, preparing for attack. It took lot of efforts to prepare the trap for the Orks, but know all they saw was Thule… Big Boss of the Space Marines, skull of such warrior would be a great trophy for any sort of savage champion.

Fortunately, Orks' vision was rather 'tunnel' after they locked it on something. They will fail to see the trap until it is too late. Until they are surrounded and slaughtered to the last one. At least that was the plan, however everything went to hell when he heard familiar voice on their vox-channel.

"This is Cyrus. Forces of Eldar were found in area of operation." repaorted Scout-sergeant.

"Eldars?" now it was the voice of Force Commander.

'"Yes." replied Cyrus. "I believe that they are coordinating actions of the Orks."

"So… all these deaths… are upon them?" asked Aramus.

"Looks like this." decided to interfere Naruto. "But we have other problems right now. Much bigger and greener. By the way, our brothers are returning. Orks are following them, right into our trap."

While Space Marines used motorcycles to transport themselves, most of the Orks followed them either on foot or on the much slower armored vehicles. Behind all of them was their leader on trophy tank 'Predator', covered by marks of Orks and changed by mad vision of their Mech-boyz.

Naruto slowly raised hisarm into the air, his visiion enhanced by his psychic power. In this battle, he was given command over two 'Predator'-class tanks, tasked with finding the right moment and angle to open fire. That was what he actually did. Naruto waited till leader of the horde entered the valley and ordered the tank crews to open fire. Two accurate shoots destroyed the stolen war machine, and instantly killed the leader in it. Burning pile of metal left from the tank also trapped Orks inside. However even surrounded from all sides Orks didn't feel fear. On the contrary, they just entered the state of uncontrollable berserkers, who didn't care neither about the lives of their enemies, allies or their own. Battle brothers attacked them from all sides, bolter rounds shredded green bodies, chain-swords ripped into their flesh and heavy artillery caused death of countless Greenskins, but only after several hours of non-stop killing, after the last Ork fell to the earth, did Astartes breath out and started to tend their wounds and count their dead.

Naruto walked near the raw of dead bodies. Two dozen of scouts and six full-fledged battle-brothers. He sighed. With such heavy losses after each major battle their enemies will not need to do anything, Blood Ravens will die on themselves. If it wasn't bad that Kaurava took five hundred of their battle-brothers, Kyras took nearly all reinforcements from them, before he left to 'Omnis Arcanum'. Even Diomedus, who always was his yesmen, was dumbstruck after the order to leave the recruiting worlds nearly undefended. From one side it was good it showed that even the greatest champions of Kyras already felt some sort of doubt in his reasons… maybe all is not lost.

Meanwhile, Captain Thule took several squads of their battle-brothers and went to prepare defenses of the capital city, Argus. It wasn't a paranoid move, considering that leader of the raid mech Badzappa managed to flee and Blood Ravens needed to prepare for the war with Tyranids.

However presence of the Eldar also worried Captain Thule. According to his orders scouts searched through the neighboring areas and found strange and somewhat disturbing information. It was revealed after they dealt with several savage Orks, who tried to ambush them. Whatever they were feeding upon and whatever climate they were growing in it didn't match that of Calderis, but perfectly matched that of Typhon Primaris. Looks like Eldars didn't gather their puppets just in one place. However, to pull out such operation, a set of certain skills was required and such warriors usually belonged to Warp Spiders, who preferred to teleport and strike from different positions. According to information provided by Sergeant Cyrus, operation on Calderis and Typhon Primaris was led by Autarch of Warp Spiders and this explained how aliens managed to pull something this grand under noses of both Astartes and the Orks.

You do not become and Autarch among the Aeldari simply for your beautiful eyes.

Warriors with countless years of experience, who passed through numerous battles and duels, with their power doubled by the armor of their predecessors. Those were the Autarchs of the Eldar. Usually, Naruto tried to be the voice of the reason and used negotiations to turn their enemies into their allies, but this particular Eldar had a nasty habit of hunting down anyone, whom he deems as threat to his mission and the word 'hunting' meant that he hunted them down like animals. Several scouts were slain by him and their blood demanded for retribution.

Drop Pod hit the surface of the planet and entered the earth deeper than was needed due to the swamped landscape where Eldar hid, making their camp in ancient ruins nearby.

"Well…" started Force Commander, taking his sword into his hand. "According to the information provided to us by Martellus, we have two ways to reach the ruins where Eldar leader hides. This place also was once our grounds to test the local chosen. Blood Trails were held there, but after savage Ork Clanz forced them out and nearly exterminated local human population, large arena was abandoned. Our target awaits us there."

"We shall feed his blood to ancient sands." said Avitus.

"I rarely agree with Avitus, but the bastard must pay." said Cyrus. "Nevertheless we shall not low our guard. Eldars are not the enemies to be underestimated."

Tarkus, Thaddeus and Naruto were silent about this. Always stoic leader of the Tactical Marines rarely said anything just to support the talk. Thaddeus was breathing in and out, preparing himself for the battle against the Banshees, who, without a doubt guarded entrance to the arena. Naruto was deep in thought, remembering the Golden Age of Imperium and Horus Heresy that followed it an,d bloody civil war during the Reign of Blood, Unfounding and later, one of the strangest meetings in his life that finally forced him to learn the greatest lesson of his life… there was more to it than just war. There was more to life than eternal conflict. Even between Human and Xenos there may be… coexistence. However duty once again demanded him to shed blood. He returned from his thoughts just to hear the end of Commander's speech.

"…so, right now we have decided to capture the Foundry first. Nevertheless, we also need to clear the local area from the rest of Aeldari's forces, before we shall hunt down their leader. We do not require a strike from behind. Now… we need to decide, who will go to through the second route, to the Temple of the Emperor."

"I shall go. There were no reports about powerful psykers among the forces of Autarch. Moreover, they rarely leave their charges, Farseers or Warlocks alone. My powers will keep me hidden from their sight. Just give me some explosive packs." said Naruto. "I will need them to clear the way for you."

Cyrus took several from his shoulders and gave them to Naruto.

"Do not die, Vidya." said he. "Despite your eagerness to fight in close-quarters, you are one of the few officers, who understand the value of the Deathwatch tactics that I brought to the Chapter. Moreover, you are among the few, whom I personally respect."

"Thank you Cyrus." said Naruto. "Fortunately for us, I have no intention of dying on you."

"He is right, brother-librarian." said Aramus. "We will need you later, during the fight against the Tyranids. Each our warrior, especially Apothecaries and Librarians will be responsible for holding the psychic attacks at bay and forging victory for us."

"Are you really telling this to someone, who is fighting in eternal war for more than five thousand years?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I do. By the way, brother Vidya… I always wanted to ask you how you manage to look so young after serving the Emperor for so many years?" asked Aramus.

"I am also curious about this." said Tarkus. "I saw your face, you do not look old, brother. Is it some… psychic trick?"

"No… no. I believe that this was one of the countless genetic marvels left by the Emperor in different vaults, that I once used on myself. Which one of them I managed to discover and use I will not tell you, because actually, I do not know myself, but this is without a doubt only due to his genius I managed to live so long." Naruto hated to use half-lies and half-trusts, while speaking with his brothers, but telling that the truth? The fact that Naruto managed to acquire Immortis Gland, when Fabius Bile once again decided to prove his title of Clone Lord and clone Magnus the Red? He wasn't sure that Blood Ravens were ready to face the harsh truth about their own Gene-father being a heretic… even of only part of his was turned into a Daemon Prince.

Naruto touched his chest, where the Hope of Magnus resided. Come to think of it, he needed to speak with brother Janus. As soon as possible. Something bothered him. Something that wasn't connected with neither his brothers, Chaos, Tyranids, Eldars or something else… no, he felt a presence that he hadn't felt for so long time… maybe that's why he had chosen the path through the Temple.

He wasn't answering, but ignoring the boss when he wanted to speak with him was nothing short of suicide.

First explosive pack destroyed the ruins where one of the Eldar snipers held his position, having a good view over entire road to the Automatic Foundry. Banshees and simple warriors run to the building, hoping to either acquire the body of their fallen warrior or his or hers spirit stone.

Naruto's glaive, engulfed by blue flames decapitated five of them at once. Limp bodies fell into the dirt, but cauterized wounds didn't spill blood. Naruto grinned under his helmet and jumped forward breaking the head of another Eldar with his shoulder pad. At such moments he cared about nothing, but hurricane of shuriken bullets forced him to take cover behind nearly destroyed wall. Seconds later, when their assault lessened he dared to look out, from his cover.

Blasted Aeldari brought Shuriken Cannon with them.

Usually he would try something out of Corax's or Khan's books, but he wanted answers and he wanted them fast, so instead he used something from the book of his own Primarch. 'If you cannot deal with you enemy with your spells, increase the power of said spell', such was Magnus' own quote. With rulers like them, Naruto always wondered how something like Horus Heresy didn't start before. Then he remembered the fate of Eleventh and Second and reminded himself that it started long before the Family was united.

Banishing his thoughts away, Naruto gathered energy of the Warp in his hand, creating a spinning sphere in it, with time, as more energy he gathered and added, it changed color from blue to darker shades of purple. After one final glance, Naruto nodded to himself and threw it in direction of the Eldar.

Of course Sphere of Kadash was rather tricky spell to use. It was hard to prepare, but on final stages it was very, nearly unstoppable weapon of offense and defense, one that denied the entire existence of anything recognized as threat to it's owner, on middle stage it simply disintegrated everything that it touched and at early stage that Naruto used the Sphere served as powerful explosion. After Naruto created this spell that no one, not even Magnus managed to learn and recreate, at least to it's final stage. After Naruto showed it, he was deemed worthy of his title of Master of mystical and arcane arts and by some of the Fifteenth Legion hailed on par with Ahriman, in terms of power, to great displeasure of the First Captain.

Spell didn't fail Naruto and Eldars' advantage in firepower was destroyed with artillery's crew. Then, like vengeful spirit from Hell he appeared from shadows of nearest ruins, his weapon's blade covered by flames. Howling Banshees tried to best him in close combat, but he was stronger, far stronger than them… and much faster too. His reflexes were fastened by energies of the Warp, musles acquired unimaginable strength, he spent in battle more time than all of them lived… It ended poorly for the Eldar, yet not as bad as it was after the fight with most of the sorcerers of Chaos, when their souls hidden in Soul Stones were either enslaved or used as sacrifice for Dark Gods.

Explosive packs helped Naruto several more times: all of them in case of too smart for their own good Eldar rangers. Other warriors faced him face to face, but in the end eventually had fallen before his psyker might.

His path had finally led him to the Temple. Everything was covered in dust, remains of the Orks and priests lied where they had faced their last battles. Surprisingly Temple still wasn't pillaged. Nevertheless, to make it operational the required generators, and machines weren't ready yet.

Sounds from his steps, increased by the echo banished the grim silence of abandoned Temple. Naruto sighed as he saw the parallels. He received the invitation to speak about the fate of Imperium, the rotting corpse of once mighty giant, just like this Temple…

Naruto knelled in front of the statue of God-Emperor and did something that he had never done before… he prayed.

"You do not need to do this… Loyal Son." said familiar yet so unfamiliar voice near him. Naruto turned his head to the right, near him knelled a priest, old man with a long beard, with pendant in form of Emperor's Aquila on his chest, above his robes. "I always hear you."

"Loyal Son was a nickname given to me by Malcador. Moreover you always hated religion, at least during the Great Crusade it was like this. Moreover you never were kind. You loved Humanity, but never people in general. You were ready to slay some of you sons and make another Cull after Thunder Warriors, only this time for Astartes. You expected us to destroy each other in the bloody civil war, and later create armies from only ordinary humans, after dealing with last remaining rival, Cult of Mechanicus. Nevertheless, why priest? You used to take a form of a scribe or literator, like it was in case with Vulcan?"

Priest-incarnation shook his… or it's... head.

"Thousand souls are sacrificed to keep me alive, Loyal Son." said answered the priest. "I'm them as much as they are me."

"Oh… so you have finally become one with you loved above all and also understood those who you hated above all. People… as individuals. As normal humans." there was enough such potent venom in his words to kill a Carnifex with immunity to all types of venom. "I actually found it hilarious that you hate Xenos as much as certain human individuals and still preaches about the ideals of Human superiority. It's time for you to understand that you… my Emperor… are not right."

"What if I say that I agree with you?" asked the Emperor. "That it is time to for us to once again become dominant like we were, but not as merciless as we are. That it is time for someone to beat some needed sense, reason and tolerance into citizens of Imperium."

"If we were back in time… somewhat ten thousand years ago… I would have said: 'Your wish is my command. My Emperor!'. And proudly stomped out, only to remember that I failed to ask my Emperor about the details of the mission." smirked Naruto. "However, things changed. What will you promise us in return. And promise you must. Oaths must be strong… so neither of us would break it. By any means. Personally, or through third hands."

"Mission itself sounds easy Loyal Son." answered the Master of Mankind. "You return the Primarchs and I… well I will give you a card-blanch for your projects. All that you try to return. Imperial Truths… Freedoms for people… Knowledge and education… all that you fought for before."

"All that was destroyed on Prospero." answered Naruto. "Nevertheless… if it will save the remnants of possible alliance that I want to forge against the forces of Chaos… Maybe it is still possible to forge this Alliance of Order that some of my brothers preached about before."

"Try it. You have prepared for the darkest hour in history of your Chapter. Now you must prepare the Imperium."

"By the way… is there any hints for my mission?" asked Naruto.

"Only one. Primarchs do not die as easily as others. Most of their essence is chained to their souls."

"Souls..." suddenly realized Naruto. "That's why Magnus was hurt so much… His entire essence, his soul was shredded by Warp powers, even with his body broken by Russ… Magnus shouldn't have needed so much help from Ahriman to become the Demon Prince."

"Yes. What Dark Gods needed were all my sons as their champions. They wanted them to wage war against each other, they wanted blood and destruction..."

"And you gave them just what they wanted." said Naruto. "However I heard you… maybe if will manage to do something… create some sort of a ritual… We may return Primarchs to life… their bodies are genetic masterpiece. Guilliman is barely alive, Sanguinius' body is held in stasis, so maybe some innovation will be required… Ferrus… well, he is the greatest problem, but it can be dealt with… Fabuis made his clones according to the wishes of Fulgrim. Phoenician wanted to turn at least a clone of Gorgon into the worshiper of Chaos. I may try to made some sort of a ritual… however… where are their souls?"

"With me." answered the Emperor.

…

Aramus led his brothers from their position near the Automatic Foundry. Thaddeus and his Assault Marines followed him behind them were Tarkus and Avitus alongside their squads.

"This is Cyrus, we have found another pile of Eldar bodies." for quarter of an hour they have followed the trail of Xenos bodies. Naruto left disembodied bodies and smoldering ruins behind himself.

"I must say, Great Father knows how to deal with Xenos." said Thaddeus looking around.

"I agree. I saw him fighting Necrons in underground tombs on Kronus. Without his powers we would have lost more brothers, moreover without his diplomatic skills or his psychic powers we wouldn't have managed neither to make alliance with Eldar or escape the underground tomb when the countdown on explosives reached zero."

"I remember his rage in battles, he was worthy to follow." said Avitus.

"Moreover his opinion was highly valued by Captains Gabriel and Thule and he is even known as only man who managed to force Captain Diomedes to recognize his own mistake. If I remember correctly he never was in good relations with Captain Indrick."

"This fact alone speaks volumes about his wisdom." said Cyrus. "If somebody asks me, Boreale shouldn't have been made a Captain, much less a Force Commander with half of our warriors under his command."

"Cyrus I heard that you served alongside Captain Boreale during Kaurava Campaign." said Thaddeus. "What kind of atrocity did he commit to receive such hatred from such as calm and stoic man as you?"

"Indrick… Captain Boreale was a fool, who believed that relentless assault will carry him through any dangerous situation and place him atop others as rightful champion of the Emperor." sighed Cyrus. "He had never let me taught others all the tricks I learned during my service in Deathwatch. He insisted that it was against the Codex Astartes, yet when it came to his battle plans, he usually shrugged off even the required part of defense and focused more on offense. In the end it was his doom, it wouldn't have been so tragic, if three full companies of battle-brothers of ours didn't share his fate. Nearly all of the scouts and young newly instated Space Marines, were trained by me. After this I asked for transfer and since disaster on Kaurava served in Fourth Company under command of Davian Thule. He also has a thing for close-combat fighting… well, at least judging by his career, but he understands the effectiveness of my training. Come to think of it, that's when I first met Great Father."

"Really?" asked Thaddeus. "How was it?"

"Captain Thule brought him to the training of young scouts. Said that we needed experience against fighting enemy psykers. We didn't expect him to use our tactics against us. He was striking from shadows, like I taught my neophytes. I was the only one who managed to scratch his shoulder armor and after that he said to my scouts that if they want to continue as Space Marines they must be ready to face everything and anything at once. If they wanted to know how, they must ask their mentor… me, since I was the only one who managed to even scratch him." Cyrus smirked. "It isn't well-known, but in his career was a period of time, when he was training recruits, very much like me. Looks like experience cannot be lost, for it is very harmonically fused with countless of his battle styles. Moreover, when he fights unharmed I see some familiar pattern."

"It's really ironic, but during his time as scout he was rather impressive and before his promotion for the rank of Force Commander he managed do at least _some _good." said Aramus. "He served well on Tartarus, even if most time he had spent on surgeon's table in Apothecarion… However, there was an incident with Terminator's Power Fist."

"Maybe, it ended so well because he was on that damned table. Nevertheless, his one failure on Kaurava will stain our honor for thousand years to come. We fought not only the enemies of Imperium but also the loyal servants of the Emperor. Imperial Guard… Sisters of Battle… Many died on our blades, many fell from our bullets. Such a sin… no, such a travesty will not be forgotten. If not by Imperium itself, then certainly not by the Emperor."

"It is good that you all understand the danger of situation we are in." said familiar voice of Great Father. He decided to meet them on central road, but he certainly wasn't looking good. His skin was deathly pale, and veins under his skin became black and visable. He looked like a dead man, who had just returned from his grave.

"You look rather bad, sire." said Thaddeus, finally managing to say what others failed to do. "Did the Eldar manage to do something to you?"

"No… I just received something… a message… or rather..." he turned to the west where the Temple was. "A divine revelation."

"Aren't such things supposed to be good?" asked Thaddeus.

"Not all of them are of a good kind." answered Librarian. "Now… let me rest a bit. I need to rest a bit. With my current state we still will be able to fight the Autarch, but without a doubt we will suffer wounds… if not some losses."

…

They stepped on the Arena ten minutes later, despite Naruto's power and super-human body, that was second only to those of Primarchs themselves, whatever way the Emperor used to give him information he needed, took a heavy toll on him. Without a doubt anyone with lesser bodies should have died. That was one of the few reasons, why the Emperor needed specifically Naruto for the mission.

Aside from his suited genes, he was the only one, still fully functional loyalist, who remembered and served the ideals created by the Emperor before he was placed upon the Golden Throne. He couldn't be certain in himself right now, much less in His servants, whose brains were washed by different sorts of religious leaders. Of course he had such warriors like Celestine, but she was… rather questionable. Even more so than librarian from the Chapter watched by Inquisition.

Moreover, she will be needed shall Abaddon the Despoiler, decided to once again try the durability of Cadian Gates. Emperor never placed all eggs in one basket and shall Naruto fail to bring his sons back to life, instead of them his Chosen Daughter shall met the Warmaster of Chaos on battlefield.

However, till he may start the operation of return of even one Primarch he needed to save the Sub-sector from being devoured by Tyranids and his Chapter – from fall to Chaos. Naruto feared that all bloodshed that started in the area controlled by his Chapter was somehow connected with Kyras fall to Chaos, because it was rather strange that all the shit connected to Chapter started with his rise.

However, Naruto was forced out of his musings when his enhanced vision caught a glimpse of familiar light… Eldar teleportation… Warp Spiders must be nearby. He raised his glaive making his brothers stop in their tracks. Avitus raised his heavy bolter, Cyrus activated his cloaking device and and disappeared, hoping to find a good position for himself and his scouts. Tarkus raised his bolter as did his battle-brothers, while Thaddeus and Aramus alongside the whole squad of Assault marines nervously gripped the handles of their blades, their fingers mere millimeters away from the activation runes.

Years without the human hand and wet climate of Typhon Primaris turned arena into the large, open area filled with nothing but mud. Ruins of ancient buildings where once lived the priests and amphitheaters and tribunes, where gathered those who overlooked the chosen champion from different tribes Typhon fighting for the right to become the Emperor's Chosen… everything was ruined and devoid of life. Xeno and human alike.

Aramus looked at the squad of Devastators and nodded at one of the ruined Towers, second later he did the same, while looking at the squad of tactical marines. Both squads nodded and took position in ruins according to Commander's orders. Cyrus reported that he was on position second later and all who remained were Assault Marines, Thaddeus, Aramus and Naruto. Eldars were mysterious and elegant creatures, so when the Exarch appeared in the center of arena nearly out of thin air,as if waiting for them to finish their preparations. Naruto wasn't surprised. Eldars were also known for their arrogance.

"There he is!" screamed Thaddeus. "Wait a minute… is he… smiling?"

"Finally! A worthy prey!" smiled the Exarch. "I finally have a challenging fight!"

"You shall beware your own desires, Eldar." said Naruto preparing his glaive. "After all we have slayed countless warriors of your kin before."

"Countless maybe… but none of them were like me!" screamed Warp Spider, raising his Death Spinners, preparing for battle. At the same moment, shot from the sniper rifle hit one of them.

"Blast it!" heard Blood Ravens voice of Cyrus in the vox. "I was aiming at his elbow. Blasted Xenos is fast. Too fucking fast."

Aramus was first to exploit this weakness, his chain-sword roared, coming to life and piercing defense of the Eldar warrior… well, it was about to pierce it before he turned his arm by some nearly impossible angle and blocked it with his Power Sword, that he somehow managed to unsheath.

Naruto gritted his teeth. All was as Cyrus told. Damned Spider was too quick.

They didn't notice when he did it. One minute he was struggling against their blades, and another a grenade was thrown to their feet.

"Gravity Grenade! Scatter!" screamed Naruto showing his brothers an example. Aramus jumped the other way, while Thaddeus and his squad used their jump packs to flew away. Grenade exploded with loud sound and bright flash, after making some debris float in the air. It was no surprise that Eldar warrior used it as distraction, covering his retreat.

"Play with my friends." his voice, still as mocking as in start of their fight, seemed to come from everywhere. "I hope that you enjoy the hospitality."

Douzen of the Warp Spiders appeared on Great Arena, ready to spill blood, but Naruto and Aramus had no time to deal with them, leader of the Eldar was going closer and closer to ruins despite suppressing fire from Avitus and Cyrus and round after round of bolter fire send in his direction by Tarkus.

"Thaddeus! Take your squad and deal with the Spiders." ordered Aramus. "Myself and lord Vidya shall be enough to deal with one Eldar commander."

"As you wish Commander!" Screamed Thaddeus preparing his weapons. "Brothers! To me! For the Emperor!"

"Now..." muttered Aramus getting closer to the Eldar. "Where were we?"

"I believe we wanted to deal with the pest." said Naruto loud enough to gain attention of the Eldar.

"Pest… Pest? Pest!" screamed he hysterically. "Arrogant humans! I shall show you who is a pest among us!"

In a mere moment he appeared in front of Aramus, using his teleportation And prepared both his blades to pierce his abdomen… only to stare… in disbelief, on bloody stamps that once were his arms. To his right, Naruto finally revealed himself and his double, an illusion created through break of the sunlight rays, shattered on disbelieving eyes of Xenos Commander. His head shook to the other side, as Aramus activated his chain-sword.

"Time to die… Xenos." with a guttering roar, mono-molecular teeth bite into the elegant neck of the alien. Moment later his head fell into the mud of Great Arena. Once against, like countless years before it was covered in blood.

Several minutes later Blood Ravens searched the nearby territory over, in hopes to find possible secret vaults with weapons or something else, while Naruto was looking over the body of dead Xenos commander.

"Anything of use?" asked Aramus, who silently walked to him from his back.

"Yes." answered Naruto standing up and cleaning his robes from the earth and mud with suitable spell. "He wasn't an Autarch, he was an Exarch."

"Which means?"

"Their commanding officer is still alive. I have absolutely no doubt that they will return."

…

'Armageddon' met them with busy metal corridors. Even before they landed, their group received a transmission from the Strike Cruiser. Something happened on Calderis. However transmission was bad and no one knew what they must think about the current situation. Some hoped that it were just Orks. Others feared that it were Tyranids, who finally reached the Sub-sector in full powers, Others thought that it were Eldar, who came to avenge their fallen on the Typhon Primaris.

Aramus, followed by Naruto, was first who burst into the inner halls of Captain bridge. His narrowed eyes scanned everyone inside and quickly noticed Martellus and Gordian near the tactical screen, but before he managed to make a step one of the normal human crew officers ran to them.

"It's` a disaster!" he was huffing, running and stress did their dark deed and stopped him from telling Astartes the reason of his current state, fortunately Martellus filled the blank spots.

"Brothers, from positions of Captain Thule came distress signal. Captal is attacked by Orks, Thule himself is trapped on the nearest outpost, supported by squad of the tactical marines and devastators, unfortunately it left just another Tactical squad an several squds of Scout Marines to protect the city."

"How many Orks are there?' asked Aramus.

"Hundreds."

"It will be a massacre." said Naruto. "Unless we will not interfere."

"I agree." said Aramus. "Shall we do nothing Argus will fall, Calderis fill follow and will bring us to destruction and in the end… doom the entire Sub-sector."

"We cannot wait." Aramus turned to the captain. "Set course to the Calderis."

When several hours later Drop Pods hit the soil of desert planet, first thing Naruto noticed was rather familiar looking Mek.

"It's him! Badzappa!" screamed Librarian. "Shoot to kill Brothers! Send the damned alien to Hell."

"ZOG!" screamed mad Mek, wounded several times by bolter rounds. "Get them offa me, boyz! Shoot to kill! Bring dakka! More DAKKA!"

At this moment, as if hearing his call armored vehicle of the Orks went in direction of the Blood Ravens on impressive, for such old and massive machine, speeds. However, just a mere moments, before it hit them, driver of the truck made a quick turn to the right, blocking path to Badzappa.

Naruto roared in frustration. First bolt of lightning hit the cabin, another one – the fuel canister.

"Boss… BOSS! I think we need to leave the truck behind… about… now!" screamed the Ork behind the gatling gun, who already jumped on earth before truck exploded. It did,'t safe him however, explosion and heat waves hit him into the back. Orks are tough bastards, but even they couldn't just jump back to their feet, like nothing had happened after being that close to source of explosion.

His crisped and darkened corpse fell near the boots of Mekboy.

Badzappa didn't lose anymore time, it was really strange, how someone this short can ran so fast, actually… even faster than Astartes and vehicles under Mek's own command. Team managed to reach him only after several minutes of relentless running… only because Badzappa waited for them under the cliff.

"Say hello to my Stromboyz, you Bloody Magpies!"screamed he once again running away. "They are toughest and meaniest Orkz around! Have fun playing with each other!"

First Ork who dared to land in front of him Naruto cracked a skull with shaft of his blade. Another one was butchered by Commander, five more fell under the blades of Thaddeus and Assault Marines, others died from Tarkus, Cyrus and Avitus fire.

"He is falling back, to the city of Argus!" screamed Naruto, beheading another Ork.

"We are kind of… Blocked here..." managed to answer Commander, before dealing with another Ork. "Do you think that you will be able to reach it before us?"

"Will you manage here… without me?" asked Naruto, glancing back at him.

"Without a doubt." said Aramus. "To make us meet the Emperor it will take something more than just large group of Stromboyz."

"I see." said Naruto. "Okay. I will deal with Orks near the capital. Well… at least I will manage to hold their assault until you arrive."

Librarian raised his hand focusing his psychic powers and distorted space continuum, teleporting himself to the gates of Argus. Meanwhile Aramus turned to the Orks, taking his sword into left hand to reload his pistol.

"Okay… help is already on the move… now… which one of you trice-damned greenskin Xenos scum shall be next?"

At the same time Blood Ravens, who defended the gates found themselves between hammer and anvil. Behind them were gates of the city, which they couldn't give up to the enemy, in front of them was relentless green tide that tried to consume them. Behind them was Argus it's fall was their Chapter's fall, and in the inevitable end, shall it happen, the whole Sub-sector's. Thus, Scouts and several Tactical Marines prepared to face the last battle in their lives, when help suddenly arrived.

"No more Blood Ravens shall die today!" with loud cry and flash of light, Naruto appeared, causing explosion in center of the Ork WAAAGH! He raised his glaive and stabbed it into the earth causing the earthquake. Orks fell from their feet and at this moment gates of Argus opened… revealing the tank 'Predator'.

Under superior firepower Greenskins made a step backwards, but still… they had a numerical advantage and `very soon, limitless number of grenadiers went in direction of the last center of resistance. Nevertheless, they didn't expect that Blood Ravens will receive one more reinforcement.

With loud battle-cry Aramys burst into crows of Xenos striking left and right with his chain-sword, his armor becoming darker in color because of the dried blood. Asxault Marines fell from the skies on wings of fire, Thaddeus' face twisted by bloodthirsty grimace as he and his warriors sent Xenos into their last journey, at moments like this his old nature of hive gangster once again showed itself. Flowers of explosions ripped Orks appart,as they chased Scouts of Cyrus and stepped on the mines that he left behind. Tarkus and his warriors took positions behind the dots, barricades and cliffs, causing Orks focus on them, and giving Avitus Devastators a chance to strike their unprotected side. Very soon, siege of the gates stopped, because there were no Orks to continue.

"Commander!" came the voice of Martellus through the vox. "Automatic turrets 'Tarantula' are ready to deploy. Just send the coordinates to 'Armageddon' and we will be able to support you with them."

"Tarkus!" screamed Aramus. "You heard Martellus! Send the coordinated!"

Many may say that one turret may do nothing in global scale of things, but Automatic Foundries didn't provide just the ammo and weapons… defensive systems like automatic turrets were also among the things that they had created.

After turrets were places, Avitus took position near the entrance, alongside the 'Predator' Tarkus took control over the remaining Tactical Marines, while Cyrus placed mines on the field in front of the defensive lines and also took control of the remaining scouts. Naruto, Aramus, Thaddeus and all remaining Assault Marines prepared to face their enemies in close quarter combat.

However… they didn't expect that Badzappa will lead the next wave… with his cowardice it was rather… unexpected.

"I create the best explosives for WAAAGGH!" screamed he. "Taste them you fucking Magpies!"

"I'm gonna place his head on my glaive." muttered Naruto.

"I agree with you, brother." Aramus gripped the handle of his sword with such power that it nearly broke. "Someone like him must face consequences after calling us Magpies."

Naruto was the first one to engage the Bekboy, he cut in half his laser rifle and nearly cut off his right arm, but in the last moment he managed to move and blade of the glaive moved millimeter away from the skin.

"Hah! This will not stop me!" screamed the Ork and activating some strange energy field started throwing grenades everywhere. He also pushed several buttons on the controller on his wrist. "Not enough? Then face my MEGASHEIKA!"

To surprise of Space Marines he summoned an earthquake.

"He has some sort of a field that protects him in close-quarters!" screamed Thaddeus.

"Attack from distance! Await till it will stop working!" came from Tarkus.

"Do not hold your fire!" screamed Avitus. "Xenos must die!"

Finally, earthshaking stopped and Badzappa's energy field failed him. At this moment, Commander Aramus reached him. His chain-sword fell on the head of the Mekboy… and bite all the way right to the belt. Nearly cleaved in two, Mekboy fell to the earth. Another enemy fallen, another battle won. Nothing that Aramus haven't seen before.

"This is Captain Thule to all Blood Ravens on Calderis!" came the voice of their leader from their personal vox channel. "Tyranids had started attack on the planet. I order an evacuation to the Strike Cruiser 'Armageddon', all previous plans haven't included such enemy presence."

"What does this means?" asked Thaddeus.

"It means that we were wrong. It isn't just a shard of Hive Fleet. It's a fucking _entire _Hive Fleet." said Cyrus.

"We still do not know for sure, Cyrus." said Naruto. "If Hive Fleet had returned in the same numbers it did during the great Tyrranic Wars we would be already swarmed by them. On all fronts, on all planets."

"Less talking, more moving, we must help Captain Thule evacuate, his position is surrounded by the bloodthirsty aliens." said Aramus. "He will die shall we do nothing."

"I agree with commander, but running into unknown location, presumably overrun by tyranids will just kill us all." said Cyrus. "I will go first."

His grim prophecy showed how much the veteran of Deathwatch was right, when first Tyranids fell from the shoots of his sniper rifle and his Scouts' bolters.

"So… these are the monsters I was told by elder member of the Chapter..." muttered Thaddeus, who faced them for the first time.

"No time to waste!" screamed Naruto. "I hear sounds of battle! Tyranids are assaulting positions of Captain Thule!"

Under command of Aramus, small group of Space Marines reached the village where Capatain Thule and his men prepared defensive lines, and already inside the settlement itself, fellow Blood Ravens faced tyranids. With loud battle-cries, supported by the bolter shots Aramus, Naruto and Thaddeus quickly broke the distance between them and insect-like aliens. It saved the lives of several battle-brothers and they joined the group. Captain Thule was found in the center of the settlement, with heavy bolter in his hands surrounded by remaining battle-brothers preparing to trade his life dearly.

"I thought I had ordered you to retreat, not to die in vain!" screamed Thule as the group slowly but surely moved in his direction.

"Don't bury yourself before time, Captain." answered Naruto, killing a group of Xenos with his psychic lighting. "We will get out of here. Moreover none of us want to place all the responsibility for the war against the tyranids on our shoulders."

"Commander!" once again contacted them Martellus. "A meteor had entered the atmosphere. According to the data collected by our scanners, it will fell right on your positions..."

"It isn't a meteor, Mertellus!" screamed Cyrus. "It a trice-damned Tyranide Spore!"

With a loud crashing sound said spore fell upon the earth and from it cave a Warrior Tyranid, much larger than his fellow kin, with four limbs, ending with long claw each, he stood upon the two mighty legs. Tyranid Warrior, lowered his body a little and jumped into the air, landing near the Capatin. He struck the Space marine, but captain managed to protect himself with heavy bolter and pull out infamous Blade of Alexian, power sword that passed with him through countless battles. He used the moment, while claws of the beast were stuck in the bolter and struck with his blade, stabbing it into Warrior's eye. However, it didn't pass deep enough to reach the brain and instantly kill the beast. Moreover, bolter shook in the air and it had the consequences, one of the appendages was finally freed the claw immediately pierced the armor of Captain Thule. Three other claws followed. Then, as if satisfied with causing more wounds to Space Marines than he did to it, the beast fled the battlefield, leaving the mortified defenders behind. Fortunately, Cyrus still had cool head on his shoulders.

"This is land forces, we are asking for immediate evacuation from our current position, Captain Thule has sustained heavy damaged and is unconscious, prepare the apothecaries to stabilize him."

"Got it landing group. Thunderhawks 'Alpha' and 'Talon' are on their way. 'Alpha' evacuate our forces from the coordinates that I had sent, 'Talon' area bombardment to the north from their positions. May Emperor protect us all."

On the Strike Cruiser 'Armageddon' Thunderhawk 'Alpha' landed in the hangar.

"Get Captain Thule to the apothecaries as fast as possible!" screamed Thaddeus.

"Easy there, Thaddeus. I believe that apothecary Gordian will do everything to bring Thule back to action." said Tarkus.

"Nevertheless, while Captain Thule isn't with us, we need someone lead us into battle and command in his stead." said Aramus.

"You are the highest officer in rank, who is still active Force Commander." said Naruto stretching his hands with Blade of Alexian inside of ornamented sheath lying on his palms. "There, I believe that you will need this."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Fallout, Mass Effect, Warhammer, or any other elements of game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as every illustration on my fanfiction, all rights reserved.

**Seeker of Truth.**

**Chapter IV.**

_Days on orbit… they are hell for Space Marine. I lived for several thousand years and noticed that normal humans manage to deal with waiting far better than Space Marines. We are becoming anxious. We desire only one thing – war. Everything that stops us from waging it viewed by us as nothing more than a nuisance. Be it distance between battlefields, trouble in logistics system, or even our duty to protect normal citizens of Imperium._

_All Space Marines are like this, myself included. Well, except I know one thing:if you wish to face some sort of trouble, like invasion of aliens hell-bent on slaughtering and torturing innocents… gather up a lot of civilians in one place, like it is in Hive-cities. Therefore, I usually was the one to volunteer to protect them during the Great Crusade. It wasn't prosecuted… Fifteenth was always a group of oddballs in eyes of others. I was just a bit bigger one._

_Nevertheless, with Thule in Apothecarion, Commander made me the Second-in-command and went to the surface of Calderis himself, followed by the others. Fortunately, Third Company contacted us and Gabriel is already on he move. Very soon he will take the reigns of command and I will finally return to where I belong… to battlefield._

…

Gabriel Angelos went down the metal corridor that led to the capital bridge of Battle Barge 'Lithany of Fury'. His massive boots gave out a thunderous thump-like sound with each step and Daemonic Hammer on his shoulder sparkled with lightning, as if thirsting to smash the enemies into nothingness. Campaign in Vorga System was a success. Forces of Tau were crushed till the last blue-skinned alien. Skull of their Commander was smashed into bloody paste by God-Splitter. However, Third Company had no time to rest, distress call came from Sub-Sector Aurellia. Tyranids were attacking their Recruiting Worlds and Gabriel was once again ready to wage war, but there were several problems, one of them he faced when he entered the captain's bridge.

"AAAGH! Get them out of my head!" when the Captain of the Third Company entered the bridge, first thing he noticed was screaming navigator, who furiously clawed his head and run around in circles. His men tried to apprehend him, but to no avail. Suddenly new face appeared on the bridge. Librarian stepped from the shadows and ended the suffering of mad Navigator with one strike of his Force Staff. Then he turned to the Captain and Gabriel was glad to see the familiar face of Jonah Orion.

"Captain Angelos." greeted him Epistolary. "I'm glad that you are alright."

"Jonah. Report the situation." both Space Marines knew each other since Tartarus Campaign, where Gabriel was forced to face his traitorous former friend, Isador, in battle. Right now, he was the most powerful and highest ranked Librarian in Third Company.

"Situation is worsening, Captain Angelos." answered Jonah. "We have yet to reach Calderis and several of our Navigators are already dead, because of Hive-Fleet's power. With it worsens our ability to contact Force Commander Aramus and Great Father… I still cannot believe that I say it, by the way."

"Yes… return of Vidya was rather unexpected, yet nevertheless welcomed occasion." answered Angelos. "Ancient ally returned to us, unlike more often times when ancient threats return to consume us, situation like this is rather appreciated."

"Yes… nevertheless, I believe that time for yet another talk with good Commander and his Librarian." smirked Jonah.

…

Naruto was pacing on the captain's bridge of 'Armageddon'. It was taking too long. He knew that they had problems with communication due to the Shadow cast by splinter of Hive-Fleet, he knew that Angelos waged war in Vorga system and anything could happen, but it still was too… fucking… long…

Naruto breathed out and looked at his clawed gauntlet. He tried to focus, but to no avail. Thus, he decided to use the old trick of his. He looked around and and noticed that nobody saw what he was doing or even cared. Slowly, like greatest treasure, that it in a way was, Naruto pulled out a stone, with a changing glowing rune on it. For at least a thousand years he tried to understand what one certain woman wrote down on this stone, but no matter what, true meaning of the rune either escaped him, or he was too dumb to understand.

Nevertheless, this mystery always calmed him. Always showed him that there was knowledge that he haven't found out, that there were paths he had yet to discover. That there were worlds where he haven't traveled to. It somehow gave him… hope. In grim times when he lived, hope was a first step to disappointment. However, Naruto was going to risk it. Hope was a heavy burden, yet unlike his brothers from the Rubricaied Legion, he had yet to abandon it.

"Lord Librarian." Naruto turned to the source of the voice and caught a curious gaze of one of the crew-members. It was an ordinary human, judging by the signs on his uniform he was an operator, who working with Astropaths. Librarian smirked… Finally!

"What is it?"

"We received a message from the Battle Barge 'Litany of Fury'." answered him operator. "Captain Angelos desires to speak with you, I believe that you need to hurry, supporting communication becomes harder with each passing day. And it whatever destroys it only increases it's work."

"You mean that tyranids are increasing their influence in Sub-Sector?" raised his eyebrow Naruto.

"You don't believe it?"

"Oh! I actually believe it. However such speed is rather strange… even for tyranids. Either we do not know something or part of their forces are hidden… Before only several types of tyranids had such abilities, but to evolve so much that at least a third of their numbers stays hidden… If my theory is right situation is far worse than we believe before." said Naruto. "Nevertheless, I need to speak with Gabriel. He may give us so needed information, or if we are lucky he had already created a plan to deal with the tyranid infestation."

Naruto quickly went to the section of the ships where Astropaths resided. There, he prepared to listen to the message received from the Gabriel Angelos.

"Lord Vidya. Situation is way more dangerous than we believed." came voice of the Gabriel Angelos through the dynamics. "Nevertheless, we cannot leave Captain Thule unavenged. The beast that attacked him was finally located. Moreover, power of this tyranid shows that it came from original hive. Not only will we restore honor of Captain Thule, but also receive genetic samples, required to save Captain's life and create the retro-toxin. This mission is of greatest importance. Losses in wars with Tyranids are so how due to their toxins. If we will create the cure, one of their most lethal weapons will become useless… well until another evolution, but we will be able to do something later. Until then… here are my orders… Go to Calderis and slay the beast. Also, you must secure Angel Forge on Meridian. Meridian is industrial center of this Sub-sector. Beside that you must find ancient observatory on planet Typhon Primaris and genetic sample from original tyranid hive. Using all three components we will be able to create a poison, potent enough to kill the Hive faster than it will mutate and neutralize it."

"As you wish Gabriel." said Naruto. "Well… time for vengeance."

…

Drop Pod once again hit the hot sands of Calderis. Force Commander stepped on it first, with his Power Sword zooming in his hand. Following him was Naruto, behind them were squads of Tarkus, Avitus, Thaddeus and Cyrus.

"The beast is close." said Cyrus.

"Good." growled Avitus. "I have lot of bullets for it."

"It will pay for what happened with Captain Thule." grimly said Thaddeus.

"Easy there, Thaddeus." interfered Tarkus. 'We all want vengeance, but succumbing to it is not a way of Astartes."

"I know… but Captain Thule was the one, who picked me on Meridian. He decided that I was worthy to become an Astartes, despite Blood Ravens never taking a recruit from that world for over seven centuries."

"Yes..." said Cyrus. "I remember the uproar caused by this particular decision. Not many Scout-Sergeants believed that you will pass the Trials. Yet here you are, proving all of them wrong. Proving me wrong."

"Why am I not surprised." smirked Thaddeus. "The ever skeptical sergeant was against my introduction into the members of the Chapter."

"Quit!" said Naruto raising his hand.

"What is it, brother Librarian?" asked Aramus.

"We are not alone, Froce Commander. Tyranids are near." answered Naruto. "I sense their hunger. Their rage… Their desire to kill..."

"And the beast?" asked Aramus.

"It hides. I feel… pain… wound caused by Captain's sword still haven't healed… it is strange… Regeneration of such powerful beast should have cared about this loss already." mused Naruto, while others glanced in his direction.

"It actually is possible. Weird shit happens when warriors of our chapter are nearby." answered Cyrus. "I seriously shouldn't remind you about the fact that lord Vidya is more than five thousand years old. Should I also point at Force Commander's strength? I saw him battle beasts at least the size of 'Baneblade' and come out victorious from such battle. Do you really think that causing a wound that defies regeneration of tyranid is something worthy to be surprised of?"

"Cyrus is right." said Tarkus. "Emperor watches over us, let us not fail his expectations."

Nobody said anything, but everyone was doubting that Emperor was focused solely on them. He had an entire Imperium to care about, after all. There also were Gods of Chaos and other powers, who were trying to destroy or undermine Humanity as a whole. So, Blood Ravens just shrugged it over and did what Astertes were always doing since their creation. They prepared their weapons and slowly walked to positions of the enemy, fully prepared tho spread death.

Tyranids swarmed them when they were in the center of the small town. Hordes of Termagants and Hormagaunts besieged their position. Bolters of Scouts, Devastators and Tactical Marines, kept them at bay, while those who fought in close showed the alien how unlike they were to born during such grim times.

Thaddeus' rage led his blade, Wolfhowl, recently released from the depth of Librarium was given to him for one simple mission… slay the Tyranid warrior. However, to make the beast come for them, they needed to get his attention… through blood and pain. After they will kill enough Hormagaunts and Termagants, beast lured from his home by scent of blood, will decide that a new predator wanted his territory for himself.

And he came.

In all his terrifying glory, massive beast jumped from a city wall and landed among Tactical Marines. Blood Ravens underestimated the beast's cunning. It attacked when Hormagaunts and Termagants once again started their assault gaining attantion of close quarter and long-range fighters he also noticed that Scouts would still manage to ran away and Devastators were pretty damn useless while he was close. So he decided to deal with the most problematic long-range warriors, Tactical Marines, then deal with others and without support quickly shred other warriors.

Unfortunately for the beast, Tarkus was made of sturdier bunch. Lucky hit from the tyranide left a deep scar near his eye and left him without helmet, but he still managed to shot off one of the lower apendages. He managed to cause this attack due to the blind zone, created by wound that beast suffered from the hand of Captain Thule and while it roared in pain, Tarkus threw the krak-grenade right into the open maw of the beast. In surprise it gulped.

"Brothers! Scatter!" screamed Tarkus giving his brothers an example.

Grenade, exploding in the open, wouldn't have slayed such a beast like Tyranid Warrior, but inside it stomach… well damage was overwhelming… to the point that tyranid was all over Blood Ravens. Fortunately nobody was harmed by shrapnel in form of it's bones and nobody got poisoned. Without the psionic link hordes of Hormagaunts were instantly upon the Termagants in battle that started it was easy for Space Marines to evacuate, after all, Tyranids were mostly fighting each other.

Secretly, Naruto took one of the beast's claws. He will try to craft something from it.

…

"A bit to the left and I would be in need of a new eye, like Captain Thule." said Tarkus and Gordian tended his wounds, while other officers gathered around.

"I tried to find out how Captain Thule lost his eye, but he wasn't sharing this story." said Thaddeus.

"It was on Kronus, during our fight in catacombs." said Naruto. "We managed to temporally ally with Eldars to deal with the Necrons. While myself and Tarkus were preparing the explosives, he fought the Necron Lord and in the end stood victorious, but at a cost of his own eye."

"Glorious battle that was." said Avitus. "Shame that we were forced to share our glory with Xenos scum."

"Avitus, Tarkus and Lord Vidya were on Kronus with Captain Thule, but you weren't Cyrus?" asked Thaddeus.

"No, I was under command of Captain Boreale. Prepared scouts for him. Unfortunately, most of them perished during Kaurava Crusade." said Cyrus with sadness in his voice. For the first time many officers present, saw stoic and cynical Scout Sergeant so… emotional.

"A stain on history of our Chapter." spitted Avitus.

"What happened on Kaurava?" asked Thaddeus. "No matter how hard I try to find or press it, nobody speaks about it."

"Kaurava was a mistake." suddenly firmly stated Cyrus. With sadness in his voice just a mere seconds ago and apathy in his eyes, all that rage and fire that was in his eyes now alongside the firm steel intonation in his voice… was rather scary and sudden change. "The whole bloody crusade was."

"Nevertheless, Captain Thule always stated that it was Chaplain Mikael, who slayed him, whoever, we all knew that he had fallen long before the final assault on the tomb." said Tarkus.

"Capitation always liked when one of his men achieved something great." once again with a hint of sadness in his voice stated Cyrus.

"Enough of sad old stories." said Naruto, who just entered the hall. "We are traveling to Meridian and ahead of us is the greatest enemy ever known to our kin."

"Who?" raised his eyebrow Aramus. "There are none but… fuck..."

"Yes, Aramus. Bureaucrats." stated librarian hitting the floor with his glaive for greater effect. "Trust me, those bastards are half the reason of Imperium being in such a sorry state alongside Xenos and forces of Chaos."

Blood Ravens decided that it was not the time to argue with their Great Father, especially when powers of Warp were reacting to his rage, covering his body and armor in micro-lightning. Officers decided that it was in their best interests to leave, only, however, among them only Tarkus had somewhat reasonable excuse to leave, his scar started to arch, and Gordion, fearing poisoning, ordered him to go with him to Apothecarion.

Meanwhile 'Armageddon' finally reached Meridian. On the orbit they were contacted by the Adjutant of the Governor Gregor Vandis, Elena Derosa. She asked Blood Ravens to arrive for a meeting and discuss the current situation in Sub-sector, also she reminded them that they would land upon the Meridian, the industrial tie of the Sub-sector, not the jungles of Typhon or outskirts of Calderis. Some… tact is required.

Looking down at the glowing planet Naruto thought what would he see down there. Poor malnourished people who work their hands to the bone on factories of the planet, fat ugly rich nobles, who would meet him or spit at the ground he walked on, hoping that he wouldn't see, dark poisonous smoke coming from factories and covering the once-blue sky of Meridian… this wasn't the future the Emperor wanted for Humanity. This wasn't the future he fought for, he bled for, his brothers dies for… Emperor was right. It was time to do something.

Naruto went to the hangar, on the meeting he would be following Aramus, beside them there will be another officers, so Astartes were supposed to meet right in front of Thunderhawks. Cyrus, Thaddeus, Tarkus and Aramus were already there when he entered, Avitus was still preparing himself.

Thaddeus was clad in more ornamented armor, on his belt was chain-sword and in his hand was bolt-pistol, Cyrus, beside his Sniper Rifle took with himself one of the chain-swords from the armory, he wasn't going to fight up-close, but he trusted his gut and sometimes he needed something longer than Astartes battle-knife. Tarkus, beside his normal combat gear had a power sword and Aramus finally took one of the Iron Halos. Now, clad in Armor of Vidya, with Blade of Alexian on his hip and bolt-pistol 'Mercy of the Righteous' in his hand he alongside others awaited the last member of their group.

Finally the Appearance of Avitus happened.

Yes, yes, like this, from capital 'A'. He entered the hangar clad in new Armor of Devastator, crafted especially for sergeants of devastator squads and rumored to give it's owner unlimited thirst blood of the enemies of the Golden Throne. In his hand was 'Bane of Xenos' newly cleaned up and oiled, making each marking of notable kill and and in-grafted blessings of three Inquisitors shown in all it's glory. Beside his armor and Heavy Bolter, Avitus was covered by additional ammo and grenades, like Christmas tree by garlands, decorations and toys.

"Okay..." decided to break the silence Naruto when he saw the Devastator Sergeant. "I will be the first one to speak about the elephant in the room… but what the hell, Avitus?"

"The Hive-Fleet is upon us, brother." answered Devastator.

"And you want to deal with it all alone?" raised his brow Naruto.

"I must be ready for everything!" angrily stated Sergeant.

"Okay..." gave up Naruto. "Just try to not scare the Imperial Guard to death."

"I will try." smirked Avitus.

After some time in Thunderhawk, Naruto and others finally stepped on the surface of the planet… well, not on the surface per se, they landed on one of the spires, where the Governor's Palace was built. Meeting them, surrounded by several soldiers from FPD was young woman with blonde hair and beautiful face. She wore official uniform of Administratum that somehow reminded the unii=form of military officer, a reminder of the times when Imperium was forged and everyone was somewhat a military member, it was a mark that was carried through countless years of struggle that followed the Great Crusade.

All in all, Elena surely was an eye candy and Naruto had yet to understood was she in her position due to her personal skills, or was it because Gregor Vandis wanted to keep his personal 'toy' as close as possible, even during the work. Nevertheless, Elena knew when to speak or stay silent, Naruto had to give her that, so after quick greeting she asked Space Marines to follow her to her cabinet.

Whatever curiosity did normal soldiers feel, it quickly vanished after one glance from Avitus. Poor little men were quick to follow the Administrator. Near the entrance to the palace they were met by several hundreds of PDF soldiers, lined up by both sides of the gates. They all made a sign of Aquila, greeting the Angels of Death as they passed trough the gates.

Derosa led them through the maze of the palace, to her personal cabinet, there they could finally start negotiations. Meanwhile, Aramus, very much like every Space Marine under his command found himself in rather unpleasant situation. All his instincts screamed to him to return to battle, to face the tyranids and slay them, yet here he was playing politics. Politics! Something that all Astartes have to get as far away as possible. Nevertheless, they still required the industrial might of Angel Forge to create the poison against the tyranids. So he will continue… fortunately, Great Father was with them. Unfortunately, if his reaction before was what he felt… ancient psyker hated bureaucracy even more than all of their Chapter combined.

"Well… Administrator, I know that you have countless things to deal with you, but lets deal with everything quick." said Aramus. "You shall give us entrance codes to the Forge, and we will finally manage to save the Sub-sector from the mortal danger that all tyranids are."

"I beg for forgiveness, but we are on Meridian, not on the outskirts of Calderis, or in the jungles of Typhon Primaris, as I stated in my massage before: little tact would make wonders." firmly stated Derosa.

"Administrator Derosa we require immediate access to the Forge." decided to interfere into the dialogue between his Commander and Imperial Administrator Tarkus.

"Angel Forge is the object of the greatest importance in entire Sub-sector, it's work is signed for several months in the future, however… there is one way for you to acquire the access before time." started Derosa. "Recently, Meridian quite often suffers from attacks of the Eldar Raiders, our logistics suffer from them and while Imperial Guard is dealing with uprisings, they cannot deal with the Eldar."

"Let me guess..." finally spoke Naruto. "You want us to deal with Eldar, and after we finish them, you will give us the codes."

"Basically… yes." confirmed Derosa. "Will you aid us?"

"You do understand that Sub-sector is under siege of the Hive-fleet? And shall we not succeed it will consume Meridian and the entire Sub-Sector later?" coldly asked Naruto.

"Our scanners haven't shown any activity of tyranids upon our planet." parried Derosa.

"Hive-fleet simply cannot pass the planet right on it's course, Administrator Derosa!" screamed Cyrus. Scout-sergeant was furious, feeling the rage of their brother other Space Amrines made a step forward, but raised glaive of Naruto stopped them I their tracks.

"We agree to your terms… Administrator Derosa." with voice, icy and harsh as winters of Fenris, said Naruto. "But don't forget to tell your boss, Governor Vandis, that after we will deal with the Eldar, we shall met personally, and I, alongside my brothers, will turn him into fine example of fate of fools, who dares to insult Space Marines." Derosa made a step backwards, even among his brothers, Lord Vidya had impressive height, and compared to petite woman he was a mountain of muscles and keramit. However, it wasn't what scared her. His eyes… burning with fires of Warp, she saw unlimited cruelty to those, whom he saw as enemies of the Emperor… at this moment Derosa started to pray that during the meeting between Gregor and Vidya she will be as far as possible.

…

Administrator remained his her cabinet while delegation from Blood Ravens returned to their Thunderhawk. During entire road to the space-port, Naruto was cursing up a storm, counting the fact that he several languages, he managed to curse the bureaucrats in Human, Aeldari, T'au and several other dead- and not-quit-so dialects.

"Bureaucrats… cocksuckers… sperm-lickers… ungrateful bastards… UGH! HOW I HATE THEM!" those were parts of his monologue as he and his brothers walked back. Finally, Thaddeus was the first to interfere.

"I had never seen Great Father like this." whispered he to Commander Aramus, who silently nodded.

"I can hear you, Thaddeus!"

"But you never let your anger lead you before."

"All because I have successfully evaded the greatest enemy ever known to Astartes! The trice-cursed bureaucrats! Imperium is assaulted from all sides, Emperor is tortured on the Golden Throne by suffering of the countless human souls, half of the Primarchs is missed in action, another is either half-dead or well… dead but these cockroaches are living and thriving!" seeing that due to the anger of librarian the sky above them darkened with thunder clouds, Blood Ravens decided to not press the item further. However, after several minutes of travel, it was once again Thaddeus, who decided to break the silence.

"You shouldn't be surprised by actions of Meridian officials. I can bet my chain-sword that they started to bother with Eldar raids only after they had attacked property of wealthy citizens. While ordinary people suffered they do not care. It was like this during my time and I fear that it will be like this in the future." said Thaddeus.

"I understand rage of Lord Vidya, I personally, would like nothing more than slaughter the filthy bureaucrates to the last man." growled Avitus.

"I fear that in this case we may receive some sort of tax from Hell." grimly joked Naruto and it finally broke the uneasy silence between battle brothers. Joking and talking they returned to 'Armageddon' to plan their next move.

While other officers discussed the plan and made sure that members of their squads had everything required for next mission, Naruto decided to speak with Martellus. Techmarine was found in his Forge, where he prepared the Dreadnought Armor, in case of Captain Thule requiring one. According to him, scanners of 'Armageddon' also didn't pick any tyranid signals from the planet. Fearing that Eldars are somehow connected with this, Naruto asked Martellus to check his scanners once again.

It took several hours from them to prepare for operation. Drop Pods hit the stones of the streets and Blood ravens quickly took positions behind the nearest covers, fortunately, Aeldari wasn't present and Aramus and Naruto led their squad to the point of destination, another Automated Foundry right near their landing position.

Aeldary heavily fortified the outskirts of the Foundry, on the several Gravy-Tanks that they managed to pass through the gates was near the strategical object. However, Naruto had foreseen this. Blood ravens defended the position with higher grounds and with raise of his arm, Astartes with Rocket Launchers prepared their weapons. When he put it down they opened fire. Three direct hits ripped the tank to shreds, leaving Eldars without heavy support. Nevertheless, they still had group of Banshees and bunch of Warlocks to support their infantry.

Unfortunately for the Banshees, Blood Ravens once again had a plan, when first of them jumped into the air, Astartes quickly retreated to the original positions, expecting Banshees to follow. They didn't disappoint. They run to them, as quickly as possible… only to step on the mines placed by Cyrus. Explosions destroyed several stairs and covered everything black and red, but experienced Warlocks didn't follow them. Instead the opened the portal and disappeared in it.

Fearing that Eldars will start immediate siege of their positions, Aramus ordered to prepare fortifications and mine every entrance. Fortunately, right downstairs was automated Foundry, so they will not run out of ammo or stationary defenses anytime soon. In mere minutes usual square with several building turned into heavily fortified object, in best traditions of the Imperial Fists. Turrets with heavy bolters controlled each entrance to the square, lines of hidden mines placed by Tarkus expected the unwanted guests and buildings on the square were occupied by Devastators, Tactical Marines and Scouts of Avitus, Tarkus and Cyrus, while mobile force that consisted of Naruto, Aramus and Thaddeus, alongside his Assault Marines got ready to finish the enemy suppressed by fire of their brothers, specialized in long-range weaponry.

Naruto and Aramus were right, Eldars returned with greater powers and started their assault from the north path. Fortunately, land mines worked like a charm and infantry alongside their Shuriken Cannons didn't pass further than the buildings on the other side of the street.

Very much like humans Eldars decided to prepare fortifications to cover their soldiers with fire. Usually such positions were given to Rangers, but free snipers were rare. They had already prepared hidden and fortified positions for themselves and didn't want to leave it according to orders from several upstart Warlocks, who weren't even in command of operation.

So, Space Marines, even despite the fact of being outnumbered, still prevailed over their enemies and that fact alone infuriated the Eldar. Despite the warnings from other Warlocks and commanders, who protected the generators and Gates to the Webway near the landing zone of Space Marines, they summoned the 'Fire prism'-class Gravy-tank to their positions.

Just as Blood Ravens wanted.

'Fire Prism' arrived to the outskirts of the reinforced part of the city after Naruto beheaded the last Warlock. Bodies of the Eldar Warlocks were placed on the barricade, right where the the tank supposed to pass… well, with all the destruction, there actually was only one path for such a large machine. Infuriated by the sight before them, Eldar simply increased their speed and prepared to smite down the poor fortifications created by arrogant Mon-Keigh…

First wake-up call came in form of roaring jump packs of Assault Marines. Melta-bombs thrown from the skies damaged the gravity control, and tank became to lurch to the left, but pilot managed to straight up the course. At this moment, in the tall building Cyrus pushed the red button on detonator.

Once again, pilot managed to straight up the course, but with half of machine broken and engine nearly dead, tank was barely moving. Clouds gathered above it and massive bolt of lightning put a crest on plans of the Eldar to use 'Fire Prism' against the citizens of Meridian.

"Poser." said a figure, while hiding itself with psychic power and observing this conflict from the roof of the administration building. "You are still such a poser… Naruto."

"Any orders?" lone Warlock stepped from the shadow.

"Give our brethren orders to retreat. Without the 'Fire Prism' it will turn into butchery. I had sated my curiosity and found out the reason of constantly changing future." said the figure, still cloaked by shadows of Warp and cloaking technologies of Eldar. "We have no chance in this confrontation… prepare something more… direct Wraithlord alongside several lesser walkers will be enough… must be."

…

Once again, officers met on 'Armageddon' to discuss the results after recently finished mission.

"Brothers..." said Naruto. "Situation is bad. After Captain Thule was left here with his Strike Cruiser, Chapter Master took lion's share of our heavy vehicles away from us. And 'Predators' would have come in handy during the last battle."

"But… what can we do?" asked Thaddeus. "Only Captain Angelos responded to our call and until he arrives we are on our own."

"Yes." confirmed his words Naruto. "However, we had found the location of the primal Hive upon the planet of Typhon Primaris. We can use this chance both to find the required DNA sample and heal Captain Thule. Of course, Apothecary Gordian also informed me that he had suffered too serious wounds and to continue fighting he must be encased inside the sarcophagus of Dreadnought, but something like this will also be our trump card. Enhanced by Dreadnought's Armor, Thule can go toe-to-toe with Wraithlord that was seen on the surface of Meridian."

"Moreover his resurrection, no matter in what form, will boost the moral of our battle-brothers." added Aramus.

"Exactly my thoughts, Commander." agreed Naruto.

"Then we know what to do." said Avitus. "Time to kill some tyranids!"

Space Marines never spent much time when there was enemy in front of them. Well… they checked weapons, took their positions in battle lines, but that's all. There were no fear, no silent cursing, Astartes prayed silently chanting the battle litanies in their minds, while gripping their weapons tighter in their hands.

So, when Drop Pods hit the mud of Typhon Primaris they were ready. According to the orbital scans the pool with toxins from Prime Hive was to the North-West from their position. Unfortunately, the entire area was infested with Spore Mines and nests with Hormagaunts and Termagants.

"Cyrus..." said Naruto. "You ready?"

"Always, brother." smiled Cyrus. "I will deal with them."

"Why not me?" asked Avitus.

"Avitus, we are surrounded by enemies." sighed Aramus. "Suppressing fire will come in handy, when we will face the heavy hitters of the Tyranids."

"Avitus!" suddenly screamed Naruto. "In the bushes! Deathleaper! Suppressing fire!"

Librarian gave an example for his brother and destroyed the bashed with lightning from his hand. Deathleaper managed to jump away and evaded his attack, but his change of position led him right into the Avitus' range of fire. Members of the Devastator Squad pulled the triggers nearly instantly, Heavy Bolters send round after round in direction of the beast, tearing its form apart. Finally… it fell on the ground, devoid of life.

"Ha! I knew that some filthy Xenos will be no match for Astartes!" screamed Avitus in glee from his victory.

"Then give me some support here!" screamed Cyrus as one after another Spore Mines that flew in their direction. "We need your Heavy Bolter! Right now!"

"On it, brother!" screamed Avitus, relocating to new firing position.

"Then do it faster!" lightning from Naruto's hands destroyed another spore. "We don't have a luxury of time! Fire, or we will be overrun!"

Avitus obeyed and high caliber rounds ripped apart the tyranids. Following the mines Hormagaunts and Termagants ran to the positions of Blood Ravens. Following them were countless Tyranid Warriors, Deathleapers and Lictors… it looked like protectors of the Prime Hive didn't want to give the samples of the DNA freely.

Naruto decapitated one of them with a wide swing of his glaive. Power Sword of Aramus took care of another. Thus, leaving mutilated, burned and slashed into ribbons bodies of tyranids behind them, Astartes went in direction of pool with toxin.

"Commander!" screamed Naruto, forcing another Tyranid warrior to fall and exploding his head with grab of his hand. "Take the sample! We will hold the tyranid tide!"

"There are nearly limitless here!" objected Aramus, yet still ran to the pool. "They will re-spawn faster than you will kill them! How long can you hold the line against such a foe?"

"As long as needed." was curt reply. While Aramus took care of the toxin, Naruto took command in his hands. Beforehand Blood Ravens cleansed the area near the toxin pool and prepared defenses. Automatic turrets 'Tarantula', Avitus' Devastators, Tactical Marines of Tarkus, snipers of Cyrus, Assault marines of Thaddeus… everyone was here, ready to fight or die.

And Tyranids didn't make Blood Ravens wait.

The sea of chitin-covered monsters ran from the jungles… led by the Tyrant of the Hive. Naruto knew that it will be toughest battle so far, but he had faith, Power Glaive and his immense psychic powers. While others opened fire, Naruto teleported and appeared from the warp near the Tyrant. The beast screeched and raised it's massive claws into the air, showing two pairs of lower arms, with upper ones holding the Bonesword and Lashwip, while lower ones held Stranglethorn Cannon. Tyranids instantly made a clearance for them. It looked as if… the beast desired the duel…

Librarian smirked, if fight he wanted, then fight he will get. He shot lightning from his hand and hit the lower arm, managing to hit right into the sack with venom, connected to said arm. Fortunately, for Naruto and unfortunately for Hive Tyrant, venom was highly flammable not only did it led to explosion that cost the beast it's arm it also rendered the cannon useless.

Naruto's smirk grew wider when he heard that gathering of the toxin was finished and Commander Aramus joined his brothers on the front-line. He heard his loud battle cry and screeches of dying tyranids, who were silenced by his sword. Meanwhile, enraged Tyrant charged into frontal attack and Naruto faced him head-on. He grabbed the Rosario that they took from the local temple of the Emperor, it took some time and effort, but it came in handy, and activated it creating the energy field, Tyrant's claws, sword and whip harmlessly slipped on it. In response, Naruto sent the fireball right into the center of exposed monster's chest. Tyrant made a step backwards, then another… finally he managed to protect himself from the third attack and once again the duel came to stalemate…

Until with crushing sound a Drop Pod didn't land in the center of the tyranid positions.

"I am Davian Thule!" said a booming mechanical voice and Dreadnought stepped from the landing capsule. "Look at me Xenos! I am your doom! I am your death!"

He hit the earth with his fist sending the smaller tyranids into the skies and making the bigger beasts fall. With no sight of hesitation, Thule went in direction of Hive Tyrant. Seeing a new enemy, much bigger than his previous opponent and made mainly of metal thus being vulnerable to his psychic Bonesword, Tyrant jumped in the air and landed in front of Thule, raising his sword into the air.

However… he underestimated speed of the Captain in his new body. He managed to raise the left claw into the air and grip the alien's arm that held the sword. With sickening 'CRUNCH' it broke under pressure from metal claw. Second 'hand' of Dreadnought hit right into the weakened chitin armor on the chest, pushing through it and piercing the Tyrant through.

Thule ripped his claw from the alien. Tyrant still stood for a while… and fell when his organism burned off all the resources, trying to seal up the wound.

"Such will be the fate of all Xenos." said Thule, standing over the corpse of the Tyrant.

"We have slayed the Hive Tyrant." muttered Cyrus. "I cannot believe this."

"Captain Thule!" screamed Thaddeus in relief. "You have returned to us!"

"Gabriel? Is that you?" asked Thule.

"What?" raised his eyebrow Thaddeus. "No! It's me, Thaddeus! Remember, you have taken me as acolyte to the Chapter on Meridian."

"Secrets of Kronus will not leave my lips." stated Thule.

"Captain Thule suffered greatly from the poisonous wounds." said voice of Gordian through their vox communicators. "He requires rest after his body was cleansed of poison. Return to the ship immediately. Do not forget the bodies of your fallen comrades."

…

Naruto observed Meridian from the orbit, several days after mission on Typhon, after licking their wounds, Cyrus and Martellus went to search for the ancient Communication Array, powerful enough to scan the entire sector. Meanwhile, rest of their squad, Aramus, Tarkus, Avitus and Thule, dealt with the Wraithlord on Meridian. Naruto wasn't there, but he was sure that Thule will deal with him in his ordinary manner… Blocking his arm with a sword and sending a devastation punch into his rib section, literally piercing him through. Captain started to rather enjoy this particular move. Naruto sighed. Shame that he would not see it. He meant… fighting between giant robots and mechs… what can be cooler?

"Commander." Gordian called him from the other side of captain's bridge. "We have a problem."

"Big one?"

"Look for yourself."

Image on cogitators showed him massive ship that without a doubt belonged to Imperium. Glorious Battle Barge at least seven kilometers in length, with rows of lances and plasma cannons ready to prove the Humanity's superiority once again. However… even from all the distance between Strike Cruiser and Battle Barge, Naruto could sense something… off, oozing from the ship.

He nearly smelled something rotten inside.

However, leaving it in the system may prove as disastrous as letting tyranids roam on their Recruit Worlds, with corrupted Chapter Master, tyranids and this strange ship Sub-sector Aurelia will become Blood Ravens' tomb. All these thoughts ran through his mind instantly.

"I will use one of our Thunderhawks." said Naruto to Gordian. "With current situation we cannot send more Space Marines, but we must deal with it somehow."

"Alone?" asked Apothecary. "Without any kind of support? Brother, this is suicide! We need to stay unite! Stay strong! Only standing as one, shall we survive during these dark times! And you, our honorable ancestor is someone, who gives us hope during this nearly helpless struggle!"

"Yet… I'm the only one who is capable of reaching it and returning… Through the warp teleportation if needed." firmly stated Naruto. "Moreover, I sense that something inside that ship desires to be unleashed from its prison… I also sense those who desires to unveil the secrets hidden inside the ship… too bad that they will not manage to use that power as they wish. I must stop them… with pure intentions paved the road to Hell."

…

She tightly gripped the handle of her Power Sword, swat rolling down her temples, her lungs on fire, her Power Armor – a complete mess. In her plasma pistol still remained several shots and she had several more magazines for her bolt-pistol. So she changed her weapon and Plasma Pistol took its place in holster on her hip.

Sensor in her helmet picked a noise from far away. Something heavy slowly walked in her direction. As closer as it got, she started to feel how metal floor was shaking under the weight of unknown creature. She remembered how everything started. Inquisitor Jose of Ordo Malleus asked Canoness Superior of Order of Our Martyred Lady to provide him several squads of Sisters of Battle. Unable to deny the Inquisitor, Canonness Superior agreed.

Overall command over Sororitas' forces was given to Alicia Clovis. Same woman, who right now prepared to face her fate in grim corridors of forgotten ship. At first everything went well. Their group, alongside the forces of Imperial Guard and several additional mercenary group, whose utter loyalty was to the Inquisitor and moreover… at least a company of Space Marines with Heraldry that she had never seen before were informed that they must protect the Inquisitor, while he and his group board the long lost and now found ship of the Inquisition. 'Martyr' was its name… 'Martyr'… how much Alicia would have given up to never hear that name ever again.

At first it seemed lost. Forgotten. Deserted. But descendants of the crew were still living inside the ship. Being lost in a Warp for a long time, they have turned from the light of the Emperor and found themselves new objects of worship. With disgust she remembered what they turned into.

Problems started just the moment when they had sent the scouting party. Turns out that automatic defensive systems were still active. They had lost half of the reconnaissance team, but they managed to place the teleportation beacon and stop the jamming system that prevented them from contacting the main group or teleporting back to the ship.

Finally, the main forces of Jose's expedition boarded the 'Martyr'. They set camp in the hangar, and placed automatic turrets to protect it. For a while, they were safe. Alicia sighed. They shouldn't have been so careless.

Expedition had found signs of daemonic infestation, by the look of it on the ship lived members of primitive heretic culture, who worshiped Nurgle. Superior equipment, skills and firepower in their hands got into their heads. They became careless, while they fought wave after wave of heretics and easily prevailed, whatever dark will that infested the 'Martyr' and stood behind the heretics adapted to their tactics and finally… with one mighty strike managed to shatter their defenses and scatter defenders over all the ship.

Booming steps became louder and the Alicia returned from her musings, gripping the handle of her Bolt-pistol. Suddenly the sound stopped, Alicia guessed that whatever was following her stayed in the large room that she passed. Prevailing over pain, she glanced into the room and quickly returned to her previous position.

Hellbrute! A fucking Hellbrute!

With a shaking, from loss of blood, hand, Sister of Battle changer her Bolt-pistol for plasma and prepared herself for her last confrontation. Hellbrute stood still, as if waiting for her. It's massive gun slowly rolled, as if preparing to open fire and fresh blood dripped from it's Power Claw.

Alicia was sure that it belonged to Imperial Guardsmen and even several Stormwatchers… she wasn't sure if he killed any of her Sisters, aside from her in the group where she was there was only another Sister of Battle, she didn't see her fall while they ran away, Sergeant Thorn was cut from their group, alongside with several members of Imperial Guard, fate on Inquisitor Jose, his apprentice and their entourage.

She made a deep breath and ran in direction of the Hellbrute. Systems of her armor roared in her ears, warning her about the gravity of her wounds, but servo engines and artificial muscles of her armor stubbornly carried her closer to the beast. She raised her left arm and pulled the trigger aiming at abomination's head. It quickly raised it massive hand, covering it and at this moment beast roared and let the gun speak for him.

Sister Alicia took cover behind massive metal column. She still had two shoots in her plasma pistol and her Power Sword will help her against the thick armor of the creature of Chaos. Nevertheless, Hellbrute didn't give her time to breathe out. Massive and unholy mix between human flesh and machine corrupted by Warp, ran in her direction and destroyed her cover. Only by a pure chance she managed to evade the Power Claw that was ready to rip her apart.

Once again she raised her pistol and pulled the trigger.

Hellbrute roared in pain, half of it head now revealed after plasma vaporized his armor, but she paid her price for this. Abomination threw a punch in her direction and she failed to evade. Punch was so powerful that it had thrown her to the opposite wall. She tried to breath in and rise up, but pain in her chest stopped her. She coughed. Looks like several of her ribs were broken.

Hellbrute walked closer. Machine gun that was instead of his right arm downed and the barrels looked right into her face. Alicia didn't close them. If she would face her death here, on board of this blighted ship, she will be defiant till her end and will not bow in front of death.

Suddenly, the walker roared once again, but this time… it slowly fell to the side. With surprise, Alicia noticed that his right leg was cut off. With satisfaction she noticed that in such position he cannot shoot. Smirking, she raised her Plasma Pistol.

One push of the trigger and her final cartridge… that was all that was needed to send the abominable machine to Hell. Now, she closed her eyes… and smiled. The deed was done, when she will report her deeds in front of Golden Throne, she would feel no remorse…

"Not so fast, Cannonness." said familiar voice above her, and someone very rudely pushed her up. Alicia managed to open her eyes. In front of her stood another sister, and despite her helmet, she instantly recognized her. Only one of them was skilled enough to fill the role of Hospitalier and wield their medicae tools properly.

"Sister Hyuga." smiled she. "I didn't expect you to find me."

"It wasn't hard, with all the noise and destruction you had caused." Alicia could bet her right arm, that indigo-haired Battle Sister narrowed her eyes accusingly behind the lenses of her helmet. "Come on. Let me fix some of your wounds, so we can regroup with others."

"Others?"

"Brother Thorn was much tougher than his fellow Astartes from Stormwatch and managed to withstand even assault led by several Hellbrutes." answered now identified sister Hyuga.

"Thank the Emperor for this small blessings. Now all that we have to do is find Inquisitor and get the fuck away from this ship." moaned Alicia. "By the way, can you see what happened with my ribs?"

"I believe that we need to rescue as many of our fellow warriors as possible." disagreed sister Hyuga. "However I will follow any order of yours."

"You are… Sister… Superior..." coughed Alicia. "A bit of independence would not harm you."

Battle Sister didn't answer her superior. She simply lifted her up, after taking her weapons and placing them in sheath or holsters on Alicia and carried her away, using the enhanced power provided to her by her armor.

…

Naruto walked away from the burning remains of the Raptor Gunship that carried him to this trice damned ship. He managed to contact his brothers aboard the Strike Cruiser using his psyker powers and found out that Aramus had returned from the surface of Meridian and Administrator Derosa finally became more agreeable, but she still stalled the time, maybe according to the orders of Governor Vandis, who had yet to be found anywhere.

Nevertheless, Naruto was more worried how shall he explain Marthellus the loss of a Gunship.

After Naruto searched through several cogitators, he had found that the name of this ship was 'Martyr' and it went into sacred pilgrimage somewhat five thousand years ago, during the Reign of Blood. Judging by the information, the ship was the Fortress-Monastery that belonged to the Holy Imperial Inquisition and was under control of High Inquisitor Uther Tiberius.

Naruto looked around. Even if Inquisition controlled this place before, now it was nothing, but a lair of heretics. He saw corruption of Chaos spread everywhere, looking like rotting roots or some twisted rotted carcasses of men mixed together. With such thoughts he opened the next door…

First thing he noticed were pile of naked bodies, covered in their own blood, lying on the floor. Near the said pile was group of kneeling people, who prayed on some unrecognized language, which made Naruto's head ache from sudden pain. Cultists… who could have thought…

His glaive flashed in the dim lights of the candles near improvised altar and place of worship. Head of the first heretic flew into the air, leaving a trail of blood behind. Geyser of blood hit from the stump of a neck and when other heretics grabbed their weapons Naruto simply roasted them with lightning. Librarian breathed out and looked at the pile of bodies near him, whoever they were they deserved better than lay like this. Once again he summoned his powers, but this time he ignited a Warp-fire. With his soul somewhat at peace, Blood Raven left the heretic shrine.

Finding out, how the 'Martyr' got from Segmentum Tempestus to Segmentum Ultima wasn't an easy task. Finally, Naruto managed to pick up fragments of the whole picture. The ship was traveling from Segemetum Pacificus to point of destination, known only to mysterious leader of the cult that inhabited this ship. Why Naruto presumed that he was dealing with a cult? Statues. They were made according to the Imperial canons, but several details differed, which instigated the appearance of new cult, that slowly turned into primitive heretical culture that inhabits the massive ship now.

Naruto wondered… didn't it start all those years ago? Or were they rotten from the beginning? Librarian cannot stop thinking about this, but in the end his duty prevailed over his curiosity and he continued his path, It led him through the several ambushes of tribal demon worshipers and finally brought him to the corpses of the Guardsmen.

Naruto found out that they were members of expedition that started Lord Inquisitor Jose and his former apprentice, Lord Closterhaim. They brought significant forces with them, but even with support of Imperial Guard, Sisters of Battle and… if reports were true… several members of Adeptus Astartes. Unfortunately, Naruto soon found the proof of his cousins' presence on the ship… in form of ripped apart body in Power Armor. Whatever they faced it was big and powerful enough to deal with Space Marine and group of Imperial Guardsmen and Naruto knew very few beings capable of that, some of them being powerful psykers, xenos or champions of Dark Gods. He gripped his glaive tighter and walked away from the grim sight.

Next corpse had a small datapad that opened the veil of mystery about the killer. Hellbrute. Against the massive creature they were like children against the Space Marine, Astartes with group fearlessly charged forward, but it was his main mistake. Chain-sword wasn't the best choice of a weapon against warp-messed fusion of man and machine.

Quick strike of Hellbrute's massive left hand and Astartes was sent flying, dismembered, Guardsmen made a step backwards, but Helbrute stood still, however his rotor gun started to move. When it opened fire image stopped.

"So… the Hellbrute. They are quite problematic to deal with." mused Naruto. "However, I still haven't find any kind of information about the fate of leaders of expedition. Moreover, I haven't found even one body that belonged to Sororitas… Maybe I can find some information from them? Usually Inquisitors held such powerful warriors as Astartes and Sororitas close to them… even if they were in disagreement with each other, chances are high that there is crucial information that they can share. Wait… what is this?"

Naruto's search led him to the corpse of another Guardsman, but this time with working vox.

"Omega squad! Omega squad, report!" screamed the voice from the vox and Naruto decided to answer.

"I fear that your 'Omega squad' is unable to report." said he.

"What?!" came furious response from the other side. "Who the hell are you?"

"Brother-Librarian Azariah Vidya, of Blood Ravens Chapter." answered he. "Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Blood Ravens?" asked the voice. "You flew far from home, what forced you to make all the way here, to Caligari Sector?"

"Caligari Sector?" asked Naruto. "That's where you think you are? You are greatly mistaken. Currently, the 'Martyr' is in Sub-sector Aurelia, Korianis Sector, Segmetum Ultima. Eastern fringe of Imperium."

"What?!" Naruto nearly sensed the anger, surprise and… hint of fear. "That blasted ship sent us to the eastern fringes of Imperium?! Curse it! It was appearing only in Caligari Sector, due to it Warp Surges! Mini-storm that consumed it was caused by one of them… it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well… I believe that we both know how fickle the tides of Warp can be. You can never presume what they will do to the ship that is already lost in its tides." countered Naruto. "Warp cannot be predicted and whatever happened in it, must have thrown 'Martyr' here."

"Whatever." said Thorn. "To get out of here we require your help. However our position is besieged by all sides by tribal heretics. These mongrels are no match for true warriors of the Emperor, but they are many. I need you to deal with their champions and rescue captured members of our squad."

"I will see what I can do." said Naruto. "Anything else that I shall know before I start cleansing them?"

"Beware their psykers and those who sold their souls to demons… Moreover, demonic beings, who spread disease and decay made halls of this ship their home. Heretics worship them… and some of them lead the blasphemers into battle."

"Okay… let us see what they got." said Naruto placing his glaive on his shoulder.

…

"My tongue is my greatest enemy." muttered Naruto as he looked into the large hall that once was a chapel. Now, desecrated, it became a home to twisted being, a psyker corrupted by the power of Nurgle. He twisted space around him and opened portals to demonic realm, summoning lesser daemons. Little Nurglingls swarmed his position, trying to overwhelm him with numbers, but they burnt in flames of godly blessing that was given to him during his travels through the Warp. Followers of Nurgle screamed in anger, seeing that the enemy of their Master was immune to their attacks. "How I hate these bastards. Of course… if some guy tried to steal a woman as hot as Isha from me, I would also be furious."

Naruto gathered power of Warp in his hands and released it in form of powerful stream of fire, also empowered by the blessing, cleansing and returning the warp corruption back to the Daemonic Realm where it came from. Corrupted psyker stepped backwards giving out a guttering roar, energies of the blessing slowly burnt the infection on his down… and since in a way he _was _infection… he was burning with it.

"Finally… this one was rather problematic to deal with." first victory over the twisted descendant of Ogryn twisted by plague of Nurgle, came rather easy. Naruto got careless and nearly paid the price for it, were it naught for his blessing, he would have been overcome by nearly limitless waves of Nurglings.

Fortunately, he managed to pass through and best his adversary. Now, only the last champion remained. Thorn warned him about him, he was definitely the most dangerous due to his daemonic nature. Herald of Nurgle. This creature was surrounded by loyal tribal warriors, whose bloodthirst was rather impressive, even from point of view of someone of Naruto's caliber.

Herald of Nurgle… daemon, who leads even weaker demons of Grandfather… yet there is one problem. They are MANY. Countless waves of rotting, smelling, spreading all kind of diseases lesser demons will arrive should the Herald ring his bell. Of course, Naruto's psyker's powers will help him to deal with them, but with Herald will be an escort, powerful mutants and cultists.

Yet Naruto stepped into the hall where daemon resided without fear, energy field protecting him from the assault of his enemies.

He raised his hand and blue lightning immediately danced on it, before striking down all cultists in the hall. Daemon, who set on the pile of rotting bodies, twisted into morbid throne, near the another exit of the hall, rose to his feat. With Balesword in his right hand, he raised the banner of Nurgle, covered with symbols of his lord and with strange bells attached to it. They emitted green, ethereal light, that looked somehow… sick in the darkness of the room. Shaft of the banner hit the metal floor with loud sound, however it didn't disappear, sound changed and very soon started to remind breath of sick person, as if someone was breathing but slime or infection in lungs prevented him. Such was the sound of opening portals. Was this ordinary or just work of a demon it was hard to say. Nevertheless, lesser daemons from the Pllague Gardens instantly flooded the room.

Naruto didn't waver. With flick of his fingers purifying flames engulfed the room. Demons burnt like a torches and Herald made a step backwards, also trying to stay away from the flame. Then he snarled as if remembering something and once again hit the floor with the shaft of the banner. This time the many portals mixed together creating the large one in front of daemon. However, instead of summoning it started sucking everything inside.

Fire was extinguished, in fact it was sucked into demonic realm and slowly , but surely, the power of it started to move Naruto closer to the breach. Meanwhile, Herald stood firmly, with his banner emanating unholy energy and his Baneblade dripping with poisons and disease.

Naruto understood what he wanted to do. Either weaken him to strike him down, or suck him into the portal and leave the librarian on the mercy of daemons in Plague Gardens. So… Naruto decided to gamble. He created a highly unstable ball of energy, a mix of his own and those of his tenant, and coated it with blessing… he threw this energy bomb in the direction of the portal and mere seconds before it was sucked into Warp, with slight thought-command, he exploded it.

Suffice to say, was it not for Naruto's ability to teleport, he would have have become a black stain on the wall, very much like Herald and all the corruptive, rotting organisms that infested the ship… well at least in that room.

"Judging by the look of it you have managed to deal with the champions? Good. Now pass through the door and join us in glorious carnage of Emperor's enemies!" said Thorn's voice in the vox.

Naruto slowly rose up and swore that if some Chaos-inspired heretic will not kill the too high-spirited and obviously deluded sergeant… He will do so himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Fallout, Mass Effect, Warhammer, or any other elements of game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as every illustration on my fanfiction, all rights reserved.

**Seeker of Truth.**

**Chapter V.**

"He did what?" voice of Force Commander was calm, but all Astartes present sensed the coming storm. Disappearing of the Lord Vidya made a devastating effect. He was their mentor, their spiritual leader, a living proof that God-Emperor was on Blood Ravens' side during these hard times. Maybe that's why the next question was nearly heretical in eyes of Aramus' brothers. "Okay… just tell me… is he alive?

"Lord Vidya successfully prevailed over the local tribes of heretics, who worships God of Decay. He also managed to find the remnants of the Imperial expedition inside this trice cursed ship." replied Gordian. "Come to think of it… he must contact us once again… very soon."

"Lord Apothecary!" screamed one of the Astropaths. "We are receiving message from Lord Vidya! He had made a contact with remnants of the expedition. According to his report he will try to open the portal and send them all to the Strike Cruiser as fast as possible."

"Such a bothersome task will dwindle his strength." scratched his chin Aramus. "Our remaining Astropaths and librarians shall help him open portal to the 'Armageddon'. Well… what are you all waiting for? Back to work! Great Father is on our side, but he cannot do everything by himself! We will provide help, or what kind of Emperor's Finest will we be otherwise?"

…

Several hours before Naruto contacted his brothers, he had placed his foot in the halls where remnants of Imperial expedition under command of Brother-Sergeant Thorn. However, before he could reach his position he needed to cleanse all the sections between his current position and Thorn's from heretics and save the captured Guardsmen.

Using his psyker powers he coated himself in cloak of illusions, hiding himself from the eyes of the heretics. He became death in shadows that preyed upon the wicked. At least so he was seen by the tribal mongrels, who inhabited the metal corridors of the 'Martyr'. To members of the Guard, he was crimson angel of wrath. Emperor's anger made flesh. He brought death to the local mightiest champions of Nurgle, striking them down with one swing of his glaive.

He managed to save the lives of eight guardsmen, and near the gates that led to positions of Thorn and others waited four more. Nevertheless, if all the mountains of blooded corpses were once the members of expedition, it wasn't even drop in the sea.

Several minutes later, Naruto and a dozen of Guardsmen entered the hall where remaining loyalist forces set their camp. In the center of the fortifies room stood Astartes in battered dark blue and black Power Armor, his heraldry was unknown to Naruto and this was rather strange, for Naruto knew lot of secrets of Imperium, long since forgotten by nearly everyone, but Emperor and his Sons.

"Well… Looks like you weren't lying." said to him Thorn. "Blood Raven… and Librarian no less… well, maybe we can use it. Tell me, cousin, can you open a portal to get us way from this blasted ship?"

"I was going to suggest it, well… if loyalty to Inquisitor Closterhaim will not out-weight the logic that dictates us to retreat and regroup on safer grounds..." Naruto's monologue was interrupted by shake of metal floor, judging the look of it something happened on 'Martyr', something big that was felt through entire ship.

"_Lord Vidiya..." _thoughts of Astropath from "Armageddon' touched Naruto's mind. _"Somebody exploded the engines of the 'Martyr', the Fortress-Monastery is stuck. Somebody wants the secrets of this ship really much, if he or she went so far."_

"What was this?" asked Thorn, as even he stepped backwards, normal humans and wounded… well they weren't so lucky.

"Somebody has destroyed the engines. 'Martyr' is stuck in the system." answered Naruto. "At least such is report from 'Armageddon'."

"Good." said Thorn "I would actually prefer to destroy this ship, when we are evacuated of course."

"Out of question." shook his head Naruto. "Not that I want to take the secrets of 'Martyr' for myself… Strike Cruiser will not manage to deal with this giant Fortress-Monastery, especially this heavily fortified and I will not ask my brothers to risk their lives, with current threat looming over our heads."

"Current threat?" young female voice came from the right side, where wounded were. "What is happening in Sub-sector?"

Naruto turned to the source of the voice and… lost his speech. Several moments later he gave a prayer to the Emperor that his helmet was still on. Before him stood a Sister of Battle. However her appearance on the trice-cursed ship wasn't the reason of his surprise. Her face… her eyes… everything in her appearance reminded him about the time when he still wasn't Astartes… when he was just a boy, naive and innocent one, who wanted to become Hokage to make people recognize his existence.

This particular Sister of Battle reminded him about one girl that was learning in the Academy alongside him. Hinata was her name. Her eyes… were her family trait and she also had beautiful indigo-colored haired… It was ten thousand years ago, yet he still remembered the strange girl… He always liked the strange girls. Yet the young woman in front of him looked like elder version of said girl… which was impossible. Was she a trap, set up by demons? Maybe some daemon had somehow infiltrated his thoughts and found his memories of her? No… it's too paranoid… even for him… and yet… It's Warp, he cannot just shrug off the version because it is too surreal.

"This is Sister Hinata Hyuga." Introduced her Thorn and Naruto took a note that even her name was the same. "She is Sister-Superior from Order of Our Martyred Lady. Lord Jose pulled some sort of favor from them, just like it happened with us."

"Us?" Naruto was happy to change the subject from the beautiful Sister of Battle, who looked exactly like the girl from his childhood. "What do you mean, us?"

"Imperial Guard, Sisters of Battle, myself and my captain alongside my brothers and many, many others." answered Thorn. "Don't you think that Jose came unprepared? He brought an entire army with him and even more scientists and interrogators, whose mission was to unveil secrets of this forgotten ship."

"Yes, yes, we all know this, but what the hell is happening in Sub-sector that you want us to get as far away from the ship as possible? I thought that Space Marines do not run from danger?" crossed her arms under he impressive cleavage Hinata.

"Tyranids." this word made their blood run cold, Naruto nearly smelled fear oozing from them. "Looks like remnants of the Tyranid Fleet managed to once again reach their impressive size. Some of us believe that they are the same ones, whom Ultramarines battled during the First Tyrannic War."

"How is that possible?" asked Hinata. "I thought that they were all destroyed?"

"As my brothers from Deathwatch told me: the main danger of Hive Fleet lies in its ability to survive. Even one ship is enough to restart the entire fleet." answered Naruto. "Right now, we are in a middle of tyranid invasion. Shall we fall… I dread to think about the consequences for Imperium."

"We need to get out, cousin." said Thorn. "Escaping from here is priority, moreover, I would be rather grateful shall also manage to find and help my captain escape from this cursed ship."

"Say no more." said Naruto. "I will scout ahead and also deactivate whatever is blocking the teleportation. I fear that if I try to create a stable portal it will just open it into demonic realm of one of the Dark Gods."

"May the Emperor protect you then." said Thorn. "And may you cause as much carnage as possible, while finding our lost comrades-in-arms."

"I hope so." nodded Naruto.

"I will pray for your success, brother Vidya." gently said Hinata.

"You better take care of our wounded Sister Hyuga, if they will be too weak they may die during the passage through portal." said Naruto. "Nevertheless… thank you. It will fill my heart with hope that such a beautiful Lady is praying for my successful return."

It was unseen because of her helmet, but Hinata blushed. At the same time, Naruto turned on his heels and left the remaining loyalists alone, heading to one of the corridors, guarded by the heretics.

…

Thorn gave Naruto location of their first camp. Right now Naruto was in the middle of camp that turned into battlefield and later, into total massacre of Imperial forces. Judging by the corpses that he had found, at first the waves of heretics were successfully repelled by the armed forces of expedition. It made them lax, overconfident, arrogant even. Insured in their invulnerability, interrogators and scientists started to drift away from the main camp, further and further into metal corridors of the ship.

Heretics were eager to use this.

They attacked the scientists and Lord Inquisitor Jose sent his forces to save them, right to their deaths. Astartes and Sororitas had orders to remain near Inquisitors and their retinues to keep them save, but Guardsmen weren't as skilled or greatly equipped as them, but it showed when they faced heretic in the tight and dark corners, rooms and corridors of the ship.

Degenerated chaos worshipers grew up here, in this thick darkness, while Guardsmen were mere tourists with better equipment and better toys. Very soon the rescue mission turned into a bloody hunt in darkness, where heretics slaughtered the righteous.

Naruto found their remains… crucified, flailed corpses, stuck to the walls with nails and spears, with symbols of Ruinous Powers defiling their remains even after death. Naruto burned them with his psychic flames, finally releasing their tortured souls from the cages of dead and rotting corpses, where they were stuck due to the demonic rituals.

He managed to find out that after the strike of Hellbrutes, four squads that belonged to the Inquisitors' army managed to flee. Naruto didn't find any corpses, among the butchered members, clad into Power Armour. Maybe it is possible that Astartes and Sororitas survived? Naruto hoped so.

However the damned ship had another thoughts. Naruto found the first corpse soon after he followed the trail of the first group. Astartes. Ripped apart by something big. He had already seen this before.

"Thorn." said Naruto. "Come in."

"What is it cousin?" asked his voice through the vox.

"I found another one of your brothers… unfortunately he is already dead." said Naruto. "I'm giving him the Chapter's due. Fortunately, I know how to do this and his gene-seed wasn't damaged or corrupted."

"Blast it!" cursed Thorn on the other side. "Can you tell me who it was?"

"No name on the Armour, but he was armed with chain-axe." answered Librarian.

"Garas..." sighed Thorn. "Without a doubt it was him. Among my brethren only he carried such a weapon… You said that his gene-seed can be salvaged? We will greatly appreciate the save of our future… at least in that way."

"Please..." said Naruto, slowly getting the Progenoid Glands out of the corpse of Stormwatch Space Marine. "...I need to focus. I must be cautious, while I'm extracting the gene-seed."

Librarian deed the Chapter's due just like the apothecaries showed him. He prepared himself for this task may there arise the situation with no more Apothecaries nearby, when they were needed the most.

Naruto placed the removed gene-seed into special container with greatest care. Inn his arms was future of the Stormwatchers, for the Space Marines it was the only possible way to pass their legacy… no matter the fate of the warrior, the gene-seed will remain.

Naruto slowly raised his hand and gripped his fist. Chocking sound made by some unfortunate heretic proved to him that he was about to be interrupted.

"You learn nothing, foul heretics." muttered Naruto raising to his feet. "Even when I am clearly more powerful than you and doing something sacred that doesn't tolerate intervention especially from maggots like you."

He turned made a step in sound's direction, finding the heretic, who was lingering in the air clutching his throat. Naruto grabbed heretic's head and forced him to stand on his knees and invaded his mind. It was easy to shred his mind's defenses, heretic was nothing but a tribal cannibal, who hunted his own kin for food. He feared the Space Marine, even dead, kudging by his memories he saw the 'True Champions' of Gods once, when he made a pilgrimage to the inner parts of 'Martyr', he hoped that if he will wait for some time he could eat the holy flesh of Astartes. Yet, despite his insignificance in the great scheme of things, he knew something… something important… and Naruto dwelt deeper.

He saw it… in heretic's mind. Group of Stormwatchers passed through this corridor. They went deeper inside the ship and judging by the orders of their officer. According to Naruto's observation, officer had passed there before. He led his warriors to some unknown location, perfectly sure that they will able to hold the line there.

"Thorn." said Naruto into vox, frying the heretic's brain and throwing him aside. "I managed to capture the heretic… after some 'persuasion' he showed me the way where your brothers went."

"He may have lied." said Thorn's voice in his ear. "Heretic's tongue is a tongue of a daemon… always twisting truths, always..."

"I just ripped his mind open and found the needed information." stopped his rumblings Naruto.

"Ah… this ability comes in handy." said he. "Nevertheless, Captain Thanix is rather suspicious about anyone, who isn't part of his squad."

"A very wise policy." agreed Naruto. "Especially in our dark times. He must trust his instincts more."

"I can bet he is cursing himself for not listening, when Jose and Closterhaim appeared in our citadel. He feared that they will be our undoing. And he was right." said Thorn. "For Stormwatchers loss of even one of our brothers is unacceptable. We are few in numbers and training alongside the implantation of gene-seed takes years to accomplish… Moreover, not all aspirants survive the trials and income of missions only increase with years. I do not like the outcome of this mission… Neither will the Chapter Master."

"What shall I tell your Captain, so he will not try to kill me?" asked Naruto.

"Ehm… He will try either way, after all… if you meet on the forgotten and cursed ship and Astartes from Chapter with questionable loyalty and bad reputation, moreover, a psyker, you shall shoot first and ask questions later." answered Thorn.

"So… good ol' proving myself through battle?" asked Naruto. "I like this already."

"Be cautious, cousin." said Thorn. "We are dealing with my brothers, engaged in combat against the enemies of the God-Emperor."

"Don't worry, Thorn. After all, how bad can it be?"

…

"My tongue is my enemy." once again thought Naruto, hiding behind a column, being forced to remain there, by suppressing fire from Stromwatchers' Heavy Bolters. He slowly raised his right palm and activated vox.

"Thorn… looks like you were right. Your brothers have taken a heavily fortified position and deal with anyone getting too close to them with heavy bolters. Looks like they have prepared some sort of weapon storage, so they will not get out of ammo anytime soon." said Naruto to Thorn. "Any ideas?"

"Hmm… try to contact their vox channels I will do the rest."

Captain Thanix hated the situation he was in. When two shady Inquisitors visited the citadel of his Chapter and gave the Chapter Master an order from Calligari Conclave to take even a Company of the Stromwatchers with them. Chapter Master Bargained with them and they received only a quarter of Company, since Stormwatchers had suffered many losses during the last years.

Captain Thanix felt that something was wrong with them. There was something fishy about the Inquisitors. About the mission. About the humans, with whom he was traveling and about the fights he got into aboard the 'Martyr'. He wasn't sure where the danger will come from, but he prepared beforehand.

He prepared the safe-zone, made a storage with weapons and ammo. Unfortunately, they were ambushed on their way to the safe-zone and brother Garas payed the price. He fell in battle with Hellbrute, giving their squad time to flee.

Stormwatchers grieved in silence, fortifying their positions, preparing to face the worshipers of Chaos and traitors, who took their brother from them. Like all Astartes after first losses Stormwatchers became angry… and bloodthirsty. They had already lost Garas and Thorn was nowhere to be found and least half of their group remained to cover up the retreat of Inquisitors… Young fools… It always them who die first. Those, who don't know when they shall obey their orders and when… improvise.

So… when silhouette of something that reminded an Astartes and wasn't part of his group appeared in the corridor, Thanix ordered his men to open fire. Surprisingly, the heretic was too quick and managed to hide behind the massive column, but Thanix didn't care and ordered his men to continue fire, sooner or later his cover will give up and he will receive a satisfaction from death of another heretic.

"Captain!" screamed one of his men, taking his attention from the coming death of another. "We have incoming vox transmission!"

"From whom?"

"From sergeant Thorn! He says that we are firing upon allied forces!" screamed he.

"WHAT?!"

"Friendly fire, sir!" screamed Astrtes. "Friendly fire!"

…

It took all Naruto's impressive diplomatic skills to make Captain Thanix listen to him. He assured Captain that this is no trick and he had only the best interest of his cousins in mind. Nevertheless, he succeeded and Thanix relocated with his group to the position held by sergeant Thorn.

Meanwhile, Naruto continued his serach, this time he was searching for missing sisters of battle and members of the Imperial Guard Regiment. Unfortunately,he was too late. Left without command after another ambush in the dark corridors of the 'Martyr'. Naruto found just mountains of corpses, sacrificed to Dark Gods.

Sisters of Battle were in better conditions, they lost fifth of their forces, but managed to survive. Naruto led them from dark corners where they fought against the heretics, to the positions of Sergeant Thorn.

It left one final task before Naruto.

Teleportation jamming device.

He slowly entered the large room filled with countless cogitators and noticed large shadow in dim light of computer monitors. Slowly, surely… Large Hellbrute stepped in Naruto's way. Librarian snarled at him. The fusion of man and machine should have crawled into some deep and dark hole and died there. Naruto's glaive zoomed with power as energy filled covered the blade and psychic lightning generated by Naruto, gave the spear-like weapon appearance of the mystical artifact of the gods. Hellbrute roared, seeing this blatant challenge and opened fire from his massive gun, that was instead of his right arm.

Using the speed granted by his supernatural powers, Naruto manged to escape each shot and find cover behind massive column in the hall. Helbrute roared in anger and made a step backwards, snapping several electric wires, which cut off several cogitators from main energy source. This made Naruto worry. He wasn't sure that with destruction of cogitators the jamming device will stop working, however he was pretty sure that this cogitators were closest to their position and… by laws of Murphy, another cogitator that will help them deal with device will be in another part of the ship as for as possible.

Rage filled him with new powers and Warp joyfully answered the most primal call. It was strange why he was so different from others in his legion, why so much power accumulated through his rage? He wasn't such a being, who thrived on rage and destruction on battlefield. He was a scholar, a schemer… a lover...

Ah… whom he tried to lie to? He was sometimes as destructive and reasonable as ten Bloodthirsters put together. He wasn't as smart as Ahriman or filled with rage like Khayon, but he was like a mix of his two brothers… and Naruto cannot tell that it was for the better.

Mix of unrelenting rage and great knowledge always served his goal that was either protection of Humanity or destruction of it's enemies. Some people believed that it was the same… but Naruto knew that most of times Imperium required protection from itself as much as it required protection from it's enemies.

With loud battle-cry, glaive glowing from the energies in his hand, Naruto left his hide-out and jumped into the air. His power, increased by the energy of the Warp made him too fast for the Hellbrute to react. No… of course he managed to see Naruto and even managed to raise his left arm, width of his massive, Dreadnought Power Claw, let him protect himself from the attack that should have ended the battle between the Space Marine and Abomination.

Power Claw was thick and wide enough for glaive to stuck somewhere in the middle of it. Of course, Hellbrute was still able to move himself and despite the critical damage to the mechanisms of his left hand, he span his body, managing to rip the glaive from Naruto's grip, but the Librarian himself evaded the claw, ducking under it.

It led him as close to Hellbrute's weak point as possible. His hand, glowing with psichic powers that surrounded it, grabbed the ugly maimed skull-face of the traitorous Space Marine, releasing all energy into the brain of abomination.

Head of Heallbrute exploded into Naruto's hand, covering everything in blood and ichor and only energy field that covered his body protected him from Warp-tainted blood. Massive body fell backwards, only by some miracle not destroying the cogitators. Slowly, Naruto walked to the cogitators and placed his hands upon the keyboards, taping the required codes…

…

Sergeant Thorn hid behind the makeshift barricade, created by the Guardsmen and fortified by his brethren. He raised his bolt-pistol and send several bullets in the heads of several heretics. Their heads exploded and bolt flew further, killing several more heretics.

He hit the pistol, freeing it from empty mag and reloaded it, quickly decapitating the bold heretic, who came far to close, for thorn to use hid chain-sword. Forsaken became bolder and madder in their attacks, Astartes saw how they jumped on the guns to stop them from firing. Very unusual from cowards like them, especially when they let their still alive brethren to walk on their dying forms to get into the inner space of barricades.

"They are coming through!" screamed Captain Thanix. "I knew I should have stayed on more fortified positions!"

"We must believe in Lord Azariah!" screamed Hinata, cleaving several hereticcs with her Power Sword at once, staying vigilant and not letting them reach their makeshift field hospital. "He is our last chance to leave this trice-damned ship!"

"And leave we shall." powerful, yet calm voice washed over them like waves of the ocean and sea of psychic flames washed away the heretics. Azariah Vidya walked from the corridor that led to the jamming device. "Held them for several more minutes. I need all my powers to open the portal."

**Eastern Fringes of Imperium. Unknown Space. Enclave. Same time.**

Rhea sat in her personal fortress on the medieval planet where her ship landed five years ago. Rhea was part of project 'Newtype' started by Malcador Sigilite. Seeing that Emperor's absence brought division between him and his Sons and fearing for the future, he decided to use the first successful group created by him and Master of Mankind as safeguard in case of their failure. First group was all female, first results of the project 'Primarch', but the Emperor wasn't satisfied with them.

Either because they weren't as strong as their brothers, created later or simply because he thought that all-female collective was harder to control than male one. Whatever his reasons were, the Emperor ordered Malcador to dispose of the first results, but his old friend decided that they still can serve the cause of Humanity. He created the star-ship 'Avalon' where he placed copied archives of STC's and later other members of the project 'Newtype'. Since male version prooved to be faulty one, Malcador continued the experiment with female subjects.

So… right after the start of Heresy, Malcador sent 'Avalon' away, hoping that they will create something new, something better, shall he and the Emperor fail to stop Horus. Malcador placed all that knowledge in Rhea's mind and that alongside the standard talents that had all members of the project 'Primarch', like intellect, natural leadership and some psyker abilities.

Unfortunately, the 'Avalon' was sucked by Warp-storm that just barely let them go and she was the only one left to land the ship after the entire human crew died from old age and capsules with her sisters were last to the Warp. Fortunately, the system of the ship worked good enough to save the other, less powerful members of the project 'Newtype', all these children, who will later grow up into women will become the future soldiers, engineers, apothecaries and officers of her army.

But first of all they needed to awaken and grow up.

Beside the conquest of the planet, she also needed to find her sisters. She sensed one of them on some cold planet, another was hunting in the forests alongside some barbarian tribe, others managed to close off the connection and Rhea was worried because of it.

Nevertheless, she had other things to do, before the awakening of her fellow newtypes. Fortress that she now inhabited was left there many years ago, when Alliance of Human Worlds waged war against the Orks. Judging by the floating debris on the orbit they failed to stop the assault. Files in the computers that she managed to restore, proved it. Alongside the last remembrances of the soldiers that they burned on the walls.

They had no fleets, and no way to return to their homes, but they decided to create a colony and live on the planet where the were stuck from now on… as they later found, stuck with Orks. However, time flew by, humans had forgotten who they were and unrelenting green tide destroyed several human empires during the pike of their power and nearly destroyed the human race on this planet. Humanity, on this particular planet, fell to barbarism several times and all due to the presence of the Orks.

Rhea didn't know exactly how, but she already knew whom she will face first. With such thoughts she opened the first capsule with a newtype…

**Strike Cruiser 'Armageddon'. Above the planet Meridian**.

They stood upon the bridge of 'Armageddon' and couldn't believe that everything was finally over. Tight and dark metal corridors, filled with heretics, aliens and horrors of the Warp. All the blood, death and suffering… everything was finally over. But 'Martyr' wasn't agreeing with them. As if mocking the escaped survivors, in front of the ship opened the rift to the Warp, slowly sucking it inside.

"How… is… it… possible?" finally said captain Thanix. "It wasn't supposed to move!"

"It wasn't the ship." said Martellus. "Looks like the Warp-rift had opened naturally… on itself."

"Great..." muttered Naruto. "Looks like Dark Ones look over the denizens of this cursed ship. We cannot follow or search for them, until the situation with tyranids isn't dealt with. Martellus, how is our project?"

"We have gathered all that we needed, but Angel Forge is still out of our reach. We are receiving transmission about increase of Eldar raids right now." informed him techmarine. "Situation is worsening… fast. Immediate action required."

Martellus wasn't exaggerating. Hive-fleet was moving faster than the fleet under command of Gabriel Angelos and Orks and Eldars weren't going to stop their raids. However, according to the information gained during the counterattacks of Blood Ravens, right now on the Meridian was a Farseer, who commanded the whole operation. It was rare opportunity to deal with the threat of Eldar with one blow.

"Captain..." said Naruto turning to Thanix. "I know that I cannot ask you, but..."

"Say no more, cousin." Mood of Stormwatcher raised up greatly since they left 'Martyr'. "We will follow you into battle."

"As shall we." said firm female voice to their right.

"Sister Alicia..." said Naruto. "I'm glad that you are well, but aren't you supposed to be still in bed? Apothecary Gordian assured me that are yet to join the battle."

"No matter what he says, I shall lead my sisters into battle." stated Alicia. "Especially against Eldar. I must return the bloody debt after several successive raids that they made upon cardinal worlds tenfold."

"Nevertheless..." said Hinata. "You _will _stay in Apothecarion, Sister-Commander. You wounds are severe, and neither me, nor Gordian can be sure that they will not open during the battle and you will not bled to death."

"There is no better fate than die in His name." countered Alicia.

"And leave us all alone to deal with the mess that agents of Inquisition started?" caught her in trap of logic, guilt and duty Hinata. "If you will die they will easily silence us all."

"They will not..."

"They will." interfered Naruto. "I'm feeling bad burssting your bubble, but Inquisition had already tried to wipe out several Chapter of Space Marines, if their oaths of servitude or simple honor and gratitude for those, who fought beside them. They can hide behind their 'Greater Plans', 'Betterment of Imperium' and other shit that they use as their banners, but thruth to be told Inquisition is known for slaying their own allies when their back is turned. You shall not leave your sisters… not like this… not in current situation."

Alicia was silent for several moments. Naruto sensed how her soul was ripped between loyalty to her sisters, oaths and the Emperor, how she cannot choose between the responsibility, desire for battle and whatever else was ripping her soul asunder. Seriously, Naruto sensed a hurricane of emotions inside her. Finally, she quelled her inner turmoil and turned to Hinata.

"Alright." she said. 'While I'm in Apothecarion, this group needs a leader. You will be the one."

With those words she detached her sheathed blade from her belt and took into both her hands. In silence, Hinata knelt before her leader and took the sword from her hands.

…

Drop Pods hit the stone streets of the Meridian, covered in bodies of dead civilians and rubble from destroyed buildings. When ramp opened, they instantly entered the fray, with several members of Imperial Guard still holding the line before the invading Eldar. However, coming Wraithlord was about the shred the last line of defense.

'Was' being the key word. Another Drop Pod landed right before him, forcing all Eldar troopers, who supported the giant walker to fell on earth. Venerable Dreadnought Davian Thule stepped out of it. Wraithlord raised his sword, trying to finish the greatest threat to him quickly, but Thule managed to catch his arm with one of his Power Claws and pierce his body with the other.

Suffering critical damage, Wraithlord went numb and fell on the earth at the same moment as Davian ripped his Power Claw from it's chest area. Aeldary walker exploded, killing several troopers nearby.

At the same moment Naruto was breaking the neck of the Eldar Sniper, who had taken such a good position that it can be used to cover at least half of battlefield with sniper fire. He quickly reported to Cyrus which house was safe to take and teleported away from it. Aramus and Thanix were found nearby the Tactical Marines of Tarkus, who were covered in one of the civilian buildings by Eldar.

Fortunately, Commander and Captain were fast enough, there were no causalities. Avitus and his Devastators slowly followed group led by Sergeant Thorn. Whenever Aeldary appeared Avitus quickly forced them back into the holes where they crawled from and if some Banshees dared to attack them, either Thorn and his men, or Thaddeus and his Assault Marines, who patroled the area nearby dealt with them.

Seeing that all members of their group were safe and sound, as far as it was possible during battle, Naruto went east, where, according to the information provided by Cyrus was leader of the Eldar forces. Space Marine went in that direction divided into three groups, that is, if counting Naruto, who was going all alone, while, Cyrus and his Scouts were covering him from their position with sniper fire.

Yet he still was the first to reach the enemy's commander.

Eldars' hideout was in old area of the hive-city, filled with hangars that currently were burning with red flames. Whatever was inside was spreading thick red smoke and Naruto was rather happy for filters in his helmet. Not only were they filtering the possible poisonous gases, but also terrifying smell that without the doubt had the smoke from burning chemicals, or whatever was burning inside the hangars.

Suddenly the smoke moved to the two sides, as if cut by invisible force, creating a path for whomever was coming from the side of burning hangars. Naruto took his glaive into both hands and prepared to face the figure that slowly was coming close. As figure moved closer, Naruto understood that their reconnaissance division once again failed, Farseer wasn't of male gender as they presumed, it was female. However it wasn't what irked his senses… as she slowly walked closer and closer he finally managed to see her face and as she became closer, her features became rather familiar.

Naruto gripped the hilt of his glaive so tightly that it nearly cracked from the pressure.

"Fancy meeting you there… Naruto." smiled the red haired female Eldar.

"What are you doing here… Idranel?"

_**Thousand years ago. Desolate planet in Aurellian Sub-sector.**_

_There were times when Naruto believed that he was about to finally execute his plans about returning the Imperium to it's old glory, for his actions were bearing fruits, but there were also times of great depression, in such times he usually became a hermit for a while, before finding powers in himself to raise above his despair once again to fight for his cause… again._

_Thousand years ago, he was once again struck into his heart. Not only did Blood Ravens lost their Chapter Monastery alongside their homeworld, but his secret apprentice and Chapter Master Azariah Moria had fallen also. Of course, he managed to go with a loud bang, wounding something that cannot be wounded. Period. Yet he somehow managed to pull it._

_Dealing with yet another loss and sever stall of his plans, after helping Blood Ravens to get on their feet, Naruto decided to go in temporal self-exile on inhabited planet. He hoped that meditations on the wild nature, uncorrupted by touch of sentient life could bring back his inner stability, bring peace to his mind and show him a new way to go._

_He get rid of his armor and weapons and hid them in the underground basement of the small, wooden cottage that he built on that wild planet. He didn't know that the planet wasn't as inhabited as he believed. Well… the problem wasn't in local species per se, for they were rather… medieval and kept themselves on the other side of the planet. Different type of humanoid species inhabited it alongside humans._

_However, much more problem came from another part of the world, where his temporal residence was located. Exodites controlled this part of the globe. While their more primal and wild counterparts lived on the other side of the globe alongside other primitive races, Exodites still held contact with Eldars from Craftworlds and sometimes asked them for help. Such was the case when Dark Eldar came to this world._

_Naruto became aware of that when they burst into his home. Arrogant and prideful, the Druuchi followed his trails, believing themselves hunters. Believing that they preyed upon the another lamb, another innocent. Instead they had found a lion's den. Death waited for the there._

_Even without his armor Naruto was a formidable opponent. His psychic powers nearly always giving him an upper hand in every situation. Beside that he had a super-strength of Astartes and ten thousand years of experience._

_He ripped them apart with his bare hands and them, following their trail he reached the valley covered by dead bodies of Eldar. Both of Craftworld origin and their dark brethren._

_Naruto walked on the field covered by corpses and was surprised by the fact that Soulstones were intact, still near their weilders. Bodies of the Exodites and Craftworlders were left where they were and weren't even robbed and pillaged. It was strange, especially counting the fact of Craftworlders being from Ulthwe. Those bastards were rather famous… or infamous among all the beings of this galaxy._

_It was unusual for Dark Eldar to not mock their strict brethren and twice as strange to not take any trophies. However, when he reached the ruined gates to Webway, he understood why. Eldar Farseer. Female one. Bound to her own spear and with all her clothes and armor ripped from her form leaving her completely bare. Someone had lot of fun with her. Naruto sighed once again seeing the cruelty of war. Looks like no matter where he went he couldn't escape it, even for a while._

_He knelt before the body of Farseer to give her proper burial… only to hear a heartbeat. He was obliged to try. To return her somehow._

_And that he did._

_He returned with her to his hut, where he took care of her. For several days, she balanced on the edge of sanity and madness, life and death and Naruto fought for both, relentlessly… tirelessly. When she tried to slip into depth of madness he used his psyker abilities to support her. When death tried to claim her he used all that he learned during his long life to repel it. And he won the battle. One morning, with loud and deep breath, female Farseer awakened inside Naruto's hut. Sane, somewhat healthy, but greatly weakened._

_It was hard time… for both of them. Despite being somewhat grateful for saving her life, Eldar witch wasn't going to show her gratitude to some filthy Mon-Keigh. Naruto, on the other side, wasn't going to stomp someone, both figuratively and literally, who cannot even protect herself. However, slowly, but surely relationship between them warmed enough for Farseer to give him her name._

_Idranel. Idranel of Ulthwe._

_Yet even such big step didn't mean that she trusted him. There still remained the reason of her mental trauma that somehow caused a block on her psychic powers to appear. She tried to break it, but to do so, she needed to relive her traumatizing moments. To understand why she suffered so, but whenever she tried Idranel failed and awakened from her sleep or meditations screaming, calling for help._

_And to her utter humiliation, she found one only in arms of her savior, who was also a filthy Mon-Keigh._

_Nevertheless, she quickly came to understanding that alone she will not manage to come through, and throwing her pride aside, asked Naruto to help her. Impressed that prideful and young, and by standards of her race Idaranel was young, only five centuries old, Eldar managed to quell her pride, he decided to help._

_They weren't prepared for what came next. Both of them saw how Idranel and her brethren from Ulthwe were bested by the Dsark Eldars, how she herself was defeated and defiled by female wych. She remembered everything… feeling of despair and helplessness in hands of much bigger and stronger female, who was also very skilled in pleasing those of same gender, which led to her greatest shame… to the memory that she tried to hide, even by the cost of her own powers… she started to like what the wych was doing with her._

_From this dreadful moment, from realization of her own imperfection and power that wych now had over her, started Idranel's long path to recovery. Farseer tried to battle the influence that wych had over her in her dreams, but surprisingly, silver-haired bitch had better understanding of psychic warfare than Farseer believed._

_She managed to once gain defeat her and bend her to her will. Wych once again made her moan in ecstasy and made Farseer her bitch. However during the night Idranel found herself bound in her dream-space once again… with silver-haired wych standing above her, with countless sex-toys in her bags. She awakened next morning wet and furiously fingering her asshole… at least that explained why did she feel pain when the wych was fucking her in the asshole, while she was in dream-space._

_This continued for several nights, until she was found during one of her humiliating morning moments by Naruto. She was forced to tell him everything… at least the minimal courtesy obliged her to explain herself before her savior. Naruto meditated on the problem. Next time she slept in his bed, under protection of not only hers but also his psyker powers. She slept silently, without any dreams._

_Thus their relationship started. Forced intimacy, out of need to keep sanity and desire to stop whatever plan that Drukhari had in her mind… Unknowingly for all three, including the silver-haired wych, their fates were bound that day by someone who wished to prevent their death in future. In Plague Gardens og Nurgle, Isha smiled, looking at her daughters, both loyal and astray one. They were strong women, who would never admit their need in protector._

_Isha knew that without each other they will face nothing but defeat when Despoiler will come for the last rematch to Cadia. She saw images of untold pain and terror that will be unleashed upon the galaxy shall he of all people will succeed. Isha feared that in this last stand remnants of her people will perish first._

_Meanwhile, Naruto and Idranel grew closer to each other. Finally, the moment came, when Idranel with surprise understood that she couldn't look down on him and call him Mon-Keigh anymore. He was older than her, wiser than her and more skilled than her… well not as good in art of farseeing as she was, but still…_

_Idranel taught him about the ways of Farseers and Naruto taught her his own unique style of fighting, very suitable for those, who used spears and glaives. Idranel's demeanor became more and more tolerable to presence of Naruto and with time mutual respect appeared between them. However, due to everything she passed through she yearned physical intimacy… and Naruto was the only one,who could give her what she wanted. And during one night, Naruto finally gave her what she wanted._

_To her surprise, Astartes-in-hiding proved to be more gentle lover than she expected. He quickly reacted to her desires as if reading her mind… maybe he even did, they both were psykers after all. He probably used his ability to sense emotions to better please her. He made her reach several orgasms even before he entered her._

_Idranel fell on her back, breathing heavily. Her beautiful body glistered from sweat and wave of long, red hair covered the pillows while her full round breasts raised up and down with each her breath._

_Up and down… Up and down… Up and down…_

_Naruto found the view before him… beautiful, hypnotizing even. He could look at her for eternity, like humans of old looked at burning fires or waterfalls. Finally, she stopped breathing hard and managed to raise on her elbows. With sly smirk she opened her legs and Naruto once again received the proof that many millennia ago someone played with Eldar's genome. Because, for Emperor's sake, nothing can be so perfect!_

_He gently grabbed her petite, compared to his own mighty form, body and placing his hands under her armpits raised her into the air, moments later her wet soaked pussy was right above his pulsating member. Idranel made a deep breath and nodded. Naruto slowly pushed her down, mainly giving the gravitation do the deed and with loud scream, as she felt herself filled to the brim, Idranel also felt that her link with blasted Drukhari shattered. Instead of it rose something else… something warm… something that she hoped to carry for her entire life and never let go… for a member of dying race… love and hope for the better future was something unexpected, especially in her case… love with Adeptus Astartes, Angel of Death, Angel of His Wrath… neither of them supposed to feel anything to each other… yet lying near her lover covered in sweat and soaked sheets, she didn't care about it._

_She slowly let warm feelings of comfort and protectiveness to claim her and under rhythmic beating of Naruto's mighty hearts she succumbed to sleep. This time she slept without disturbing dreams. Even if right now all her shields, that protected her soul and mind were down nobody dared to try and claim her. Drukhari because she felt all the multiple orgasms that Idranel felt and was currently preoccupied, fingering herself and deamons… everyone heard the scream of Ulkair… what cannot be wounded _was_ wounded and Moria was weaker than his master. They feared what Naruto's wrath may cause._

_All of them knew that time for confrontation haven't come yet._

…

Naruto gripped his glaive in his hand and took a battle stance. Idranel smiled with that familiar sly smile that always ignited the inner fires inside him and took a stance of her own, one that would easily counter any kind of attack from his current position.

"I knew that you would get here first." said female Farseer. "You were always like this… straightforward… honest… strong… Please, you can see that neither of us can defeat each other. I can see that in your eyes. Let's go away together!"

"Idranel…" said Naruto. "You killed thousand humans, countless brothers of mine… Why? I always thought you better than this?"

"I cannot tell you yet, my love." her face became sorrowful. "Please… just trust me… there is no other way, but I can still save you… us. Just take my hand, let's go from this cursed and doomed place."

"You know what kind of man I am, Idranel." said Naruto, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you loved that man… you must know that he had never broken his word… his oath… and neither will I do it… or I will simply stop being that men you fell in love with."

"You always take the hard way." Red-haired Eldar raised her spear. "I have no other choice then. I will beat you first and save you next."

"Our first family argument..." smirked Naruto. "I heard that sex after it is especially… colorful."

With loud clanging sound glaive and spear met in the air. Naruto always awed the supernatural strength that was hidden in Idranel elegant and seemingly fragile body. She easily blocked a strike of his glaive that could have cleaved an Ork Warboss in two. However, Naruto despite everything he knew about Farseers, their abilities, Eldars and… Idranel, decided to grab her spear with one arm, stopping it in air and place the blade of his glaive on her shoulder.

"Idranel… please… I do not want to hurt you." instead of answering she forced psychic lightning through her staff and pushed Naruto several meters backwards with it. She jumped forwards, but Naruto's helmet registered the incoming projectile from something of really high caliber. He barely managed to push her aside and raise his shield.

When Naruto returned to his senses Idranel was near the metal wall, lookinag at him with sorroe in her beautiful eyes.

"I do not want this, my love." said she. "But this world must burn."

…

"We are sorry about the whole 'friendly fire' thing, Lord Librarian." said administrator Derosa, who ordered the Imperial Guard to support Space Marines during their siege of Eldar positions.

"There is no time to think about who made mistakes and who must pay for it." said Naruto. "Their leader said that this world must burn. Is there something on this planet or in entire Sub-sector that can do this with Meridian?"

"Well..." said Cyrus. "Theoretically speaking the destabilization of the Angel Forge's core and it's destruction later, can cause such a result."

"Then we have a suspect about their next goal." said Aramus. "It's time to secure the last object that we need to fulfill our mission."

Meanwhile, Naruto decided to return to his quarters to meditate. In his arm was Eldar rune, a last riddle left for him by Idranel. For last thousand years he tried to find a way to 'open' it somehow, to decipher the hidden message within. He used all the tactics, all mental and psychic techniques to crack this nut, yet it remained unbroken.

Hiwever, today he didn't want to try anything. He once believed that his sense of despair was ripped from him… after Prospero he knew better. After death of countless brothers he knew better. After his plans were reduced to nothing bust on the wind, he knew better. Yet nothing he felt before compared to everything that he had passed through today.

Idranel… he loved her. Nearly from the day he saved her life. They had a rocky beginning, but it turned for the better one. However, despite his love for her he still gave an oath. To serve humanity, to protect it from all threats, be they of daemonic, alien or human nature. Despite his Legion going Rgue, his Emperor being stuck on the Golden Throne and Imperium striding far from the ideals he had set in front of them during the Great Crusade… oath was oath, and he couldn't break his word. At this moment, as if sensing the shift in his heart the rune opened… and Naruto saw words inside.

With new conviction he raised to his feet, once again ready to face whatever the fate was throwing his way. Be it Tyranids, Orks, Eldars or his former girlfriends. He stepped out of his chambers and went to the captain's bridge in haste. Due to his meditations he failed to notice a distress call… When he reached through the Warp to the minds of his brothers he cursed loudly.

Orks have attacked the Angel Forge.

…

Naruto landed on the surface of Meridian alongside Stormwatchers and Sisters of Battle. His brothers landed near their position. Aramus personally led them into battle, with mighty Davian Thule supporting them with fire. Naruto himself with Captain Thanix and active Sister-Superior Hyuuga Hinata alongside their warriors followed him. Turns out the Imperial Guard Regiments were divided, outskirts of the Forge invaded by Orks and defensive systems disabled by unknown enemy, leaving the Angel Gates open and automatic turrets powered down.

Company of Blood Ravens received an order to find and gather divided Regiment of Imperial Guard much to Avitus' displeasure and Thaddeus glee. But 'Predators' and Dreadnoughts under command of Davian Thule let Guardsmen and Space Marines to even the fold.

High and wide walls that surrounded the industrial part of the city at least ten meters high and five in width, it was enough to stop even the most relentless force, but without generators, turrets were down and the Gates were open. Moreover, canalization tunnels and underground levels burst open revealing countless Tyranids.

Fortunately, Naruto planed for everything to go to hell the moment they would land. Thus divided into several groups, Blood Ravens and their allies captured several generators at once. At the same moment, heavy hitters under command of Thule, went in direction of Angel Gates to support the Guardsmen there with high calibers. Being a bit drained after battle with Idranel, this time Naruto went alongside Hinata and her Battle Sisters, not wishing to give their enemies any chances, at the same moments,groups of Thaddeus and Tarkus and Thanix and Avitus went in direction of their generators, while Aramus heroically prevailed over several enemies at once and Cyrus, being the sneaky git he was, silently dealt with enemy's patrols and marauding groups. It was due to his actions most of the Guardsmen managed to regroup on the foretold positions. Others were saved by the other squads.

Several hours since the start of operation, everyone regrouped to the Angel Gates alongside all the saved Guardsmen.

"Well… Tyranids coming from the underground everywhere, our brothers and Guardsmen fighting and dying and these blasting Greenskins continue to steal and pillage with absolutely no care in the world." said Thaddeus when he met them. "I'm nearly admire them."

"Dangerous path it is Thaddeus." warned hem Naruto seeing how many others in their group slowly prepared their bolters or started to search for the handles of their swords or maces. "We are already known as Bloody Magpies, we do not need anymore badmouthing… especially the one that has so many witnesses."

Thaddeus scratched the back of his head clearly embarrassed after this stunt. Other members of their small army let go of their weapons and desire to kill one certain Space Marines stopped feeling in the air.

However they had no time to waste. Tyranid spoors fell from the skies, unleashing the beasts of all kinds and sizes upon them and countless more went from the demolished outskirts near the walls, but only few managed to path due to the ditch under the walls. The only way to the Gates, massive bridge made of metal and stone moaned under the weight of countless Tyranids, but Space Marines, Sisters of Battle, automatic turrets once again powered up due to the fixed generators and last but not least, Dreadnought and 'Predators', kept them at bay, while Martellus, who followed them after the Company secured the position worked over the Gates' systems.

"Hold them for several more minutes!" screamed Martellus. "I'm nearly done here!"

Meanwhile, Naruto tried to find out more information from surviving members of the Imerial Guard. Appearance of the Orks, when there were no falling meteors or asteroids, behind the walls and deactivation of defensive systems at the same time smelt… fishy. Something was definitely on and Naruto believed that behind those diversions stood familiar knife-eared assassins.

"Which one of you is commanding the defense of the Gates?" asked Naruto a group of the Guardsmen with their leader being a middle-aged bald man. Unlike his fellow soldiers he didn't wear helmet and held plasmagun in his hands.

"Sir." saluted said bald guardsman. "Sergeant Merrick, 85th Vendoland Regiment, sir. Right now I'm commanding the defense of the Gates."

"Sergeant?" raised his brow Naruto. "Where are all the officers of higher ranks?"

"Killed by accurate sniper fire." answered Merrick. "I decided to take command over the remaining forces, when we divided by the attack of the Orks and from the earth came tyranids."

"They were killed right before the attacks?"

"Mere moments I would say."

"All of them."

"Yes… all at once."

Pieces of a puzzle started to slowly add up in Naruto's head. All of this, the siege of Angel Gates, the attack of Orks and even tyranids… everything was a diversion. part of much larger plan to get closer to the Angel Forge and use it to start a chain reaction that will destroy the entire planet.

Seeing how large gates slowly closed and Guardsmen cheered for their victory and even grim Astartes let themselves smile… Naruto couldn't get rid of the thought that it was just a start of greater problems.

…

Naruto couldn't believe this… Derosa still didn't give them the access to the Angel Forge, but was much more respectful during her last talk with Space Marines. She warned them that Orks were raiding some warehouses to the north from their position and this section of the city's outskirts belonged to the Governor.

Tarkus and Avitus decided to go there and check what the hell was happening. Naruto meanwhile was spying on the leader of the Battle Sisters, trying to find out what kind of orders did she receive from Alicia… nothing personal, but he felt some minor taint from their Sister-Commander and didn't want to receive a knife into his back.

However he was rudely interrupted by arrival of Aramus… followed by Administrator Derosa. Now, that was surprise! Naruto believed that she will wait till the end of the conflict, but it turns out that Administrator decided to pay the tithes long before their victory… come to think of it very good decision, war against the tyranids had yet to be won, and nobody knows which one of them may survive the next day.

"Administrator..." greated her Naruto. :What do you want from this humble warrior of the Emperor?"

"I… I wanted to beg for forgiveness, Lord Librarian." said she. "Governor Vandis order me to stall time as long as possible, while he escaped with his private savings and hid in his bunker several sectors away."

"Oh! So we finally see the reason!" smiled Aramus.

"Commander… please… I understand that I committed grave mistake, one that nearly doomed the entire Sub-sector, but I had spent all the time that I had since our last meeting to get you the codes." she gave them the datapad with the information. "Here you are… all that you need to get into and use the Angel Forge."

"Thank you, Lady Derosa." bowed Naruto, while Aramus looked over the data. "I hope that we will not have any kind of problems in the future, no matter want I do not want to displease such a beautiful woman."

"Well… we can only hope." Elena fixed her hair and turned her back to to Astartes, demonstrating her perfect ass. "But I still have things to do, gentlemen. So, I bid you farewell."

While she was walking to the stairway, swaying her hips, Naruto was displeased with her departure, but he would be damned if he would deny himself such an… alluring sight.

"Still cannot understand what you see in them, Lord Vidya." said Aramus.

"I will not ask is that you or your hypnotic programming speaking inside you, but Aramus, I beg you..." said Naruto. "Shut up and let me enjoy the sight."

"My lords." one of the brothers dared to disturb his superior officers. "Eldars are attacking the Forge. Farseer is leading them."

"Gather our forces, Commander." said Naruto. "I will await you near the Forge, my attacks will gain their attention."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Aramus.

"**Yes." **said Naruto, his voice empowered and morphed by unleashed powers of the Warp. **"I will pull off the kiddy gloves."**

Reactor of the Forge wasn't as protected as the walls and the Gates. Looks like the unknown architect wasn't seeing something like this, an Eldar invasion that will target the Forge in order to burn the entire world, even in his greatest nightmares. Blood Ravens and their allies attacked with relentless fury, but the Eldar, despite their usual habits of losing as less warriors as possible, stood their ground and protected their positions till the last dying breath. However no one dared to stand before the Lord Librarian, while he was enraged. Energy cloak covered him, head to toe and he seemed to be made of living fire, while lightning made a protective barrier around him.

He easily threw away the squad that protected entrance to the inner parts of the Angel Forge and went down, to the reactor room, where he senses Indranel's presence. Hinata and several other sisters tried to follow him, but Eldar warlock and his men stepped on their way.

"Foolish Mon-Keigh!" screamed he taking a battle stance. "You shall not get to the Farseer, while we still breath."

Hinata's blade clashed with that of the Warlock.

"You call me foolish yet Lord Librarian managed to pass you!" screamed she to his helmeted face. "I can bet that he is already cleaving the witch in half!"

"Or he is finally taking her proposition to escape..." Hinata nearly sensed how his eyes narrowed and lips twisted in mocking smile. "After all… there were always talks about them… how she owes him… how close they were… how did they love each other..."

Of course, rumors spoken behind the Farseer's back were just that to Warlock, rumors… but he, like many males before him, underestimated power of female's rage and speed of Hinata's reflexes. He was so sure in his psyker powers that he pulled back one hand from the grip on his sword's handle and started to gather energy in his opened palm. Hinata reacted faster than he expected. She also left only one hand gripping the sword, and pulled out the bolt pistol as quickly as she could… Bolt round pierced the hand of Warlock, ripping his arm apart to the elbow, from unimaginable pain he lost control over Warp energies. Energies of the Warp were tricky conception and every time when something like this happened… when they run out of control… it was a lottery… and Hinata won.

Explosion was directed inwards, evaporating the left half of Eldar psyker, before his other hald reached the earth, Hinata was already in the Eldar's lines, cleaving her way through them. Her relentless assault found no equal among the Eldar, shaken by death of their leader.

He reached the door… but what would await her behind?

…

Naruto's steps were heard all around the massive reactor rooms, that he was sure about. Clash of metal against metal wasn't something that was exactly easy to mishear, but he also knew that Idranel can sense him through other means.

He stepped in the control room. She waited for him there, just as he predicted. Red-haired Farseer was in meditative position, with her spear on her crossed legs. Naruto felt suppressed pain, looks like he couldn't shield her from harm completely, during their last meeting.

"Naruto… you still came." heavily leaning on her spear-staff, she slowly got up. "I hoped that you would listen to my words."

"We don't need to go all the way, Idranel." tried to reason Naruto. "Just pull back your forces, we can talk this out."

"You don't understand how much is on the stake." answered she.

"Right now? Billions of human lives. Entire Sub-sector and later Sector and Segmentum, am I not right?" asked he raising a brow behind his helmet.

"Much more." was all that she said.

"Idranel… You know that I am a patient man, but I had enough of your mysteries for today. We are both fighting against the tyranids, why do we need to fight each other?" asked Naruto.

"You cannot comprehand our enemy, Naruto… you will lose and Ulthe will be next." answered Idranel.

"And your plan is better? Billions of innocents will be burnt down!"

"My goal isn't to burn them down, I want to protect my home!"

Naruto stabbed his glaive into the floor and slowly raised his hands to his helmet. Moments later it also hit the metal floor of the reactor room. Naruto took battle stance for unarmed combat and by raised brow of Idranel he understood that she didn't expect something like this.

"I cannot let you do it Idranel. Not like this. I gave an oath to serve and protect and I will uphold this oath."

"Why are you climbing to it so… helplessly?" nearly screamed Idranel. "You did everything you could! Your Imperium forsook the Truths of your Emperor! Your Imperium see you as nothing but heretic! Your Imperium does not need you! Then why… Why in the Isha's name do you still fight for it?"

Because never once in my life had I broken an oath." answered Naruto. "And if I will do so… I will be a lesser man than I truly am. A lesser man than the one you fell in love with."

"So… you will not retreat..." her eyes suddenly glowed with blue fires and with mare wave of her hand she send terrifying torrent of Warp Energy in Naruto's direction, but in retaliation, his eyes glowed pure golden flames. He stretched his hands forward as if grasping the torrent of energy and made it circle around him, then after taking full control, he gave it form. Large golden, snake-like dragon, following his command attacked Idranel.

Eyes of the Farseer widened as large beast opened it's ethereal maw and barely managed to rise a shield, but energies were too powerful for her to hold. She made a step backwards, then another… finally, spear cracked in her hands and broke in two halves, with shields disappearing after this. Projection pummeled her into the metal wall behind her. Coughing, in blackened armor and ripped tabard, she slowly rose up, leaning on the wall.

"Such power… even I… who know you better than most… haven't expected something like this." she raised her hand and bright rune appeared on it. "You have won, Naruto, I gave my warriors order to retreat, yet remember, you victory today doesn't mean that you will win against the tyranid. You are dooming the Sector you swore to protect."

"We shall see Idranel." said Naruto as she turned her back to him. "We shall see."

…

Hinata was a nervous wreck. It cannot be because it simply cannot be… Yet it was. He was here, right under her nose and she understood it only now, when he took off his helmet. She couldn't deny it anymore

It was Naruto. Lord Vidya was Naruto.

Moreover the Eldar witch called him 'Naruto' several times. He told her his true name… and judging by their talk their relationship was rather deep and… intimate. What she was supposed to do?

"**What I told you to do."**

"_No… Not now."_

"**Yes. Even right now, he is too dangerous for you. You shall wait for the moment, when he is even more weakened."**

"_I hate you Kaguya."_

"**And I do not care. Return Ashura to us and remember, I am holding all that is dear to you in palm of my hand. One wrong step… and I will crush it."**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Fallout, Mass Effect, Warhammer, or any other elements of game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as every illustration on my fanfiction, all rights reserved.

**Seeker of Truth.**

**Chapter VI.**

_Tarkus had found secret stash of Gregor Vandis. This gave us a proof that former governor wasn't only a coward but also a thief: Tarkus had found stolen sets of Terminator Armor. Blood Ravens declared him an enemy of the Chapter and any loyal member swore to claim his head._

_All above proves that he wasn't only a thief and coward but also a fool._

_However, position in sector didn't change even a little. 'Litany of Fury' isn't going to make it time due to the shadow in the Warp. Gabriel isn't even sure that they are even going to make it._

_Our forces are spread thin. Thinner than even before. However, there are targets that we must deal with. Boneshmasha, the Great Warboss, who brought our attention in first place was found of Calderis. His return was an open challenge thrown right into their faces._

_Activity of the Eldar lowered and Blood Ravens could afford themselves to send a group after rampaging beast that was the Warlord… by the way, I had also found locations of two more sets of Terminator Armor, on Typhon and Calderis, and the last one was dangerously close to location of Bonesmasha._

_Aurellian Crusades, by High Librarian of Blood Ravens, Azariah Vidya._

**Eastern Fringes of the Imperium. Unknown Space. Enclave.**

Rhea looked at the small army of her 'Newtypes'. Of course, couple of thousands of her warriors wasn't enough to call her group an 'army', but female 'Newtypes' were clad in Power Armor and armed with Bolters and Chainswords. Rhea herself wore blue armor with sigils of her brother, Guilliman. She always found his ways of ruling and crafting empires more suitable for her liking.

With her warriors she claimed several city-states, where more civilized people lived. Plan of High Queen as her mortal and Newtype followers started to call her was rather simple. Thousand upon thousand of years, during the existence of Star Federation in era of Colonial Wars, two great superpowers struggled in fight over the planet.

They turned the once green planet in smoking husk of its former self. And then they left. In the military bunkers and settlements, very much like that one where Rhea herself was forced to spent lot of time, humans managed to survive and even thrive. All the city-states were built upon the former military settlements or objects and of course, some industrial objects.

Rhea needed all of them. Stable economy was required to jump-start the production of weapons and finally let her and her warriors to leave the planet and start her own Crusade among the stars and find her sisters. Nevertheless, her current situation was better than anyone's on the planet. Despite the fact of population of 'Newtypes' growing slowly, Rhea also gave genetic upgrades to normal warriors of her army and didn't waste their lives like her other counterparts in the other armies, like Imperial Guard, for example.

She cherished her men and they answered her with unwavering loyalty. It helped her countless rimes during the sieges of city-states. Where normal soldiers retreated, her soldiers held their ground. Where one normal warrior could barely best one or two opponents, her soldiers bested over ten and support from others and better equipment made them unstoppable on the battlefield.

Right now, Rhea was looking at the walls of the city under siege, using the binoculars given to her by one of her Newtype commanders, Gaia. Among all those 'daughters' of hers, well those who were brought into lines of Newtypes through planting the gene-seed, Gaia was the most talented. Surely she deserved the rank of the First Captain, which she held with pride. Rhea gave her binoculars and with a nod her most talented daughter took them.

Walls of the city were nearly destroyed and Rhea raised her hand, commanding her warriors to start the attack. Defenders cannot use the advantage of their higher position and with equipment taken for battle inside the city, Rhea's army quickly passed through the streets of the nearly fallen city to the walls of royal castle.

This fact always infuriated the blonde female.

Wherever she went, there always were people like these, who tried to hide behind their soldiers, their status and wealth, claiming that ruling 'peasants' was their divine right. Not on her watch. Rhea calmly walked in direction of the castle, with her Power Fist gripped tightly. One foolish guard tried to attack her with his axe raised high, but Rhea's bolter, attached to her Power Fist, and first round ripped the foolish man's hand in two, obliterating his elbow. She grabbed the axe while it was still spinning and feeling the reassuring heaviness of the weapon in her hand struck with all her might, cleaving the soldier in nearly perfect two halves.

Rhea smirked, despite her more rational part of a mind wondering, how someone like this skinny soldier could raise the weapon that even she found a bit heavy, adrenaline in her organism finally managed to cloud her better judgment. She breathed in and out, with streams of air from her lungs creating two powerful streams on cold air of the local area.

And she continued her path, with a goal in sight: castle, surrounded by moat.

She was the first to reach it. Rhea clapped her trophy weapon to the magnet locks on the back of her armor and… jumped. Her might hands, protected by Power fist and clawed gauntlet pierced the stone of the massive wall, giving her a proper position.

Rhea used her enhanced strength to quickly get to the top of the wall, there, armed with her top-grade, according to the standards of her backwater world, she simply threw away the group of the guards and opened the gates and lowered the bridge for her army.

Soldiers and Newtypes ran into the opened maw of the gates, killing anyone, who dared to raise their hands upon them or didn't give up. Rhea slowly walked into the royal chambers with an axe in her hand. Good throw beheaded the bloated king and his screeching wife had her neck snapped soon after. All that remained of royal family were several young girls… fit and firm… just what she needed in lines of her 'Newtypes'.

However, nobody prepared her to what happened next. Nobody prepared her to steel rain.

…

Marius Lietdorf, Commander of the Ultramarines' forces attached to the 138th Fleet, consisting of at least three thousand Space Marines. Their contingent was following the traitors, until Warp-storm didn't consume them, fortunately, the fleet survived it without any kind of causality.

They were burning with rightful anger at traitors and swore that they will answer for all transgressions committed on Calth and Terra and Ultramarines were thirsting for blood. They attacked the retreating fleet of traitors, dealing with several ships and retreating, before Warp-storm, without a doubt summoned by one of these blasphemous Word Bearers, consumed their fleet and spitted them… here.

Where was that 'here' nobody aboard knew, but nearly everyone gifted in psychic arts, sensed something upon the planet they hovered above. Something familiar… something that he sensed in presence of only his Primarch.

Marius ordered his men to prepare for immediate landing. Officially sanctioned psykers warned him about possible danger… but also possible prize, however, Marius was never one to step away from danger. Moreover, the profit may be as equally profitable as the risks. Emperor knows they need more Primarchs right now.

His landing pod was the first that reached the ground, he was first to meet the one, who will in future lead his legion… And he was the one, who stood in front of his warriors and, after bl edging his sword to Rhea, he talked to his brothers. He said to them everything… the truth… that they were in unknown part of Space… sar away from the light of Astranomicon and Realm Ultramar, however, it wasn't the worst.

Despite being far away, the light was still there, despite Ultramar being far from their reach it still existed. However, he stated that they weren't lost. A guiding hand of their Emperor led them here. They needed to protect the legacy of Malcador. All that remained from greatest of mortal men. His project 'Newtype'

And they will guard it. Not as Ultramarines, but as Legion of War-Born.

…

With loud roar, massive green mass of muscles, bones and fangs, covered by rusty and scrapped armor, armed with hammer finally fell under united attack of Blood Ravens, but not before taking full might of Naruto's psychic lightning.

"Good-bye… stick..." were the final words of mighty Bonesmasha, unruly Ork Warboss, whose WAAGH! invaded Calderis and was the reason of their contingent's presence in first place. However they weren't here just for his head.

"Everything is in place?" asked Naruto as search party rejoined them.

"Yes, Lord Librarian." answered his battle-brothers. "Hidden stash was found where you had pointed to. Our brothers had hidden there sets of terminator armor."

"Good… all that remains is to receive report from Typhon Primaris." said Naruto.

"Cyrus had already done this." said Aramus behind him. "Another set of armors was taken to the board of 'Armageddon'."

"And what about the Eldar?" asked Naruto.

"They are quickly getting their warriors from the worlds they had invaded. Looks like you were right, they will not risk the lives of their kinsmen anymore." said Aramus.

"We can only hope." said Naruto. "Nevertheless, it's time all the parts that we need are in our hands. We have the Toxin and the concrete place. Time to land into this biological hell and deal with beasts."

"This is one-way ticket, brother, you understand this?"

"Perhaps more than you do."

Several hours later Naruto stood before the lines of his fellow Astartes in hanger of 'Armageddon' and thought about the current situation. Only now did he truly understood how desperate their situation was. Gabrial reported that blasted shadow in the warp covered them completely and they are losing Astrpaths and Librarians one by one. Forces of Blood Ravens currently in the system were barely hundred strong, their fleet was just one Strike Cruiser with several Escort ships wasn't something that could stop the Tyranids, of course Maridian promised reinforcements, but what would couple of thousand of ordinary soldiers manage to do? Of course they were fellow veterans of battle for Angel Gates but Naruto still would have preffered reinforcements in Astartes, like in good old times of the Legions.

Seriously, he would be glad to see even the Space Wolves.

However the children of the Russ were nowhere to be seen, without a doubt fighting in their own furious battles. So, Seeker of Truth made one final sigh, finally accepting his fate and made a step forward.

"Brothers. I will not lie to you. Our chances to survive and return from this battle are miniscule, but we cannot retreat! On Claderis, Typhon Primaris and Meridian live billions of people and all of them place their hopes upon us! They believe that Astartes, Angels of Deth, will stop the Tyranids, burn out this filth from the Galaxy and will not let it pass into the Imperium! Shall we lose today, these overgrown cockraches will eat out the entire Sub-sector and then will spread further into the Imperium. Some may state that we are not as legendary as such noble Chapters, who belongs to the First Founding. They may think that such feat is above us. However… today we are first to face this threat. Not noble Ultramarines! Not furious Blood Angels! Not ferocious Space Wolves! Not swift and quick White Scars! Not stoic Imperial Fists! Not regal and secretive Dark Angels! Not compassionate Salamanders! Not fearless Iron Hands! Not illusive Raven Guard! Us! Sons of Unknown Primarch! They may call us whatever they wish, but after today… **none shall found us wanting!**" with his final words Naruto hit the floor with a butt of his glaive, summoning his powers to sound more intimidating.

"You heard Lord Vidya!" screamed Aramus unsheathing his sword. "Let none found us wanting!"

One by one their brethren answered their call and repeated their war-cry. None was found wanting. Space marines waited only for a signal to get into Thunderhawks and Drop Pods to start the operation. According to the plan, they will land in region where main arteries of Hive-mind lied to poison it with a toxin. Imperial Guard will wait them there, hopefully managing to secure position. But Naruto knew that Tyranids were tough bastards, especially on their own territory. In other words they were too tough for couple of thousand soldiers from Imperial Guard.

If somebody asked Naruto, they should have landed an entire fucking Legion there, at least in numbers of his former Legion. They may have been the smallest one, but number of psykers always covered it. Moreover they were mainly scientists and diplomats not warriors.

Naruto sighed. A primarch would also be good. However all loyal Primarchs are either indisposed or dead. Renegades… Naruto would sooner let Xenos rule the Imperium than let the heretics rule.

He closed his eyes and tried to find his goal, it was rather hard… presence of Hive-mind in the warp was suffocating as if the water tried to enter his body and rip him from inside, but he resisted and gave his pilot coordinates to land.

He was first to leave the aircraft behind, strong, imposing, air shaking around his form from rampant psychic might. His polished armor only gathered more attention and his white tunic above it, gave him somewhat regal appearance. Guardsmen were glad to see them, Space Marines had rather impressive reputation and experience in slaying any foe of the Emperor. Even one such a warrior will be a great support for them in such battle. Nearly a hundred answered the call for help from people of Sub-sector Aurellia.

Naruto quickly found familiar sight of sergeant-major Merrick among his fellow guardsmen. Despite the situation, he still didn't change his bad habit of entering the fray without a helmet. He only repainted the camouflage paint on his face, washed away by sweat and blood in previous battles.

"Lord Librarian." greeted he Naruto.

"Sergeant-major." responded Naruto. "Report the situation."

"We… had some problems with landings, but we manged." started his report Merrick. "Mainly suffered the transports that carried our heavy support. Looks like these bastards became smarter, just like you told us. I could bet they _knew_ where to hit."

"How many troops are in your current disposal?" continued to question him Naruto.

"We were two thousand and five hundred strong, when we had left the Meridian, during the Tyranid attack, we have lost one hundred. Forty-six dead and fifty-four wounded. They will manage to hold their weapons and pull the triggers, but doctors say that their blood will just summon something dreadful on our lines. We held them in our temporal field hospital." stated Merrick. "Beside them we have several 'Chimeras' and two tanks 'Leman Russ'. However they are damaged."

"Field hospital?" asked Naruto.

"I see that you are in high spirits, Sergeant-Major." said Naruto. "Not many believe that we will manage to leave the planet."

"Well… Emperor protects." said Merrick.

"He protects those who manage to protect themselves." said to him Naruto. He raised his hand to his ear and contacted Force Commander. "Aramus, did all our forces land?"

"Yes, though Martellus and Gordian were rather adamant in their believes to stay with the fleet, but I gave the direct orders. Right now our dear techmarine is assisting us with damaged tech and apothecary took all wounded under his wing, both guardsmen and Space Marines."

"We have wounded?"

"Not yet, but united front and such imposing figure as Gordian in hospital commanding our medics and those from the guard is boosting their morals." answered Aramus. "We are ready to start, I had also ordered our fleet to retreat if it will be impossible to hold on."

More like _when _it will be impossible to hold on. Both Astartes understood this unsaid truth, but said nothing. At the same time battle in space started. Laser shots from Lance-weapons pierced the first organic ships that dared come too close for their own good. Very soon Macro-weapons spoke their heavy words, but no matter how many Tyranid ships had been destroyed, endless tide left the Warp and whatever losses they suffered they didn't care much.

Meanwhile, ground forces faced violent resistance from the Tyranid forces on planet. Naruto led librarians, who supported forces of Space Marines and Imperial Guard to the first artery. He saw Aramus, cleansing the path with swings of his mighty Power Sword, he saw Tarkus, Thaddeus and Avitus alongside their squads, clad in Terminator armor, he saw Cyrus, alongside snipers of the Guard, sending death from affar.

And most noticeable was Davian Thule. He stood above nearly anyone on the battlefield and suppressed anyone, who dared to attack Imperial position with fire from his gun.

"I see the artery, it's in mere eight hundred meters away from us." reported Gordian, who changed his position in field hospital with younger Apothecary and decided to carry injection of toxin himself. "Tyranids are on the way."

"Do not fret brother. I bring salvation to this obstacle." said Naruto through the vox, staying atop the 'Predator' tank that went in direction of the artery. "Alongside little … fireworks."

Fire wave from his his hand burned all tyranids near the artery, not burning the artery itself. Battle brothers created a corridor for Gordian and his Apothecaries, and Astartes in white armor were quick to start their work, while Space Marines, Imperial Guard and heavy machinery like tanks 'Predator' and 'Leman Russ' took crescent-moon position around the artery.

"We are starting toxin injection" commented their actions Gordian. "We need ten minutes to finish the operation."

"Incoming!" screamed one of the Guardsmen, before acid bullet from some tyranid vaporized his head. Screams of terror, battle-cries and moans of dying men soon filled the air. Naruto stood in first lines among the members of Thaddeus' assault squad, clad in Terminator Armor, with sergeant himself covering great librarian's back.

"What's next?!" screamed he to Naruto. "Toxin is inside the beast, how will we get out of this shit?"

"I hope you weren't naive enough to think that we will manage this time?" asked Avitus through vox channel, not stopping his assault upon the spawning pools. "We all knew that it was one-way ticket to… Hell! I need more ammo! Now!"

Naruto turned to see the new swarm of tyranids coming from spawning pools. 'Predators' turned the barrels of their main calibers in direction of the alien wave, but they were too close to Avitus position and weren't able to stop the wave in time. Naruto was about to mourn for one more brother, lost on this war, when help came from most unusual side.

Countless portals opened on the battlefield and Eldar army stepped out of them. He sensed her. Even clad in armor, hidden among her brethren… Idranel was here. She came to help.

"Commander! Lord Librarian! Eldar are in kill zone of our weapons, shall we open fire?" came questions from commanders of heavy vehicles and artillery.

"Hold it. Focus on Tyranids instead."

"This is Apothecary Gordian." came another voice through the vox. "Procedure is finished. We must relocate to another artery." Aramus ordered his warriors to change positions, Eldar, led bt female Autarch in blue armor, followed them, but two figures remained, both of them had a lot to tell each other.

"I wasn't expecting you… Idranel."

"Fate of Ulthwe demands us to be allies. Moreover… only one being in entire universe can spill your blood… me." she placed her hand on Naruto's chestplate. "For we both had agreed upon this, all these years ago, as we gave our oaths."

Large hand covered the small and elegant one.

"I may not be a Warrior of Oath, but you know that I had never broken my word." answered Naruto, glowing green lenses of his red helmet staring into her red ones. "We both know that it isn't the end."

"Not in the slightest." he couldn't see, but he was sure that Idranel was smiling. They both charged into battle, psychic fire and lightning combined together. Naruto burned down the hideouts of the tyranids in jungles, while Idranel finished them with her lightning. From afar they looked dangerous… and beautiful, like forces of nature in mortal bodies barely held by their shells and finally unleashed on their enemies.

Meanwhile second artery was filled with toxin and united forces of Ulthwe and Imperium moved to the last one. At this moment Tyranids gathered all their forces. Massive wave threatened to consume fighting Humans, Astartes and Eldar, but they didn't yield before the spawn of Great Devourer. Elegance and deadly precision of the Eldar. Power and durability of the Astartes. Unequal courage and valiant actions of the Imperial Guard… all they fought, died, yet gave the apothecaries time to fill the last artery with deadly toxin and only when gruff and tired voice of Gordian reported about successful ending of the process, they let themselves savagely grin and fight without a care in the world, fully dissipating in heat of battle.

At this moment fleet of the Tyranids entered the atmosphere and started the consumption of biomass. With glee, Naruto observed how their toxin was slowly spreading through entire fleet. To his left fell a body of massive Tyranid Warrior, fallen by Aramus and and elegant female Eldar in blue armor, armed with sword and shuriken pistol.

"Who is that woman near Aramus, Idranel?" asked Naruto. "She certainly acts like commander of your forces, yet the Eldar, whom I faced, called you their leader."

"Kayleth." hissed Idranel. "She is powerful Autarch and has a nasty habit to constantly criticize my tactical decisions and strategic solutions. She was among those, who strongly disagreed against my plan with Angel Forge… Maybe I should have listened."

"Maybe… but you wouldn't be yourself if you would have." stated Naruto. "The woman I know is strong, independent and lets no one order her around. It was inevitable outcome, when someone, who get used to giving orders and receiving total obedience in return, like that high officer of yours, Kayleth, tried to wrestle control from you. Nevertheless, it looks like she managed to impress Aramus."

"She is also impressed with him." stated Idranel, looking how said Force Commander was besting Carnifex and Kayleth commented something witty on such a feat. "Never thought that she had sense of humor."

"What did she say?" curiosity always get better of Naruto, no matter how much he tried to fight it.

"That it counts as one." replied Idranel.

"Are they… competing in slaying of Tyranids?"

"Apparently so." replied Idranel. "Judging from my perspective… and rather annoyed face expression of Kayleth, I believe that your brother is winning. Our dear Autarch just _hates _to lose in competitions."

At this moment one of the Tyranid ships fell from the skies to earth and vox exploded with incoming messages and transmissions. Fleet under command of Gabriel Angelos finally left the Warp and instantly joined the battle against the Tyranids.

"Force Commander! Truth Seeker! Someone! Respond!" hearing the voice of their friend was a great relief, especially counting everything that happened. Orks, Eldar and Tyranids… all that remained for full-deck problem were forces of Archenemy and Tau Empire.

"We are here Angelos." replied Naruto. "Both still alive and fighting. It;s not a private party so you can tug in, just like the Eldar did. I must say their help was... unexpected, yet welcome."

"The Eldar..." sighed Captain of the Third Company. "Truly, never a dull or boring moment with them. Nevertheless, I had found us a worthy opponent Tyranid Hive gave birth to a new Tyrant. Due to your toxin and constant attacks from all sides on the orbit and in atmosphere, synoptic links between the alien warriors had suffered greatly, I had received reports about some Tyranids attacking another. Death of Hive Tyrant will finally put an end to this blood shed and forces of Great Devourer shall feast on each other."

"I will lead my kin into battle. We will support you on flanks." said Idranel. "Take the mightiest warriors of your brothers and crush the beast under your boot."

"Please, Idranel, it's me we are talking about. When it comes to crushing I have no equal." boasted Naruto.

"Let's also not forget, that compared with other sons of your father, you lose your head pretty quickly in battle." sighed Farseer. "I cannot even comprehend how you decided that facing the Wolf King was a good idea… Moreover, you were successful in wounding him."

"what can I say… I'm that awesome."

"Lack of self preservation isn't awesome." verbally stabbed him Idranel.

"Hey! I cannot be that bad!"

"You angered all heretic Primarchs, fought Leman Russ, tried to stop the demonization of your Father and when failed did what Khayon will do much later, Fulgrim hates your ass because it is rumored that your hair is better than his, Mortarion hates you because Nurgle orders him to, Angron hates you for the unclosing wound and a fact of you being a psyker, Lorgar – for still fighting and believing in Imperial Truth, Perturabo – for constantly sneaking in and out of Iron Cage, why does Omegon hates you knows nobody, but Abaddon the Despoiler promised one of his Blackstone Fortresses for your head and Lufhgt Huron believes that you are somehow responsible for the exposition that nearly killed him… that you gave that dying warrior strength or something. And despite everything you still have guts to be rude with only possible ally… your fucking Emperor Himself!"

"Yeah… that… wasn't very smart. But in my defense, he was an ass and made some bad remarks in your side." tried to parry Naruto.

"Okay." quickly agreed Idranel. "No questions in his regards then, but with so many enemies you could have been more careful. I have no doubts, who is pulling his strings in this sector. Clawed hand of Warmaster can be seen if you try to and heretic Chapter Master isn't going to make the cleansing of Sub-sector much easier."

"Do not worry." said Naruto. "I have a plan. I wouldn't have risked my life without it."

"I hope so." with these words, Idranel placed her helmet back on her head and teleported to her warriors, while Naruto went to position of Blood Ravens. Gabriel led the reinforcements in their direction and joined the Fourth Company on their way to the lair of the beast. Hive Tyrant never expected to face something of such caliber. Even though memories imprinted into his mind through synoptic link and DNA proved that Space Marines were dangerous foes, it never expected to face such an overwhelming force.

Lighting that struck from Naruto's hands pluralized him, suppressing fire from Avitus and his brothers forced him to protect his vital spots with all his hands, stopping any kind of advance, giving Thaddeus and his group time to break it's knees, bringing the massive alien down. Tyrant still tried to rise, when precise shot from Cyrus took his right eye. Tyrand roared smashing the ground around him and Aramus used this moment to sever his sword-arm. At this moment Thule finally reached the top of pyramid where Blood Ravens faced the champion of Tyranids and instantly opened fire. One of the shots hit the acid bags under organic gun of Hive Tyrant and it instantly exploded. Gabriel used the beast's moment of disorientation to sent a bone crushing hit with his daemon hammer to alien's jaw. Tyrant fell to earth, but still tried to rise, even with all these damage he was still alive.

However, Aramus sized the situation to stuck his Power Sword into Beast's skull under it's chin, piercing through it and stabbing his sword into the earth. Finally, the Tyrand moved several times in agonizing convulsions and fell on earth still and unmoving.

Aramus slowly get his sword out of the Beast's wound and jumped as far away as possible. No, he wasn't fearful, but his enemy was a Tyranid, you can never be sure with these beasts. Yet the Tyrant was still, unmoving… dead. Aramus raised his head to the skies, looking how more and more Tyranid ships exploded or fell on the surface of the planet… dead, just like they Tyrant.

It was finally over. They had won.

**Eastern Fringes of the Imperium. Unknown Space. Enclave.**

Rhea sat on captain's throne on the board of Marius', and now hers, flagship 'Doubtless' Lunar Class Battleship, which carried Marius and his warriors through turbulent years of Heresy.

Her Crusade that conquered just half of her planet was finally hastened with arrival of unexpected but so welcomed allies. Now, she was capable of not only conquering nearby planets, but also re-creating the destroyed infrastructure.

Nowadays she spent most of her times in space, overseeing the reparation works of nearly destroyed Space Shipyards that they had found. Asteroid fields provided them with resources and shipyards supposed to become the backbone of her war industry. According to her engineers, creation of her fleet will start in mere months and in five years they will increase the number of her ships at least twofold.

Rhea smiled at this information, but her happiness quickly disappeared when she read another report, about the situation on another planet. Malcador gave them information and protection from beings of the Warp, but it looks like some of the locals fell to it's influence.

"Still reading?" asked a voice behind her back. "You do know that is bad for your eyesight?"

Rhea smiled and closed reports. With opportunity to travel, she managed to find some of her sisters. Right now, most active of them, Agda, the Shark as some of her tribesmen called her, once again pestered her with mission for herself. Despite being against such risks, Rhea new that her sister was able to take care of herself. Her efficiency with flail and chain-axe was hard to underestimate, yet her cockiness was something that Rhea didn't like.

Agda didn't even wear armor on her right arm, according to her own words 'for better flexibility', but Rhea knew better. She heard that no human managed to best her sister while she was growing up on her planet, so she started giving them hunches. She wore less armor, tried to move slower… everything to find someone, who was worthy to use at least quarter of her strength.

She had found no one, until her sister stepped on the soil of her planet.

Finally there was a rival worthy of fighting with her true strength… and for the first time in her life she had lost. Yet… her sister came to find ally, to bring her opportunities and not shame. She showed her a new… so beautiful world. A space filled with countless stars.

Stars that needed to be conquered.

Stars where greatest warriors faced each other.

Stars that she wanted to see with her own eyes.

She cannot wait for it, however, wiser part of her, the one that brought her to position of superior fighter on her planet, told her that she required more experience. So… when she finally managed to persuade her sister to take her along herself… she was expecting some grand adventure… not what happened next.

When they landed both women were knee deep in blood, bones and raging madmen, ready to die for their so-called 'Blood God'. But it wasn't the most fearsome thing. From surviving cultists, after several weeks of cruel interrogations, they managed to find out that it started after rumprs of female prophet spread over the planet.

Rhea and Agda, disturbed by this, waited for the squad of Astartes and followed the trails of the prophetess, as if purposely left for them to follow. Yet they still did it. Sisters let a squad of Astartes through a planet infested by the madness of Blood God. Finally, they caught up to her.

She stood in front of them, clad in red Power Armor ornamented with golden skulls and symbols of eight-pointed star. Despite seeing her for the first time in their lives, they had instantly recognized her. One of their sisters… one of Malcador's chosen… one of those who had protection from Warp… it meant just one thing…

She had fallen willingly.

"Sister..." said Rhea in hushed tone. "That is, of course, if I can call you like this."

"You? Of course you can." replied the fallen. "Just like our dear Agda over there. How are you doing, little shark? Still hunting down that great kraken, who stole the life of your foster father from you? It must have been rally sad… I may have been sorry for the loss, had I not been serving the ancient powers and evil gods that awakened the monster from his slumber."

Agda just growled gripping handles of her chain-axe and flail tighter, Rhea couldn't tell how much effort it took from Agda to not leap upon their fallen sister. Their opponent just waved her hand and countless techno-barbarians, who followed their Priestess, appeared from the underground hideouts prepared beforehand.

Trap has closed, but betrayer may have caught a bigger beast than expected.

While warriors of her Betrayer were high in numbers, War-Born were better equipped and ready for battle, they had greater experience and iron discipline, they had passed through the greatest conflicts in history of Imperium and were ready for more, what could a tribes of techno-barbarians do against them, even if they were so many in numbers, while Astrtes had their` strength, Power Armor, Power Swords, Chain-swords, bolters and rounds to them and were led by the closest creatures to Primarch that can be found in the nearby sectors?

Truth to be told… not much, but they were many. So many that even warriors of infamous Thirteenth Legion were forced to fight in protective formation. Their bolters and swords ripped their bloody harvest and there was so many barbarians that no strike didn't miss the target, no bolter round was spent in vain. However, barbarians didn't know fear, where normal humans would ran away after losing so many and not even wounding their opponents, mad followers again and again tried to overtake the positions of War-Born with foam on their mouths and war-axes in hands.

Sisters were too preoccupied with their own battle to help the Astartes. With Power Sword and Power Fist Rhea fought alongside her sister armed with chain-axe and flail, while the fallen one had a massive two-handed mace in her arms and due to length of her weapon, her own strength, experience with chosen weapon and threat that she posed alone, sisters couldn't retreat with their Astartes escort and let the fallen one escape.

Their sister knew this, she also knew that to succeed she needed to stall her enemies and keep them divided. No matter how strong Astartes are they are still mortal and Priestess had enough meat shields to spare. When enough will die, when Astartes will tire out… then the fun part will start. She pulled back her mace and understood that she couldn't do it.

With fear she searched for a reason and saw Power Fist of Rhea holding the mace in place.

WHAM!

Flail with long chain hit her chestplate and forced her to step back, shocked by the power behind the strike, Red Priestess let go of her mace and received another hit, this time with a butt of her own weapon, held by Power Fist of Rhea.

Agda roared I tune with her chain-axe and stabbed the weapon into the shoulder pad of her fallen relative. Red Priestess understood that she overestimated her own stregth and greatly underestimated her sisters'. Nevertheless, techno-barbarians will buy her time to retreat and small dagger on her belt covered in unholy symbols will create a way through Warp for her.

Later, when Rhea and Agda remembered this battle, neither of them managed to tell what happened. One moment their enemy lied helpless before them, another – and she is high in the air making a salt backwards, with a strange dagger glowing in her hand. Red Priestess made a slashing motion, and essence of reality was cut, showing the dominion of the Dark Gods behind. They helplessly watched how Red Priestess was saved by her gods and masters, how she ripped the satisfaction of victory right from their fingers… not before telling them her name.

Morgiana.

Well… at least now both of them knew what to write on the tombstone.

**Imperial space. 'Litany of Fury'.**

Naruto massaged his temples. Weaight on his heart was heavy enough after another meeting with Idranel… though they managed to put aside their differences, let bygones be bygones and finally had some quality time for each other, but it looked like fate… or rather some smiling large man on Golden Throne was dead-set on screwing his life over and over.

"So… five on five… is it?" asked the blonde psyker. "Not the best alignment before battle for the future of our order, but we are forced to play."

"Well… everything is not as bad as you think." said Gabriel. "Companies who are loyal to to Kyras had suffered losses during the last campaigns and in sheer numbers they lose to us. If we will somehow persuade Diomedus, at least half of the First Company will also support us."

"It will not be easy." said Naruto. "Kyras always has a group of supporters alongside him. Librarians for black ops missions. We must deal with them, but fighting at least a dozen of powerful Librarians, alongside their leader… We need a plan to neutralize them."

"Anything else?" asked Gabriel.

"We cannot simply destroy 'Omnis Arcanum'." said Jonah Orion. "Despite being a flagship for Kyras it is also our main library and vault with artifacts."

"And open attack will simply lead to countless deaths, in our current situation we cannot let this happen. With most optimistic prognosis there will be barely three hundreds of full-fledged battle-brothers left." said Captain Balthazar, commander of the Battle Barge 'Dauntless'.

"Therefore we must attack from inside. Couple of brothers will be enough to secure the bridge and stop the crew from ordering artillery men open fire upon the incoming 'Thunderhawks'. Fortunately for us, Kyras is summoning all Captains to his Battle Barge, without a doubt to either deal with betrayers or put his men in positions of power after he assassinates us. First Company will be there and Kyras will be sure in his powers with such a numerical advantage. Fortunately, presence of First Company is a double edge sword. I know a way for Kyras to show where his true loyalty lies. For this I must attack him in front of all gathered Captains."

"This is suicide!" roared Balthazar. "They will gut us like pigs!"

"That's why I will lead you. My glaive has rather unique ability… it is harmful even for spawn of the Warp. Kyras will be forced to do something… questionable to save his life, after this at least half of the Astartes present will join us. If everything will go as planned, Kyras will be dead alongside the other leaders of traitors and fleet of our Chapter will be under our control."

"Good. All in favor?" asked Gabriel as everyone present raised their arms one by one.

**Imperium Space. Eastern Fringes. 'Omnis Arcanum'. Main Chambers.**

Azariah Kyras was patient man. He was a patient man during his apprenticeship under Azariah Moria, he was patient to execute one final strike that will matter, when Ulkair attacked Aurelia. He was patient when he was stuck on the board of 'Judgment of Carrion', despite him contacting Chaos through the beings of 'lesser' power… It was an aspect of mighty Khorne, who answered his call and it was even more intriguing for Khorne hated psykers with unspeakable hatred. Nevertheless, Kyras made a deal… souls of all Blood Ravens and all people in Sub-sector Aurellia for position of Demon Prince.

And once again he was patient. He slowly corrupted Blood Ravens. Poisoned them with heresy and turned them from the light of the Emperor, or simply inserted demons inside them like he did with Galan. Azariah smiled remembering how surprised was apothecary. How he screamed when demon possessed his body… Truly all these years aboard the 'Judgment of Carrion' twisted something inside him… he changed and he didn't like how. Kyras feared that his calculating way of dealing with things will disappear alongside with his greatest trait – his mind, reducing all the knowledge that he had gathered and unveiled during his life.

His smirk turned into scowl. Despite everything going according to the plan, he had suffered a great setback that pulled his hand. Azariah Vidya had returned to Blood Ravens and he had instantly sensed the stench of heresy. It didn't surprise Kyras as all incorruptible slowly but surely gathered under his banner.

Now he was forced to use banal force to deal with his opponents, no finesse, no grand plan… otherwise all his carefully laid plans will be destroyed. Kyras already prepared everything. He forged the documents that will prove that the man, who claimed to be 'Vidya' was in fact a heretic, who staged all recent conflicts in their space and came in hopes of sacrificing Blood Ravens to Chaos and thus rising to position of Demon Prince.

Truly a bit of truth will help in such situation. After all, the wars were staged, the traitor truly existed and hoped to become a Demon Prince. Such an insignificant fact that it was another Azariah, not Vidya bit Kyras, will be the end of prideful Ravens.

He smiled as group of loyalists entered the Main Chamber he wanted to greet them… when happened something that he didn't expect.

Vidya didn't come to negotiate, he attacked first.

Attack was powerful and surprising, nobody managed to do anything… Except Kyras. He raised his hand and poured every ounce of his power into protective shield, barely, putting everything into it, slowly but surely, diminishing the attack spell, finally, it disappeared leaving Kyras triumphant.

He turned to Captain Diomedus, ready to give him an order to slay his enemy, but words stuck in his throat as he saw face of his loyal warrior. Fear. Unbelief. Rage. Everything was upon it and inside Diomedus Kyras sensed the flames of rage burning. He turned around ad saw that everyone was looking at him, those who were still yet to corrupted gripped their weapons tighter, preparing for battle.

And when his eys fell upon the smugly smirking Vidya, Kyras understood… he had lost control over his powers, his outer appearance now was equal to his inner one… and his soul was sold to demons of the Warp, who always liked to change whatever fell into their hands according their tastes.

His true face was revealed to everyone he had no choice but to fight or win.

"To me!" screamed Kyras and corrupted members of the First Company, led by Galan joined him.

…

Meanwhile several battle-brothers under command of Thaddeus went in direction of captain's bridge.

"I do not like this, sergeant." openly stated one of the marines under his command.

"I like it even less." stated young Raven. "But look from the other side… there was no order to take hostages."

"You want to kill them all, sergeant?" asked another and every man under his command placed his hand on a handle of chain-sword or raised their bolters.

"No… I mean that instead of us there could have been Avitus." gave them conversation-breaking argument Thaddeus and entered the doors, which led to the main bridge.

"Captain… step aside from the equipment and leave the bridge." said Thaddeus.

"I haven't received any order from Chapter Master Kyras..."

"Your request is denied. I'm also forced to notify the Chapter..."

"It wasn't a request." said Thaddeus, pushing the activation rune on his sword to intimidate captain. One of the officers tried to pull out his pistol but was ripped asunder by several bolt rounds. There was no one, who dared to argue after such show of power. Captain and the crew left the bridge just in time, barely seconds later several possessed marines from the First Company burst through the doors. Thaddeus and his squad greeted them with bolters and swords.

…

Kyras cursed the day when he decided to appear on the meeting with high chance for confrontation against Azariah Vidya, with only his Force Staff. Of course, his staff and glaive of Vidya were similar in some usages and attack stances, but he could have much easily countered several attacks that he forced to evade not even stepping from his spot, shall he had his trusty daemonic sword with himself.

Fighting against someone, who was several thousand years ahead of you in experience sucked.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, Kyras nearly lost a track of battle and it costed him, Blade of Naruto's glaive struck from above, leaving a wide mark of traitor's chestplate, by some miracle not touching his flesh. At the same moment Jyras felt the disappointed whispers of daemons. They will not cover him constantly, there were more promising and aspiring champions ready to spill the blood for the Dark Gods.

Without any ancient powerhouses from loyalist camp nearby.

Kyras gritted his teeth. He didn't plan, murder, backstab, lie, kill and claim his alignment to Dark Gods, for his grand plan to fail on finish line. He tried to push his opponent back, summoning his psyker powers, but in return he faced Vidya's might. It was equal to receiving a blow from Thunder Hammer to the gut. Traitorous Chapter Master fell to his knee from shock and pain. However it didn't put him down for long, Kyras spitted mouthful of blood and raised his head to face Vidya. Unfortunately for him, several seconds was enough for Vidya to turn the tide of battle, he was already upon Kyras, raising his glaive above his head… one second and it stabbed down, piercing the heart of heretic Astartes.

"Lord Kyras!" despite best efforts of Jonah Orian and his followers, several librarians about whom Naruto warned the other captains were still alive. One of them valiantly threw himself in front of fallen Chapter Master, taking death blow instead of Kyras. Naruto tsked, he sensed that other librarians managed to change direction of his first blow and instead of a main heart he pierced the secondary one. Kyras was spitting blood, weakened, yet alive and Naruto wanted to rectify this mistake.

Unfortunately, other librarians managed to push him back from Kyras, while one of them carried the traitor away, to positions of corrupted Terminators. He manged to hide behind them and start opening the portal to escape from 'Omnis Arcanum'.

"Gabriel!" screamed Naruto, as he was dealing with five librarians at once. "Slay Kyras while he is weakened! Terminators are the last obstacle on the path to him!"

Members of the First Company, clad in their Terminator Armor were tremendously dangerous foes, centeries of experience made them even more terrifying, but even they sensed a shred of fear, when they saw lightning dancing on the head of mighty daemon hammer in hands of Gabriel Angelos.

First Terminator got his head squashed, another one received a crushing hit with a butt of a hammer, third one sidestepped backwards as he suffered from metal-bending left hook of Gabriel.

After this Naruto had no time to look after Gabriel, as he had five librarians to deal with. Surprisingly, they were rather superb in their teamwork. Naruto's attacks were blocked by their combined efforts. After this he decided to up the plank a bit. Power of the ancient beast coursed through his veins as he ripped asunder one of the traitors and used his staff to pierce the chest of another.

Three remaining psykers prepared their weapons summoned their powers to combat the Truth Seeker. Naruto simply send a wave of crushing red energy and only two librarians withstood it managing to raise their shields, while the third exploded in gruesome manner covering everything in blood and gore. Stunned by the sudden death of their comrade, they failed to notice how Naruto teleported to closer position. Galive flashed in the darkened throne room and head of another librarian rolled on the floor. Naruto turned on his heel and made a vertical slash with his glaive.

Librarian raised his arm, summoning Iron Arm to protect himself, but to his surprise glaive seemed to ignore the protective technique and severed his arm, then Naruto's clawed hand stabbed his eyes blinding him and stabbed his glaive into his main heart.

"No!" heard Naruto enraged scream of Gabriel and turned his head to see the last librarian disappearing inside the Warp portal, while the last Terminator managed to prevent Gabriel from exacting revenge. Naruto cursed through gritted teeth, not listening to witty remarks of Kurama. Situation didn't go as planned. Kyras had escaped.

They fucked up.

Nevertheless, he would think about this later. There were still traitors on the ship and Blood Ravens needed unity to deal with them. Naruto breathed out and walked forward, gaining attention of his brothers.

"Brothers! Fellow Blood Ravens! Today you have witnessed the terrible truth hidden from us! Chapter Master of our Order, the one who supposed to be the epitome of purity and nobility… had fallen to temptation of Chaos and forsaken his oaths to the Emperor and Imperium! However, it doesn't meen that we are to blame. Nay, we stood here, ready to slay the heretics, side by side, loyal brothers from different Companies and achieved victory, despite Kyras escaping severely wounded. I do not believe that he is dead, traitorous snakes are hard to kill, without a doubt he will return, seeking vengeance against us, therefore we need someone to lead us. Someone, who despite being tempted, remained loyal, while others, deemed more worthy and powerful had fallen!" Naruto turned his head to Gabriel Angelos. "There are still traitors aboard this ship and we need someone, who will not rest until the last heretic rots in hell. There is such a man among us and therefore I nominate him for position of Chapter Master! All in favor of Gabriel Angelos raise their hands!"

Every Blood Raven, even Diomedus did so.

"Good. Well, let none find you wanting, Chapter Master Gabriel."

**Unknown planet. Unknown time.**

Kyras returned from unconsciousness, and the first thing that he had found was a daemonic blade in his hand. He lied on stone altar and was clad in black robes with mark of eight-pointed star. Kyras touched the bare skin under his robes and found the wide scar where his secondary heart situated. Judging by the secondary heart-beating it too was repaired by the power of the blade.

"You have finally awakened, my lord. Wound caused by Vidya kept you unconscious for a week." said familiar voice of his trusted bodyguard Azes. Like his followers he swore to serve his master, Kyras and successfully became a Chaos Sorcerer. Without his efforts Kyras would have ended his days aboard of 'Omnis Arcanum' beheaded by Vidya. "I have bad news for you, my lord, despite our successful escape from Battle Barge and your miraculous return through powers sealed inside the daemonic sword, many of our supporters hidden on this planet aren't as loyal to your cause as before. Arrival of new representative from Black Legion had also shaken your position."

"Who are representatives from the Legion? Araghast and Eliphas the Inheritor. Thule and Vidya banished the last one to the Warp during his campaign on Kronus. He especially hates Vidya. Being ripped asunder by his power was rather… painful and humiliating experience."

"Maybe we can use it for our gain?" asked Kyras as he stepped to his Power Armor that lied near the altar already repaired by several techmarines, who sided with Chapter Master in his heresy. With minuscule amount of his power he made different parts of his armor to levitate and placed them atop his body. For this Kyras was forced to levitate himself too, but it was a just price for time that he kept. Without his guidance, minds of his followers were open to poison of Araghast and Eliphas and if the first wouldn't be able to turn his followers, Eliphas was a Word Bearer, good orator skills were nearly genetically beaten into their gene-seed and if half-bloods would be no problem, Eliphas was one of the original members of the Legion, who fought during the Horus Heresy.

Without a doubt, in the duo from Black Legion he was the most dangerous.

Kyras required more champions on his side if he wanted to win this war, fortunately, he didn't built his base here just because of the good sites. Some time ago he had buried something here and now he required it back.

"Azes… Bring everything to the chamber. We must act now, and not show weakness to our possible enemies." said Kyras.

"Are you… are you sure, master?" asked Kyras bodyguard librarian. "Binding rituals have yet been finished. He will have his own consciousness. It may cause some unwanted… problems in the future."

"Yes… but we do not have a choice." replied Kyras, while walking to giant image of Khorne on the inner wall of his sanctum. He pushed the rune on his axe and the wall opened revealing one more sanctum inside. "I require someone strong enough, uncounted by those from Black Legion and powerful enough to challenge Gabriel Angelos. Is armor ready?"

"Yes. As is hammer." replied Azes.

"Perfect." said Kyras. "Follow me, I will require your help for this, Azes."

Two sorcerers went into the secret chamber and Azes witness countless glowing symbols that covered walls, floor and ceiling of the room. In the center levitated a glowing green orb that sent shivers down Azes' spine. Under the hovering sphere lied set of Artificial armor with heraldry of Blood Ravens, covered in unholy sigils and marks of Chaos. Kyras immediately went to the center of the room, while his bodyguard tried to remain closer to the exit.

"Come on, Azes!" screamed he summoning his strength. "I need your help!"

Second sorcerer took his position in what he recognized as binding circle and raised his hands following the spell sounded by his master, Kyras. Sphere above the armor started to spin and symbols all across the room started to glow with power. Finally the sphere above the armor started to spin faster and faster and with each increase of speed Kyras increased the speed of his recitative and after the tenth increase… the sphere got sucked inside the armor and loud explosion destroyed the room, but two sorcerer stayed safe, as if the power behind untold destruction couldn't pass into the circle where they stood.

"Rise!" commanded Kyras. "Rise, Isador Akios!"

And the animated armor with a soul of fallen librarian trapped inside slowly rose to it's feet. It took massive hammer with a mark of eight-pointed pointed star upon it and activated it. For a second it observed how lightning danced on the weapon's form and then turned to Kyras, awaiting orders.

…

Araghast the Pillager sat on remnants of the throne, surrounded with his warriors, with Eliphas standing beside him.

"Where is he?" snarled the Word Bearer. "They are proving that alliance with Warmaster Abaddon means nothing to them! Lord Araghast! You must act! Slay the cursed Blood Ravens now and force those, who are possessed by daemons to join our ranks!"

"Or maybe you shall be silenced, just like it happened to you on Kronus... isn't it, Eliphas?" asked strange double voice of Azariah Kyras. All Space Marines in the large hall turned to the fallen librarian, who was followed by his personal bodyguard and massive Astartes in corrupted armor that once belonged to Blood Ravens, but now was stamped with marks of Chaos all-over. "I see that you like to be ripped apart by psychic powers? Maybe I shall repeat what the Truth Seeker did to you?"

"Know your place, Kyras!" stood up Araghast the Pillager. "You are nothing more than failure of a Sorcerer, who lost his chance to become the Demon Prince. Your leadership over such great number of Astartes is under question."

"Well… since I'm yet to return to my full physical strength my champion shall face you in duel, Araghast." said Kyras, while Isador made step forward and prepared his cursed warhammer.

"Good!" said Arahast. "Come down, brother! Face me in circle of blades and let the blood spilled savor the thirst of Khorne!"

Isador said nothing he simply went down, to the makeshift arena, surrounded by fallen Blood Ravens and members of the Black Legion from Araghast warband. Pillager jumped to arena in is Terminator Armor, as if it didn't weight anything. Two-handed maul was in his hands and he was rather sure in himself.

"Come, brother! Let's make it quick! Your skull will take it's place in the Throne and I will increase my own power and might, alongside the numbers of my warband." boasted he. Isador just struck with his hammer, fast, like a snake, nearly impossible for any human… but not for Astartes. Araghast reacted immediatly, but there was some set-back, caused by his armor, and hammer managed to hit his chestplate. It was just a scratch, but it was insulting for a renown Chaos Lord to be hit like this.

Araghast roared in anger swinging his mace in all direction trying to intimidate his opponent with his brute strength and unrelenting assault. Unfortunately, symbols on the armor of Isador weren't just for show. They immoderately glowed as he started evading Power Mace and increased his speed and agility. Kyras was preparing this armor for several centuries enchanting it with every ritual in his vast knowledge, all that required is a powerful soul of a psyker to make the armor move. He lacked this… until he had captured the soul of Isador Akios.

Fact that he was once the best friend of a man responsible for his fall was just a pleasurable bonus. Right now, with a smirk, fallen Chapter Master observed how his chosen warrior dealt with the upstart Chaos Lord and thought that it will be good to disassemble armor and use some part to upgrade Isador.

Hmmm… come to think of it, how shall he call his creation? He certainly wasn't alive, so calling him Astartes was out of question. A golem? No, for a mindless creature of magic, Isador had too much of his self remaining, were it not for constant control provided by Kyras, resurrected librarian would have tried to kill them all.

Meanwhile, Isador forced Araghast to retreat to the improvised border of the ring and with powerful strikes slowly but surely destroyed his defenses. However, Araghast wasn't one to die whimpering, his mace raised once again, for one final time… but Isador was quicker than him.

Terminator Armor gave Araghast additional power and upped his defense, but it also lessened his speed, but Isador's Artificier Armor, that also served as his body, had much greater agility and same defense capabilities. Therefore he didn't manage to react, when Isador's hammer struck into his chestplate, breaking it and sending metal shards into his chest. Araghast stepped backwards and fell, like a massive mountain. He still tried to rise… until cursed hammer didn't end his misery.

"I hope you have no other fool to question my leadership?" asked Kyras. No Astartes dared to raise his eyes, even angry Eliphas bowed his head,yet gritted his teeth in anger. "Good we have work to do, Aurellia will return to real space soon. We must prepare to help Lord Ulkair's return. Also… there is a ship in the system… 'Martyr'… it's secrets must belong to us!"

**Imperium's space. Sub-sector Aurellia. 'Omnis Arcanum'.**

Naruto placed a book upon the bookshelf and looked at his work with some sort of pride. Library of the Inner Sanctum now was properly stashed and cataloged, final book took it's place on the bookshelf.

"I see you rather enjoy this work, Lord Vidya?" said familiar female voice. Naruto turned his head to the left and saw Hinata standing in the opened doors. She, like Sergeant Thorn stayed behind, to repay him for saving them and their superiors and fellow battle-brothers and sisters from the 'Martyr'. Groups of Astartes and Sororistas were on their ways to their respective Chapter Monasteries with grievous news about failed expedition. Beside Thorn and Hinata all surviving Guardsmen also remained under Naruto's command and swore to serve him.

Survivors of that expedition became members of newly instated Aurellian Auxiliary. Such a decision was dictated by several facts. First of all, Naruto decided to reawakened all the warriors placed into stasis and give an order to reactivate all the preserved space ships built in secret over the years, thus effectively increasing the numbers of the Blood Ravens to ten thousand strong Astartes. This led to small relocation, for example 'Omnis Arcanum' became personal ship of High Librarian, whose position was claimed by Naruto. Meanwhile, Gabriel as Chapter Master took the pride of their new fleet, Gloriana-class battleship 'Seeker of Truth', as his personal residence.

Secondly, despite increase in numbers and power, Blood Ravens had yet to restore the order in Sub-sector. Shattered forces of Tyranids still infested the planets. Groups of Eldar under command of Autarch Kayleth still bothered humans time to time. Disappearance of Farseer Idranel made Kayleth commander of all Eldar forces loyal to Ulthwe and she was way better in military operations than Idranel. More sneakier too. Nevertheless, she feared to act to openly, disappearance of three infamous Farseers, Idranel, Macha and Taldeer dealt a serious blow to Eldar's morale. It wasn't actually their disappearance… it was the way they did and inability to say were they still alive or had already perished. Orks didn't sit on their green asses firmly as well. While different warbands on the planets fought each other and humans for dominance and resources `infamous Ork Freebooter known as Bluddflag reached the Sub-sector Aurelia. Fearing an all-out war on several fronts, Naruto desperately searched for a way to increase the number of their support forces, he finally decided to follow the advice of Teth-Adam, the eldest among the Venerable Dreadnought brothers,

He proposed an idea to recreate old Castellax-Achea Class Robots and even showed that he built several battalions in secret. Unfortunately, all Aether Flame Cannons became the dust on the winds of change and their blueprints were destroyed and lost alongside Prospero. Nevertheless, ordinary flamethrowers, heavy bolters and grenade launchers worked as fine as previous weapons.

Thus militarization continued and order slowly returned to the region mauled by war.

Thirdly and finally, Tyranid invasion alongside raids of Orks and Eldars took lives of many Astartes and countless Guardsmen, following 'cleansing' of Blood Raven Chapter there were only so much that local defenders could spare. If Blood Ravens stood stronger than before, then Astra Militarum suffered heavy losses and PDF had so many dead that it could count as population of small planet. They had yet to replenish their lost forces with fresh ones. Moreover, nobody knew when they will arrive to Sub-sector Aurelia.

Therefore, Naruto decided to establish Aurelian Auxiliary. According to plan created by Naruto, survivors of expedition to 'Martyr' and local Guardsmen under command of sergeant-major Merrick were supposed to train new Companies from remaining PDF forces and freshly conscripts.

Plan was good, on paper that is. In reality Naruto had to face the greatest enemy of all military leaders… bureaucracy. Seriously, ten thousand years ago those fuckers still tried to destroy everything built through blood and sweat of Astartes and put as much into their pockets as possible. Librarian despised them ten thousand years ago and was ready to slay them now.

However, this time he needed to act with caution, shall he try to claim control over sub-sector, then Blood Ravens may end just like Astral Claws. If Gabriel will not end him with his hammer before forces of Imperium will enter the Sub-sector Aurellia. Nevertheless, he still needed to somehow deal with Administratum and bribing or sharing control with them was equally stupid.

He was stuck with his current situation, but wasn't ready to give up, right now, 'Omnis Arcanum' set it's course to Meridian, where Naruto was supposed to meet with Elena Derosa, Naruto wisely decided that two heads were better than one and Derosa herself was rather high-ranking member of Administratum and Naruto could use her help in pushing future reforms.

That wasn't the main reason behind Naruto's visit. Elena had problems with noble houses of Meridian. She also managed to find out that nobles contacted their bribed officials and started their campaign against Elena and Blood Ravens, to reinstate the Noble Houses as rightful rulers of Meridian. That's why Naruto took Diomedus and entire First Company for a ride. Captain had lot of inner problems. During the last two centuries he served as leader of the Honor Guard of his Chapter Master and admitting that Kyras was traitor and heretic was rather… mind-shattering experience for First Captain. Gabriel was rather troubled by state of the Captain's mind and new Chapter Master asked High Librarian to look after him. Gabriel believed that some time away with Naruto aboard the 'Omnis Arcanum' will help him clear his head.

Naruto agreed to this as did Diomedus and both Astartes hoped that this travel will finally bring back good ol' Diomedus. Who everyone hated and loved. It will be a demanding challenge, but Naruto was up for it.

"Of course, I greatly enjoy it sister Hyuga." replied Naruto placing another book on the bookshelf. "It helps to calm my mind. Plus, I like doing something with hands, a simple routine work that will be profitable sometime later. Like cataloging all the knowledge held in Librarium."

"Nevertheless, you are once again needed on the bridge."

"Is he brooding again?"

Yes."

…

Captaian Diomedus and former leader of the Honor Guard of his Chapter looked down at the city-planet of Meridian. In his eyes it was nothing but a mass of self-lying fools, who hid inside their high spires and sucked blood of lower classes. Very much like he was. Minus lower classes that is.

He was arrogant. He was self-lying. He thought himself always right and will of his former master Kyras unquestionable. As result… for two centuries he sacrificed lives for plans of the madman. He chased away anyone, who dared to rise his voice against the heretic, in defense of the innocent. Like a loyal hound.

Diomedus gritted his teeth. Hound. Blood Hound. That was what he was turning into, Were it not for Aramus, Gabriel, Davian, countless others and so timely returned Great Father, they would be doomed for sure.

And now… they were facing another threat. Noble Houses of Meridian weren't happy about the rise of military presence in the sector. They were going to stall militarization as long as possible, for rising number of soldiers meant rising od special taxes for those, who weren't going to join the army, hence nobles.

And what they feared even more than tyranids were loss of their precious money. Without it they were nothing after all. All their power, all their connections… it all dependent on how much money they could spent. In eyes of Astartes they were nothing but vultures, parasites, who didn't deserve the right to live, much less try to lead the Imperium.

Well… Diomedus placed his Thunder Hammer on his shoulder. It was time to smash some heads and he will feel himself better after this… it always helped before, it will do so again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Fallout, Mass Effect, Warhammer, or any other elements of game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as every illustration on my fanfiction, all rights reserved.

**Seeker of Truth.**

**Chapter VII.**

_Once again Blood Ravens came to Meridian. One of their Librarians, Arkios, left in command of the Astartes burdened left as protection detail for new Governor of Meridian, Elena Derosa, reported some questionable activities among the local populace, after leader of Elena's opposition, Duke de Vaingheist, decided to give a lecture in local university, to twist the young minds of the noble children. He was profound in this kind of war, however he knew that he cannot win with only golden boys' and girls' support._

_Revolution requires blood after all. Gods thirst._

_He hired countless men and bribed priests to spread a word against Derosa among the populace. Despite Governors best efforts, she was losing the information war and rather quick. Were it naught for several factors, her rule would have already taken place among the shortest among the Planetary Governors, but there was several things that duke feared._

_And first among them were Blood Ravens._

_Despite his allies' best efforts to insure him that loyalist Astartes were on their breaking point, too weak after invasion of Tyranids to do anything against them, duke wasn't so sure, moreover, he knew how desperately Gregor wanted his position back… duke was sure that bastard was about to do something rash if they weren't going to follow his demands. He had more than enough men to cause some trouble and some of their 'benefactors' did nothing to stop him, on the contrary they believed it was for the best._

_Duke should have known better than trying to play with something banned in Imperium. Especially he shouldn't have come in contact with some particular… bearers of the word._

…

Naruto stepped on the metal floor of the higher spires followed by Captain Diomedes, sister Hyuga and Sergeant Caius Thorn. Arkios stood in front of them, covering Governor Derosa, flanked by two more Blood Ravens, with one more taking rear guard.

"Chief Librarian, First Captain." greeted them Arkios, still clad in his black armor with silver shoulder pad. Brother librarian had just returned from his Long Watch and had yet to repaint his trusty Mark VII Power Armor. "Governor is safe, for now. However, fires of rebellion started by duke de Vaingheist are slowly consuming more and more territory. We lose supporters, either from assassins' blades or forked tongues of duke's bribed orators."

"Duke had lost his mind if he believes himself powerful enough to fight Astartes." said Diomedes placing his Thunder Hammer on his shoulder pad.

"He believes that rumors about us being in full strength and even stronger than ever are just that, rumors." said young librarian. "We are now ten thousand strong, only Space Wolves can compare with us in numbers. I do not speak about Aurelian Auxiliary units and all the automatons Auxiliaries that we have created."

"I do not believe that our dear duke is that stupid. Despite all the assassins and orators whom he had hired to deal with our supporters or drag Governor's reputation through mud, he have no actual soldiers, who can fight for his cause. At least in those numbers, that can posses a threat for us. Nevertheless, they act very full of themselves, since they believe that all Astartes that Blood Ravens can spare are present right now."

"They will be lethally disappointed, when a thousand of Astrtes will fall on their heads from the orbit and another will come here to support us." said Naruto.

"Another Company is coming here?" for a first time since the meeting raised her voice Elena.

"Fourth Company to be precise." answered Naruto. "Captain Aramus and his warriors didn't let Tyranids consume the Sub-sector, they will not let something as petty as intrigues of aristocrats destroy what one of the most vile xenos species failed to do."

"Sometimes I'm starting to believe that we are our own greatest enemies." lowered her head Governor Derosa. "After all it was my blindness to sins of my former superior that nearly caused destruction of Meridian and entire Sub-sector during the Aurelian Crusade."

"That we all are. After all, if we were perfect beings, Horus would have never fallen and the Emperor would be still among us and not on Golden Throne." said Naruto. "Fools like our dear duke are just evolutionary defect, nothing more. We will serve Humanity a great service, by executing the bastard noble."

**Meridian. Governor's palace.**

Duke Vaingheist arrived to the palace of the Governors, right now occupied by Derosa. He was pretty sure of himself, with just several Astartes and handful loyal guardsmen Elena's defeat was inevitable. Nevertheless, his instinct, that raised him to the highest piques of success and power screamed to him that nothing was as simple as he believed and he still shrugged it off, just like that time… when Gregor introduced him to their 'benefactors' and they struck a deal.

He shook his head, banishing away the grim thoughts, raised his head up high and followed by his personal guards went inside the palace. Several hours ago Elena Derosa summoned him for official meeting, to speak about his and hers position on the Meridian, among those, who held the power.

Duke was sure in himself, he walked through highly ornamented corridors and halls of the palace, as if he already owned everything in the building. Finally, he walked inside the large hall, where Governor Derosa awaited him, sitting at the head of long table, surrounded by her Astartes bodyguards. Their large, imposing figures made duke's followers step backwards, but their leader managed to keep his cool and sat behind long table, right across the Governor. Slowly, very unsure in their next move, duke's bodyguards lined behind his chair. They weren't afraid of the Astartes in black armor and their attention was focused on the others, with bolters in their hands. Unlike his men, who looked down upon those, who carried weapons for close combat and trusted more in their Hellshot lasgans, however, unlike them, duke knew that person to Derosa's right was a librarian, an Astartes psyker, who could boil their brains in their own skulls without even moving a brow.

"Governor Derosa..." decided to raise his voice duke Vaingheist. "I'm glad that you decided to listen to reason and finally speak about giving up your position of Governor."

"You… misunderstood the reason behind our summon, duke Vaingheist." said Librarian in black armor near the Governor, who hid her face behind her hands locked in front of her face. "_We _summoned you. As in Blood Ravens. We want to speak with you about the lies you had spread through the city."

"Which lies?" smiled duke placing crossing his legs and with smug tone continued. "You are small in numbers, lost lot of support and despite your victory over tyranids your position is weaker than ever. Mine and other nobles on the other side? We are on pique of our power. Very soon all power in sector will be in our hands and Gregor once again will take his place of Planet Governor."

Instead of answering Librarian walked to the windows, away from the Governor and looked from it. Smoke rose in several parts of the city.

"And you decided to attack while our powers are held in one place due to diplomatic talks?" asked Librarian.

"Yes." smugly stated the duke.

"Good plan… unfortunately it is based on the information that was fed to your agents… about our numbers and powers that is." said Librarian.

"What?" Vaingheist was about to retort… when he saw them… drop pods. Hundreds of them. Despite everything that his spies reported Blood Ravens came. They came in numbers much greater than they should have had in their disposal after their little 'civil war', Aurelian Crusade and fiasco in Kaurava System.

Everything was supposed to be easy… just like the Word Bearer said… and at this moment the duke had understood that he was nothing but a pawn in a grand scheme, a pawn that believed itself a player. He became a spark that was thrown into the pile of wood, a spark that started a fire… He looked into glowing eyes of librarian Arkios.

The last thing that warmed his soul… was a fact of Chaos Lord also being unaware of Blood Ravens true strength. He smiled like a fool… while Arkios melted his brains.

…

Eliphas wasn't going to lie… he hated his current position and even slaughter of the Corpse-Emperor. He snarled as his demonic sword cleaved another fool in half. Kyras was rather smart, but Black Legionary knew how dangerous Blood Ravens were. He had found it firsthand, when during the battle against them, he was ripped asunder in battle against Davian Thule and Azariah Vidya.

He still felt the phantom pains from his last death experience. Shaking his hand, heretic Astartes tried to focus on everything that was happening now. Cultists under his command threw petrol bombs into buildings of civilian populace spreading chaos and starting fire. Personally, Eliphas would have rather raided Angel Forge with his brothers, then causing simple acts of vandalism with cultists under his command.

However, Kyras was right at least in one point… they were rather small in numbers. After Araghast's death the warband shattered. Most of the forces followed rogue Chapter Master, but some Astartes escaped with rogue guardsmen and warriors of the Blood Pact, hence why he was here, posing as a shepherd to hordes of countless cultists. Unlike them, however, his sudden state of melancholy kept him from joining his flock in pillaging and destroying the nearest government property.

So he was the first who noticed the Drop Pods.

Like countless drops of metal rain they fell from the skies, covered in fire and leaving smoke lines behind. There were so many of them… much more than current chapters supposed to have. Memory of Eliphas once again played trick on him… it felt like he was back during the days of Horus Heresy and Great Crusade. When there were Legions of Astartes.

First Drop Pods had already opened their doors, letting Blood Ravens outside. Bolter rounds ripped asunder bodies of the cultists, who had bare minimum of armor, only some of their 'shepherds', being heretic Astartes, manged to hold their ground, but still perished under superior firepower of Blood Ravens.

Eliphas and the flock under his command were situated on much higher ground than other groups. He, alongside other warriors of his warband gather as many as they could and prepared a trap for Blood Ravens.

Groups of heretics were supposed to be enough to deal with the weakened Imperial Guard and Blood Ravens would follow his trail, getting into fights against cultists, spreading their forces thinner and thinner, until their officers and greatest champions will not challenge him.

Eliphas smiled as something heavy stomped behind him. He had rather nasty surprise for Blood Ravens.

…

Diomedes crushed the skull of another heretic with his Thunder Hammer and taking it in one hand while spinning on his place he sent flying a group of Arch-enemy's followers, who tried to surround him. Large weapon in his mighty hands crushed bones, brought death and struck fear into hearts of Emperor's enemies.

Heretics were nothing but a large horde of zealous killers. Simple meat shields to throw away or hide behind. Their 'shepherds' on the other way… well, two words: Black Legion. One of the heretic Astartes got struck into his chest by psychic lightning. It carried him backwards, right into crowd of his cultists. With just his weight and sheer power behind inertia of the strike, body of Black Legionary killed several cultists at the same moment.

However, main purpose behind such blatant show of power was psychological attack, cultists, seeing the death of their mighty prophet and leader, decided that praying to Dark Gods alive and behind the closed doors will bring them more than taking part in open rebellion against the Imperium, especially with so many Space Marines against them.

"Seems like we are winning." said Naruto walking to Diomedes, who still held his weapon in his both hands. "Maybe interfering of Fourth Company will be unnecessary this time."

"They will arrive soon." said Diomedes. "If not aiding us it will show how powerful we are, if for simple distress signal we will send two thousand strong army of Space Marines. It will send the message to our enemies that we are not to be trifled with."

"I agree with you, my friend..." said Naruto. "Yet the way these heretics were stationed… they are forcing us to divide our forces. As if someone wants to deal with us… one by one."

"Or they want to deal with our best warriors and officers in one swift attack." said Diomedes. "I would have done the same. You saw what happens to heretics, when their mighty 'shepherds' die in battle? They scatter… they run like cowards, who they really are. Without true moving force, Astartes from the Black Legion, flames of rebellion will soon die out."

"I believe that you are right, however… I sense something… familiar in actions of these Legionaries." said Naruto. "As if I had fought them before."

"You fight forces of Arch-Enemy for more than five thousand years… if some of the present Astartes are veterans from the Black Legion, it is possible that some of them clashed with you and may have escaped your wrath." deduced Diomedes.

"No… It is as if I had met the person leading them before… During the recent years of our struggle." muttered Naruto. He quickly turned to the north, where the main squire of the city was. "Nevertheless, we will have to deal with our problems later. I sense the ripples in the tides of the Warp. Looks like there is a sorcerer among our foes and he is trying to open a Warp Rift."

"Dammit! As if we have nothing else to deal with!" cursed Diomedes.

"I will go there, Diomedes, please take care of remaining heretics here, I will look around maybe I will manage to find more clues about the mysterious leader of our heretic brethren." said Naruto.

"Do not remind me about the kinship between us!" stated Diomedes. "They do not deserve the gifts bestowed upon the through brilliance of God-Emperor."

"Just like we may be..." muttered Naruto. "We are protectors of Humanity, sjeild between innocent souls and darkness of Cosmos alongside powers of the Warp… yet power given to us… corrupted us. We were supposed to be greatest protectors of Humanity… yet do we truly care about their fates? Do we truly care about their mighty deeds that they committed without any kind of genetic enhancement… yet we always look down on them."

"Carefully, High Librarian." said First Captain. "Your words borders treason."

"Only in eyes of someone who fears to face the truth." sadly smiled Naruto. "I hope that you are not returning to your old ways, hm?"

"Of course not… Lord Vidya." bowed Diomedes.

…

Eliphas made a frontal lunge and put his sword in some random Guardsman's guts. He raised him up into the air and moved it to the side, effectively severing guardsman in two halves.

Dark Apostle snarled, his plan wasn't working as good as he thought. He was forced to use himself as bait, to lure Blood Ravens into his trap. Cultists swarmed around him, pushing the Guardsmen back… until psychic lightning didn't roast several of them. Crowd of madmen stepped backwards, as they saw their attacker, several people in first lines had fallen to the stones of the street and got stomped to death by their fellow Chaos worshipers. Truth to be told Eliphas couldn't blame them.

Azariah Vidya stepped on their pass.

"Ah! A lone Raven, right on time!" Eliphas turned to the cultists around him and his eyes glowed a bit… same glow appeared in the eyes of corrupted mortals around. "Act according to the plan. Slay the Ravens. For the Dark Gods!"

Crowd of cultists charged forward roaring like a large mad beast, out for blood. And beasts they were, mindless, bloodthirsty, ready to kill just to please their dark master, Eliphas. Normal mortals would have faltered, but Normal mortals would never reach position of Chief Librarian among Astartes.

Naruto raised his glaive into the air and stubbed the butt of a weapon into the stones of the streets. Shockwave threw away cultists like skittles for bowling. Ordinary humans would have died from this, but cultists were on drugs and under influence of Dark Apostle, nothing short of decapitation could put them down.

Truth to be told Naruto wasn't sure that even beheading will be enough. He saw how some of them rose pierced by metal bars ripped from the buildings and still fought as if nothing had happened. Naruto sighed… he hated when forces of Chaos cheated like this. Especially with nearly numerous, cheap and quickly replenished forces like cultists.

High Librarian gathered his inner might of a psyker, his eyes glowed crimson red and barely seemed golden aura covered his form. To eyes of cultists he soon became a figure made of golden flames with only noticeable feature being his crimson glowing orbs for an eyes.

Golden flames burnt the cultists until nothing but ashes remained.

Ashes… Dust… something like this always reminded Naruto about the fate of his Legion. Dust to dust. Ashes to ashes. In a way, each battle was a reminder of his Legion's fate… of his possible and maybe inevitable end.

Naruto pulled his glaive from the earth and followed the trail in the Warp left by Eliphas. Dark Apostle clearly was luring him into the trap, but Naruto didn't care. His hatred to sons of Lorgar knew no bounds and sometimes he could… lose focus, trying to reclaim the historical justice.

Just like this time.

Open space of the city's square greeted him with sight of Eliphas and another horde of cultists behind him.

"Vidya! I still remember our total war on Kronus." said Eliphas. "And believe me… I'm dead set on showing how painful it is to die, from being ripped apart."

"Eliphas… Looks like it is our fate to constantly clash with each other." said Naruto, taking his battle stance. "Also… looks like it's mine's and Thule's fate to send you back to your grave… again and again."

He slashed horizontally, but group of cultists took his first attack instead of Eliphas. Despite all the power granted to them by traitorous Apostle, power inside Naruto's drastically increased by Kurama, albeit temporally, so it was enough to deal with any kind of dark gift granted to them by Chaos. Eliphas must have felt himself being so… useless at that moment.

Naruto slashed through the crowd of cultists leaving a bloody path behind him full of mutilated dead bodies and cut-off limbs, before mere moments later clashing his glaive against Eliphas' sword.

"Brings back memories, isn't it?" asked he as his eyes once again glowed with power. "Let me remind you how it ended on Kronus"

Eliphas was forced to make a step backwards, so much power was behind Naruto's attack. He was forced to threw his pistol aside and take sword in both hands, just to finally block Naruto's attack. However, he placed himself at disadvantage, he held his sword in both hands, yet it was too short to be used as double-handed weapon. Naruto, on the other handed, wasn't shackled by limitations of his weapon. He attacked with blade of his glaive, or hit his legs with reinforced shaft of his weapon. Eliphas manged to block the strikes of blade, but one of the shaft's strike managed to leave a deep dent on his leg's armor and Eliphas failed to block another slash, during one of Naruto's attacks his leg failed him and glaive pierced his breastplate.

Naruto pulled the weapon out of Apostle's wound and Eliphas used this moment to activate inner systems in his armor that filled him with chemicals that let him ignore pain and continue fighting. However, he didn't do anything of sorts. He raised his sword up high and stuck it into the earth, creating a warp portal in front of himself.

Massive armor form of Chaos Dreadnought stepped out of it. It clacked it's massive Power Claws and charged forward, with Naruto using his abilities of a psyker to increase his strength and agility and evade the mad assault of corrupted fusion between Astartes and machine.

"Until the next time, Raven." Personally, I hope that our meeting will not happen and you will not survive your duel with dreadnought. Your forces may have increased in numbers, but my maneuvers spread them thin and you are here all alone, against crowd of cultists and Dreadnought." her knelt down to take his plasma pistol that he had thrown away during the fight. "Farewell, Vidya. My current 'master' will be glad to hear about your temporal victory and overall loss."

"Eliphas!" screamed Naruto as he charged forward, through crowd of cultists, who dared to stay upon his way, easily throwing them away, until Dreadnought stepped in front of him. His Power Claws raised to the skies and fell… upon the energy shield raised by Naruto. Streams of steam started to leave the Dreadnought's armor, blades of his Claws became hot-red and demonic fire started to burn in eyelids of the engraved helmet.

Suddenly, assault stopped. Naruto turned his head to the right and saw that Dreadnought fell on one leg, due to the Thunder Hammer of the Captain Diomedes, who crashed the joint in mechanoid's right knee.

"Finally here, Diomedus?" asked Naruto with a fake smile. "I started to fear that Eliphas wasn't kidding about you being too preoccupied to come."

"Less talking, more crushing!" screamed Diomedes, once again raising his Thunder Hammer up into the sky, to land it upon the Dreadnought's Claw. "This blasted thing will not ruin itself!"

"As you wish!" with those words Naruto once again infused his body with energirs of the Warp and lunged forward, landing on the Dreadnought, and grabbing helmet that protected head of the legionary trapped inside the thing. He grabbed it and pulled… pulled… and pulled until he didn't ripped it out. Making a salt he landed near Diomedes. However, Dreadnought wasn't done yet. Black armor started pulsate and glow with red light… until it exploded with Warp energy. Naruto managed to stand in front of Diomedes and raise the psychic shield to protect both of them from being either obliterated or corrupted by powers of the Warp.

Alone, he would have easily done this, but he had Diomedes to protect too. He poured more and more power into the shield, he stood minute after a minute, but raging inferno of empiric energies around them didn't think to calm down and disappear.

Behind his with loud, crushing sound, Diomedes fell to the stones of the square and all Naruto could do was to increase the power of his barrier, summoning more and more strength from his inner reserves. He fell to his knee, from overwhelming pressure of Warp energy… Finally, the energy disappeared and Naruto let his shield dissipated and all that Naruto managed to do before his world went black, was stabbing hid glaive into earth to support himself.

That's how his brothers had found him. Kneeling, yet not broken.

…

Rumors of heresy rising it's ugly head in Sub-sector Aurelia wasn't concealed as good as Blood Ravens thought. Despite all their efforts, there was someone very interested in unveiling their secrets, or actually, finding the proof that they were secret heretics all along.

Name of that person was Inquisitor Isabella.

She bore particular grudge for one Blood Raven… or rather her entire family line did. Isabella's family secretly produced Inquisitors for service in Ordo Xenos for over five thousand years. Such long-established line had all kinds of connections all around the Imperium. They also had different agents and informants, who oversaw different Imperial Cults for any plausible signs of heresy or Chaos corruption.

Existence of Van Heist family contradicted many unspoken laws of Inquisition. So, very puritan family always followed their tradition to produce an heir, give it up to Schola Progenum, secretly look over them, then recruit them into their retinue and slowly mold into their apprentices. Knowledge of them being children of their teachers would be revealed to them after becoming full-fledged Inquisitors, or they found out themselves, finding clues left for them during their apprenticeship.

Nevertheless, during one of the investigations, Inquisitors had founs that one of the planets had openly denied Imperial Church and replaced it with so-called 'Imperial Truths', according to the rumors created by the Emperor himself.

Preposterous!

The Emperor Himself, a mere mortal?! A being, who can topple the mountains destroy armies with flick of his fingers, lives eternally and cannot be bested by neither poison or disease… how can simple mortals like her call Him if not a God?!

There was no surprise that her family of puritans reacted immediately upon hearing of this… heresy.

They gathered fleet of Inquisitorial ships under their command and ventured to the star system, where the planet located. Their arrival… and lack of tact during the talks with Planetary Governor led to violent confrontation. During the purge of heretics they made a priority to destroy every copy of heretical books, where main thesis of 'Imperial Truths' was written down. They destroyed each copy of blasted thing… except one.

When they came for original one, from which the other copies were made. However, someone managed to get ahead of them. When they reached the building, where it was kept, they met Astartes in red armor. At first, Inquisitors and their followers thought that before them stood a Word Bearer, but his Armor wasn't covered in symbols of Chaos, instead there were arcane runes and original symbols of the Fifteenth Legion.

Heretic. Psyker. Sorcerer.

They clashed against him… and were soundly defeated. Sorcerer left them alive, even the Inquisitors. However they were too wounded to follow him and nobody saw how he and left the building even if the Inquisitors and their acolytes saw him leaving through the front doors.

It was more than five thousand years ago During the Age Apostasy, near the Reign of Blood. Despite the insult caused by this particular Sorcerer, van Heist family had more pressing matters, counting everything that happened during these twilight years. When the Sebastian Thor led the loyalist forces to Terra, van Heist family joined him. During the siege they normally operated with Fire Hawks… and to surprise of several Inquisitors among their Librarian they noticed familiar face of certain Sorcerer, who posed as Librarian.

They decided to thread with caution and failed to capture the illusive Sorcerer. For more than five thousand years he popped during countless conflicts where Imperium was fighting, always as someone else, always bearing different colors of his armor, yet always the same face. Moreover, while they spied on this Sorcerer, they managed to find out that there was one certain Chapter of Adeptus Astartes, where he appeared more than in others.

In fact many of it's heroes were just countless masks of this Sorcerer. Alexian the Brave, Askuras the Merciless, Garan the Pious and many others. Sorcerer had so many names in that Chapter, but there was only one that truly intrigued and frightened them. Azariah Vidya. Name of the first recorded Chapter Master since Great Unfounding.

Master, who was worshiped as much as their unknown Primarch, if not more. The one who truly created the basement for current battle doctrines of the Chapter increased the power of Librarians just through his sheer fact of being one himself and showed that he had great tactical mind and maybe… gift to foresee the future. Without a doubt, he was a dangerous being. And name of this Chapter?

Blood Ravens.

Who, due to their looting habits had acquired the reputation of thieving magpies. However, with return of Azariah Vidya, banishment of Gregor Vandis, installment of Elena Derosa as planetary Governor and finally revealed heresy of previous Blood Ravens' Chapter Master proved to be rather improving for Sub-sector Aurelia in particular and Korianis Sector in whole.

However, van Heist knew better. Chapter Master supposed to be heart of the Chapter. If he fails to Chaos… there is nothing left to be done, but grant the entire Chapter Emperor's Mercy.

"You are in rather good mood today, Lady Inquisitor." said soft female voice behind her. Isabella turned her head to the left, to see who dared to disturb her, despite recognizing the voice, an habit she acquired, while hunting down mutants, created by Slaanesh cult, who were able to change their voice to mimic their victims and lure new ones into the traps, or control ordinary humans, through vibration of sound-waves. Despite traumatizing memories, shadow of smile touched her lips. Behind her stood young woman in Power Armor, bearing noticeable Flear de Lis as part of her heraldry, her silver white hair was cut in traditional bob cut for Sister of Battle and red vestments. Beside that red yellow crest with a skull was a dead give-away of her being part of Order of Our Martyred Lady.

Delilah, daughter of Isabella, left in Schola Progenum… only to become the Sister of Battle later. Of course, such position made it problematic for Isabella to take her daughter back. Usually, children of van heist line fell into the ranks of Storm Troopers, Commissars, Sanctioned Psykers and other more-than-ordinary graduates of Schola.

However, a Battle Sister?

Isabella was forced to use all her tricks, political powers and connections to get her daughter into her retinue. Her close ties, perhaps too close for Lady Inquisitor's taste, with her Sister-Superior made it problematic to not rise suspicion or plant hatred in girl's heart.

"Our wait have finally bore a fruit. He had resurfaced in Sub-sector Aurelia." answered Isabella. "Just like previous Inquisitors suspected. However, this time we have a legal reason for invasion. According to our information, Blood Ravens barely managed to survive the invasion of Tyranids and suffered during the civil war in their Chapter."

"Civil war?" raised her elegant eyebrow Delilah.

"Previous Chapter and High Librarian, Azariah Kyras had fallen to Chaos." stated Isabella. "Something like this cannot be out-looked. I have no other choice but to deal a swift killing blow. Emperor's Mercy is all that can be granted to them."

"But there are no traitors in the Chapter anymore!" said Delilah. "Will you just kill all of them? Guilty and innocent alike?"

"I thought that you had already learned the lesson. There are no innocents… just different levels of guilt. And Blood Ravens are certainly guilty of negligence if heresy once again took root in their territory." parried Isabella. "I will not sit idly and wait till entire Sub-sector will be engulfed in war. I had gathered allies. Asterion Moloc had answered my pleas and had sent five Companies of his Astartes. Despite all that propagamda of Blood Ravens it is obvious that they couldn't have increased their numbers so high so quickly. Maybe they had founs some ancient teleportation device or something else? Nevertheless, to deal with weakened Chapter, that is supposed to be barely two hundreds strong, five full companies of Minotaurs will be more than enough."

"Hmm..." seeing that her mentor cannot be persuaded otherwise, Delilah turned back to exit from Lady Inquisitor's personal chambers. However, in the doors she turned again. "Oh… I had nearly forgotten with all that news that we had to discuss, Lady Inquisitor. I had received a report from one of our most reliable informants about Inquisitor Adrastia… she had already sailed to Sub-sector Aurelia and due to misshape in astropatic messages… I believe that she is about to arrive in said Sub-sector."

Finally leaving Lady Inquisitor alone, Delilah couldn't deny herself a satisfied smirk: a victory of her bitter rival, no matter how small, always was like a ripped wound on Isabella's soul.

…

Third Captain Alexion once again checked out his combi-bolter. He tried to focus on current problems, but no matter how much he tried his mind led him astray. Despite being an exemplary warrior and leader, Alexion didn't share his brothers' arrogance, blatant disrespect for other Chapters and readiness to kill fellow Chosen of the Emperor. Maybe his uneasiness was a reason behind his success… or maybe it was another challenge from lord Asterion Moloc. Lord of the Minotaurs liked to test his Captains in such a way. Especially if he saw that they didn't share a mindset similar to his own. Asterion didn't let the dissent poison the minds of his men.

In his mind they either fell in line or fell in battle.

Moloc knew about uneasiness of Third Captain during the times when Minotaurs fought against other Chapters of Adeptus Astartes on behalf of High Lords of Terra or Inquisition. Personally speaking Alexion had nothing against the grim work of his Chapter, someone must dirty their hands so others will not suffer the same fate. However, the glee that his brothers showed during such raids disturbed him greatly.

"Once again we are at war, brother." familiar voice of Alexandrian, Third Company's highest ranking Librarian and old friend of Alexion ripped him from unhappy thoughts. "And once again you cannot ease your own thoughts about what we must do. It is for greater good brother, so Heresy will not spread through Imperium."

"I know, Alexandrian. I know… It's just… no matter how many times I think about current crusade I feel unease… as if something bound to happen… something terrible… for us." said Captain-Commander. "I fear that our eagerness to jump into another conflict, to prove that we are stronger and better than other Space Marines… will end badly for us."

"Surely you are not suggesting that barely two hundred strong Chapter, nearly without support of tactical support vehicles?" asked Librarian. "If you weren't my friend I would have called you mad. Come on, brother… _I _am the Epistolary here. Neither me, no my fellow Librarians sensed incoming danger. We will get out of the Warp and..."

Rantings of Alexandrian were stopped by loud sounds of siren.

"What in the Emperor's name..." muttered Alexandrian as his friend was already running in direction of the captain's bridge. Upon arrival he witnessed state of complete chaos. It took him to shoot into the ceiling to finally gain attention of the mortal part of the crew.

Several seconds later Alexion muttered countless curses under his nose. All ships managed to leave the Warp-space safely, but instead of arriving to Sub-sector Aurelia, they had arrived to its borders where gathered raiders of Chaos… and they had already noticed Imperial ships.

No matter what kind of evasive maneuvers they will pull out, raiders will not stop until the last loyalist is dead, or their souls will be send to the depth of Warp. With no actual choice, Alexion gave an order to his men…

"Captain, give me a connection with other ships in our fleet, I need to contact my brothers. Also order our Astropaths to contact Lady Inquisitor and warn her about our situation. I fear that it is not a mere coincidence."

…

On the frozen planet Aurelia, Azariah Kyras opened his eyes. Some tinkering with powers of the Warp was still something that he could do. Interference of the Minotaurs wasn't something that he required… at least at this part of his plan. That's why he had spent so much time, giving sacrifices to Dark Gods to slightly change the course of hounds of High Lords of Terra. He was glad that he had now one less headache to deal with, albeit temporary.

Nevertheless, he had other problems to deal with. Eliphas desired to free Ulkair, whom he sealed on this planet thousand years ago, long before his fall to Chaos aboard 'Judgment of Carrion'. Daring plan, but Kyras will not be Kyras if he will not get something from it. He looked at the artifact in his hands. Something that his agents retrieved from Warsmith Honsou, it took lot of careful preparations to cut the deal and gather information about gene-seed that Hosou required so much.

One more sin that he committed, not the greatest and not the heaviest, at least from Kyras' point of view. He planned to let Eliphas resurrect Ulkair and then capture him into daemon trap, to siphon warp energy and use to power ancient engines that he had found in the heart of planet. For this particular reason he had summoned a rather… imposing specialist.

"Everything ready?" booming voice behind Kyras nearly made him jump on his spot. He slowly turned to see his co-conspirator. Massive figure, far higher and broader in shoulders than Kyras, due to massive Artificier Termonator Armor that he wore, stood in front of him, add to this tentacle-like mechano-dendrites and massive hammer and you would understand why Kyras felt rather uneasy in his presence. Warpsmith Hexagone was one of the few Iron Warriors, who agreed to turn a High Daemon of Nurgle into source of energy for machines that Kyras had found under surface of Aurelia. Well, it was told that Hexagone remembered the days of Great Crusade and preferred to fight in real-space for ten thousand years, rather than show his back to an enemy.

As people say… be wary of old men, who work where men die young.

"Eliphas is on position." answered Kyras. "He may suspect something, but whatever happens it works out for him. The moment when Ulkair is freed he is clean of his debt to his demonic masters..."

"But not his debt to Warmaster." interfered Hexagon. "I believe that his efforts to please the leader of the Black Legion will lead to our doom."

"All that we need to do is get this fucking engines working." said Kyras. "With power from the generators I can also start preparations for rather impressive spell, which existence I theorized during my days of Space Hulk."

"Aren't these years supposed to be the... maddest in your life?" asked Warpsmith.

"True inspiration comes to you in explosions of insanity and edges of senility." eerie smile that Kyras gave to Hexagon made even this old mighty veteran of Eternal War stiffen under his Termonator Armor. Such blatant show of his true age and state of mind also bothered the Iron Warrior, he started to doubt that whatever he could get in result of Kyras' plans was worth the efforts and future problems.

"Follow me." continued rogue Blood Raven. "It's time for Eliphas' ceremony. We may be too late if he is as anxious as he was during the morning gathering."

At the same time, in ruins of the former Fortress-Monastery of Blood Ravens, Eliphas prepared to release Ulkair from his bindings set by Kyras thousand years ago. Some raids, and he has a living Scout, a catalyst that will destroy the bindings. Some manipulation and Champion of Rot will end his life near the prison of Ulkair, thus forcing the Great Unclean to resurrect through the Traitor Astartes.

Everything went according Eliphas' plan. Foolish champion sacrificed kidnapped Scout near the prison of Ulkair, hoping to gain more favor from Grandfather Nurgle. N brain couldn't understand a simple yet basic desire for all daemons: to appear on material plane to bring Chaos and mayhem.

Ulkair immediately possessed him appearing in the material universe.

"Everything happened as I promised, Great Ulkair." said Eliphas, as he walked from his hiding spot behind the ruined column of once great fortress. "You are once again left the warp to remind Blood Ravens about your unstoppable might and this time nothing can stop you."

"Truly Eliphas, you served me well." in voice of the demon Word Bearer heard buzzing of countless flies and gurgling sounds from rot and puss in his throat. "You are free of your debt, of course if you are not interested in additional job..."

"I highly doubt that you will be in a state to make bargains, Ulkair." mood of the giant demon instantly changed, when he sensed the presence of his enemy. He snarled, malice seemingly oozing from his body, yet Kyras didn't falter, appearing on the clearance, where he once sealed the Great Unclean. "You are about to be… indisposed."

"Kyras..." snarled Ulkair. "It is rare for me to sense such a rage. It is rare for me to move so fast… It is rare for me to want someone as dead as soon as possible… Yet here you are… vulnerable… fallen to Chaos… without a protection of our Corpse-God… What can you do about me exactly?"

Kyras simply raised his hand. Ulkair made a step backwards, for he understood, why Kyras was so unnaturally calm. He brought compact prison for daemons that used Iron Warriors. His only hope was for Kyras had yet to master the powers of the trap… his hopes shattered when he saw a massive Warpsmith behind the rogue Chapter Master.

Hexagon.

Self-proclaimed Master of warp-smithing. One of the first to capture a daemon to use it as source of energy in his forges. Artifact opened and charp spiked chained surged from it, piercing the rotten flesh of daemon. Moment later, howling form of Ulkair was sucked into the daemonic trap. Calmly, Kyras returned the artifact to the smith.

"You know what to do." said Kyras to Hexagon. Then he turned to Eliphas. "Now… what to do with you… Eliphas."

…

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of Apothecarion. He clearly remembered what happened on the surface of Meridian. Eliphas lured him into a trap and was it not for bravery of Diomedus and his own immense psyker power, there could have been a vacant place for First Captain and High Librarian. Even if he was sure that Jonah will take care of his duties without a second thought, but it can also set other, more ambitious brothers against him, hence why Naruto had written a will, where he called the last surviving Librarian from Aurelian Crusade his inheritor.

With a growl he slowly rose up on his metal bed and finally noticed that he was missing his Power Armor. To his surprise he had also found a sleeping form of Hyuga Hinata in the chair near his bed. Looks like she was taking her mission of guarding his life too seriously… at least he hoped that it was the reason.

"I see that you are awake, my lord." said a voice from the door. Naruto turned his head to see Captains Aramus and Diomedus. "We have feared that last attack somehow… corrupted you."

"Fortunately, they failed." said Naruto. "Where is my Armor?"

"Martellus is fixing it." answered Aramus. "I'm rather surprised that you have managed not only survive, but also protect Captain Diomedus."

"It was hard, Aramus." answered Naruto "Very hard. I'm used to fighting alone. Protecting others while fighting is something new to me, actually. Nevertheless, is there something to report, do we know where these bastards are going? What is their next target?"

"Well… we know that they are targeting Meridian… Hence, why Captain Aramus is staying here to deal with rioters and Chaos worshipers of all kind." reported Captain Diomedes. "However, recently planet Aurelia had left the Warp. From it came signal of Blood Ravens… It belongs to one of our Commanders… We have already checked it for any kind of forgery..."

Naruto took the audio-log from the captain's hands and listened to the message. Naruto lived for more than ten thousand years and thought that he had lost ability to be surprised. That moment he was proven wrong.

"Is it him?"

"Yes. It is Commander Indrick Boreale, ordering to all loyal Blood Ravens on behalf of Chapter Master Kyras, to travel to planet Aurelia, where they can regroup and prepare to deal with the usurper, Gabriel Angelos." said Aramus. "I knew that Indrick was a fool… but to be foolish enough to be tricked by Kyras now, when his entire visage particularly screams 'heresy!'? What kind of defunct mind has Indrick?"

"Not defunct." said Naruto. "Just gullible. Easy to invade and make not see certain facts, while focusing attention on the others."

"I believe we are all asking other questions. How is Commander Boreale alive? That is something I want to know. Did he resurrect him through some unholy rituals?" asked Diomedes.

"No… I sense… some sort of a breach in realities…" said Naruto. "I believe that Kyras and his Ravens were preparing for some sort of ritual and recent attack on Meridian was just a way to lure our attention away and make me… indisposed, for a while. They managed to reach their goals… but I still sensed what they were doing… I believe Kyras managed to break the barrier between realities… for just a nanosecond. But it was enough to bring the fleet of Blood Ravens, who took part in Kaurava Crusade. If he truly managed to twist their minds, then he has at least five hundreds more Space Marines ready to fight and die for him. I'm not even speaking about about all the ships that supported this expedition."

"This actually wasn't the strangest thing..."

"Really… What is more strange?"

"We have received a coded message from the Aurelia and it has unusual… very rare coding… in fact, in entire Chapter, there is only one man who uses it..."

"Really? Who?"

"You, High Librarian."

…

He looked over icy plains of Aurelia and thought when shit hit the fan? Was it the moment when they received the order to start Kaurava Campaign? Was it the moment when he was placed in the Company under command of Captain Boreale? Or was it much earlier, when he was chosen to became an initiate for Blood ravens Chapter?

No… he refused to believe it. Yet… once again, when they left the Warp, he received another possible proof of their Crusade being cursed. They arrived to the Imperium space, yet not to the Kaurava sector. They were in Sub-sector Aurelia, near the frozen planet with the same name… where they had met non other than Chapter master Kyras, who told their Commander that they had arrived to the parallel reality, where Kaurava Crusade failed and Kyras himself was usurped by Third Captain Gabriel Angelos.

Commander Boreale didn't believe it at first, however, during the private audience he received good enough proof of his old mentor's betrayal. However, he saw that there was something wrong. Something strange. With Chapter Master. Later with his Commader. Later some brothers of his started to fall… finally his eyes opened… he saw Kyras as he was… corrupted by the powers of Warp. He was infection in body of the Chapter. And like all infection he should be purged.

He sent message in heavily encrypted code, which he was sure, only one Blood Raven could decipher. Only one, whom he knew he could trust. He had already started preparations for his arrival.

"Ah! Here you are, my friend." too joyous voice of Commander Indrick Boreale, was a constant source of an ire for his right-hand man. "I had received a message from our forces on orbit. Very soon the justice will be triumphant!"

"But of course, my lord." answered he, with Indrick oblivious to true thoughts of his trusted warrior. "Of course."

Unknown to Commander, his champion wasn't the only one,w ho managed to see through the disguise of Chapter Master. They slowly gathered followers and unknown for Commander snatched control over the fleet. Indrick wanted to face the heretics in a duel and become the rightful champion of the Chapter and the Emperor, but only the disgraceful death and judgment by the hands of his brothers awaited him.

…

Naruto looked at the icy sphere in wastes of space that now was Aurelia. Once a pearl of this sector. Home to Blood Ravens, it was plunged into the Warp and corrupted by the powers of Dark Gods. Yet… he sensed the sparks of light. No matter how much the forces of Chaos had tried, sparks of pure holy flame remained… calling for vengeance.

Naruto closed and opened his eyes, faint golden glow coming from them. He will answer the call and he will reignite the flames. Forces of Chaos will once again taste the blades of loyal Space Marines.

Captains of his ships were wary, fearing that their enemy was hiding somewhere, and actually, so it was. However, their mole among the forces of returned, somehow, Captain Boreale, informed them about all his plans, that showed mole's high station. Nevertheless, methods that mole used, seemed rather… familiar to Naruto. Thus raising another bunch of questions and possible answers for current situation.

Naruto will receive a confirmation for his theory, when he will confront Captain Boreale on the surface of Aurelia.

He stood in the center of the hangar, alongside Venerable Amon, enclosed in his Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, Captain Diomedes and Marthellus. Kill-team gathered for specific reasons. Updated technologies of Amon's suit allowed him to self-repair his dreadnought, but Naruto decided to be cautious, therefore techmarine followed them into icy hell. Diomedes wasn't about to let another High Librarian fell, figuratively or literally, on his watch.

Several minutes later, all four of them stepped out of the Drop Pods.

Their path led to the ruins of the old industrial center. Metal containers and boxes still remained here covered in rust, looking so fragile that even the barest breeze of wind seemed to posses power to destroy them. Yet all these remnants of once prosperous civilization swarmed with life. Heretics and cultists of different kind, rebel Imperial Guard, in service of House Vandis and even traitorous Astartes.

Looked like Blood Ravens, but Naruto saw through their illusion, those were warriors of Black and Alpha Legions, right now under command of Azariah Kyras. There were no presence of rogue Chapter Master himself, possessed Astartes in his command, or those, who came with Boreale…

Captain himself was in direct line of sight.

He stood with his back turned to them and seemed unfazed by the situation at hand. He didn't care about countless heretics and traitors around him. Was it due to illusions or something else… it wasn't the same Captain Boreale, who had fallen in Kaurava System. It just proved that it was either the dark twin created through deamonic power and warp sorcery or… which was more than likely, because of presence of the unknown fleet, Kyras somehow managed to break the barriers between the realities and dimensions and transported Captain Boreale and his fleet from the dimensions, which was several years in the past compared to the one where they currently resided.

Unfortunately, the man whom Naruto had faced aboard 'Omnis Arcanum' weren't capable of such a feat. Either he had found a way, an artifact or tremendously increased in power to do so. Neither outcome spelled something good for Blood Ravens and Imperium as whole.

Amon was first to shed blood. Barrels of his massive gun, ripped apart traitorous guardsmen and cultists, but Astartes managed to retreat. Compared with all the enemies Naruto witnessed so far, these Astartes were the greatest obstacle on their path to Boreale.

This time Naruto was the first to kill, closely followed by Diomedes. Librarian ripped apart his opponent with burst of psychic power, while Diomedes, now equipped with Power Sword made sushi from another. Second heretic who came to close received a kick with an armored knee to his face and was cut in half.

While Naruto and Diomedes tried to best each other in tiring rask of heretic-slaying Amon and Marthellus methodically dealt with cultists and guardsmen. One time Amon was even forced to deal with a walker, that tried to assist the forces of house Vandis. His massive Power Fist ripped through the armor and squashed the pilot into bloody paste.

At this moment… Boreale finally turned to face them.

…

_Captain Boreale looked at the icy plains of Aurelia, while his second-in-command followed him. Boreale walked to the large snowy mountain, he wanted to see everything from the higher perspective… he always was like this, maybe this 'Iron Rain' tactic came through this trait of his character?_

_Once, one of the most trusted followers of Indrick Boreale thought about his captain as paragon of virtue, someone he was ready to fight and die for, maybe even worthy to lead their entire Chapter... now he viewed him as reckless and easy corruptible person. All the negative sides of his mentor that he tried to not see… they were blatantly shown, yet hidden from naked eye. Why was he even seeing them? Simple. His accursed gift that let him see the truth in everything, gift, that combined with battle prowess and tactical knowledge guaranteed his accession to position of second-in-command of one of the greatest forces gathered by Blood Ravens._

"_Ah! Here we are. What do you think, my friend?" asked Boreale as they reached the top of the mountain. 'Fine army isn't it."_

"_But of course, commander. And in worthy hands it will be a fine instrument of the Emperor's will." said he, trying to hide his disgust as he looked at the swarm of heretics, mutants and traitors, crawling in ruins of once great city, like worms or swarms of flies… he didn't know what was actually worse… seeing this or understanding that his Commander failed to see it._

"_So..." voice of his Commander returned him to reality. "Are you with me… Menma?"_

"_Of course, captain." young-looking Blood Ravens with sun-kissed hair, red eyes and face marked by six lines, three on each cheeks, that gave him rather feral or even slightly demonic appearance, smirked to his superior officer. "I promised to take care of this expedition after all."_

"_**Even if you have to take care of him permanently?"**__asked deep baritone from withing his consciousness._

"_Yes." mentally answered Menma not moving even a muscle, fearing to give away his true thoughts about current situation. "Yes I will. Great days are ahead of us, my lord. Do not doubt it. You can count on it as on the fact of me helping to bring them to reality."_

…

"Here you are… brothers." gripping his Thunder Hammer in his arms Indrick Boreale slowly turned to group of Blood Ravens. "I do not know the Venerable brother, but I believe that the psyker with you is a disgusting impostor of Azariah Vidya. How could you even follow him, Marthellus, Diomedus? I can understand Marthellus, he is a devoted follower of Gabriel Angelos, hence, without a doubt why he was promoted, judging by regalia he carries into battle. But you Diomedus… you led the Honor Guard of our Chapter for several centuries! You loyalty was to Chapter Master kyras and was unquestionable! Why did you betray him?"

"Maybe because I received a proof of his guilt? A proof that was enough to open my eyes to truth that happened in our Chapter. Gabriel was right. Lord Vidya was right. Evel set root in our Chapter and it was my duty to rip it out. The only thing that I regret… is not finding out sooner." he pointed his sword ad Boreale. "Commander Boreale! You have committed treason against Imperiuma and Golden Throne, siding with heretic who was proven guilty. Give up you weapons and I swear upon my honor that you will have a just trial."

"Just trial?!" Boreale raised his hummer up high and struck the earth, causing small shock-wave. "You dare suppose that a Champion of the Chapter is corrupted? Diomedus… I was of higher opinion about you... but it looks like you will do anything to held your position in the Chapter. Prepare yourself. Prepare to face the judgment of a true Blood Raven!"

And with these words Captain-Commander Indrick Boreale lunged forward, with his hammer ready to crack skulls. Naruto expected this, his psychic lightning hit warrior right in the center of his chest and threw him away from kill-team. Amon opened fire from his gun, but Boreale already activated conversion field of his Iron Halo and was immune to such attack.

All that they could do was either overload the field or wait till it drain energy reserves in batteries. No one desired to wait, so both parties clashed again.

Amon was first to cause damage… well his massive gun was designed to pierce through heavy armor and was used as primary anti-infantry weapon, so there was no surprise that it was rather effective in overloading power shield. As it fell, Boreale was finally close enough to fight with Blood Ravens and the first to strike was Diomedus.

His Power Sword struck from above and Indrick took this attack on a shaft of his Thunder Hummer, blocking it effectively. However, Naruto wasn't day-dreaming either, his glaive flashed in the air it's wielder aiming for mad captain's chest, but Indrick managed to react, changing his position and letting force weapon slash his right pauldron.

Diomedes also managed to leave his mark, his sword left a scratch on the face of unwilling traitor, barely sparing his right eye. Indrick roared, more from humiliation than pain, his wounds were just scratches, burn marks and bruises, something that his enhanced metabolism of Astartes would deal with in mere seconds… but sheer fact of it!

It must have caused a great damage to Commander's pride.

Seeing nothing but red, Indrick recklessly charged forward… only to receive a glaive into his shoulder and Power Sword to another. Naruto and Diomedes pulled out their respective weapons from fallen captain's body and made a step backwards, letting Venerable brother Amon point his gun at him.

"It's over Indrick." said Diomedes. "Give up and you will have your chance at court, in Circle of Captains. You are Blood Raven. You are one of us. We owe you at least this."

"Give… up… Give up? GIVE UP?!" his voice turning from barely heard whisper to soul-tearing scream. "I'm Indrick Boreale! Commander of the largest force of Blood Ravens gathered ever since founding of our Chapter in a way it is now! I'm Champion of the Chapter, the last one, who is still able to see past your lies, corruption and greed and with my help justice will triumph today, with Lord Kyras reinstated to his rightful position as Chapter Master! Menma! Start the ritual! Order psykers under our command to teleport me!"

…

Somewhere else on the icy surface of Aurelia, Menma Uzumaki and his fellow warriors were guarding the rogue psykers, who were supposed to teleport their Captain to safety. Menma had already prepared several places for so-called 'duel' of his Captain and kill-team from the Chapter.

He had predicted possible outcomes and the best was to lure Captain-Commander into false sense of security to slay him, entrapped in the large crater, where once was the old mine. However, he still couldn't believe that new rulers of the Chapter will be so blatantly obvious… until he sensed a familiar presence, moving as far away from main group of invaders as possible and trying to stay as far away from prying eyes of traitorous marines as possible.

Menma smiled to himself. Truly, using yourself as bait was something he would do only if absolutely necessary, but leaving the main work to someone like Cyrus… well, he was one of the greatest scouts and assassins, whom Menma knew, he had great respect for him… at least such was the Cyrus of his universe, he didn't know what happened in this one, with how Kaurava Crusade turned out, he may harbor a bitter hatred to Indrick, after all, Menma managed to find out that his tactics and lack of stationary defenses were reason behind so many deaths and ultimately, defeat of Blood Ravens.

Ah… whom he was trying to trick? Cyrus definitely hated Indrick's guts, before he asked to swap positions and became a member of Thule's Company, hundreds of future Space Marines learned under him. Death of so many scouts during the Kaurava Crusade must have left a deep mark on his soul.

"Transport Captain-Commander to crater, where old mine once was." commanded Menma to psykers.

"But… my lord, lord Indrick Boreale ordered us to transport him there in the last moment… I particularly remember him wanting to… savor this moment… in a place with a good view." said head sorcerer among the cultists.

"I have direct orders from the Captain-Commander. Do you wish to… perhaps argue with them. It's okay, be my guest. I will gladly see what Indrick will do with you… and after him, Kyras and his guys." Menma smiled rather evilly.

"No! Anything, but Master Kyras!" screamed head cultist. "Start the ritual! Transport lord Boreale!"

"Good." nodded Menma, taking his hammer in both hands and getting himself ready for second phase of his plan. "Your further service as well as existence… is unneeded."

…

Once again Indrick Boreale found himself at mercy of unusual, yet very annoying group of executioners. At any other time, he would have gladly fought side by side with them. Diomedes, with mighty librarian… maybe he wasn't all talk, with Venerable brother Amon and most certainly with honorable Marthellus.

If they didn't fall and weren't trying to kill him right now.

He spitted blood upon the snow and, using his Thunder Hammer as a crutch slowly rose to his legs. Tried being the key word. Boreale fell to his knee, looking at the men who bested him with unlimited hatred in the eyes. Diomedes stood face to face with him, bolt pistol and power sword in hand, behind his right shoulder stood current High Librarian, the one who proclaimed to be Azariah Vidya. He was reason behind Indrick's current condition. His glaive was a tricky weapon to deal with and so-called Vidya caught him many tines, this giving him countless wounds. To Diomedes left stood Marthellus, Techmarine was silent, without a doubt feeling himself rather uncomfortable on earth. He always preferred to be safely protected by thick armor of the space ship. His prime interest always were technologies without a doubt he was taken here to help Venerable brother, just in case. Speaking about Amon, he towered above everyone like a massive, metal, red mountain. His massive red hand was clicking, ready to crush him and barrels of his massive gun looked right at his face.

"Indrick Boreale." finally said Diomedes. "You have associated with heretic and traitor, former Chapter Master, Kyras. How do you plead?"

"Innocent! Master Kyras is the rightful leader of Blood Ravens, heretics are you, those who forsook their oaths to our Master and Chapter!" screamed at them Boreale. "Menma! Teleport me out of here! Now!"

"I'm sorry, my lord..." Menma's voice was so full of sarcasm that it was easy to understand that he was actually not. "Our… well, your sorcerers aren't breathing anymore. They will not be able to help you escape the rightful judgment of our brothers."

"Menma… curse you, you damn traitor!" hissed Boreale.

"Traitor is you, Indrick. Farewell, Captain-Commander. By the way, fleet is also under my control. We are going to discuss our current situation with our brothers sometime later. Now… be a good sacrificial lamb, who you are to Kyras and die for your brothers." stated Menma

Indrick didn't managed to respond. Diomedes beheaded him with one swift motion of his Power Sword.

**United Fleet of Blood Ravens above the Aurelia**.

Naruto looked at the strange energy field that now covered the icy planet and sighed. It was a miracle that they manged to flee, whole debacle with Boreale and his forces was just a big fucking trap for him and anyone, whom he would take alongside to face corrupted Captain-Commander.

Kyras turned the icy planet into his personal fortress.

Spherical construct made from Warp energy covered the entire planet as impenetrable shield, but also let Naruto see zones, where Kyras' minions were more active. They somehow managed to recreate weapon fabrics and other industrial objects of the frozen planet, using them to weaponize the army of mortals taken from House Vandis and other Noble Houses of Korianis Sector.

Thus heretic pulled out fangs of all nobles in the sector, but now, he had a giant army and made his first steps in becoming the mighty Chaos Lord. It was rather disturbing to see, but Naruto saw it once before, during the rise of Tyrant of Badaab and situation was rather similar. Rogue Chapter Master, who had fled from justice of Imperium and made pacts with daemons and other rogue and traitor Space Marines.

If they will let him continue whatever he was doing, rise of another power, equal to Black Legion and Crimson Corsairs was inevitable. As far as his managed to found, Kyras had already given up on his position among his former brothers for something 'bigger'.

Cursed Talons.

Such was how he named his new warband… no, it was actually a slowly growing army. With veterans of Crusade gathered under his hand, he was able to create a true army from divided companies given to him by nobles of the Sector. With recreated industry of Aurelia he was able to arm them. With Energy shield he could stall for time until the planet will be ready to deal with assault from space.

"This… wasn't how I was expecting this." said a voice behind Naruto. Mighty psyker turned… to look into the eyes of Space Marine with his own face. Menma Uzumaki. Leader of the loyalists, who were in majority among the five companies sent to Kaurava Crusade, among those, who came alongside Captain-Commander through the breach between dimensions.

"Everything will be as agreed before, Menma." said Naruto. "You will become a new Chapter Master of our successive Chapter, we will also provide you with initiates, while your numbers will not reach the needed strength Codex-following Astartes Chapter. Did you think about a name?"

"Yes." answered Menma. "We are Raven Blades."

**Gloriana-class Battleship 'Seeker of Truth'. Fortress-Monastery of Blood Ravens. Private Chambers of Chapter Master.**

Gabriel Angelos was in his share of tight spaces during as his career of Space Marine. He was forced to sentence his own homeworld to Exterminatus. Were it not for Azariah Vidya, he would have destroyed Maledictum, and ancient prison for powerful demon. He, among Davian Thule found the truth about the origins of their Chapter. He brought the reinforcements for his brethren, during the First Aurelia Crusade, when Tyranids invaded, his intervention was crucial for final assault and saving of the remnants of the Fourth Company. He was among the leaders of the loyalists, when betrayal of the Chapter Master Kyras had been found. And he was chosen to lead the remnants of the Chapter, when loyalist had won.

It was dark and grim times for the Chapter. Back then nobody knew about the back-up plan of Azariah Vidya. Blood Ravens were a chapter that had to protect their sector being decimated by lost crusade, civil war and alien invasions. So, Gabriel Angelos decided to gather all Blood Ravens in Sub-sector Aurelia, to take more neophytes and focus on bolstering Chapter's strength.

At least when Azariah Vidya ordered to open the vaults with hidden brethren and armies of automatons they could use Gabriel's decision as distraction… spreading disinformation about Chapter's strength, to lure the enemies of Imperium into trap of false security. However there was still one party, whom he couldn't stop from interfering into Chapter's problems. And representative of such organization now stood in front of him.

"We spoke about all problems that my Chapter had faced so far, Inquisitor Adrastia." said Gabriel. "Yet I still failed to hear anything about your decision."

"Yet I also failed to hear about the fate of Kyras. Where is he? Why isn't his head still not mounted on the wall of your personal champers unlike all the Ork and Tyranid Skulls that I see here right now?"

"All that Lord Vidya has reported, is possible place of his location. Frozen planet of Aurelia, once a pearl of this system, now, corrupted and scarred by Warp powers. Yet, there found safety a rogue Chapter Master Kyras. Since 'Omnis Arcanum' sent it's course to Aurelia, we have yet to receive any transmissions from it." said Gabriel. "That's why right now we are on the same course."

"We are going to the same place where heretic is right now?" raised her brow Adrastia.

"I prefer to deal with problem immediately." said Gabriel. "Moreover, in such way you will see that Kyras was slain by your own tow eyes."

"I see..." muttered Adrastia. "Nevertheless, there is another matter at hand. Another Inquisitor decided to go here, she has a personal vendetta against your Chapter. I do not know what was the reason behind it, but she managed to rile five companies of Minotaurs, just to destroy you fully. As far as she knew, five full companies would be enough to deal with Chapter nearly destroyed in result of failed crusade, alien invasion and civil war."

"And where are they?" asked Gabriel, increasing the power of his grip on his trusty Daemonhammer.

"In system near the borders of Aurelia sector, forced to fight in trench war against several united warbands of traitor space marines." smirked Adrastia. "That bitch Isabella will be forced to stick her tongue into her own ass without her henchmen."

…

Inquisitor Adrastia didn't know how close to truth she actually was. Right now on Rigel III, Third Captain Alexion crushed the skull of another Chaos Space Marine with his Power Fist. Near him Alexandrian in his white Artificier Armor fried another heretic and beheaded another with swift motion of his Power Spear.

He then helped his Captain, who was slowly overpowered by two new opponents. Alexandrian's spear stabbed one of them into the back, releasing a surge of psychic lightning and frying traitor on the spot.

Second traitor got his skull smashed by Power Fist, as he unintentionally gave the Minotaurs Captain an opening. Hook from his left sent traitor in one-way travel. Alexion sighed and tried to rise to his legs. Librarian stretched his hand seeing the trouble of his captain and young Minotaur took it with gratitude.

"Looks like we are deep in shit, Commander." said Alexandrian. He wasn't exactly wrong, situation became worse and worse since day one. When they left the Warp-space with full force, which was a miracle itself, they were attacked by the renegade forces. They were surprised to find prey with longer fangs than them, but it was too late for them, Minotaurs' fleet quickly dealt with pirates, unfortunately, pirates and smugglers were part of logistic line, used by Chaos Warbands allied to Black and Alpha Legions to deliver supplies to their secret bases and slowly growing cults.

Therefore, thinking that Imperium had sent a punitive expedition to the system, they acted according to the orders left to them by their traitorous masters. Wave of rebellions swept over the planets of the star system where Minotaurs' fleet appeared. Moreover, many uprisings were led by Alpha Legionaries. Seeing how the situation at hand worsened with every passing day and many members of the PDF joined the rebellion, Alexion saw no other way but to deplay his space marines, especially counting the fact of him being at disadvantage. Other Four Captains looked down at 'young upstart', who had 'yet to do what must be done', according to them.

Minotaurs were quick to deploy, but the moment the Drop Pods touched the surface… fleet that belonged to pirates 'benefactors' entered the system. What was supposed to be a fight against rebel PDF, turned into trench war against warriors of Black Legion, who were slowly solidifying their position on the planet, founding and recreating an underground fortress right under the capital of the planet.

With their fleet tied by space fight against the Chaos Raiders, Minotaurs weren't able to summon orbital strikes or redeploy their forces as fast as they wanted or needed. Nevertheless, they were still much greater in numbers than enemy's space marines, who came to the planet simply to start rebellion and gather Imerial Navy's attention to that sector of space, while fleets of several united Chaos Warbands would raid Forge Worlds in the nearby system of this Sub-sector.

On the other side, Black Legion wasn't spread so thin and their strength was at least equal to those of Minotaurs… that is, if not counting all the mutants, cultists and renegades, whom they brought with them or turned during their stay on planet. While in most of the cities presence of cultists and heretics was minimal, entire capital was a nest for them, fortified under last cannons of Iron Warriors, several sons of Perturabo joined the warband in hopes of personal gain, it became a tough nut to crack, even with all the forces that were in Minotaurs disposal.

Unfortunately, getting prepared for the street war, Minotaurs didn't take anything for a siege, and without support from a fleet and all their heavy vehicles still on the ships, loyalists were forced to cleanse the minuscule cults in the other cities, which had absolutely no fortifications.

Minotaurs were quick to deal with minor cults in small cities, with excessive civilian causalities, of course, but they stil didn't have enough firepower to siege the capital spire. They had no other means but to surround it and prepare for blockade. Fortunately, on orbit, Minotaurs' fleet managed to repel the Chaos Raiders and their allies in space send down the heavy vehicles.

'Predator' tanks, 'Rhinos', Dreadnoughts and 'Landraiders' started their path to the walls of the capital as unstoppable iron waves. Heavy artillery cleared the path for Astartes and Minotaurs charged into the breaches in the walls. While capital was fortified it's walls and stationary weapons were no match for superior heavy support usually applied by Minotaurs.

While Alexion was stuck in space, Fourth Captain Decimus usurped control over all forces of Minotaurs on the surface of the planet. Decimus was well-known among his brothers for bad temper, even for a Minotaur, and despite his tactical genius, he was known for his rash decision, which he took due to his bad temper. Then he usually got angry, after his carefully laid plans failed to bring fruits, made more rash decisions and cycle continued.

Until there were enemies or Minotaurs or remaining Minotaurs that is.

Asterion Moloc tried to deal with problematic Captain before, but Decimus, despite all his negative characteristics was rather popular among ordinary brothers of the Chapter, especially those who served as Assault Marines. Therefore, Asterion was forced to leave strangely incompetent and competent men in position of authority, where he was able to bring harm to the Chapter.

Alexion and his Third Company, alongside the Terminator squad assigned to them by Asterion Moloc himself didn't manage to land upon the planet's surface, when Warp opened it's maw again, spitting another fleet of Chaos, Alexion knew that the battle was lost, enemy outnumbered them five to one, yet he still decided to continue his battle and ordered ground forces to start the siege, accordinf to the plan.

Unfortunately, Captain of the Second Company, Danthious Xel, who supposed to take command shall Alexion be indisposed, was ripped apart by the powers of Black Legion's Sorcerer, Kalifax. Sergeant who took over his position as Active-Captain wasn't as experienced or respected, therefore, Captain Decimus took command into his hands.

At first everything went right. Decimus ordered some of his men to scout the nearby area and they had rather quickly found snipers on the roofs. It was clear as day what the Chaos worshipers wanted to do. Street fights always were the most chaotic part of war… and chaos was his enemy's forte.

Decimus ordered heavy bolters and rocket launchers placed on 'Landraiders'. He was dead set on destroying the city, but also bringing the Alpha Legion and their cults down… unfortunately, it were Minotaurs, who were brought down, quite literally. Recent innovations brought into the capital by engineers of Black Legions, weakened the upper levels of the streets, because of newly dug tunnels.

Landraiders were too heavy for the weakened streets, they simply fell underground squishing several cultists, who were lurking underground. Nevertheless, Decimus lost several 'Landraiders' with all hands and was forced to call back the siege. It was miracle that he didn't do anything rash, especially, when it became clear that warriors of Black Legion were also present in great numbers… especially it became clear when they had left the underground tunnels.

Armed with rocket launchers and heavy bolters, these ancient killers were ought for blood. In tight streets of capital city, 'Landraiders' were too vulnerable for heavy support teams of traitorous Astartes. Organized retreat turned into massacre, yet Astartes still had their morals high and at east forty percent of the original numbers of 'Landraiders' managed to retreat to their instructed positions.

Decimus was in fury. Without any significant effort, his enemies managed to overrun Minotaurs under his command. It wasn't just stain on his honor, his failure brought shame upon entire Chapter, and he was dead-set on washing it with blood.

His or his enemies, it doesn't matter very much.

Next siege started differently. Decimus ordered 'Predators' to destroy the walls of the city and alongside the heavy artillery, tanks of the Chapter unleashed hell upon the damned, who protected the walls. Black Legion was forced to retreat to the dark tunnels underground and streets of the capital, marching in tune and holding the boarding shields in their hands. They marched forward, akin to Emperor's Fists or Iron Hands of old, when Legion Breachers were wide-spread among Astartes.

The 'Tortoise' formation proved rather effective during Minotaurs' march. Of course they were forced to decrease their speed, but managed to hold their numbers as they were, suffering no losses, during their travel to the palace of the Planetary Governor. However, they weren't so self-restrained inside the palace, where they came in contact with forces of Black Legion. Chain Axes of the traitor Astartes roared to life, supported by barks of their bolters. Captain Axious led the first group that entered the palace, he was also the first to cross his blade with cursed weapon of Zefan, Champion of Chaos Undivided, right hand of Lord Nexas, leader of the Chaos Warband, which invaded the planet.

It was surprising but Axious never was a fun of duels, that's why he always tried lure his enemies he was stuck fighting with, to the lines of his battle-brothers, preferably armed with heavy bolters, multi-meltas and heavy flamethrowers, ready to shred or roast another enemy of Golden Throne. It was no surprise that his favorite tactic during his days as scout was luring his enemies in false sense of security, showing that using Bolt-pistol was something that he wasn't used to… only to shot them down, when they opened themselves, easily overpowering his one-handed grip. Risky, but also highly 'profitable' strategy.

As Axious got older, he climbed the ranks of his Chapter, receiving more and more rare pieces of ammunition and weapons. Finally, after two centuries of loyal service, Captain could gloat at others over their lack of personal Void Shields, personal teleporter or masterfully crafted Power Weapon. Everything that he so liked to use during the fights, to lure his enemies upon the fire of his Space Marines.

Zefan was otherwise. Originating from Third Legion he took great pride in his swordsmanship and was always enraged, when someone tried to evade the duel… like Axious was doing. He was finding insulting that enemy's leader was hiding behind personal void shield, while he, Zefan, graced his with duel. Even more he was infuriated, when his opponent used personal teleporter to escape from him.

Zefan followed him into the large hall… where first thing that he noticed were rows of Astartes with heavy weaponry. Axious' plans rarely failed: Zefan, barely alive was thrown by barrage of fire back into the corridor where he came from. Minotaurs were known as Astartes Slayers. They were eager to prove themselves and the only worthy prey in their eyes were other Astartes. There was nothing unusual when Axious went to check on Zefan… and there was also nothing strange that Zefan, champion of Slaanesh was still alive… and had a poisonous dagger.

It was a miracle that Zefan was still able to move… and always cautious Axious would decide to move close enough to the seemingly dead enemy for him to stab the Minotaurs Captain in the chest.

It would have made anyone suspicious, but in a heat of battle there was no one to connect the dots and Inquisitor Isabella van Heist was too far away from position of Minotaurs forces and battlefield itself, being in Sub-sector Aurelia, where she was successfully apprehended by Inquisitor Adrastia. Stuck in Sub-sector Aurelia explaining her actions and forced to help Blood Ravens deal with uprising, led by former Chapter Master, Kyras.

Of course, main goal of Inquisitor Isabella was using newfound information to destroy the Chapter created by Azariah Vidya. Of course, something like this was Impossible know. Blood Ravens, with return of their Great Father, became too powerful. She managed to find out that they decided to not follow some aspects of the Codex and now had the same strength in numbers as infamous Space Wolves. Moreover their enormous fleet had also boosted in strength and numbers and with their new flagship 'Seeker of Truth', Blood Ravens were currently the most powerful force in Korianis Sector.

Isabella had already understood that her mission was a failure and tried to keep a good front, since Vidya had already contacted her superiors and found out that she had no part in official investigation carried by Inquisitor Adrastia. Fortunately for Isabella, neither she nor her retinue was touched. She was ordered to play along and she played, completely unaware that Minotaurs, whom she had gathered as executioners, were in such tight spot that they required her help.

With death of Axious on surface of the planet, Decimus started to lose the grip on his rage. With most level-headed among the remaining officers dead, Minotaurs plans became bolder. However, that alone wasn't the problem. Kalifax, Sorcerer of Chaos Lord Nexas finally managed to create a Warp Portal to transport more Chaos worshipers and Chaos Space Marines. Nexas knew that his attack may not go unnoticed by Imperium, since the planet in this system was close to important trading tie in logistic net of Imperium.

That's why he did something nearly impossible for normal Chaos Lord like him… he managed to create a strong alliance with other Lords. Something only leaders of great authority like Abaddon or Huron managed to pull off. All for one singly goal.

To unleash hell on this certain planet and it was just as Nexas did.

…

Meanwhile, in depth of Imperium-controlled space, aboard the ship of Rogue Trader Inquisitor Darius Kelm was talking with his unwilling listener about current rough times and good-for-nothing generation that was coming in their stead.

"We have a great need in exorcists and experts and daemonology nowadays and what do I have to work with?" asked high, dark haired man in uniform of the Inquisitor armed with Nemesis Warding Stave, wich he held tightly in his grip. "These youngsters dream only about crusades and auto-da-fe! When you need to confiscate a private property there is a fucking crowd of guys and gals, who wish to _help _ you, but where they are when you need to bunish a daemon? Well, just an example, recently I was helding an exam for acolytes… I need someone to assasst me with exorcisms after all… And what do you thing? They cannot even name a difference between a daemonette and demonhost!"

"_**Blighted generation, what can I say?" **_asked a giant daemon of Tzeench. Who sat crossed-legged in giant summoning circle, with his powers suppressed by magic and arcane symbols of Summoning Chamber.

"Well our time is out." said Inquisitor raising his Stave and with soul-shattering scream daemon was sucked into the Stave, where it was slowly destroyed and it's warp energy increased power of the psyker. "Hmm… I shall contact Vidya… tell him that the idea is a working one."

Inquisitor Darius was one of the few among Ordo Malleus, who could be called professional demonologist and exorcist among the psykers of his Ordos. He started learning his art early, under tutelage of Inquisitor Bors, also renown demonologist. On his example he learned to never forsake the protective circles and seals. He left his personal gain in seek of knowledge, after death of his teacher it became necessary for his survival, because Bors bequeathed all that he had to his young apprentice... and he had lot of things that countless other inquisitors wanted to have in their hands.

All that stood in their way was but a young boy… with shadow of Lord Inquisitor looming upon this conflict, for old Bors was his friend. Nevertheless, for a time young lass disappeared and returned later, strong, knowledgeable, confident and powerful enough to take on his enemies. Nobody except Darius himself knew that the one who taught and saved him… a person, whom he met on barbaric world in Imperium's Frontier once bore name of Azariah Vidya. He simply called him Waiting One, for he was waiting for a specific time to return.

Nevertheless, recently he was contacted about the sighting of a 'Martyr' ancient ship, connected to the darkest secrets of Inquisition. Secrets that all wanted to be burried. The one who reported this, signed as Azariah Vidya nd also reported that an expedition of Lord Klosterheim had already vanished aboard the ship, with ship itself vanishing in the Warp, despite the engines being destroyed.

Looks like it was time to visit his old teacher. If he wasn't mistaken, his Chapter's Recruiting Worlds were situated in Sub-sectror Aurelia. Darius went in direction of the captain bridge, where he met with Lady Ragna van Wynter, Rogue Trader, whose clan was deemed guilty in heretical deeds and… punished accordingly. He presumed that Ragna was the only survivor.

And rather saxy survivir she was, with beautiful face, long white hair, and definite fourth size, female Rogue Trader was just as Inquisitor liked them. The only thing that stopped him was his rule about relationship on a work beaten into his thick skull by his first mentor Bors.

"Inquisitor." greeted him van Wynter, Darius once again gritted his teeth with how sexy her voice was and how much surpressed feelings it was raising within his soul. Once again steeling himself in front of such challenge, he smiled and greeted her back.

"Lady van Wynter. Is our 'Sly Damsel' ready?" yes, Ambition-class Cruiser, five kilometers of adamantium, lance- and macro-batteries were home of Captain Ragna van Wynter and Darius, was once a part of mighty fleet that belonged to clan van Wynter. Unfortunately, all it was taken from the only heir, and only protection of young Inquisitor, who had slain several seemingly more powerful Inquisitors, who wanted to place their hands upon his inheritance, left him by master Bors. Of course, high expectation and protection from Lord Inquisitor also helped.

"Of course, my lord. May I ask where are we going?" asked Rogue Trader. Once again as she slightly turned her head, Darius noticed how beautiful was Lady Ragna, how elegant and noble was her features. He managed to shook off the sudden whispers that he heard, and voices of the Warp stopped tinkering with his mind. Well… at least for a while.

"Sector Korianis. Sub-sector Aurelia." answered Darius.

"I never was in that part of Imperium before, my lord." noted him Ragna. "Is there anything that I shall know before our immediate departure?"

"Ahh… of course, your clan operated mostly in Caligari Sector, unfortunately cut off from main body of Imperium by Warp-storms. Nevertheless, Sub-sector Aurelia is a part of Korianis Sector, which is part of frontier space of Imperium. Fortunately, realm of Ultramar is rather close to it, so if something happens to natural defenders of this part of space, Blood Ravens, citizens of Imperium can count on Ultramarines." started Inquisitor. "Officially we are going there because of one certain report… In this sub-sector was sighted 'Martyr' ancient ship that once belonged to Inquisition and houses the darkest secrets ever still, officially we are going there to help Inquisitor Adrastia in her investigation."

"And unofficially?" asked Ragna.

"I will be forced to kill you shall you find out." bluntly stated Darius.

"I value my life more than I wish to sate my curiosity, Inquisitor." smiled Rogue Trader.

"Very good, Captain. Now set up course to Sub-sector. I expect many interesting meetings there. Very interesting indeed."

…

Naruto rarely left his Chambers, while he was aboard 'Omnis Arcanum'. His duties as Head Librarian and countless other things that needed his observation through the use of meditation chamber, foreseeing the future and trying to find hints of future Chaos incursions and Xenos invasions.

So… all tactical planning was left in hands of Diomedus.

Unfortunately, this time his presence was required. Gabriel took the duty of blockade of the planet Aurelia for himself and managed to lure away the attention of Inquisitors. Despite Naruto being gracious for this, he quickly understood that Gabriel needed Diomedes and him for a task of a more delicate matter.

As Astropaths reported, near the border of sector Koriandis started a grand battle between forces loyal to Imperium and Chaos. It started when forces of Adeptus Astartes from Minotaurs Chapter got into fight with forces of Chaos Space Marines, presumably from Black Legion.

While Blood Ravens were dealing with Chaos uprisings in whole Sub-sector, fight over the unnamed planet became more and more fierce. Surprisingly, Lord of Chaos who led the invasion had countless allies and contacts, who arrived to support him. In retaliation, Forces of Imperial Navy and Adeptus Militarum arrived to support the Minotars.

Finally, when it was clear that forces of Minotaurs got in rather tight spot on the planet, they asked for help from the nearest forces of Adeptus Astartes. The first to receive the message were Blood Ravens, but surprise, surprise! Due to Adrastia's warnings they were less then eager to involve themselves in that conflict. But Blood Ravens were on thin ice with Holy Ordos and shall they not answer the call for help from Imperium-loyal Chapter, Adrastia may decide to contact the Ordo Malleus in the end of her investigation.

Hence why Naruto was standing in Tactical Chambers of 'Omnis Arcanum'.

"I do not like this." stated Diomedus. "Minotaurs have orders from Holy Ordos to bring us in, or slay us shall we deny their power over us or retaliate. They will attack us the moment we land on the planet."

"We have no other choice, Diomedus." said Naruto, clinging on his glaive heavily. Sometimes, quite suddenly and during the times when he exactly didn't need that, his age reminded about itself. More than ten thousand years of war was too much, even for such Astartes as him. "We both know that it will lead to bloodshed, but shall we not do so, Holy Inquisition will quickly remember whose Chapter Master was Kyras before his fall."

"Damned if we do… Damned if we do not." muttered Diomedus. "Nevertheless, it's too late, let's discuss our strategy and who will lead the forces on the surface of the planet."

"As you wish, Diomedus."

**Eastern fringes of the Imperium. Unknown Space. Encalve.**

Rhea once again sighed as she faced the greatest enemy of all politicians, leaders and generals… paperwork. Since united forces managed to repel the Chaos infestation and establish her rule over the lost territories that now called themselves 'Enclave', she, alongside newly found sisters had to create the Council of Equals to rule over newly founded state and better represent their people and organizations.

To Rhea's surprise, ancient warships lost in warp during the time of Great Crusade, thus her forces of ordinary soldiers and even Astartes grew in numbers. It was a miracle that all who had arrived were loyalists. However, presence of Death Guard, World Eaters and Emperor's Children infuriated War-Born, even if all the members of the Companies were born on Terra and instantly changed their names and decided to serve the closest thing to Primarchs that they had.

Thus, Chapters of Dusk Raiders, War Hounds and Sons of Phoenix were born… or rather reborn. Nevertheless, it wasn't the main reason for War-Born's infuriation. Sometime after establishment of their little space state, group of Eldar approached the Council. They asked for sanctuary in space of the Enclave, bringing tokens of friendship and promising knowledge of the arcane arts and forseeing of the future… Rhea decided to listen and agreed. She let them stay inside and one of her sisters Malachy, was head-over-hills from their presence. This giant, beautiful, red-skinned woman was head of their psykers and Astropaths and it was no surprise that she will be glad to find someone like her,ready to teach them and share their knowledge. She was main pillar of support of the Eldars in the Council… beside their representative of course.

Gentle knocking in her door, forced Rhea to return from her dark thoughts to the current a bit less dark reality. She quickly asked her visitor to enter and suppressed her desire to to sigh once again: truly, her ancestors were right, speak of the devil… In the door entrance stood Farseer Idranel, representative of the Eldar, who swore loyalty to the Enclave and now lived with them, on the planet they especially asked for.

"Idranel..." said the blonde-haired beauty in blue Power Armor. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Unfortunately… my visit is directly connected to the report that is about to be placed on your table." solemnly started Farseer. "Contact with new alien species, called Batarians, will lead to local conflict near our northern borders, I advise you to send Lord Marius and his War-Born to deal with them. These four-eyed creatures are slavers, very much like drukhari. Also… we have some other things to do."

"Such as?" asked Rhea.

"Circle of powerful Sanctioned psykers, Librarians and Farseers had rather powerful vision about coming war. We were ignorant to the reasons, but troupe of Eldar Harlequins had found out the reason about Batarian invasions. They are client race of alien conglomerate known as Citadel. There are three main species and several whose roles are nothing more as economical attachments. Main species are called asari, salarians and krogans."

"Strange..." muttered Rhea, narrowing her eyes. "Why do I feel that you want us to battle against them."

"Paranoia of Lord Marius seems to be contagious, my lady." smiled Idranel. "I do not wish to lose your trust. You are the last person in this waste space, who will let me and my followers rest our bones."

"Whatever, you were speaking about our enemies." said Rhea.

"Yes. First you must hear about are asari. A mono-gender xeno race of blue-skinned women." started Farseer Idranel. "Their Republics are main economical backers behind all conflicts in space controlled by Citadel and near it. Beside them there are salarians, short-living race of amphibian xenos. Very well-known in Citadel for their scientists and black ops agents. The last, but not least are krogans, giant, bipedal lizards, quick to anger and charge into battle. Their presence and place in citadel is simple: during one part of their history, xenos require soldiers and krogans, who are nearly as tough as Orkoids, were best choice to deal with rachni, insectoid race, that reminded the down-watered version of tyranids."

"And they are our enemies?" asked Rhea.

"Not right now." answered Idranel. "Not until Batarians will go to them whining like little children, who were bullied in school… I believe that was a proper metaphor that is used by humans? I highly doubts that one certain worlds that Aeldari use can be translated into human language, despite how… perfectly it describes batarians in this situation."

"Hmm..." Rhea scratched her chin with her left hand, right still clad in Power Fist was gripped tightly with cracking of energy caused by activated power field coming from it. "I believe that second fleet stuffed with our 'Newtype' soldiers, standard militia and Chapter of War Hounds, will be enough to deal with possible vanguard that will come from Citadel?"

"My full report will be placed before the Council today." said Idranel. "I hope that you will grant us an honor of your presence."

"You know that I had never deliberately missed our gatherings!"

"Except..."

"That time I was wounded! It doesn't count!"

"Nevertheless, my plan to deal with Citadel Forces will be presented before our Council during our next meeting. We will require your tactical and strategical genius to criticize it." said Farseer. "I will see you in ten minutes."

Rhea sighed as Idranel left her cabinet. With sounds of her servo-engines coming to life, she stood up from her chair, leaving several scrolls unattended. She still had time and some information received from Idranel needed to be thought over. According to Idranel and the Circle, so by extension it was also opinion of her sister, Malachy. This alone would grant lot of support to the pro-war faction. All of them had considered the needs of their state before those of their own, but sometimes Rhea thought that she was the only one, who had a gift to look into the future.

She understood that a full-scale war will be the death penalty for young star state. However, if Idranel had a plan… she was the only one, with whom Rhea shared her problems about possible war. She, very much like her relatives from 'Astartes' project, dreamed about glorious wars, crusades and conquests. Unfortunately, unlike the Emperor of Mankind or amy kind of Primarch, she didn't have an economical might of Imperium of man and Legion of loyal super-soldiers of her own. Of course she had her 'Newtypes' and several thousand of Astartes, who gave their oaths of servitude to her.

She sighed and returned to her working table. She still needed to deal with several problems that required her entire attention.

…

"This is outrageous! Even against our potential enemies!" Regina, their fortification expert and master of the siege, was always honest. She didn't tolerate anyone, whom she somehow found guilty of lie and deceit… maybe that is why she so proudly bore symbols of Rogal Dorn. "We cannot lower ourselves to such trickery!"

Others were silent. Rasa, famous for her quick relentless assaults, grimly looked at her with her only eye, Malachy, the red giantess, sadly looked away, even Agda, always ready to fight and spill blood, had some sort of… denouncing expression on her face.

Only Idranel, who presented her plan kept ideal pokerface. Rhea couldn't even notice that she lost her cool even once. Rhea quickly understood that shall she not interfere an all-out war may start right now, right here, in Council Chambers.

"Please, continue, Lady Idranel. You said… orkoids." said Rhea, seemingly interested in plan of Farseer, in reality just trying to by herself time to stop the escalation of conflict.

"Yes... Trust me, I understand your feelings. However, massive Ork fleet will sooner or later invade our borders, shall we do nothing." said Idranel. "That's why me and Lady Malachy had created a ritual that will… change a tide of Warp and get Orkoids on territory of Citadel races."

"Hmmm…" hearing the whole plan, even Regina, Idranel's main opponent in the Council, was about to give her a benefit of a doubt. "Okay… Let's say that they had got there, Orks appeared in the Citadel Space, what kind of benefits can we get from such a result?"

"Shall the ritual will be successful, Orks will either disappear in the tides of Immaterium or will, according to the terminology of the Citadel, 'invade' the sector of space, controlled by the krogan. It will lead to eventual confrontation. Both species are eager to fight and prove themselves better than others through war and conflict. However, I believe that Orks will eventually defeat krogan warriors."

"Why?" suddenly asked Rhea. "Is there some sort of a proof?"

"But of course." smiled Idranel and her smile was rather evil. "Even if we will not count the fact of true war starting only when Orkoids will get a foothold on the planet… and all those present know, how hard is to cleanse the planet from the blight that are Greenskins, Orks are more fearless than krogan and despite krogans' numbers and fast ability to reproduce… we both know that fungoids are quicker to replenish their losses. Of course, I'm not even speaking about the fact of Salarian Union taking this opportunity to stab couple of daggers into their 'ally's' back. Moreover… do you truly believe that I will leave everything to chance?"

Last argument shut up even the strict moralist Regina, personal overseeing of Idranel wasn't something that she could criticise, for she knew one certain thing… Indranel will leave nothing unanswered and unsurpervised.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Fallout, Mass Effect, Warhammer, or any other elements of game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as every illustration on my fanfiction, all rights reserved.

**Seeker of Truth.**

**Chapter VIII.**

_WAAAAAGH!_

_To anyone who lived in borders of Imperium of Man, this word is well-known. Battle-cry of the savage Orks and a word that was used nearly for anything in their crude language. And due to my decisions, Council Races, Terminus Systems and very soon, the Enclave, faced the unyielding rage of the Orks._

_Just like I had promised, myself and circles of psykers gathered to disrupt the flow of War to send the massive voidship of Kaptin Bluddflagg into the Dakka system, that was controlled by Krogan Dominion._

_However, like Fate proved again and again even the best Farseers of the Eldar race cannot predict everything. Rebuilt Space Hulk, now bearing a proud name 'Sly Gorka-Morka' Orks under his command invaded the Dakka system and clashed with krogans. At this moment, once again someone decided to interfere._

_Rise of krogans was a question that was bothering minds of many Council politicians and military leaders. During the Rachni Wars there was need in them, massive, bipedal lizards clad in thick armor brought genocide upon the heads of insectoid race and recied their infamous moniker of 'Rachni Hammer'. With glory and fame they received the right to colonize worlds and there salarians found where was their mistake._

_With temps of their expansion, it was a matter of time before all the planets colonized by krogans will not be able to support them and they will look at the worlds of their neighbors. Salarians tried to negotiate with asari, but it was to late, even combined their forces weren't enough to achieve an insured victory over krogans… situation seemed hopeless… until they met turians. Proud species of warriors, very much like krogans themselves, but they evolved from the avian predators._

_Seeing their chance, salarians and asari provoked the turians and sent the krogan soldiers to conquer them and die on the front-lines. They expected krogans to easily conquer turians or use them as bufer against the lizards to lessen their numbers. They didn't expect that trice-cursed birds to destroy the first punitive fleet of the krogans and start their own counter-attack._

_At this moment asari and salarians were also pulled into war, but turians didn't yield. Disciplined warriors of the hierarchy were tough enough to repel even the allied efforts of the Council. Yet they were slowly retreating, giving up their grounds. War continued and the only one thriving in it were krogans. Countless worlds were scorched and destroyed, their ecosystem hurt too much for salarians and asari to claim… but not for lizards. They lived on their radioactive planet for years, before being uplifted by salarians and sent to the front-lines of Rachni War. Something like a burnt surface was a vacation for them._

_Councilors understood too late that decision to support the lizards with their own soldiers was leading to their own extinction. They were losing their soldiers too fast and in too many numbers, but among them krogans were the only ones, who were able to support such a temp and they didn't care about their losses. From their point of view they faced a worthy opponent, fought with honor and died in glory, what was there more to dream about? It was basically a paradise for them. _

_Someone needed to do something about the state of things and crazy salarian genius once again birthed rather crazy idea. They created a genophage, virus that was supposed to limit krogans ability to reproduce. With their infinite wisdom they decided to test it… right when the warriors of Krogan Dominion faced the first Orks on Dakka._

_Genophage was a success, but it didn't work only on krogans. Orks were affected too. Genopage was a modified virus originally used during one of the failed projects to terraform planets. Unfortunately, it caused the extension growth of fungoid life and entire planet was lost due to the experiment._

_However… orkoids were also partly fungi. And very much like the experiment that caused growth of a field of fungi over entire planet, it enforced something inside Orks. During their deaths orkoids released countless spores into the air. From these spores appear fungi, and soon after, new Orks. The process was rather long, ir could take years before the fungi will give 'birth' to the new Ork._

_Accelerated by genophage it shortened greatly. Sixty seconds. It was all that it took for new fungi to grew up and at least hundred of newly 'born' Orks to take the place of their fallen 'brother'._

_Soon after the release of genophage, forces of Bluddflaff took over the planet Dakka. Seeing that the planet granted them 'POWAH BOOST!' and counting the strangly similar name of one of the two favorite things of every Ork, Kaptin, after sometime speaking with Weirdboy, declared the Dakka planet the Holy ground of Gork… or Mork. And that they, Orks must find the second planet that weirdboy saw in his visions, planet covered in fungi and dedicated to other brother Mork… or Gork. Nevertheless, it was time for WAAAGH! and Bluddflagg never felt himself better._

_Unknown to him the virus was increasing his powers, like it did with his soldiers. However, if his soldiers increased in their greatest quality, 'numbers'. Then Bluddflagg got an increase in his physical power, height and charisma._

_Hey, don't ask how it was working, it's Orks! It's WAAAGH!_

_Seriously, they are moving faster if they are colored in red!_

_With constantly growing army of Orks on horizon our fate seemed rather gloom, but it was in heart of the storm, where our salvation lied. For 'Sly Gorka-Morka' was once a Space Hulk, called 'Judgment of Carrion'. There taken by Mister Nailbrain, First Mate of Kaptin Bluddglagg, in secret stash were sealed containers with gene-seed and other… relics of the Blood Ravens._

_With van Heist on their tails, Blood Ravens simply couldn't let her claim the most holy possession of any Chapter. Who knew what information could she take from the genetic scans with her resources. Despite their desire to find out who their Primarch was, nobody desired to share this secret with Inquisition and Gabriel Angelos didn't want to risk a certain damnation._

_Farseer Idranel. 'Wars on the Eastern Fringes.'_

Gathathog Uvenonk, Supreme Warlord of the Krogan Dominion, walked into the Council Chambers. It was rare for Councilors to receive a visit from a figure of such high stature. After all, Gathathog commanded the entire combined forces of united krogan clans. Militsary leaders of the lizards detested the back-stabbing bureaucrats from the Citadel and now, greatest of them was coming their way. Some, like Councilor Jeth'Amon of Batharian Hegemony, were curious about such change in approach, while Councilor Tevos of Asari Republics and Councilor Ashter o Salarian Union were rather scared of this action, both for their own reasons.

Ashter was already informed about the loss of the STG group that was supposed to test the genophage. Toad feared that their lies were uncovered. Tevos had other things to fear. Asari Republics sponsored the rise of so-called Pirate Queen, Aria, whose iron grip held the entire Terminus Systems now. However, before her there was another leader, a krogan, named 'Patriarch'. It was rather easy to sway the attention of countless companies now, when they were not looking at the massive krogan in charge, who had backing from the Dominion.

Economical boost that Republic was passing through was all due to the resources from the Terminus Systems. Naturally, Tevos feared that krogans wanted to take what was theirs firsthand, but lizards came with even more grave news. Several moments later Tevos wanted it to be the most massive economic struggle in history of Citadel.

"Supreme Warlord..." finally said Tevos. "If I understood your bold proclamation right, you want to… stop being part of the Citadel Space?"

"You are right, Councilor Tevos." said the warrior leader. "Myself and my people are closing the borders of our Dominion, because of the actions of Salarian Union. Not only were they creating the biological weapon against my kind, but they had also released it during the battle with aggressive alien species, who just become stronger from it and much more dangerous. I must applaud you, toad, you saw the terror far greater than krogans and simply… put them on doping. Great, just great, there is nothing else to say."

He turned his back to the members of the Council and walked away. Only in doors did he turn in their direction to gloat one last time.

"By the way, do not even think about turning turians on us. We have already finished peace-talks. All the krogans had left the front-lines and returned to the territory of Dominion. Try to hold them right now, when they, alongside their new allies are smashing through the defenses of the Hegemony."

**Joint Enclave-Hierarchy Fleet.**

Marius Lietdorf was always grumpy. Despite being instated as leader of the War-Born Legion he wasn't happy. Newly taken recruits never understood the hardships of war that he and veterans of Great Crusade and Heresy passed through. Many of them were Newtypes and it only irked him even more, what his brethren suffered for, these golden boys and… girls, had from the beginning of their life. Truly, his reason of this feeling was jealousy, some amount of self-loathing and shame.

Jealousy, because unlike him they were ready from their birth to protect Mankind from countless enemies, who hid in darkness between the stars. Self-loathing for his own Imperfection that was the reason behind his jealousy. And shame… for his actions. No son of Guilliman should act as he did, he failed his Gene-Father in many ways… and as it seemed to Legion Master… he was continuing to do so.

Marius tried to calm down and focus on his work, but it seemed that fate had other plans. This time, Marius, despite his inner conflict had lot of rightful reasons to feel anger. Everything started when Lady Rhea, de facto ruler of Enclave, had chosen him as Supreme Commander of their punitive expedition. The moment it was announced, Marius faced great opposition from Navy, in face of Circle of the Admirals. Especially their leader, admiral Hackett.

Conflict between Legions and Navy had started many years ago. Circle of Admirals with full support of generals of Enclave Defensive Forces, who dreamed about the soldiers like Astartes under their full control, while admiralty wished to take from them their massive, self-sustaining fleets, but Lady Rhea was supporting her pet monsters, whose blades brought her the throne. They had no chance in hell to raise a successive rebellion against the Queen, until the Brotherhood of Steel will be ready and the people themselves will not support them… for example like saving queen from rebellious army of superhuman monsters. Admiral Hackett wasn't only the great tactician, he was also a shrewd politician and from his failure in becoming a Force Commander he blew up the greatest scandal in history of the Enclave's military.

However, Hackett got what he wanted, people started to ask question and everything turned into several days-long illegal rally before the gates of the Great Palace, where the Queen and royal family alongside several more important persons resided. Only due to orator's skills of Rhea the crowd of people dissolved and returned to their homes and returned to their working places day later.

However the damage was done, Hackett received what he wanted. His followers stopped fearing the Astartes. Admirals gave orders to their officers and sometime during the regroup an 'unfortunate accident' will happen with Marius and grieving Hackett will take his position to lead the Enclave forces to glorious victories and then… who knows… Emperor Hackett had some measure of allure in it.

N7 were ready to execute their orders, but a mere chance destroyed all carefully laid plans of Admiralty. A chance in form of Brother-Sergeant John Shepard.

…

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

This old terran saying perfectly characterized the course of action left to Marius Lietdorf. It was no secret how most of the Space Marines viewed normal, mortal soldiers and their views didn't change, were they, PDF, Guard or N7. Only warriors from rising Brotherhood of Steel had some shred of respect from Astartes and Newtypes. Others were viewed by most of super-human warriors as something akin to a dead weight. Ony veterans of Heresy remembered how simple human men and women stood side by side with them, fighting against their corrupted kin and former members of Auxillaries twisted by Chaos. Some of the Chaos cultists were gone enough to be considered low-level daemons, especially leaders of the cults.

Marius long-since threw away any thoughts about his superiority, especially when he saw how many many Astartes had fallen and how mere normal soldiers remained loyal and firm before the touch of Warp.

However, right now Marius was forced to face the part of human race that he hated. The egoistic, cowardly, self-absorbed, narcissistic part that cared only about the raise of few above the others. Marius hated to wait for his enemies to make a move, so he always forced their hands to fight them on his own field. Hence why nearly all his guards were sent away and his greatest warriors were hiding in secret passages to his cabinet.

Marius expected attack or assassination attempt. He knew that one of the close confidants of general Harper, general Oleg Petrovsky one of the most brilliant strategists among the Enclave officers. His followers looked more like an elite kill-team, than bodyguards of esteemed military officer. You didn't need to be a genius to understand what Petrovsky came here for. So… Marius decided to create a trap of his own.

Of course, both commanders expected the confrontation, but neither expected it an unaccounted factor to burst into their carefully laid plans. Name of such factor Brother-Sergeant John Shepard.

As always, young War-Born came to his superior officer to speak about the situation in the Chapter. Tensions between the veterans and the young warriors grew, John several times was forced to pull away Astartes from Newtypes, who already pulled their battle-knives from their sheathes. He didn't know that this action alone had destroyed so carefully laid plans of both Petrovsky and Marius.

General saw this as chance to finally strike down Marius. He had met with other members of Shepard family before and they always stuck with their moral grounds. At least both mother and daughter were like this. Despite the animosity between the two women, they were rather similar to each other. He hoped that posing himself as paragon of people, striking down a tyrant and favoritist like Marius, who clearly cherished his veterans more than young blood granted by Newtype project, would grant him support from Shepard and later, through him, they will deal with War-Born, by reinstating Shepard as their puppet Legion Master. Such policy once worked with his mother, young and confused Hannah...

Daughter of Queen Rhea, Hannah took the surname of her husband, a renown officer of Alliance Navy, Jonathan Shepard. Born with no genetic enhancements of her mother, Hannah found her place among the lines of Alliance Admirals. With birth of John, she was forced to give him up to War-Born that worsened her mood rather much. It shattered her relationship with her daughter Jane, who started to show interest in military affairs.

Hannah, being sure that she will always control her daughter's life already made arrangements for Jane to go to university and become a doctor. However, young Jane wanted to build a military career and become one of the Alliance soldiers, to later become a member of N7.

Her mother was furious, with disobedience of her daughter and disappearance of her son due to inner traditions of the Legion, Admiral Shepard was asked by General Harper to work alongside talented scientist and businessman Henry Lawson, who promised them their own Astartes.

Unfortunately, the project was not yet ready, so assassination of Marius Lietdorf must go without the Alliance future heavy hitters. How did they acquire technologies or simple understanding of required implants? The answer was rather obvious. Someone with knowledge told them.

During the reign of Kyras, Blood Ravens suffered losses not only due to their constant losses in countless crusades and clashes against fellow forces of Imperium, but also defection. Usually something like this wouldn't bother Chapter Master, but his rash decisions caused more than hundred brothers to defect, but still stay loyal to the Emperor.

Led by former captain Alaric and apothecary Merrick, warband of Ashen Ravens raided anyone who was unlucky enough to cross their path. Years passed and Merrick was fortunate enough to grow more gene-seed and battle-brothers – to find some stashes with Power Armor. Until then, Ashen Ravens were lucky enough to repair their own armor, but very soon they had enough to not only repair it, but also clad possible new recruits.

This fact arose new problems.

Where shall they recruit? In Imperium there were no safe place to stay. Commanders argued for a long time, until Rubik, their Librarian didn't stop their bickering with his arrival and information about strange vision. Deciding that phantom course is better than none, captain Alaric ordered his small fleet to jump using the co-ordinates presented by Librarian.

That's how they met Alliance High Command And that's why Merrick was working with Lawson and Shepard upon the project of Alliance Space Marines. Project was going slowly, but they already had their first successful specimen. Unfortunately, they suffered from some side-effects. Their life-span was decreased, they were quick to fell into berserk-like state and their over-all strength wasn't as great as those of Astartes Project.

Such results weren't satisfying in eyes of the Circle, moreover Ashen Ravens' unwillingness to share their secrets kept in Apothecarium enraged them even more, but they needed each other, so they worked with stolen gene-seed of War-Born. Everyone understood that without experience and wise advises of Merrick, or genius of Henry Lawson they would be still at stage one.

Facts were simple: everyone used the joint project for their personal use was well-known for all sides of the deal. Henry was obsessed with creation of a perfect heir and since his first project was a failure in his eyes, moreover, she stole her replacement and hid her from him, he needed another. Merrick required mor medical equipment, both to grow the gene-seed for Ashen Ravens and to experiment on gene-seed of War-Born. Hannah, perhaps was the only one who didn't care, but even she was interested in creation of new weapons for the Admiralty and she was dead set on acquiring what she needed for good results.

This game of cat and mice continued until Merrick didn't grow and stash enough gene-seed. After that, program started to show the first results. Astartes of Alliance weren't as strong as their Legion or Ashen Raven's brethren. They lived shorter lives, but their were faster to create and easier to teach. They hungered for battle and desired war. They wanted a challenge, very much like Minotaurs from Imperium and there were no greater challenge than Astartes.

Unknowingly to his fellow scientists, Merrick managed to brainwash his tests-subjects, implanting in them absolute loyalty to Ashen Ravens. Army of Astartes-like warriors, who were supposed to take place of N7 forces were secretly under control of the renegade warband. And if their plan with Torfan was going to end as smoothly as it did with the army… Entire territory of Alliance was going to fall into their hands… with core worlds soon following.

Meanwhile at Marius' flagship, Shepard, not caring about the reasons of Alliance General raised his Bolt Pistol and pulled the trigger. Petrovsky barely managed to push one of his bodyguards in a way of a bullet.

"Traitor!" barked Shepard, unsheathing his sword and cutting the head of closest Alliance operative. Marius was quick to follow alongside his two bodyguards. Petrovsky understood that his assassination attempt was, perhaps, too hastened. He should have used something less direct, like powerful explosive in diplomatic ship, something that couldn't be linked to him, but he wanted for his enemy to see his truimph.

He jumped to the entrance but the way was blocked. What he thought to be empty armor was actually War-Born awaiting their signal. He was trapped like a mouse and it wasn't looking like Marius was going to let him go that simply.

…

Meanwhile, forces of N7 rained their drop pods upon batarians on Torfan. They didn't wait for their reinforcements from General Petrovsky. Admiral Bail was ambitious and foolish enough to attack the heavily defended object like moon pirate fortress with just his powers. Victory over other pirates on orbit of the planet got into his head and he ordered his forces to land, despite all the information gathered for him by specialists from stealth ship 'Normandy'. Under surface of the planets countless tunnels connected pirate strongholds, where different warbands of batarians, krogans, asari, salarians and sometimes even humans gathered their forces and kept their loot before selling it.

Despite efforts of general Harper, who sent his best operatives to help with conquering of pirate bases and saving Bail's forces from total destruction, nearly caused by his rash decisions. However, even presence of his two best operatives, Miranda Lawson and Kai Leng, didn't stop the disaster from happening.

Everything started from chain on coincidences, way back, when Alliance was just gathering forces to deal with the raiders. First of all higher ups in Alliance, all these generals and Admirals were those who couldn't accept the living condition in Enclave created by Lady Rhea, not that they were horrible, no, but they didn't like to be on the sidelines, while she made history.

That's why they went to the borders of the Enclave. To gather strength, to gather and unite like-minded people. However, such political course made sure that rising in rank received the loyal officers, often raised in families of the generals, admirals and their supporters. That's why, despite having a mother, who was in Admiral Circle, Jane Shepard, sergeant on the stealth ship 'Normandy' was deemed 'too rebellious' to give her promotion and the rank, and the rank of Lieutenant-Commander, alongside the 'Normandy' was given to Ashley Williams, despite recommendation of the Rear-Admiral Anderson, previous captain of the 'Normandy'.

Young granddaughter of famous General wasn't ready for such responsibility, but Admiral Hannah once again decided to test her daughters mettle, knowing full-well about relationship between Jane and Ashley.

Also, young lieutenant Williams often abused her power, using it to satisfy her carnal desires. First object of her desires was sergeant Jane Shepard. She used her power over the crew to put Shepard in position where she couldn't deny her proposition… otherwise she would start harassing weaker members of the crew and she would made sure that members of the crew will not speak about her dishonorable deeds.

However, Shepard was dutiful officer, who saw herself responsible for the personnel on the ship. She knew that Ashley saw only one way to ensure her supremacy and authority among the members of the crew. Shepard didn't know was it due to patriarchal ways of her family, her harsh grandfather, who had returned from front-lines a changed man. As a result, harsh upbringing in military family and her grandfather's desire to have an heir make her act like acted. After all… in her eyes, the only thing that made her different from 'perfect' heir was a simple thing of males fucking females and siring children. Well, she could do so also… and with current level of technologies Williams line was ensured to last… one way or another.

Nevertheless, Williams stopped visiting Shepard rather quickly, right after the first raid upon the batarian slave vaults. Batarians kidnapped a group of salarian scientists and forced them to experiment on their slaves. Quarians were considered beautiful by all races of the galaxy… but most of all by asari from Terminus Systems, they liked young and inexperienced quarian girls, whom they 'taught' and 'trained' according to their preferences.

However, loss of the immune system made quarians rather… costly slaves… well, in maintenance that is. Batarians had never looked upon their slaves as something more than meat droids or biological robots. They conducted their experiments on several hundred captured pilgrims, but only one survived. Young girl by the name Tali. She managed to survive though horrendous experiments and even received back her immune system, however experiment conducted on her was different compared to her fellow quarians, her entire metabolism changed, she was now able to eat both Levo and Dextro food, becoming something… barely related to quarian. Actually the all relation remained in appearance only.

Beside her Ashley also took fancy in another slave, a young asari and former archaeologist, by the name Liara T'Soni. She left them with Shepard, officially placing them as her 'living property' and used them from time to time. Mutual hatred that they felt towards the lieutenant Williams united three so different women.

Everything changed when aboard Normandy stepped Lieutenant-Commander Lawson from Alliance Reconnaissance Division. Clad in her tight uniform, with her elegant legs, sexy ass and beautiful face, Miss Lawson, nevertheless was someone to not fuck with. She quickly showed officer Williams that from now on, she will be the only one doing 'fucking' on the ship.

When lieutenant Williams tried to throw a tantrum, Miranda quickly showed raven-haired bitch her place. Biotic push for a long time sent her into firm hands of Doctor Chakwas. With Miranda taking command 'Normandy' finally started working at it's one hundred percent efficiency. Normandy's landing forces, finally raided batarian outposts and stopped attacking random targets picked by Williams.

Miranda had her own team consisting of self-proclaimed 'Greatest Thief in the Galaxy' and super-powered biotic, in faces of Kasumi Goto and Jack respectively. Miranda was one of the greatest operatives of General Harper, also known as Illusive Man.

Slowly they gathered information about movement of Hegemony forces and pirates, financed by them. They were among the first to protest the siege of Torfan. Nevertheless there are two things that were always limitless, nearly since the beginning of time. The universe and human stupidity. When Miranda observed plans of Bail and his supporters from highest echelons of power in System Alliance… she wasn't so sure in former anymore. The latter unfortunately…

"This… is outrageous! Petrovsky should have contacted us ages ago about successful coup on another fleet! Did all the power get into his head?!" screamed the histeric man. Miranda sighed and rolled her eyes. How this man became the Admiral and commander of such delicate mission was something above her understanding. He wasn't right in his hand, always whimpered, had attention span in length of several minutes, cannot keep his tongue behind his teeth and above all was corrupt, two-faced coward.

It seemed like all the imperfections of military found themselves in Admiral Bail.

"Easy there." said Miranda Lawson. "General Petrovsky has Astartes to deal with. Unlike you, who already has loyal warriors and fleet, waiting for one simple world to scorch the pirate world."

"Yes… yes… I shall give the word!" screamed the mad Admiral. "Send messages to all ships! Prepare for an all-out assault! Torfan shall not survive the first week of the siege! Unleash our N7 forces upon the filthy raiders!"

"Admiral! This tactic isn't wise! Nor tactically, nor strategically! We will lose more than we will achieve without help of Astartes, whall we start the ground assault on our own." tried to object Miranda.

"I will not let this bastard Petrovsky to have all glory!" screamed Bail. "Do as I say!"

Miranda had no power over Admiral, otherwise Bloodbath on Torfan may have not happen.

**Torfan. N7 Command Centre.**

Shepard checked out her assault rifle as she, alongside Miranda, Kasumi, Jack and, to her great disgust and irritation, Ashley, followed Miranda into another raid behind batarian lines through the tunnels controlled by Alliance. They managed to secure the fortresses held by human pirates and set up a Command Centre there, but batarian, asari, turian, salarian and krogan pirate fortresses weren't so easy to crack. Batarians weren't so hard, but their deals with Blood Pack provided them with krogan warriors and one krogan in Blood Pack meant at least a dozen of additional vorcha… if not more. Waves of ugly fuckers who do not fear death, prefer assault rifles and flamethrowers, feel themselves pretty good in underground tunnels and were just a warm up before the main course of krogan warriors, became the normal routine for N7 specialists, who fought in underground tunnels of Torfan. Despite the orders of Admiral Bail, Torfan didn't fall in less than a week's time.

Tunnels under surface became the grave of many good soldiers and Shepard cannot blame her fellow warriors when they started to lose hope. Results of the first successful attacks were forgotten because of recent losses and devastating defeats.

Only month later, when a handful of survivors defended the last line of defense under command of Shepard and Lawson, help had arraved.

Marius, finally cleansing his area of operation of Batarian forces, turning their bases into dead zone. He attacked everywhere. His Space Marines fell upon the heads of pirates in their Drop Pods like iron rain. Slow war that pirats used as some sort of twisted sport to claim human skulls or slaves as trophies ended in half a day, after Astartes methodically ripped aliens asunder.

Results of this war weren't like Enclave military leaders expected. Beside the fact of it revealing how many incompetent leaders there were among their ranks, it had shown how unprepared they were to long-term campaigns and how much better Astartes were. Old fears thrown away only several years ago returned and struck the growing army of Enclave right into the still vulnerable heart. Once again they feared that massive figures in Power Armor with glowing red visors of their helmets would come to spread the death of destruction in the name of the Queen Regent. The only good things that came from this campaign were death of the incompetent officers and demotion of those who survived. Many other offices of lower ranks, who weren't givin promotion because of the lack of influential relatives were finally promoted due to courage and competence shown during the battles in Tunnel War as Siege of Torfan was later called. Ashley Williams was demoted to sergeant with note of her power abuse placed in her personal file. Jane Shepard on the other hand, was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and placed in command of the 'Normandy'. In simpler words, she received the place of her older commanding officer, Williams.

Hackett cannot do anything with fear, but he could use it for their own gain. They needed their own Astartes and he finally persuaded his colleagues from the Circle to support the project of Apothecary Merrick. Unknowingly, he had doomed not only Allaince, but nearly entire Enclave.

**Orbit of Rigel III. Imperium Space. Minotaurs' Battle Fleet.**

Alexion used his Power Fist to deal with mad cultist, who lost enough of his self-preservation instinct in his servitude to Chaos Gods, to come too close to Astartes armed to the teeth. Unfortunately such madman wasn't alone and soon wave after wave of deathwishers, tried too crush mighty warrior under it's weight.

It was true that sometimes waves of cultists managed to prevail over lone Astartes clad in Power Armor, but in Alexion's case there were several… differences. First, he wasn't alone, behind him was a squad of Terminators from First Company, given to him by Chapter Master Asterian Moloc himself. Secondly, Alexion was used to fighting against waves of opponents, but before they were much more dangerous, tyranids, mutants, different kinds of aliens that prefer to live on Spacehulks, his servitude in Deathwatch prepared him to expect everything at anytime.

So, he was cautious. He knew that arrogant Space Marine was a dead Space Marine and prepared accordingly. He never went to far from position of his brothers, from time o time he retreated to reload his Storm Bolter and once again return to battle. Another reason why he didn't leave his brothers behind to clear the path ahead was simple: they carried the explosives needed to destroy the engine.

So… there was no reason to be hasty.

They entered engine room carrying the massive bomb and leaving countless mutilated bodies behind. Alexion looked around checking the surroundings for any possible hostiles. Scanners in his helmet showed nothing, entire engine room was empty safe for engines that is.

"Prepare explosives." ordered young Captain. "Get the minimum time possible and prepare for teleportation. We need to leave this ship before it start maneuvering, I know how poorly servants of Chaos treat sacred gifts of Omnissiah, so let us get out of here as soon as possible… nobody knows what can overload the engine reactor."

As his squad finished all necessary preparations Alexion activated his teleportation beacon and escaped alongside his squad. Several minutes later, he and Alexandrion looked over retreating fleet of Chaos Raiders.

"I do not like this." said Alexandrian leaning on his spear. "No matter from what point of view I look at it… we get right into someone's trap, set up to keep us in place. We had deployed our forces to the surface of the planet, yet every time we try to give them orbital support, another fleet of Chaos Raiders arrives to stop us. Each time we are pinned down, Imperial reinforcements arrives to help us… and we cannot contact our brothers on surface since we had heard about the death of commanding officer."

"In other words… we are stuck." summarized Alexion.

"Yes, deep in something smelly." growled librarian. "I highly doubt that anything that happens next can be pleasant."

"Captain!" one of the human dispatchers in the room turned to Alexion. "We register multipile ship coming from the Warp. They have Imperium's signature and belong to Adeptus Astartes."

"What Chapter?" asked Alexandrian before his friend managed to tell something.

"Identification codes belongs to… Blood Ravens Chapter, my lord." answered dispatcher.

"And you didn't believe me."

'**Omnis Arcanum'. Captain Bridge.**

Captain Diomedes looked at the face of the young Astartes on the holo-screen and and barely kept himself from scowling. He missed his wise companion greatly. Lord Vidya without a doubt would have found a way to stop the incoming conflict, but his temperament and stubbornness of Minotaurs' Captain Commander prevented any kind of positive outcome.

"What do you mean… by saying that our loyalty is in question?" asked Diomedes sending a threatening glare in direction of the young captain. "Thread carefully, for I killed greater warriors for lesser insults of our honor."

"Inquisitor Isabella van Heist came to our Chapter Master, Asterion Moloc and gave us proof of Blood Ravens hiding a dangerous heretic. An ancient Astartes whose presence can be traced to various chapters, with yours being the only one where he had spent the most of his time, countless heroes of your Chapter are just his fake names. He is guilty of keeping dangerous heretical tomes, where godly existence of our blessed Emperor is placed under question." said young Captain. "Any loyal Astartes would react as we did."

"So we ask you to give up this dangerous heretic." said a Librarian in white, Artificial Armor, who stepped into the line of transmitting device. "If you are loyal servant of the Emperor..."

"If _you _are loyal servant of the Emperor, you should shut your trap before you insult someone like me." said a mighty voice behind Diomedes and First Captain smirked, knowing to whom belonged this voice. Azariah Vidya arrived to the captain bridge. Mighty psyker was fully clad in his panoply of war, with his red armor covered by golden symbols and glowing mystical runes. On his shoulder plate was golden circle with twisted lines coming from it, in center was raven's head, such was personal heraldry of the Lord Vidya unlike the normal raven with drop of blood that used all of his brothers from the Chapter.

"I am Azariah Vidya, creator of battle doctrine of Blood Ravens and keeper of Secret Knowledge of our Chapter. In your place I would be more respectful to Astartes who lived more years than you will ever kill enemies in name of our glorious Emperor." said librarian. "Moreover dear Inquisitor took back all her declarations of me being a heretic, so I humbly ask you to let us land and help your forces in cleansing the planet of remaining Chaos forces. Before you will object, I remind you that we have advantage in numbers and firepower… so what is your positive answer?"

**Rigel III. Surface.**

Decimus beheaded another traitor. Power Sword in his hands, with sigils of the Thirteenth Legion was covered in blood and heraldry of Ultramarines became completely unrecognizable because of it. Taken many years ago, after Minotaurs decimated Interceptors Chapter and made enemies of all sons of Guilliman. Nevertheless, it was a good blade, served him for many years, since he was given it after rising to position of sergeant and he never lost a battle, while wielding it… of course the main reason of it being the fact of Decimus not challenging those stronger than him.

However, despite the mountain of dead cultists and many dead Chaos Space Marines behind… Decimus felt that his luck was running out. With dead enemies behind were left his dead brother and despite the fact of Apothecaries saving as much gene-seed as possible, losses that his Chapter suffered in this conflicted were greater than in any other ones. Decimus swung his sword and blood from it flew to the wall. With blade cleared sign of blade shone brightly once again showing the allegiance of it's wielder to the God-Emperor.

EMPEROR VULT.

Such was the sign on Decimus' blade and he was damn proud about it. He believed that he would make a better use of it than some Codex boyscout of Guilliman breed. He made another step into the darkness of the tunnels, with his men following him. There still was a Lord of Chaos to slay and heretics to send to their Gods.

…

At the same time 'Galdius' tanks, landed on the field according to the Naruto's orders, destroyed positions of the heretics, who reclaimed them after their counter-attack from underground. According to his command, massive tanks leveled with earth section after section of the city. Naruto was irritated, but he had no way to hasten the process, he must methodically purge the heretics. Unfortunately, they _had _to make haste.

Diomedus prepared his Terminators for fast strike. Naruto himself chanted spell of teleportation in his mind. From time to time, energies of the Warp became visible around him, alongside the glowing runes of some unknown language. With wave of his hand he ripped the space asunder, creating a portal and stepped inside, followed by Blood Ravens' Terminator Squad and Captain Diomedus.

Meanwhile, Eklus, Diomedus second-in-command stayed behind, took control over remaining .

At the same time Decimus and his men had their last stand againstBlood Ravens forces of Nexas, while his Sorcerer Kalifax had opened the Chaos Portal sustained by four of his strongest disciples, while Kalifax himself was doing something on the other side of the portal. Decimus knew that in such situation he had no chance of wining, four sorcerer didn't just stabilize the barrier, but also created massive protective field that stopped him and his Minotaurs from chopping the cursed sorcerer into tiny pieces.

Multiple flashes of teleporters heralded the arrival of Blood Raven terminators led by Captain Diomedes and their hammers and swords quickly fell upon the heads of the heretics. Captain led his men with his mighty Thunder Hammer in hands, sending heretics to their Dark Gods with each mighty swing.

"My lord..." asked one of the Minotaurs, gaining attention of Decimus. Angry Captain looked at two forces locked in combat. Their original goal was to punish Blood Ravens, but they had found a nest of heretics and their masters, Traitor Astartes, whose allegiance belonged to Black Legion and it's dreadful Warmaster, Abaddon the Despoiler. In the eyes of Decimus both were damned. His decision was logical… at least from his point of view. "Slay the all! All of them are damned in the eyes of the Emperor!"

And with loud battle-cry, Decimus clashed against black wave of heretics and traitorous Astartes, followed by his warriors. Arrival of Blood Ravens changed everything and despite constant reinforcements coming from the portal, they were outclassed by terminators present. Seeing that his warriors weren't doing well, Nexas decided to grace the battlefield with his own presence.

Decimus was first to see him.

In his black armor covered with bones and skulls of slayed enemies, face hidden behind mask of executioner and armed with his massive battle axe with flowing demonic runes, ancient champion of Khorne, Nexas, one of the Masters of Executions from Black Legion was resurrection of barbaric might. He pushed fighting Astartes aside, both Minotaurs and Black Legionaries and stabbed his axe into the earth, spreading his arms to his sides, mockingly, as if preparing to embrace a brother after the long time apart.

Challenge was clear to all Astartes in the underground chamber… and Decimus didn't make Naxas wait.

Screaming like a wounded animal he charged at him, sword in hand, words of ancient motto glowing on the blade, but Naxas made a sidestep, easily evading a strike that would have been an end of lesser Astartes. Nexas spinned on his foot, making a perfect one hundred and eighty degree turn, also grabbing the handle of his ax, while in motion. Now, he was armed… and itching to spill some blood.

At the same moment happened something that nobody, except perhaps Diomedes expected. Barrier that protected the portal moved… and exploded. All traitors and many loyalists fell to the ground from shock-wave. On their legs remained only terminators, Captain Diomedes, Captain Decimus and Lord Nexas.

None of them knew that somewhere far away, in the net of dark tunnels, charred corpse of last sorcerer fell from the merciless hand of Azariah Vidya. Without any word, he pulled out his glaive stuck into the armor of Hellbrute. He walked away not even glancing behind, after all, nobody was hurt.

From those, who truly mattered.

Meanwhile, near the chaos portal, terminators of Blood Ravens used the sudden gift of fortune in form of shock-wave from destroyed energy barrier in full, at least fufty traitor Space Marines died on earth, being unable to rise on time. Fifty more died when they were rising, but very soon a reinforcement came from still working chaos portal and terminators hid behind the wall of Thunder Shields of their battle-brothers.

Newly arrived Astartes of Chaos helped their disoriented comrades to rise to their legs and battle once again started to heat up, when Minotaurs also joined the fight. Blood Ravens supported them with fire, following command of Captain Diomedes.

Duel between Nexas and Decimus continued. This time their warriors created a clear circle in heat of battle, which served as improvised duel ring. Despite having only one enemy to care about, Decimus wasn't caring well. He fought for far too long, days actually, without rest. Even such a mighty organism like his, enhanced with gene-seed and surgical implants was failing after days of constant fighting against his traitorous brethren and Nexas just joined the fight.

It was no surprise that loyalist made a mistake first.

He tripped, lost balance and opened for attack for a second. It wouldn't have been enough for anyone but Astartes to exploit… but Nexas did. His massive, black axe bit into Decimus chestplate, easily piercing it and chopping the bone shield under his armor and skin, ripping asunder the inner organs, turning both of his hearts into shreds. Minotaur fell on is back and Nexas ripped his axe from his wound further widening it. He raised his bloodied weapon into the air and roared in victory.

Silence fell upon the battlefield and in it everyone heard the sound… booming steps, coming closer and closer.

Azariah Vidya stepped into the underground chamber like a vengeful god, clad in his panoply of war, sparks of lightning covering his glaive and red fire burning in his eyes. Group of Chaos Space Marines, who dared to stand on his path, was bisected by mighty swing of his glaive. Naruto stretched his hand forward and sword in hand of deceased Captain shook, before jumping in Naruto's. He stabbed his main weapon into the earth and raised the sword in front of himself, showing the ancient motto once again. Naruto closed red eyes and when he opened them again, they glowed with power… slowly flames engulfed the blade and words on the sword started to glow with psychic might.

Naruto pointed his sword at Master of Executions. This time it was loyalist, who threw a challenge.

Naxas was quick to measure the danger, his current opponent reminded him about his old brethren from the Legions, when they still fought together and he, someone, who was old enough to see the legendary battles and survive them, knew the look the man was giving to him right now. He saw it only once, but he didn't want to see it again.

It was the look First Captain of Seventh Legion and first Grand Marshal of the Black Templars, Sigismund, was giving his enemies before slaying them.

He had only one chance to survive this encounter... attack! Attack, before the librarian would finish filling the ancient sword with his psychic energies. Nexas leaped into the air… It is called that modifications gave Astartes better reflexes, sight and memory, than other mortals. Nexas wasn't an exception. He saw the sword coming for him, but he was to slow to block and deflect and the last thing he saw and memorized were burning words on ancient blade.

EMPEROR VULT.

Naruto raised into the air a cut off head of Chaos Lord and gained attention of every Astartes present with loud battle roar. Traitors' forces were demoralized, but still ready to fight. With portal behind their backs there was nothing to fear, they could retreat and receive the reinforcements anytime… And right at this moment Chaos Portal exploded behind their backs.

**Sub-sector Aurelia. Ice world of Aurelia.**

Kalifax fell on the earth, covered by cold snow from the portal, opened several meters above the earth, tightly gripping the demonic prison of Maledictum. Despite the odds, despite efforts of loyalists, his rival brethren and Eldars, who guarded the portable artifact-prison, he still managed to steal it and finally was here, on Aurellia, where Azariah Kyras waited for him.

Sorcerer slowly rose, leaning heavily on his staff. Green stone in the center of the Eight-pointed Star glowed, sharing his energy with him and forcing his wounds to heal faster. Kalifax knew that such healing was dangerous, but he had no time to waste. Ruler of this white, snowy desert was among the most patient men, but even he had his limits.

Sorcerer walked forward, leaving trail of blood on the snow, Eldar guardians were no pushovers and didn't beg for mercy even in face of superior numbers of demonic hordes. He made a step, but slipped, his wounds, still not properly closed. He would have fallen, but someone's hand helped the sorcerer to keep his balance. He turned his head to meet the gaze of Azariah Kyras. Daemonic Sword in his hand screamed as imprisoned daemon desired blood.

Fallen Chapter Master thrust his sword forward, right through the chest of careless sorcerer… It easily pierced the armor and body under it, length of the blade and power behind the thrust letting it pierce even the armor on the back. Maledictum fell on the snow and rolled away. Kyras raised his hand, grabbed dying mage's pauldron and pushed. Dying Astartes fell on earth, with snow under and around him quickly turning red.

Kyras walked away, to the Maledictum. He knelled and took the artifact in his hand. After this, he raised his hand and clicked his fingers, teleporting through the Warp. Dying Kalifax soon made his last breath.

Meanwhile Kyras appeared in his personal chambers in underground citadel, created by his rogue Blood Ravens and different members of chaos warbands that he gathered under his banners.

Kyras went to the inner heart of his citadel, where a special reactor was situated, powered by energy of the planet's core and arcane machinery that sapped powers of captured daemons. Kyras came to reactor placed the Maledictum inside. Doors to the inner parts of machine closed and the Daemon of Khorne took his place beside the Daemon of Nurgle.

"We are progressing according to the schedule." said a familiar voice behind Kyras. He turned to see Blazros, apprentice and second-in-command of Warpsmith Hexagone, he was placed in charge of main engine. "Unfortunately, we have gathered enough energy only for one Warp Jump. Geller Fields on the surface of planet will protect us from the sudden arrival of daemons… However, I fear that we will not be able to capture such powerful daemons as we did."

"Let me care about daemons." raised his hand Kyras, stopping Blazros. "Just do as I say and keep this cursed engine working."

"Of course…" said Iron Warrior, returning to maintenance of the engine. "Oh… and Abraxas wanted to speak with you."

Kyras snarled. Abraxas was a Red Corsair, representative of the Huron Blackheart, a powerful Chaos Lord, who rivaled Abaddon the Despoiler himself and ruled from New Badaab in Maelstrom. Getting on the nerves of someone like Huron wasn't something he was not ready for… yet.

He entered the briefing chambers and with a slight effort and use of his psychic abilities ordered everyone to leave. At the moment it happened, large image of infamous Chaos Lord appeared in front of rogue Chapter Master. He gritted his teeth from anger and jealousy, for he understood what kind of technologies were required to keep conversation from the locations they both were in. And thoughts about him lacking such technologies gave him nearly physical suffering. When he bowed before the Huron, Kyras was glad that his helmet was on, for even such simple action of bowing before someone was like being pierced by that damned glaive of Vidya… again and again.

"Kyras…" started Blackheart as former Blood Raven once again looked him into the eyes. "My sorcerers had reported to me that your location had changed, and sometime later my spies in the Imperium heard a rumor about a planet disappearing in a Warp Breach… like a giant spaceship. With massive Geller Geild protecting it… I believe that your project was successful?"

"Yes, my lord. I did everything that you and Lord Abaddon wished of me." said Kyras. "However we lack captured daemons..."

"That is your problem, Kyras." cut him off the Ruler of Maelstrom. "We gave you resources, men and ships, let you use our powers and connections after you were branded as heretic in Imperium and yet, what do I hear from you, when I contact you to hear report? Excuses! Every… fucking… time! Nevertheless, you have finally shown a progress. Both myself and Abaddon are pleased."

"So..." tried to speak Kyras, yet Tyrant of Badaab cut him off once again.

"No. There will be no reinforcements. We have given you enough powers to capture several Sub-sectors. It is no problem of ours that you had failed to use them properly, right now we cannot send you anything. However… if you successfully complete next step of our plan, you will have no problems neither with soldiers nor warmachines. You know what to do… Kyras."

As soon as image of Lufgt Huron disappeared, Kyras roared in anger and nearly destroyed the cogitator panel. Fortunately, he manged to take hold of himself rather fast. No matter how he looked at his current problem, the Tyrant was right. He foolishly let loyalist destroy his allied forces, believing that Abaddon and Huron will continue sending him reinforcements just as he asks for them.

Now… he needed to play with cards in his hand and despite being at disadvantage he was going to win. Such was the only option in Kyras mind. Just no other fucking way.

**Rigel III. Underhive. Secret passageway, near the Mechanicus controlled zone.**

Naruto, followed by group of his fellow Blood Ravens, moved in the shadows of the tunnel. There was a reason behind his bold actions on the orbit of Rigel III. He received a message from one of his contacts about the secret laboratory in the depth of the capital hive. According to the Rogue Trader, who made the report, Mechanicus of old used this facility for medical research… something about treating wounds made by Chaos weapons and energies.

If there was a way to return at least one Primarch to life it was there.

Suddenly Naruto stopped, raising his fist in the air, making a sign for his brothers to do as he did. Even in complete darkness he saw a couple of bolter turrets. He summoned energies of the Immaterium, and with Warp Lightning he cut them off power source.

"It is safe again, brothers." said Naruto standing in his full height. "We must be cautious. Mechanicus are well-known for keeping their secrets and especially working technological wonders just as zealously as we do."

Blood Ravens had to pass through the seemingly endless labyrinth of underground metal corridors, facing the mindless guarding servitors and automatic turrets that tried to stop them from taking their prize.

Finally they reached the armored doors with symbol of the Machine Cult.

"Here we are." said Naruto. "Wait a minute."

He concentrated his mystical power and let it be continuation of his hands. He let Immaterium empower him and course through his body. Invisible force gripped the doors and started to pool the armored metal plates apart, fighting against resistance of the metal and the mechanism. Finally, it gave up.

Doors opened revealing the insides of the room. Judging by the equipment it was once a laboratory, in the center was some sort of device that resembled the immensely large sarcophagus. To Naruto, it greatly resembled the ones that used Blood Angels to purify their blood and fight their genetic ilnesses.

If there was something else in the laboratory that could help them… there was nothing else. Machine was working but judging by information on cogitators it required some rare materials to work. Like engines of inner combustion this thing wouldn't work without a fuel, and finding one was as problematic as crafting a Daemonhammer that current Chapter Master, Gabriel Angelos was using.

At least such the information in the notes of researches stated. Naruto didn't even know what kind of elements the fuel required, it was heavily encrypted formula and all papers with it were destroyed by research team. They had enough fuel only for one successful restoration.

So… unfortunately, despite Naruto desiring to crown the most noble and hope-inspiring of the Primarchs as Lord-Regent of Imperium, he had to use the remnants of the Elixir, as fuel was called, to heal the only one of two Primarchs, whose position was known. Because unlike Sanguinius, Roboute Guilliman didn't need long arcane rituals to return to life… at least he hoped so. Well… technically, unlike the Angel of Baal, Roboute had yet to die… so… Naruto had better chances with his restoration than with Sanguinius'.

Nevertheless, he still was obliged to return the Inceptors relics, as Chapter of the First Founding, Naruto was sure that Ultramarines would return the relics taken from their brethren by Minotars more than half a thousand years ago to their rightful owners.

No matter what he thought about it, it looked as if the Emperor himself had set his path to Maragge.

**Ultima Segmentum. Realm of Ultramar. Macragge. Several weeks later.**

Marneus Calgar rarely worried, while he was in fortress-monastery of his Chapter. If something happened, he went to Temple of Correction, where sitting atop his huge throne of ornately-carved marble was his Primarch, Roboute Guilliman. Preserved in stasis field, caught on the border of life and death, time for him stopped for nearly ten thousand standard Terran years. Presence of his Primarch was always enough to return to old Chapter Master his fighting spirit and hope for the future. Yet it seemed that currently even his presence wasn't enough.

For Shrine of Guilliman was a scene of conflict never seen before on Macragge's soil. Mechanicus, Ultramarines and…Custodians, bickering all around.

Everything started some time ago, when Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl arrived to Macragge with his entourage and bodyguards. He claimed that he came here to report to Primarch Roboute about successful finishing of his project. When Ultramarines laughed at him and noted that their Father wasn't in condition to answer, Cawl calmly answered that he had a way to rectify this condition.

Uproar that came among the present members of the Ultramairines Chapter was unprecedented. Only Marneus Calgar remained calm. He was warned by Tigurius beforehand about the grave harbinger of great change that is connected to all sons of Guilliman.

Very soon, during the times when arguments on Macragge reached the unbelievable heights, sudden arrival of unknown ship put even more oil into the flames of conflict.

Custodes arrived to Maccrage and demanded meeting with Marneus Calgar.

During the meeting with Adeptus Custodes, led by none other than Chief Custodian and 17th Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes Trajann Valoris, elite bodyguard of the Emperor himself and one of the deadliest individual warriors in the entire Imperium, claimed that he came to Macragge according to the Emperor's orders, for very important person will soon arrive here and he shall be taken back to Terra as soon as possible.

Once again Lord of Macragge looked at Varro Tigurius… once again he shook his head. However, this time it was much harder to evade answering. Before him stood a warrior, who heralded the will of Emperor Himself.

Fortunately, he was saved by arrival of unknown Battle Barge. Upon contact it identified itself as Omnis Arcanum, a Battle Barge that belonged to Blood Ravens Chapter. Marneus wasn't expecting something like this. Ravens had a reputations of thieves and pillagers, however, someone placed a had on his shoulder pauldron. He turned to see Varro Tigurius.

Chief Librarian nodded once.

…

Situation became even more heated.

Led by Chief Librarian Azariah Vidya, Blood Ravens came to return artifacts taken by Minotaurs from Inceptors, more than five centuries ago. That alone was rather suspicious for Blood Ravens were known for taking Relics from other Chapters, not returning them.

What is worse, Lord Vidya was the one, whom Captain-General expected. He stated the will of the Emperor to him and expected Chief Librarian to comply. As if it was so easy. Instead of complying Vidya stated that he was also on mission given to him by the Emperor and unless he would receive a personal order he would not stop until it is fulfilled. To say that Trajann Valoris was angry was to say nothing. He was furious, angered beyond any limit that some upstart librarian dared to defy the orders of the Emperor Himself.

Vidya reolied that he had also received his orders from the Emperor alongside all the instructions, so… unless the Captain-General wished to emberass himself further or put his name in the long list of Vidya's defeated enemies… he asked Custodian to let him pass to the Marneus Calgar… and also gave him advice to not go away… maybe the other person, as valuable for the Imperium as Emperor claimed Vidya was, would travel with him to Terra.

And… very much like Cawl before him, stated to Marneus Calgar that he came to resurrect the deadly wounded Primarch. Only interference of the Varro Tigurius made Marneus Calgar believe Vidya. He feared that they were assassins sent to deal the finishing blow to the defenseless half-god. He looked how his master, his gene-sire, was taken from the stasis field and his life supported only by the Vidya's sorcery as Cawl clad him into the 'Armor of Fate'.

Both mad scientists acted in tandem as one supported the live of the patient and another prepared the restoration. Even when all the preparation were done, when Cawls' auto-relicuary had hidden the sarcophagus from their sights, when he sensed that oresence of his Primarch was becoming more… palpable… marneus still wasn't ensured in success of this… madness.

His faith in Tigurius was proven right when outstreched armatures of the auto-reliquary folded back with a gaseos hiss revealing the sarcophagus that clicked and opened revealing it's insides.

Truly, it was a sight of breathtaking splendour.

Where before Roboute Guilliman lied, a pale, stasis locked revenant, now the Primarch stood awake, alert and very much alive. His presence was immense, dominant as thunderhead suddenly filling the shrine with its crushing pressure. Guilliman was clad in a magnificent new suit of Power Armour, an ornate masterwork that had traveled all the way from forges of Mars within Cawls auto-reliquary. He stretched his hand and the _Emperor's Sword _jumped in his hand, igniting from the presence of familiar palm, with a look of murderous intensity he looked around, not recognizing anyone, but understanding, by the presence of Ultramarines and Custodians that he was among the loyal forces of Imperium… until his eyes found Cawl and Vidya among the warriors present.

"Cawl… Seth..." said the mighty warrior, slowly walking in their direction. "I understand what Cawl is doing here, but you, Seth? Since when are Grey Knights are away from Titan without the order of your Grandmaster. Where is Janus? If you are here according to his orders… and why are you back in red again?"

"I believe that we can speak about this a bit… later, my lord." said Narut, after facepalming himself. "Right _after_ I will find a logical explanation to a fact of you meeting a familiar person, who met you after your stay in stasis for ten thousand years."

"Yes, indeed… wait a minute… did you just say… ten thousand years?!"

…

Guilliman looked upon the green fields of Macragge from the balcony of his personal quarters. He was stricken by grief, all his brothers were either dead, missing or traitor. Empire that they built together with their father was nothing but rotting and bloating corpse. Relegion that his father tried to destroy… it return, with people whom they protected hailing the Emperor like a God. He remembered how furious his father was during the incident on Monarchia and how devastated his brother was… they should have acted differently… maybe the trice-cursed Heresy wouldn't have happened otherwise.

"Maybe… maybe not..." said a familiar voice behind Primarch.

"Do ypu know what I can do to you for reading my thoughts?" asked in return future Lord Regent of Imperium.

"I do not need to read your thoughts, Lord Guilliman." answered Naruto. "You have the same expression I have, whenever I think about the past. Our Imperium is in shambles, mere grotesque parody of what we fought for, what we wished to create. By the way, do you know that some Inquisitors consider me a heretic because I said that Emperor's favorite phrase was: "I'm no fucking God, you miserable and uneducated bitches."

"I believe he just said that there were no Gods and he certainly isn't one of them." said Roboute.

"I believe we have different memories about dear old Emperor." said Naruto sipping wine from a cup in his hand. "Nevertheless… we have much to do. Your presence could do something that nobody managed before."

"What?" asked Guilliman.

"Lords of Terra condemn innocent people and send millions to fruitless deaths, their corruption knows no bounds and they are as great as threat as Chaos, Xenos and other shit in this Galaxy." Naruto made another sip. "Truly incompetence will be our doom. Both as state and as species."

"It is hard… to wake up like this. Sometimes I believe that I will wake up and everything was just a nightmare. We once again will be in our golden days, fighting side by side in Great Crusade. Then I understand that everything that happened was real… Despair strikes me deep, into my heart. And sometimes… sometimes I think it would have been better if we all burnt in flames of Horus ambition." shook his head in shame the Thirteenth Primarch.

"Listen, Guilliman… countless sons of yours and your brothers and other valiant men and women of Imperium died for it to endure, for it to prevail! We will return our Imperium, but we cannot give up now! It will be dishonorable to all those, born in dark age, after your Father was placed upon the Golden Throne." said Naruto to Guilliman. "We simply have no other choice but to continue our fight. Such is our duty. And only in death..."

"Does duty end." finished for him Guilliman. He turned from the green fields of Macragge and walked to the doors of his quarters. "I believe I have things to do and battles to finish. Where will you go? Will you travel with me to Terra?"

"I believe that you will be glad, shall other brothers of yours join you in ruling the Imperium." said Naruto. "Therefore, I shall continue my travels and will not stop until all Primarchs shall be returned to the Imperium. It will be known, that it was due to the efforts of Blood Ravens, did our greatest warriors once again graced battlefields of Imperium with their presence."

"You have rather impressive goals." said the Primarch.

"Your Father doesn't gave half-backed quests." smiled back Naruto.

**Omnis Arcanum. Personal Chambers of the Chief Librarian.**

Naruto closed the book in his hands. After several hours of meditation he was granted a vision. Or rather visions. He saw former world of crystal pyramids… Prospero. Burnt for mistakes of his gene-father, Magnus the Red. Dead world, world of the first betrayal of Lupercal against his kin, against his sons. Istwaan III. He had other visions, but they weren't as strong or clesar as these two. He needed to return to his destroyed home and find something on the Istwaan III.

He asked Captain Diomedes to set course to Prospero. Ashes of his home required his visit and would be a fool to ignore such a blatant invitation. However he was rudely interrupted as doors to his personal chambers opened revealing Hinata and Thorn.

Naruto sighed, clearly understanding where it was going.

"Hinata… Thorn… I'm glad to see you, but what do I owe such pleasant visit to?" asked Naruto kindly smiling to both of them.

"You rarely take us on missions, Lord Vidya." answered the Stormwatcher. "We feel ourselves rather… left out and mistrusted… especially the young sister here."

"Fret not." said Naruto. "To achieve success in further mission we would act as small group. We will be first to step on the burnt soil of Prospero."

"What do we need on this cursed planet?" asked Hinata.

"There is an ancient book there. Written by one of the librarians of Fifteenth Legion, long before the burning of Prospero, in times when all Astartes considered something as raging a hand upon their brethren as sacrilege." replied Naruto. "We will need it before the start of our journey."

"Where will we go?" asked Stormwatcher. "I mean, we have returned a Primarch to Imperium, what can be a greater feat than this one?"

"Maybe return of several?" asked Naruto, smiling at the gaping expressions of his followers. "Nevertheless, such operation will require small, very experienced strike team and three of us will not be enough… but before that we need to secure means of teleportation… both technological and otherwise, that is why we are going to Prospero, information that we need is hidden there."

"**Because you hid it there yourself." **said familiar voice in his head. **"Your book about teleportation spells. Several centuries of your hard work, imprinted on something as fragile and flammable as paper. What a shame… You should have used material chosen by me."**

"_We have already discussed this, Kurama." _replied Naruto in his thoughts. _"We couldn't use the parchment made out of human or demonic skin, something like this would have placed a schism upon me. I didn't had any Psycho-Reactive Crystalline Wafers… or at least not enough to create a fucking _spellbook_, so I used the only best decision left: enchanted paper."_

"**Listen Naruto… I'm here just as long as you… in this endless war that far exceeds anything that I had seen." **demon fox sighed. **"I do not want to lose, Naruto. It will be worse than death… Therefore I ask you… Are you ready for what is to come?"**

"_All that I know… is that I cannot escape this fight, Kurama." _replied a tired Naruto. _"My days of High Librarian are finally behind me. It's time to gather old team and remind these Chaos bastards who made Ezekyle cry and beg to return him, after our battle under Saturnine."_

**AN: To those who care, yes I am still alive as are my fanfics, however problems with internet and computer are constantly screwing my work, Seeker of Truth was, for example was re-written three times, in total I had lost more than thirty thousand words of text, therefore this Chapter is shorter other ones. Unfortunately, once again because Tzeench decided to screw with my works on pure chance and Nurgle fucks the world with new plagues, new Chapters will be rare… well rarer than before. Once again sorry and peace and health to all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Fallout, Mass Effect, Warhammer, or any other elements of game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as every illustration on my fanfiction, all rights reserved.

**Seeker of Truth.**

**Chapter IX.**

_I remember the times when I first heard the legend about the Great Father. About closest thing we have to a Primarch, funny thing that turians call their highest authority figures the same as we do, person who was wise enough to win a war without a fight._

_Winning without a fight… When I was young, when I was but a Neophyte, I thought it impossible. I thought that some stories about 'Truthseeker' were just that… stories. Yet I believed the stories about achievements of different Primarchs. I believed in stories about the Emperor… Why didn't I believe in stories of Great Father?_

_Was it a small voice of doubt in my head, that mere Astartes could do everything that legends told he did? Was it jealousy that he managed to do so, while we were denied the chance… perhaps it was jealousy… Because I do not wanted to think about the third voice… If one Astartes managed to do all that Great Father did, why are we not trying the same?_

_What can we really do, if in all of us is hidden potential to pull out the same shit?!_

_I fear for my sanity. Part of me likes the idea of being the normal Astartes… as far as normalcy goes for two and half meter biological death machine. I am Apothecary, I fix what is left after my brothers after they pass another battle. I am responsible for new generations of our Chapter and many deals I was forced to accept to cement their future hangs heavily on my soul…_

_I do not need some sort of divine purpose, I do not require anyone to show me the higher meaning… hell I even fear the day when Alaric will decide that we are ready to face Kyras and return honor lost by our Chapter._

_It's just… sometimes I hear the steps… sometimes I close the eyes and see a figure… He is surrounded by flames and he is slowly walking… as if searching for something… Fear is gripping my heart… I open my eyes… I try to believe that it is nothing but hallucination… However… I somehow know… I feel it with blood that runs through my veins…_

_Great Father is returning… Light follows him… Light that we have never seen… We must be ready… or we will die._

"_Visions of Revelation" by Apothecary Merrick of Ashen Ravens._

**Prospero. Ruins of the libraries.**

Ancient mutated being looked up, to where the death once came from. He had spent countless years preparing for the return of Red King. He knew that it would happen, just like his children, mutated descendants of those humans who once lived on Prospero also knew. Warp sang in their blood and coursed in their veins alongside it. Bird-like humanoid beings that humans turned into were ready to protect the Great Library that they created by the orders of their Patriarch…

By the orders of _their _One-Eyed King.

Meanwhile the former human continued to look into the skies with his lone eye and warp energy spread through his body, begging to be released and asking to destroy the enemies that would come to rape the lands of Prospero and plunder the newly restored Great Library once again.

Staff in his hand hit the earth and he stood up in all his impressive, three meter high, height. His body wasn't that big, but changed feet and hands, covered by scales and ending with sharp talons that resembled both those of lizard and bird gave him additional height.

He raised his stuff and psychic lightning hit the skies, sent by the chosen of Tzeench. He opened his large dark, feathered wings and with a mighty clap flew into the skies. His screech was somehow heard by every mutant on the planet. Their King was calling them…

And they had answered…

…

Naruto barely managed to stop his followers from banning him from landing. Despite all their efforts he was here, on the surface of Prospero. Completely alone. Return to the place that he once called home and git burnt down to to one of Horus' mad plans… It opened the old wounds. However, if Naruto wanted to succeed in next trial… he needed to leave behind the ghost of the burnt homeworld.

He continued his march, leaving the small mountain of dissected bird-like mutants behind.

Glaive in his hand zoomed with energy, singing the songs of war with spirit of the ancient blade remembering the previous battle on this planet. Naruto's hearts bumped with anticipation, making blood surge faster through his veins. He sensed it… whoever was waiting for him… he wasn't going to let him pass.

Nevertheless, Naruto wasn't someone who gives up that easily. Step by step he got closer to his destination, feeling power that he had sealed inside the ancient tome. Countless bird mutants rose upon his pass, but they were either cut to ribbons or burnt to ashes. He once again was here… back home… He once again was Seth, the First Blade of Sixteenth Legion.

No enemy dared to step upon his and managed to survive the confrontation.

He once again returned to his home and he will not suffer these parasites' presence upon it. Glaive in his hands raised and fell, like a relentless, unstoppable machine, Naruto was bringing death with each strike of his weapon. No matter how countless were his enemies, how limitless were their hordes.

Step… Strike… another body had fallen on the earth coloring the dust red with it's unholy blood. Naruto didn't look. He didn't care. His goal was in his reach. He already passed several ruins that showed that he was in outskirts of once beautiful city. Book was somewhere close. It was relocated, because Naruto originally had hidden it in pyramid on far north. However, energy was coming from these ruins and very soon Naruto understood why.

Mutants, they… created a building… it was a crude mockery of the great library that existed here, once surrounded by beautiful green gardens, but they certainly gathered books for their own. Naruto bent his knee near the pile of books. He pulled one of them out and inspected it with his critical eye.

Book was in terrible state, time and nature of the planet took it's tall and it was a miracle that some information in it was still salvageable… mainly because Naruto had read it many years ago, when Ahriman had just finished writing it down. He called it 'Nature of Eldritch Truth'.

Many theories of from these book he later, tried to put to use in his infamous spell, that turned most of the Thousand Sons into mindless automatons. Naruto set the book aflame. He never though that he would do something like this, but he did. It was time to leave the past behind. Time to burn all bridges that tied him to Traitor Legion. He would start from this twisted mockery of Great Library and mutants that humans of Prospero turned into… and he would end it with Magnus.

Naruto got closer to the square before the Library… when something fell from the skies…

When creature before him stood up, Naruto saw before himself a bald humanoid, dark-grey skin and only one eye. He was high, higher than Naruto, somewhere close in height to the Primarch. His hands and feet ended with scaled and clawed appendages that resembled those of a bird or a lizard. His lone eye blazed with psychic energies massive, feathered black wings opened behind his back, with it's owner trying to look more intimidating. However it wasn't the worst thing.

"Sssseeeeeth!" hissed the creature. It knew his name. It remembered his face… perhaps it was one of those poor souls left on Prospero, who managed to survive the Burning. Naruto killed all weeds of doubts and prepared his glaive. Seconds later the massive mutant attacked him.

To Naruto's surprise, his attack wasn't physical, rather skilled, according to the levels of Thousand Sons' Sorcerer, magical attack squashed upon his magical shields. Beast was surprised by lack of effect, so Naruto made a strike of his own. Glaive in his hand cracked from psychic energies inside and blade of the weapon glowed with red light, thirsting for unholy blood. Only inhuman reflexes saved the mutant from the loss of his only eye.

He jumped backward, using his mighty wings to get into the air, clutching the scratch above his brow. Blood was flowing from it and the monster was forced to constantly clean it to not lose his sight, but it gave Naruto precious seconds to prepare attack of his own. He stabbed his glaive into the earth and spread his arms to his sides.

Psychic flames started to cover his form, they they surged high to the heavens above and moments later started to change form, creating large, serpent-like dragon. Following the will of it's creator, massive dragon went in direction of the mutant.

The last thing the cyclops saw… was opened maw of flaming dragon.

Hour later Naruto stood upon the hill with his magic book chained to his belt. Behind him burnt the remnants of the Great Library. He turned his back and opened the breach to leave his former homeworld behind. Somewhere deep inside him, Kurama smirked to the irony.

What started with fire… with fire will end.

**Omnis Arcanum. Chambers of the High Librarian.**

Naruto had several more steps to do before he would leave the Chapter and his position of High Librarian. Battle Barge had set it's course to Istwaan III, where first atrocities happened. Planet had suffered virus bombarding, but Naruto still hoped to find there a valuable ally. One of those from the First Founding, who didn't bow before the traitors.

"**The Ancient awaits!"**

It was a miracle that such a powerful psychic call wasn't heard before… Maybe it was the Emperor Himself, who protected this lone warrior, but he couldn't anymore, not with everything that was happening in Imperium.

Fortunately, whomever he was calling to duel was rather far away, but Naruto sensed his former brothers… warriors of the Thousand Sons. Trio led by the Sorcerer. He had to hurry, or his potential ally will perish before he would fulfill his destiny.

Lines of possibilities showed to Naruto that should he acquire this mysterious warrior to his side… yet Naruto couldn't even imagine how it was possible for someone to survive on Istvaan III of all places. Of course Garviel did so, but he was quickly taken away by Nathaniel.

How someone survived there for more than ten thousand years… it was beyond Naruto's understanding.

**Istvaan III. Sometime later.**

Malin Vistario, alongside his followers Murshid and Akhtar stepped upon the lifeless soil of the long-dead planet, despatched here by the orders of their Daemon Primarch Magnus the Red. They investigated a distress signal that came from this planet. The message repaeated itself over and over with a simple phrase, ambiguous, yet portentous…

"**The Ancient awaits!"**

Vistario didn't believe that they would found anything, but order from their Primarch was an order from a fucking Primarch… so he landed upon the world and started his search.

Virus had killed everyone upon the surface of the world. From time to time they had passed the places of battles between the Space Marines. Their armor was old and covered by rust, colors and heraldry of their legions were long since scratched by winds of time and harsh nature of the changed planet.

Whatever happened here it was certainly result of war between Astartes, as survival from original Legion and veteran of the battle for Prospero he was quick to notice familiar pattern. Battle of such magnitude could had happen only during the Heresy. Sorcerer shook his head and followed the signal.

It led them to the underground hangar, through a series of subterranean catacombs, with a small spacecraft located at the center of it that had been destroyed by tonnes of fallen masonry.

Beside the craft, surrounded by countless bodies in Power Armor, ripped asunder by power weapons and high caliber weaponry, Vistario spotted the shattered outline of an ancient Contemptor Dreadnought. Dust and ash lay thick on its adamantium sarcophagus, the color of its armour all but obscure. One leg had been sheared from its body, and its left side buckled inwards so deeply that the flesh within was surely dead. Its weapons weapon arms a Kheres Pattern Assault Cannon and a splay-clawed Power Fist, were aimed skywards, as if this ancient hero of old had sought to vent his fury towards the heavens with the last of his existence.

The Dreadnought lay upon something half-buried in the rock of the cavern floor, its surface burned and unrecognizable. More cables snaked from the small, wrecked spacecraft and were hooked into the object's underside as well as to the war machine. A strange device was connected to the Dreadnought, It appeared to be a monstrous hybrid of musical instrument and an apparatus of excruciation designed by a sadistic lunatic. Its colors were faded, but once it had been vividly painted and elaborately ornamented, and it still thrummed with energy.

Sorcerer drew closer and sought for a way to disconnect the device, which was the source of the distress beacon the Thousand Sons had received, he made one more dreadful finding…

The ancient Dreadnough wasn't as dead as they believed.

Faster then lightning he he made a move and Bother Murshid was wrapped by his massive Power Fist and raised to the skies. The Dreadnough also aimed its mighty Assault Cannon at Vistario and Sorcerer already prepared to be send to Warp, when…

"_You are not whom I sought." _said the ancient warrior._ "You are from Fifteenth. Did you stay loyal when it was required, cousins? Did Lupercal received the rightful retribution for his sins?"_

Vistario never in his life forced his brain to analyze the information as fast as he did that moment. Since the Dreadnought was stuck here, on this massive grave since the times of Heresy, he possibly didn't know what the hell was happening in the galaxy.

"We endure, oh Ancient one." answered the Sorcerer. "Heresy did a number on all of us."

"_Ancient I may be… I know the evasion of a question, when I hear it." _ said to him old warrior and Vistario made step backward seeing how Power Fist of war machine twisted in anticipation.

"You may not like the Truth, my lord." instantly tried to change his strategy the snake. "After all, Heresy was a conflict when entire galaxy burnt."

"_So be it..." _ancient one seeming lost interest in them and in their talk and Sorcerer couldn't have it, at least not till he understood why he had sent the signal and whom he was seeking for. So, Vistario had once again changed his strategy.

"My lord… ancient one… We of the Thousand Sons believe in knowledge above all, but tragedy of this world eludes me… maybe you will tell me your name… so I can remember it from the greatest battles of Horus Heresy?" asked Sorcerer, trying to push the buttons of his ego. What he received as an answer shook him to the core of his blackened soul.

"_So. Long. I. Have... waited… Forgot. Name. Forgot brothers. Only hate endured. Only vengeance sustained me." _answered pilot of Dreadnought. _"Yet… I can never… forget… I am he who remembers. I am the Ancient of Rites."_

As speech of Dreadnought became clearer, like a thunderbolt, a sudden flash of prescience swept through Vistario as he came to realization that the war-wracked Dead World above them was none other than Istvaan III – the site where the Warmaster Horus had cut the Loyalist chaff from his Traitor Legions and first revealed his allegiance to Chaos. The Dreadnought before them…

Was none other than the Ancient Rylanor.

"Rylanor." finally said the Sorcerer, deciding to continue his talk. "You are Ancient Rylanor.

For the first time since they came here, to this dead, forsaken place… something changed in the Ancient One. Rylanor was a true Loyalist, a hero of Horus Heresy, who again and again defied all odds and undermined all efforts of the four heretic Primarchs on the Istvaan III. He was unyielding flame, unbreakable leader, near whom gathered other loyalists. Sorcerer knew of the Dreadnought's fate only from the most unreliable of narrators, Lucius the Swordsman, who claimed Saul Tarvitz spoke of an underground hangar the Dreadnought was rumored to have found. Instantly his curiosity got better of Sorcerer.

"Why didn't you escape, Ancient One?" asked he the question that bothered him most. Surely such loyal and warrior would have returned to the battlefield the first chance it could.

"_I tried… Shockwave of Istvaan III's death went deeper and lasted longer than I could have foreseen." _sorcerer nearly felt desperate anger in monotone voice of his vis-a-vis. _"The roof of the cavern collapsed, trapping me here."_

Sorcerer glanced to the side and his attention was brought to the strange device hooked to the interior of the wrecked starship and he dared to ask about the device's purpose. Rylanor told him that it was some sort of Sonic Weapon. A handful of his former brothers had found the hangar and tried to kill him, but he didn't give up without a fight. They failed, but power of their strange weapons left him crippled and mortally wounded. As far as Vistario understood, in that battle he lost his leg and received all the damage to the Dreadnought's sarcophagus.

"So, lord Rylanor..." continued their talk a warrior of Thousand Sons. "I believe that you have turned the weapons into a distress beacon of some kind."

"_Distress beacon?"_ grimly chuckled Rylanor. _"No it was a lure."_

"A lure?" asked surprised Sorcerer. "Who whom?"

"_**For me." **_answered a silken voice from darkness behind them. _**"Isn't that right, Rylanor?"**_

Slowly the massive, snake-like creature appeared from shadows, holding a sword in each of his six hands, his long silver hair flying behind his back like a strange white cloak. His face was epitome of sinful perfection, cruel smirk seemed to be constantly glued to his face. The device had been modified to draw the Daemon Primarch Fulgrim back to Istvaan III.

And it had worked.

"_**Look at yourself Rylanor." **_Deamon Primarch slowly slithered their way, mocking his former Legionary. _**"Broken. Forgotten. Dying. You are lone survivor on this Dead World, last remnant of the so-called 'brave resistance'. Now… why did you summon me?"**_

"_You… daemonic abomination." _Rylanor managed to push himself upright to sitting position and finally revealing the object that was hidden under his carcass for several millennia. Humming power cables ran from Rylanor's sarcophagus to an opened control panel. Vistario felt his blood ran cold, as he finally understood what it was. _"Tell me, _traitor_, is it rue that millennia had passed since Atrocity on Istvaan?"_

"_**But of course, dear Rylanor." **_Primarch didn't stop moving nor smirking. He didn't seemed to care what trump card Ancient one had hidden in his Power Fist. He was a Daemonic Primarch, nothing from the material world, short of several things could truly harm him. _**"Millennia wasted sitting here, with all the glory unearned, all the victories denied , all could have been yours… if you still had served within the ranks of Third Legion."**_

Rylanor's barking laughter was his only response.

"_It is good." _said he. _"Vengeance is better served cold."_

At this moment Fulgrim finally noticed what Rylanor was attached to. It was armed warhead of unexploded Virus Bomb.

"_**Foolish little Rylanor."**_said Fulgrim. _"__**I can easily kill you, while my death… even from the warhead near you will be only temporal. Perks of beeing a higher being, my foolish son."**_

"_Then if I am so foolish you had already understood that it is nothing but distraction?"___ asked Rylanor, and everyone was not only surprised by his words, but could also tell that he was… smirking behind his helmet.

"_**What are you... AAGH!" **_Red blade came from the chest of snake-like Daemonic Primarch and ear-splitting scream came from his throat. Vistario and other Sons looked behind Fulgrim and couldn't believe their eyes… it was him. Seth. The First Blade of the Fifteenth Legion, clad in his robes and Achean Pattern Power Armor. His glaive pierced Primarch's back and hit where normally were located his hearts. Fulgrim whined from pain. Whatever the glaive was made of and whatever it was enchanted with… He had sensed the pain. He was daemon now and Daemons couldn't be truly killed or wounded… yet… here he was… screaming… whining like wounded dog… spitting his unholy blood on the dust and rusty metal floor of the hangar.

All that under the barking laugh of Rylanor.

"_Crawl… crawl Fulgrim. Crawl like a toothless worm that you really are!"_

Seeing that they had long since overstepped their hospitality, Vistario summoned all his powers and manged to do something that he normally never would… teleport himself and his brothers away from the place of titanic clash between the Unyelding, First Blade and Fulgrim. They managed to escape… Lord Magnus must know that his wayward son was out for blood. Seth was punctual. If his goal was destruction of Daemonic Primarchs… he would hunt them down. One after another.

It was inevitable simple as this.

"_Coward." _said Rylanor as he and Naruto were finally alone. Fulgrim managed to escape into the Warp, but wound caused by Naruto's glaive wasn't a laughing matter. He wouldn't be able to crawl out from his hole for years… maybe decades. Naruto was sure that eventually they would be able to sly him. It was just a matter of time. _"Seems like I go with you, young Seth… however… you are not so young anymore."_

"Yes, Ancient One. Many things had happened while you were burried here, on Istwaan. We must be ready for the dark tide to come." said Naruto. "I'm gathering a group of warriors… If everything goes as planned… We will manage to gather the old team."

"_Fix this sarcophagus… And I will gladly show these younglings how we made war back in our time!"_

Naruto smiled. Rylanor was back in action.

**Enclave. Border Worlds. Alliance Headquarters.**

Merrick was very patient and very silent man, but even his mettle was tested by conflicts between Hannah Shepard and Henry Lawson, both arguing about the parts of project controlled by each other. Weapons or genetic enhancement. Genetic enhancement or weapons. Topics of their arguments were the same: whose work mattered the most.

Hannah Shepard believed herself being the greatest contributor of the project in form of weapon designs, the weapons themselves and, of course, armor o their newly-created army. On the other hand, Lawson objected that without his help the end results of project 'Stormcasts' would have been impossible to achieve. And Henry Lawson was right. He was the one who created alternatives to gene-seed that turned normal humans into Stormcasts.

In the end, most of responsibility had fallen upon the shoulders of Merrick and Martell, High Apothecary and Master of the Forge respectively, of Ashen Ravens. They were those, who somehow manged to make the mad ideas of Hannah and Henry into reality. Both Astartes worked for days, without even a minute of rest. Unlike Hannah and Henry they remembered when the deadline was.

Finally the time of inspection had come.

Admiral Hackett proudly walked before the lines of two thousand Stormcasts, with Merrick and Martell following behind him. He was greatly excited by the sight of mighty warriors before him. Finally, after so many years, Alliance had their own bunch of Astartes. Before they were forced to depend on the Brotherhood of Steel, warriors in Power Armor, who were independent organization that acted on Alliance territory. Hackett hated it. Most of the citizens in Alliance put more hopes in some mercenary organization than in their own government! Yet he couldn't deny the facts: their fleets had failed during the Siege of Torfan, their Special Forces were bled dry, incompetence of countless commanders costed them lives of more worthy and skilled warriors.

And the worst of all… The only one who had profited from it was Marius and his War-borne. Fear of the Iron Angels once again ruled over minds of rebellious part of Enclave. Hackett barely managed to stop himself from spitting on the floor. But now… now he had his own Astartes, of course Stormcasts weren't as fast or strong as War-borne or newly arrived Palantine Guard… Hackett still didn't know where they had appeared from… especially with a fleet. As result royal power in Core and Mid worlds was as strong as ever.

Border worlds were still loyal to Alliance, but populace love and sympathies belonged to Brotherhood of Steel, mercenary band whose equipment and fleets could rival and even overcome the Alliance's. Their main pride were their elite warriors, Paladins, clad in mix between the exo-skeleton and Power Armor.

Before they couldn't even think about getting rid of them… before… not now. Stormcasts must face their first trial, if they will fall… Alliance will follow. Too much was spent upon this project. Hackett agreed that time had yet to come, just like Merrick and Martell warned him… but he had no time to spare. If they will not deal with Brotherhood soon… Alliance will be destroyed without a fight.

Merrick and Martell had left Hackett behind and at this moment doors to the hangar opened, revealing Hannah and Henry. Both breathed hard and looked like they had to run through entire science station.

"Ah!" smiled Hackett. "Look who it is. Our great scientists! Well..."

"Admiral..." started Hannah. "I… I absolutely do not know what these two oafs did, but neither I, nor Henry approved of their inhuman deeds and..."

"So… you are telling me… this army behind me..." he pointed at the lines of the Stormcasts behind his back. "Are not result of your project?"

"Well..." tried to lure himself out Henry as he noticed that Hackett was getting angrier.

"Get out..." muttered Steven as he lost control over himself. "Get the Fuck out of here, before I hadn't shot you down myself!"

He had already understood that despite giving him all the specifications and results about the project 'Stormcasts' the pair of Astartes had had them raw. On the scale from one to ten, it was somewhere eleven, long and without lube.

But Hackett couldn't stop now, he could only use whatever cards was given to him… and continue the game with them. He had sent a message to other admirals. It was time for war, he needed to gather his forces.

Siege of Torfan was ended by the efforts of Marius and his War-borne, however even today, after cleansing of this rat-infested hole, pirates still tried to return. The planet itself was gaping, rotting wound on the body of Alliance. It was no surprise that soon after, Brotherhood of Steel appeared in this region of space.

Alliance didn't care back then, admirals tried to calm the civil unrest and hide their own secret projects. Civilians were discouraged by the presence of unknown mercenaries at first, but unlike the pirates they were truly guarding the populace. When Admirals returned to their senses it was too late. They were facing an equal in all but name, according to specialists from Alliance, in several months Brotherhood of Steel would lead an armed revolt.

Therefore they had no other choice. Second Siege of Torfan would happen, but this time Alliance was ready. This place was also supposed to become the testing grounds for Stormcasts. Hackett and other admirals only hoped that reconnaissance division didn't make fools of themselves. Like the last time.

Joint Fleets of Alliance Navy arrived to the Torfan system getting from the Mass Relay as monolith massive armada. Fleets of the Brotherhood were spread over their controlled territory, so only the First Fleet was defending the main base on Torfan, but before Alliance forces could stop the transmissions of signals coming from the system, Brotherhood leaders warned the commanders of their own Fleets about attack. According to the instruction given to them for such a case, they were gathering together in one system, before the jump to Torfan.

Meanwhile, Brotherhood's First Fleet faced Alliance Joint one, in uneven battle. Of course, Brotherhood's technologies were far better than those of Alliance and They even had ships that were created according to Imperial classifications, like their flagship, Battle Barge 'Will of Metal'. Only the mighty weapons of this ship helped them held against the overwhelming odds they were facing. Even if Brotherhood wasn't supporting the stupid 'Mass Technology only' policy that Alliance propagandized to somehow separate themselves from the Enclaves leaders in form of Rhea and her followers, Brotherhood still had the same number of ships in their fleets. And Alliance brought their all ships from Fourteen Fleets to Torfan.

It was a fourteen-on-one battle.

War is space was short-lived but bloody. Alliance had lost an entire fleet, while First Fleet of Brotherhood, battered, but still existing, retreated into the dark shadow of Torfan's moon. Nevertheless, warriors of the Brotherhood wasn't going to give up that easily. From pirates they received remnants of the defensive fortresses and underground tunnels that connected them. Upon their arrival, warriors of the Brotherhood just increased their number and covered the surface of the planet in orbital defense systems.

Right now it was put to test as duel between the defense systems and Alliance Fleet in orbit had started. Alliance suffered heavy losses but their flagships manged to destroy several sections of the defenses upon the planet's and released the Stormcasts.

Drop Pods fell into the flames like iron rain and warriors in Green Power Armor stepped upon the soil of Torfan. Hackett did everything that he could, but he couldn't increase the number of Stormcasts above ten thousands. He had no implants, spare resources weapons and other shit they required above this number, but army of ten thousand super-human warriors was still an army of ten thousand super-human warriors. Stormcasts were powerful enough to rip their enemies asunder and their armor was thick enough to withstood a direct shoot from rocket launcher. Bolters in their hands were powerful enough to easily overload the kinetic shields of Brotherhood's soldiers. Only Paladins, who valiantly through themselves in front of all-destroying wave of Stormcasts, managed to hold their assault, giving time for their normal forces to retreat.

Several minutes later first fortress upon the surface was taken over.

At this moment, behind Alliance Fleet, from the Warp Rift, appeared a massive Battle Barge. With disappearance of Ashen Ravens Hackett was desperate to find help and a miracle brought it to him. However, considering the source of this help… miracle was of the darkest nature.

Right after the Siege of Terra, group of Legionaries from the Sixteenth Legion managed to escape the wrath of loyalists. Soon after their leader, Ayaks Tormvel, led a warband of thousand Astartes into battle. They didn't care about politics or ideology. Ayaks gathered people, who simply liked to fight and created a mercenary company of Forgotten Sons.

Soon after they were consumed by the Warp Storms and sip out in the territory of the Alliance. Ashen Ravens were nowhere to be found and Steven Hackett struck new bargain, with rogue Space Marines. He actually saw no difference between them, to him they both were betrayers to their oaths, but he should have thought twice before hiring those, who fought on the side of Warmaster Horus.

Ayaks was already planning to take over Alliance to start his own pocket Empire. He may have been a pirate and anarchist, but over time he understood that having a safe house, shipyard, personal empire and personal army is better than not having them. He didn't care about politics. However presence of that fool Marius here… it worried him.

"Brotherhood will fall soon." stated Hackett, who silently appeared to Astartes' left. Ayaks just scoffed at his bold claim.

"I highly doubt this." said leader of Forgotten Sons. "Despite Stormcasts being better equipped and prepared, they are few in numbers compared to Paladins, and even if they decide simply change ten of their elite for one of yours, they still will be winning and having enough elite in the end to fuck up any of your forces, shall you decide to continue the siege."

Hackett knew what the mercenary wanted… however, he saw how he worked and feared that the mess left after his men will be too much to cover behind this… civil unrest that he was 'helping Brotherhood' to deal with. Unfortunately, Brotherhood's fleets were slowly uniting. With each passing second Hackett was closer to the defeat than mere second ago. He simply had no time to find a better solution.

"Then you know what to do." Hackett turned away from Astartes, he couldn't bare to see his cruel smirk. Right now, even if Ayaks had more resemblance to Primarch Dorne, he had exactly same facial expression that his father wore during the Hosrus Heresy.

Seconds later another iron rain fell upon the surface of Torfan.

**Omnis Arcanum. Forge.**

Naruto observed how tech-priests slowly fixed Rylanor the Unyielding and felt a swell of pride. Most in Imperium called them the Bloody Magpies, but it was only to their unusual habits restoration of Rylanor was possible. Despite their so-called 'wisdom' Mechanicus manged to lose the blueprints of the Contemptor Dreadnought. Fortunately, in the hidden vaults of Omnis Arcanum Blood Ravens kept their own blueprints… stol… freed from somewhere, during one of their war campaigns.

Nevertheless, main problem wasn't his sarcophagus, but his mind.

Naruto looked into the Warp for many times, he saw swirls of the chaotic energies and he could vouch that mind of madman was akin to the Warp. As chaotic and dangerous, as the realm of Immaterium, where Dark Gods rule supreme… or at least they did, before the Emperor came into picture.

It took a lot from Naruto to heal The Ancient of Rites, but Rylanor returned to battle in all his mighty glory. Ancient systems in his torso helped to self-repair the Dreadnought in case it sustained damage. Mystic runes on his gun gave unlimited ammo, while ancient spells and enchantments on his Power Fist, could easily banish any daemon back into the Warp. With efforts of Librarians and Techmarines under leadership of Naruto, Rylanor was turned into perfect weapon of mass destruction, ancient nightmare that returned from the ashes of Istvaan to bring justice to traitors.

"_I am ready." _said ancient hero, stepping to Naruto, Caius Thorne and Hinata, who waited for him in the Forge. _"Where are we going next?"_

"Station Beta-10208." answered Naruto. "We require one more member into our little squad. I believe that you know him Rylanor."

"_Really?" _asked the Ancient One. _"Who?"_

"The last Wolf of Chtonia." answered Naruto.

"_He is still alive?" _Rylanor was genially surprised by Naruto's statement. _"He is still alive? Better yet, how did he survive the virus bombardment during the Atrocity on Istvaan?"_

"Well… you somehow survived… And I am here too… However, his fate was unknown to me… before I managed to get some information about last operation of Grey Knights, where he was sent to." replied Naruto. "I believe that Ezekyle captured him alive and keeps in stasis as glorified trophy. After all, he hunted down all those who were under Saturnine that day."

"So..." said Caius. "Whom are we getting out?"

"Last Lunar Wolf." said Naruto. "We need to freed Garviel Loken."

…

Naruto didn't joke when he said it.

Ezekyle took it rather personal, when he lost under the Saturnine Gates. He hunted down all warriors who remembered his humiliating defeat. Garviel was last of them and he was turned into living memento. He showed how long the Warmaster could hold the memories about his grudges. In other words… very long. For nearly eleven thousand years Garviel Loken was tortured by Sorcerers from Kabals loyal to Despoiler. Yet his mind spirit remained as they were: unyielding and firm in Garviel's original believes. At first, Abaddon came as soon as he could to gloat at Garviel, to tell him about his victories, but years passed… Loken didn't broke and Abaddon had forgotten about his trophy, leaving him to his sorcerers, who were supposed to tell him about the change in Garveil's state as soon as it happened.

Making him serve in Sixteenth Legion again was something that would rise Ezekyle's spirits.

However, Naruto had other plans. As soon as giant station appeared in the view, Naruto opened portal to the insides of the metal beast. Distortion in space was quickly found by Black Legionaries, a squad of Chaos Space Marines surrounded the breach in the hangar where it had appeared… none of them was ready to face the Ancient of Rites, who stepped through the breach first…

Massive Power Fist squashed commander into the bloody paste, leaving nothing but stains on the walls, his followers opened fire from their bolters, but their weapons failed against power shields and thick armor of the Ancient One.

"TELL! ME! WAS! IT! WORTH! IT! ALL! THIS! HERESY!" screamed Rylanor, as with each word he sent to annother word an enemy Astartes. Caius was next to appear from the portal and he quickly joined the fight as another bunch of Astartes appeared from the corridor leading to the insides of the station.

Hinata was quick to follow, her Powers Sword, 'Glow of Saint', was bright as sun, empowered by upgrades and enchantments of the Librarians and techmarines. Her enemies, who thought that their superhuman speed and reflexes would grant them victory in this fight, soon found out that lone Battle Sister was no easy prey.

Small hill made of dead Astartes proved that.

Naruto was the last to step out of the portal and it closed with a clap behind him. He looked the battle with hard gaze and was rather proud to see that despite overwhelming odds, his companions proved their worth, each showing remarkable results. Hinata was elegant as an Eldar banshee, dancing on the battlefield and spreading death among the lines of sons of Horus. Rylanor was akin to a mighty metal titan, dwarfing anyone in the hangar, be at Astartes or not. Each his weapons ended many lives today and Ancient One was ready to end more. Actually, Naruto believed that he never even _considered _them alive… to him they were more of a stains on the honor of the Emperor…

Stains that must be cleansed.

Then Naruto turned his gaze to Caius. Member of Stormwatchers was rather easy to spot. He never shied from battle and his chainblade was always thirsting for flesh and blood of heretics, consequences of what he passed through on the 'Martyr', as Naruto suspected. However, despite the good intentions he feared that this way would lead him astray from righteous path of serving the Emperor of Mankind. Thirst for battle, thirst for blood… countless Astartes fell to them, becoming damned slaves of Khorne.

Naruto closed and opened his eyes, releasing his power into material world… very soon the battle stopped… there simply was no Traitors to kill. Naruto made his companions a sign to follow him as they did. They left hangar behind… filled with countless dead, mutilated, ripped asunder and burnt to a crisp.

He led the group further into the station… he sensed that his friend was still alive.

...

Garviel once again returned to his consciousness, at first he thought that he was once again tortured by his captors, but something was different. He smelled fear… he smelled panic… Beast within him stirred, thirsting for blood of foul traitors. Yet bounds of stasis field kept him still, no matter how he struggled against them.

"My lord!" heard he the scream of one of the cultists. "He is awake!"

"WHAT?" voice, distorted voice was familiar… the Sorcerer who oversaw his torture… another Astartes whose head he was going to nailed to the wall. "Knock him out! We cannot afford this now, when the station is invaded by the agents of Corpse-Emperor!"

Eyes of the Last Wolf of Chtonia opened wide. Finally, he had his chance, if only he could move his body… one chance was all that he needed to kill the Sorcerer. Cultists will follow. Meanwhile mortals with psyker gifts surrounded him. They summoned their might and tried to knock him out, just like Chaos Space Marine, their leader, wanted… however, compared to their master, they were… pathetic at best.

Loken didn't see a reason to not tell them. He taunted cultists. Laughed at them and spitted in their direction. Of course, something like that was rather problematic to do, due to the weakened, but still existing stasis field… He saw his spit moving in the air slowly… and once again laughed at the situation… Many of the cultists asked themselves, if he was mad… He simply tried to find the best way to spend his days in prison.

Then he heard them.

Steps.

As if something massive was moving his way. Loken managed to turn his head in direction of the massive armored door, where forces of Traitor Astartes, led by Chaos Sorcerer, prepared to face that someone. Then suddenly… the door exploded and Garviel heard a voice from long forgotten, Golden Times of Imperium and the Legions of Astartes.

"HERETICS! TRAITORS!" massive form of Ancient Rylanor charged into the room, crashing whatever obstactle that stood before him. Ancient legends had returned to life and Loken actually… well, he did care, but he also knew his place. Beside Rylanor. Slaying the heretics left and right. At this moment two more figures followed him through the destroyed doors. One, definitely female, was clad in Power Armor ornamented with skulls and lilies... he had never seen something akin to this female warrior… actually, during his time the only females, who had the Power Armor were Sisters of Silence. Lot of time had changed since his capture it seemed.

After such new thing, at least to Garviel, as new order of female warriors in Power Armor, Astartes in unknown heraldry was nearly a… disappointment. Of course he was good, but nothing remarkable, Loken could do better…

At this moment another ghost of the past stepped through the remnants of the armored doors. Clad in his Achean Pattern Power Armor, ornamented with scarabs and occult symbols, Seth, the First Blade of Fifteenth Legion, marched inside, leaning on his glaive. As he was inside he was immediately forced to block the psychic lightning from the Chaos Sorcerer.

Naruto gritted his teeth. All these fools around him who stood upon his path were immensely irritating. He summoned his powers and made blood boil in veigns of his enemies. Only sorcerer was still holding up.

Naruto raised his hand and sent psychic lightning in direction of traitor.

Sorcerer closed his eyes, but pain never came, several seconds later he dared to opened his eyelids and and saw that everyone in the room were looking in his direction, as if waiting for something.

"You… missed." managed to say Chaos Space Marine, slowly raising to his feet.

"I beg to differ." said Naruto and before Sorcerer managed to ask why, 'Mourn-It-All' flashed only once.

"I promised to kill you." spitted on the body of Chaos worshiper, Garviel Loken. "So, Seth… do you have a way out of this shithole?"

"Of course, old friend." smiled Naruto. "Follow me."

**Enclave. Core worlds.**

Marius Lietdorf personally knew Endymion Haast, so he could vouch that he wasn't a traitor even before the Emperor Himself. They fought together before the heresy and he and his men were lost in Warp at least century before the start of Heresy. Of course arrival of their small, by the standards of Great Crusade, Fleet started an uproar near the capital world where they had appeared.

Fortunately, for everyone arrivals were loyalists and after some time they agreed to join the forces of the Enclave. Because Emperors Children fell to Chaos, Endymion and his warriors started to call themselves Palantine Guard. Like back on Chemos, in the start of Great Crusade, Endymion decided to take recruits mainly from workers. Miners to be precise.

Very soon Palantine Guard swelled with recruits and soon was at least as half strong in numbers as Legion of War-borne. Right now on the side of Enclave served fifteen thousand battle-brothers if you combine both forces of Palantine Guard and War-borne.

Much more than Stormcasts in the army of Alliance and Astartes were much better equipped, trained and genetically enhanced. Arrival of Ashen Ravens boosted their strength to Seventeen thousands and this is not counting Neophytes, who were ready to take place of slayed battle brothers.

Hackett could claim that he would take the power from Rhea after his victory against the Brotherhood of Steel, but their secretly grown mutants clad in Power Armor, would simply tore through normal human soldiers and they could boost the number of Paladins at least tenfold… Well, it was nasty surprise for Hackett, whose fleet was surrounded on the orbit by arrived reinforcements to Brotherhood.

And here Ayaks showed that Hackett's trust in him was misplaced. Fleets of Forgotten Sons and Brotherhood of Steel united, with forces of Alliance finding themselves with enemies from all sides, far surpassing them both in numbers and firepower.

Steven Hackett gave up. Circle of Admirals was taken into custody. Ayaks became new Supreme Leader and Mikael, leader of the brotherhood of Stel, became his second-in-command. Astartes created his pocket empire and reigned there as new Emperor, with Mikael being a twisted image of Malcador beside him. Of course it didn't mean that he was cruel bastard, or anything… but parallels were clear. Ayaks was quick to claim succession from Enclave… and caused an incident with Lady Rhea, before witnesses stating that he would never let some 'female parody for Astartes', both parts of Human Space started to prepare for war…

Until planet Aurellia didn't appear from War Breach right on the territory of the Hegemony. Azariah Kyras was quick to conquer the space of former Hegemony. His Warband was large, Fleet was worthy of another Black Crusade, he had fucking moving planet at his side! But he had no place to take recruits from.

And he desperately required them. New Astartes wouldn't appear out of thin air.

Kyras new that there were humans, batarians, now turned into a slave race themselves, had some humans captured. He tried to increase their numbers through breeding them like cattle, but there weren't enough humans to sustain population without inbreeding.

While Kyras was facing difficulties with demographic problems, his lieutenants in the borders engaged forces of aliens in series of war conflicts. When Kiras received the news, several salarian patrol fleets ceased to exist and raiders sacked several asari colonies, capturing exotic slaves in process. Unlike their loyalist brethren, Chaos Space Marines proffered to indulge in sins of flesh, especially those who worshiped Slaanesh. Finding out that there was an entire alien race of blue-skinned sluts, some Astartes remained impassive, others wanted to capture several as their personal slaves and more business-orientated started to think how much asari would cost back home.

At the same moment, raiders attacked the borders of Enclave and Alliance, but they were forced to run with their tales between their legs, when Alliance and Enclave summoned full power of their fleets and forces. Despite political disagreements both Ayaks and Rhea agreed that threat of someone like Kyras was enough for temporal alliance. Rhea knew about the danger of Chaos from the tales of Marius and Endymion, while Ayaks, though being on the side of Horus during the Heresy, didn't want to lose his little Empire. He saw what Chaos did to anything that resembled order and he didn't need it in his sector of space. Anywhere else, but nowhere near his possessions.

Situation was in delicate stalemate. Kyras wasn't ready for the fight on two fronts, but his enemies were divided or technologically behind him. Only threat posed Enclave and Alliance, but he wouldn't be a former Blood Raven if he hadn't a couple or hundred of tricks left to pull.

Situation on the other front line wasn't better. Kyras managed to hack personal accounts of Hegemon and sent classified information to turian Primarch and Supreme Warlord. Everything was going according to the plan of rogue Chapter Master, they had already started assault on borders of Slarian Union and Asari Republics. With their forces on the borders with former Hegemony, their backs were defensless. It was supposed to be clear victory, parquet fleet left to defend the Citadel couldn't have done anything against disciplined turians and battle-hardened krogans. Capital of the Citadel Space was about to fall into the hands of Primarch and Supreme Warlord… At least so it was before Orks under Bluddflagg's command suddenly appeared on the battlefield and started giving anyone willing and unwilling a taste of metal death and show of good ol' stomping and blowing stuff. Anything looted in the process was considered payment for the show granted to them by orks.

Bluddflagg himself was fighting against the Gathathog Uvenonk and in titanic struggle against massive ork Freebooter Supreme Warlord found his death, with his skull placed on space pirate's battle banner. Alongside the skull of prominent krogan warlord, Bluddflagg claimed the Citadel and ordered his Mekboyz under command of Mister Nailbrain to reshape it into something more… Orkable.

All these reports appeared on the holomap, where Lady Rhea observed them with grim expression. She had long since understood that Idranel's plan backfired and backfired with enough power to destroy not only her little enclave but everything in this sector of space.

With grim expression she looked over everyone present on the war council.

Idranel herself… she looked desperate, recent troubles hit her hard, her second grand operation was nearly a failure, even if it worked as short-scale sort of plan, inability to do anything against the Greenskins hit her hard, but Rhea hoped that there was still enough spirit in Farseer to continue the fight. Lady Regent required her minister of psychic affairs after all.

Marius, Endymion and Alaric. Astartes stood together similar and so different in their appearance and might. All of them were representations of Humanity's might and proof that their kin was steadily staying on their own two legs during turmoils such as this one and no matter what kind of monstrosity would arrive, they will send it back to Hell where it belonged. Especially imposing was Endymion, well Cataphractii Terminator Armor gives such a trait to its weilder. Marius was reliable. An old reliable knight. Actually scratch this. It wasn't this simple. Old Astartes was definition of this word. Rhea actually made sure that in every vocabulary near that word was drawn his portrait. Alaric… Ashen Ravens were last to officially join her side, before they were secretly helping Alliance according to orders of Lady Rhea, but her plan to deal with rebels backfired, placing on a throne that warlord, Ayaks.

Massive former member of Sixteenth Legion was also present via hologram. Rhea noticed how big he was. Without a doubt, second only to cursed First Captain of his Legion, if you exclude the Primarch. She also noticed that his entire left side was augmented. He lacked arm, leg and his left eye was also bionic implant. Rhea was impressed that he managed to survive whatever happened to him. Even Astartes would have perished from such wounds.

"Greetings." said she. "I'm glad that we can finally start the small war council I spoke with all of you about. Now… we can speak about plans to neutralize the threats before us. Kyras and that Ork pirate… Bluddflagg."

"Bluddflagg..." huffed Ayaks as he placed his helmeted head on his right hand. Rhea was sure that under his helmet he bore rather bored expression. "Why should we care about this Ork, when we have a possible Chaos infestation on our hands?"

"Because due to biological weapon used by salarians, they now grow in accelerated rate." grimly stated Rhea. "If we will not kill them till the last green bastard and then burn all the worlds that they corrupted with their while presence… we are doomed. Green sea will consume us all."

Ayaks tsked, but refrained from another snarky remark. While other member of the war council murmured among them, Alaric stepped forward gathering attention of everyone in the room. Unlike other Astartes he looked rather unimpressive, his dust-grey armor was scratched and worn-out, making him look like a beggar compared to the likes of Endymion, Marius and Ayaks. However, whenever Rhea saw him, she reminded herself that each scratch is reminder of a battle won and enemy's leader beaded. Massive battle ax in his hand that normal Astartes would had trouble holding with two hands, Alaric easily carried with one.

"Gentlemen… and ladies..." started he, making a pause, letting for everyone in the room notice him and turn their heads in his direction. "I see that you don;t believe in the threat that Bluddflagg is. However… we know him. Our sector suffered from his actions and he isn't only powerful, but crafty. He uses greed jealousy of the local leaders to take away their riches, while he serves them as mercenary and later… strikes them down as they are at their weakest. Countless men died because they were fooled by his mask of simpleton and degenerate."

"Thank you, Commander Alaric." despite Alaric being de-facto leader of entire Chapter of Space Marine, at least in numbers, he never used any other title sans Commander, however it gave him authority over each member of his military unit. He still denied official position of Chapter Master, despite being one in all but name. To him, they were supposed to become officially instated as a Chapter of Space Marines, before he could take the mantle of Chapter Master. "Nevertheless, we still haven't decided the course of our actions."

"Actually… there are very few routes for us to take." took a word Mikael, whose hologram appeared near his liege, alongside the symbol of Alliance from the other side, Supreme Admiral cannot transmit the image from the place where she was in. Yes, after Hackett stepped down and decided to take an honorable resignation from Alliance forces, he named Hannah Shepard as his heir. Nobody was assured by his false act though, many believed that Steven was preparing something to return to his position of power. Moreover, he secretly advised Shepard from time to time and Ayaks, despite knowing this fact, let it slide. Hackett was his political enemy, but he was also skilled warrior and admiral… he needed him… for a while. "Capital of the Citadel Space, their giant station, is already under control of the Orks. Hegemony was destroyed and turned into Kyras' personal empire. Republics' and Union's fleets were divided, commanders bickered among themselves and only ones even… somewhat worthy of alliance are krogans and turians, but lizards are in the process of electing new Supreme Warlord and they will be preoccupied, while the candidates are beating shit out of each other on the arenas of Tuchanka. By the way, the one who has most support and power, both personal and otherwise, is the warlord called Urdnot Wrex."

"So… with him and Primarch Fedorian we shall discuss a possible Alliance." said Rhea. "At least something somewhat positive. Anything else? What about these… asari and salarians?"

"Unlike the war-like species like turians and krogans and us… to some extant..." started Marius, before making a pause and continuing. "They are more into diplomacy or espionage, depending on species. They will try to undermine our efforts to stop the war and instead they will use us as shield, trying to profit on the conflict like they always did before, stealing technologies that we have or doing something else. No matter what they will offer… or how they will beg… we cannot help them. Simply because they will betray us in the end."

Everyone in the room nodded. Unfortunately this was the truth. Asari and to some extent salarians, get used to ruling the little sector of space they so boastly called 'civilized space'. Their powerful economy, their scientists, their spy networks… they got used to being the biggest toads in small swamp… but the large galaxy finally came to their door and gave them rather rude wake-up call.

In form of Bluddflagg and Kyras.

Speaking of pirate and fallen Astartes… Bluddflagg was slowly turning Citadel into a new 'Battle Kruzza' that would become new flagship of his growing armada. Nobody knew why, but he had gathered his armies too close to the borders of Salarian Union. Many believed that whatever he was looking for was on the territory of the Union, but whatever it was nobody knew what it was. Kyras on the other hand was expanding in the territories of the Asari Republics. Inner divide in asari society made it an easy prey during a crisis like this. Every war expert claimed that invasion of something like… 'techno-barbarians' is nothing but a bad fiction stories… Therefore, asari always felt themselves a bit more superior to other races… chaosen of the Protheans, heirs to the lost empire, there were no races, with whom they couldn't negotiate... yet here they were… facing against the Chaos Space Marines, force of pure destruction, hell bent on enslaving and killing anything that can represent order… They enslaved asari in hundreds and slayed them in hundreds of thousands… and there were no one among the aliens, who could gather them as one unified force.

One of the most respected leaders of asari society, Matriarch Benzia, was hit hard by the disappearance of her daughter, Liara T'Soni, during the batarian slavers' raid on the planet where archaeological site was. Unfortunately, young asari was among those captured by pirates. After that, Benezia fell into coma and according to her will, another matriarch Aethyta, gathered all their followers, both those who followed her and her former bondmate and went to fortified system that radical asari prepared for such case, however, she still didn't leave hope to find her and Benezia's daughter, Liara. Other leaders were too busy fighting for power and Kyras liked the state the Republics were. After all… only one step divides democracy and anarchy… and Kyras made asari step in right direction… in _his _direction. Republics weren't republics anymore… they were akin to fuel now… and Kyras prepared just the bomb for them.

A preacher for the society who had abandoned and once again was seeking faith. Faith not into their pitiful goddess, but into someone, who will answer their call. Unholy Four was ready to receive their due. Kyras actually didn't care who will get who. Asari showed that they were equally bloodthirsty, sadistic and hedonistic.

His bet was either on Khorne or Slaanesh.

Everyone understood this, however, what was Kyras endgame? What he desired? Rhea could bet her crown that it was somehow connected to the strange planet that appeared in the territory of the former Hegemony. Alaric was sure that it was planet Aurelia. He sensed it with blood in his veins… Atrocities committed there against his Chapter… Not many believed him, but it made everyone tense.

Come to think of it that explained a lot. Cursed planet, consumed by the Warp, where forces of Space Marines clashed against Daemons of Chaos… and according to the rumors was a prison to Great Daemon…

Rhea massaged her temples… all that she had were rumors, echos… and old legends. She required more facts to make a move… and she voiced her thoughts. Surprisingly she had found great supporter in face of Ayaks.

"I agree with Lady Rhea." said he. "However, to get the information we need to infiltrate the enemy-controlled space. Our agents shall require fastest ship created with Mass Effect Technology, equipped with stealth systems… maybe even with highly advanced VI to protect them against cyber attacks… Well… It is so good that I have such a ship… and a crew to operate it..."

Rhea couldn't bare to look into the eyes of that smug man. Words were said. Trade had started.

...

Hannah Shepard looked through the various documents, while she was listening to the conversation between her new, temporal or long-term, boss and leader of the Enclave, Lady Rhea. Hannah was rather impressed, even in such situation, she managed to get her man on the ship… especially someone to whom will not happened some 'unfortunate accident'. Getting her son to join this expedition was a good idea. From Rhea's point of view that is. Not from Hannah's.

Now she had to fear for the worst even more so. Both her children were on the same dangerous mission on the first stealth frigate… Hannah saw it. It was fortunate that Jane was using the second model and the first was left in the past. If someone asked Hannah it was nothing but the bucket of metal and bolts. And there will be her daughter, her son, who is Astartes, sergeant of the Stormcasts, sent by Alaric, group of marines, who were officially his soldiers, but de-facto followed her command… and were absolutely hopeless shall there start a fight between her son and sergeant Tusk.

Hannah was rather worried about it… but she had a plan. Harper, before his untimely demise had started a project that should have swelled the lines of the army with professional soldiers. Cloned warriors, with DNA taken from one of the most impressive operatives of 'Cerberus'… someone known as Naruto Uzumaki.

He was highly skilled agent and judging by his completed missions, however he suddenly disappeared leaving Harper only with second best, Kai Lang, and Jack wasn't really so happy about it. He tried to clone him, using the DNA that was acquired during medical check up.

As result he received a group of three clones: Hevy, Echo and Fives. Right now this trio was standing in front of her. Echo and Fives preffered standard N7 armor, however, Echo used orange paint instead of red, technological specialist he preferred his Omni-tool and heavy pistol as equipment. Unlike him, Fives had standard color scheme and used heavy assault rifles… typical soldier. Hevy… well... very powerful biotic, armor is custom made, similar to that of Kai Lang, and like notorious maniac, he also used a sword. There was also another difference, unlike his fellow clones, Hevy had three marks on each cheek, birthmarks similar to those of his gene-donor. And his eyes… red iris, black sclera, and slit pupil… either someone messed with his genes… or there was something else inside the clone-leader… Hannah feared to indulge further.

"Admiral Shepard..." he gave her salute. "We are here per your orders."

"I require your services, lieutenant." said Admiral as she shook her shoulders. Presence of Naruto was suffocating… Hannah barely managed to speak and hold the same expression on her face. She couldn't show weakness in front of this… predator… he may attack her. "Very soon, stealth frigate 'Normandy' SR-2, shall sail in direction of the Citadel Space. I wish you aboard, crew under control of my daughter is a fucking powder keg. You three are well-known among the certain circles… I believe that you would be what she needs to reign in her crew-members."

"As you wish, Lady Admiral..." leader smiled showing impressive fangs and Hannah quickly understood that her instincts were right… and perhaps she is sending a violence incarnate to her daughter's ship. "As you wish."

'**Normandy' SR-2. Three days later.**

A lot of time had passed since Shepard stepped aboard the stealth frigate 'Normandy'. That is, of course, if you count the time she had spent aboard the 'Normandy' SR-1, the prototype used during the First Siege of Torfan. She had proudly served under captain Anderson and later… with hatred and contempt under captain Williams. Arrival of Miranda Lawson gave her another captain and in the end of war… she became the captain herself, taking Ashley's position, with Williams herself being decreased in rank.

Beside that she also… received an additional pair of occupants in her captain's cabin. Liara and Tali. Despite the fact of Ashley getting them from batarian base to satisfy her carnal desires and hurt Shepard morally, Jane didn't know how 'Normandy' functioned properly before these two arrived aboard. Liara dealt with all documentation and with Tali in engineer bay 'Tantal' core was giving one hundred and sixty per cent of registered maximal amount of energy. Of course their presence was something that many argued about, but since, technically, they were still… property of Shepard… due to efforts of Ashley that is… nobody pointed at them. Everyone believed that they had some sort of inhibitor or slave chip or collar. Shepard warned both alien girls to never speak with others about this… and about fact of them lacking their own.

Nevertheless, she was glad that someone like Miranda wasn't asking additional questions. With new arrivals to her ship, she feared that Normandy will either turn into mad house, or become something similar to underground fighting arena. There were several reasons for it mainly the new recruits.

If during the Siege the main 'Toughest Bitch' aboard the 'Normandy' was Jack, then with arrival her brother, who was Astartes and Sergeant Tusk, who was Stormcast… conflicts between the two could have easily ended in massacre aboard the ship. Fortunately, Vega and Taylor were much calmer than warriors of special forces from Enclave and Alliance. And she was a bit disappointed with her brother's actions. He was rather brash and too insured in his own strength. Kaiden Alenko wasn't much better. He, very much like Williams was a die-hard follower of previous leaders of Alliance, since he and Williams shared their views with some members of the assault group given to them by the Navy… On 'Normandy' slowly gathered different fractions. Clash was imminent between Tusk and John. Between followers of Jane and Miranda against those of Kaiden and Ashley.

And caught in-between were recent recruits, such as Suvi Anwar, Kelly Chambers, Samatha Traynor, Sara Ryder and Cora Harper. Unlike group that recently arrived they had no clear political connections or stand, therefore she must be looking for Ashley and Kaidan to not harass them.

Shepard met last trio of specialists in the hangar of her ship, followed by one of the few N7, who could be spared for this mission.

"So…" started she. "You are infamous 'Triplets'? Hevy, Echo and Fives? I must say… beside your leader you look rather… similar."

Truly, the clone trio were rather similar, if you do not take in account their leader, whose eyes, birthmarks and other unique traits made him rather easily recognizable individual. He had rather ferocious look and Shepard was sure that it was the reason behind the negative remarks of many people who managed to talk with him personally.

"I had heard that quite some times." answered Hevy, smiling and showing his rather impressive fangs. "However… I believe that you have much more pressing matters than meeting ragtag group of former 'Cerberus' operatives."

"Even if you are right, Lieutenant, I met everyone personally today." sighed Shepard. "Moreover, I needed you to meet your temporally guide. Sergeant! Please, come over here!"

Shepard turned her head away and Fives and Echo stood behind their leader, so none managed to see how his eyes widened as he saw the female figure in N7 armor slowly walking to them, with her indigo hair waving behind her, silver eyes sparking in joy, from perfectly executed trick and mysterious smile on her lips giving her indescribable charm.

"Gentlemen." said red-haired Commander. "This is your guide, sergeant of N7 forces, Hinata Hyuuga. She will explain you the depth of rabbit hole you jumped in."

"Greetings." smiled she stretching her hand for handshake. Hevy immediately took it.

"So… you are our Alice or White Rabbit?" asked he.

"Try me..." smiled she. "And I will show you how much of an Evil Queen I can be."


End file.
